Quête du Partenaire Idéal
by JustSoln
Summary: Les 23 ans de Bilbo auraient dû être un anniversaire banal. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui après la fête et s'écrouler, le ventre plein, mais sa journée prend une tournure légèrement inattendue, quand il se trouve transporté en Terre-du-Milieu, dans le camp d'une compagnie de nains un peu méfiante. Commence alors un voyage dangereux au terme duquel Bilbo espère bien rentrer chez lui
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fanfiction que j'avais teasé dans ma précédente histoire. **

**Cette fic' m'a été inspirée un peu par hasard, et je me suis plongée à corps perdu dans son écriture avant même d'en connaître le scénario complet, mais à présent je sais où je vous emmène. C'est un AU comme vous avez pu le comprendre en lisant le résumé. L'écriture est bien avancée, et j'ai le plaisir d'avoir un bêta reader dans cette aventure, que je remercie parce que m'écouter déblatérer sur le Thilbo à n'importe quel moment de la journée doit être lassant parfois.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux-dits appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Tolkien. **

**Warning : Rating M - présence de lemon #Thilbo. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ils se faisaient face dans l'obscurité. Ils se regardaient sans se voir, pourtant Bilbo savait que l'autre le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il l'entendait rire sans qu'un quelconque murmure ne résonne. Il pouvait deviner sa proximité maligne. Et il avait chaud. Affreusement chaud. L'air était étouffant, brûlant.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de son rêve. Bilbo ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le plafond de sa chambre. Encore enveloppé par les affres de la nuit, il tâtonna pour trouver son téléphone sur le rebord de son matelas. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il frôla la surface tactile pour éteindre son réveil. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Peu à peu, les piaillements des oiseaux lui parvinrent.

Bilbo repoussa sa couette à coups de pied et roula jusqu'au bout du lit où il s'assit. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et consulta les messages qu'il avait reçu. Par sms, par messenger ou encore sur son mur facebook. Autant de gens qui lui souhaitaient une belle journée et un joyeux anniversaire. Bilbo se réveilla tout à fait en se rappelant qu'on était le 22 septembre. Il avait 23 ans.

Il se leva plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt et ouvrit les volets, offrant à sa chambre un renouvellement d'air frais bienvenu. En cette veille d'automne, le ciel était éclatant de soleil. Bilbo inspira avec plaisir. Sa fête d'anniversaire prévue plus tard dans la journée serait un pur bonheur avec un tel temps.

Il s'étira de tout son long, appréciant les craquements de son dos, puis soupira bruyamment avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il fila dans la cuisine et se versa un jus d'orange bien frais dont il se délecta. Son téléphone sonna comme il allait pour se resservir. Il décrocha avant même de voir le nom affiché et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- _Tu viens de te réveiller ?_ demanda Gandalf.

Bilbo plissa les yeux, surprit par l'accusation de son meilleur ami.

\- Non ? répondit-il pour noyer faussement le poisson.

\- _A d'autres, monsieur Baggins. Contente toi d'être prêt quand je passerai te chercher._

Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique de son four.

\- J'ai encore 40 minutes, grommela-t-il.

\- _39_, corrigea Gandalf en riant.

\- Et plus que 38 si tu ne raccroches pas maintenant, rétorqua Bilbo avec un sourire. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- _Pense à prendre le cadeau de Frodo._

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'allais pas l'oublier.

\- _On ne sait jamais avec toi_.

\- Je raccroche maintenant, siffla Bilbo sans se départir de son amusement.

Il entendit Gandalf rire à l'autre bout de la communication avant de verrouiller son téléphone, mettant fin à l'appel. Bilbo abandonna son portable sur la table de la cuisine à côté de son verre et de la bouteille de jus d'orange entamée, et passa dans le salon à la recherche du cadeau pour son cousin.

Frodo était de 19 ans son cadet, mais ce qui les liait était assez incroyable. Ils avaient la même date d'anniversaire et de fait, bien que rien ne supposait que Bilbo se rapproche de Drogo et Primula, les parents de Frodo, ils étaient devenus bons amis. Car à la vérité, fils unique, Bilbo n'avait jamais eut la fibre familiale. Il était le plus jeune de ses cousins Drogo qui avait la quarantaine étant le plus jeune avant lui. Il s'était souvent senti seul pendant les réunions de famille, jusqu'au jour où il avait décidé de ne plus participer à ces moments de retrouvailles qu'il jugeait forcé.

Or la naissance de Frodo avait créé un déclic chez lui. Drogo avait envoyé un faire-part spécial à Bilbo pour la naissance de son fils : _C'est avec bonheur que nous t'apprenons la naissance de Frodo. Il est arrivé pour ton anniversaire le 22 septembre et il a hâte de te connaître, car aujourd'hui tu as l'âge que j'avais quand tu es né. Le même temps qui nous sépare te sépare de mon fils._

Ce mot avait touché Bilbo. Il s'était senti un peu spécial au milieu de sa grande famille. Et cela lui avait permis de renouer avec Drogo, de rencontrer Primula, et de devenir le parrain de Frodo.

Le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour son petit cousin était là où il l'avait laissé la veille, après l'avoir emballé. Le papier cadeau vert et jaune était toujours roulé à côté, sur le tapis, les ciseaux abandonnés près du paquet sur la table basse. Bilbo calcula vaguement le temps qu'il avait pour se préparer, alluma la télé et fila à pas pressés sous la douche.

Le jet d'eau chaude commençait à couler sur sa peau comme le journal de 10h débutait. La présentatrice parlait d'anomalies sismiques, de failles géologiques inquiétantes, et d'autres phénomènes météorologiques anormaux dont Bilbo n'entendrait pas parler aujourd'hui. Une fois lavé, il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Une petite serviette en travers de sa tête, torse nu, le jean à peine boutonné, il en était à retrousser les jambes de son pantalon au-dessus de ses mollets quand la porte de son appartement fut frappée de trois grands coups.

Intrigué, il attrapa son tee-shirt rouge à la va-vite et trottina à la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers le judas. Agacé par son visiteur, il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit grand la porte en pointant la télé d'un doigt sévère.

\- J'ai encore 10 minutes !

\- 9, et tu n'es pas habillé, le reprit Gandalf en entrant avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors tu me pardonneras de ne pas t'accueillir comme il se doit, rétorqua Bilbo en claquant la porte. Fais comme chez toi.

\- Comme d'habitude, sourit son ami.

Bilbo retourna se préparer sans regard en arrière pour Gandalf. Depuis les 15 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient plus besoin de gants entre eux. Gandalf était arrivé à Hobbiton en cours d'année scolaire, et sa grande taille et son physique un peu différent des autres enfants l'avait tout de suite mis à l'écart. Bilbo était le seul à n'avoir jamais fait attention à leurs différences. Gandalf était très grand, là où Bilbo et tous les hobbits étaient de petite stature, frêle ou avec de l'embonpoint. Il avait aussi cette étrange habitude de cacher ses pieds dans des chaussures, ce qui était monnaie courante à l'étranger, mais pas dans la Comté. Bilbo avait fini par comprendre que la plante de leurs pieds étaient juste différentes et se vantait souvent d'avoir de meilleurs pieds pour la marche.

Leur amitié avait amené leurs entourages respectifs à les considérer comme des garçons excentriques, un peu hors de la norme. Et hors norme, ils l'étaient tout à fait. Gandalf était un génie, très en avance sur sa génération, toujours curieux et avide d'apprendre. Malgré tout, il restait prudent et réfléchi, et ne prenait jamais une décision hâtive. Depuis la fin de ses études, il voyageait beaucoup, errant de-ci de-là à travers le monde, travaillant au jour le jour pour financer ses pérégrinations.

Bilbo de son côté était plus frileux face à l'inconnu. Il avait une très grande culture, une mémoire quasi absolue, et un sens de la déduction acéré. Sa passion pour les énigmes et les mystères l'aurait destiné à une brillante carrière dans la police ou en tant que détective, si sa peur de l'inattendu ne l'avait pas empêché. En désespoir de cause, sa situation familiale aisée lui permettait de prendre son temps à côté de ses études d'Histoire, pour écrire. Et écrire était une passion dévorante pour Bilbo. Écrire et apprendre.

Il revint dans le salon prêt et dispo, ses cheveux ondulés rabattu en arrière par du gel, une chemise canadienne bleue rayée, ouverte sur son tee-shirt et le poil de ses pieds peigné. Il avait passé sa montre préférée à son poignet, celle avec un bracelet en cuir rouge terne. Gandalf leva les yeux vers lui depuis sa place dans le canapé. Lui s'était habillé sobrement, tout en gris, avec un jean noir. Il s'était rasé de près rendant son visage plus juvénile qu'il ne l'était. Son sourire s'était durcit depuis ses derniers voyages, et sous ses sourcils broussailleux, son regard brillait d'intelligence.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il en faisant tinter les clés de sa voiture.

\- Je fini mon sac et on est bon, répondit Bilbo en posant ledit sac à dos sur la table basse.

Il en sorti tout son attirail -une batterie solaire avec le câble et un chargeur, ses écouteurs, un paquet de mouchoir jetable, son portefeuille, ses cigarettes à rouler, et le dernier paquet qu'il avait acheté un jour où il avait oublié ses roulées, et son briquet, sa petite trousse noire dans laquelle il avait toujours un nécessaire à pharmacie, sa gourde en inox, un petit carnet avec un stylo pour ses notes quand il avait des idées, et un baume à lèvre- et rivalisa d'habilité pour faire entrer le cadeau de Frodo dedans. Puis, il remit tout son bazar dans le sac, et la plupart des objets tombèrent dans le fond. Il tira la fermeture et clipsa le bouton et son sac était prêt. Gandalf se leva aussitôt et sans demander son avis à Bilbo, éteignit la télévision. Bilbo récupéra son téléphone dans la cuisine, abandonna son verre vide dans le lave-vaisselle et retourna la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo, puis rejoignit Gandalf qui l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte ouverte. Bilbo verrouilla la serrure, et rangea les clés au fond de sa poche, puis balança son sac sur son épaule. Gandalf le précéda hors de l'immeuble et en plaisantant à propos de la journée à venir, ils montèrent dans sa voiture.

Gandalf avait tellement plu à Drogo et Primula la seule fois où Bilbo les avait fait se rencontrer, que les parents de Frodo avaient tenu à ce qu'il soit là pour l'anniversaire en famille. Ce qui convenait tout à fait à Bilbo qui considérait son ami comme un frère. Gandalf appréciait beaucoup le cousin de Bilbo en retour, et trouvait Frodo parfaitement adorable.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison du cousin de Bilbo juste à l'heure -Gandalf passa peut-être au-dessus de la limite autorisée sur certaines routes. Ils furent reçus par Primula et l'oncle Mungo qui s'affairaient pour apporter des chaises dans le jardin derrière la maison.

\- Bilbo ! se réjouit Primula en le voyant passer la porte. Je suis contente de te voir. Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci Prim', répondit Bilbo en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bon anniversaire mon garçon, souhaita également oncle Mungo en libérant une de ses mains pour serrer celle de Bilbo.

\- Ha oui tiens, bon anniversaire, commenta Gandalf.

Bilbo marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de réaliser qu'en effet, son meilleur ami ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Ce constat les fit éclater de rire. Ils accompagnèrent Primula et l'oncle Mungo jusqu'au jardin, où des ''haaa'' et des ''ooooh'' les accueillir. Une farandole d'embrassades suivit et tout le monde se salua. Les parents de Bilbo étaient arrivés, et trinquaient déjà autour de l'apéritif avec les cousins, les oncles et les tantes. Quand Bilbo parvint enfin à poser son sac dans le salon, les joues irritées par le nombre de bises qu'ils venaient de faire, il entendit son prénom crié depuis l'autre bout du jardin. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et s'agenouilla immédiatement soudain très heureux, pour accueillir la petite tornade brune qui se jeta dans ses bras. Frodo le serra de toutes ses forces en riant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand, souhaita Bilbo au creux de sa petite oreille pointue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire tonton, répondit à son tour Frodo.

Bilbo se détacha de son petit cousin pour permettre à Gandalf de lui dire bonjour. Frodo sauta aussitôt dans les bras du grand ami de Bilbo. Ils rirent de l'enthousiasme du garçon.

\- On joue ? supplia Frodo en pointant le jardin ensoleillé, on joue s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on va jouer, promit Bilbo. Laisse-moi juste aller dire bonjour à ton père d'accord ?

Frodo opina de la tête et couru se rouler dans l'herbe verte. Gandalf le suivit et s'assit en tailleur pour écouter le petit garçon déblatérer à propos de ses jouets. Bilbo se redressa à son tour et rentra dans la maison pour aller directement dans la cuisine. Là, Drogo s'affairait avec Lobélia, la cousine que Bilbo supportait le moins. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque, car dès qu'elle le vit, elle poussa un petit geignement méprisant et prit un plat qu'elle emporta sur la terrasse.

\- Toujours aussi charmante, marmonna Bilbo en croisant les bras.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque, se contenta de répondre Drogo en lui offrant ses joues pour une bise. Joyeux Anniversaire.

\- Merci. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui.

Bilbo haussa les épaules, démuni et un peu gêné.

\- Tu es tout seul ? interrogea Drogo.

\- Gandalf est avec Frodo.

\- Non je veux dire, sans partenaire, précisa son cousin. Je sais que Gandalf est là, je ne me suis même pas posé la question avec vous deux.

Le rire de son cousin fut contagieux et le visage de Bilbo se fendit dans un sourire.

\- Si Gandalf ne compte, alors oui, je suis seul.

Drogo enfourna un set de mini-burger dans le four avant de se caler contre l'évier. Du haut de sa quarantaine, il était bien conservé. Son ventre arrondi par les nombreux repas était dissimulé par une chemise carmin rentrée dans son pantalon. Il avait retroussé ses manches, mais malgré ses précautions, un peu de farine avait tâché le tissu.

\- Toujours célibataire, conclut-il à voix basse.

\- Et je ne cherche pas si c'est la question suivante, précisa Bilbo. Je suis très bien tout seul.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- De l'eau pour l'instant, s'il te plaît.

Drogo le servit et ils entamèrent une discussion commune à propos des études de l'un et du travail de l'autre, puis Bilbo aida à apporter les apéritifs sur la grande table du jardin. Les repas de hobbit étaient d'ordinaire copieux, mais un repas de fête l'était plus encore. Midi passé, l'apéritif traîna et ils mangèrent lentement l'entrée. Le plat principal fut attaqué aux alentours de 15h. On parla beaucoup, on rit beaucoup. Gandalf raconta son dernier voyage, en Colombie. Bungo et Belladona, les parents de Bilbo, évoquèrent les travaux en cours chez eux, à Bag End. Primula parla de la rentrée scolaire de Frodo, et le petit garçon fut fier quand tous les adultes le félicitèrent pour sa première lecture -Bilbo était d'autant plus fier du fait que Frodo était en avance sur sa classe. L'ambiance fut un peu plus lourde vers la fin du repas, quand la politique fut mise sur la table. Et d'en rajouter une couche quand Lobélia et son mari abordèrent le sujet des homosexuels, et ne se privèrent pas pour sous-entendre au combien c'était dégradant et anormal, le tout en prenant soin d'ignorer Bilbo. Puisque Bilbo, justement, en était un. Il n'avait certes pas connu de grand amour, et fréquentait peu d'autres hommes, il n'était pas moins conscient de ses penchants sexuels. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et préféra aller jouer avec Frodo au fond du jardin alors qu'Otho se permettait de critiquer les avancées remarquables faites pour les droits de ''ces gens-là'' comme il les appelait.

Il ne revint que plus tard, quand Primula les appela pour les gâteaux. Bilbo remarqua aussitôt que Otho et Lobélia avait quitté la table. Il les chercha vaguement avant de croiser le regard de Gandalf. Son ami cachait sa contrariété derrière un sourire de circonstance. Bilbo s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda curieusement.

\- Ils sont où les deux hobbits préhistoriques ? murmura-t-il pour que seul Gandalf l'entende.

\- J'ai peut-être été un peu loin quand ils ont mentionné les camps de travail forcé, répondit vaguement Gandalf.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Drogo et tes parents ont été les premiers à leur rentrer dans le lard, se défendit Gandalf. Et Primula m'a empêché de les clasher à juste titre en les invitant cordialement à quitter la table.

Bilbo s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ahuri. Il fixa tour à tour les membres de sa famille autour de la table qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Il capta néanmoins le clin d'œil complice de l'oncle Posco et le sourire de soutien de sa cousine Lily.

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire, souffla Bilbo à Gandalf. Merci.

Son ami retint un rire. Frodo se faufila entre les chaises pour venir se hisser sur les genoux de Bilbo qui l'aida avec plaisir. À présent détendu et radieux, il se laissa emporter par la gaieté de la fête. La chanson d'anniversaire fut entamée et Frodo et Bilbo ouvrirent des yeux ronds et émerveillés quand Drogo et tante Pivoine apportèrent les gâteaux. Une charlotte aux fraises aux dimensions démesurées pour Bilbo et un Rainbow cake couvert de Smarties pour Frodo. Les deux gâteaux étaient surmontés d'une ribambelle de bougies. 23 pour Bilbo et 4 pour Frodo.

\- Han la chance t'en as plein tonton ! se plaignit Frodo.

\- Tu m'aides ? Je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul, mentit Bilbo.

Frodo fut ravi par la demande. Les invités entamèrent une dernière fois le couplet de la chanson d'anniversaire, puis dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Frodo et Bilbo soufflèrent les bougies. Des sifflements et des cris de joie accompagnèrent la frénésie qui suivit. Oncle Mungo frappa à plusieurs reprises la table avec le cul de son verre pour faire encore plus de bruits. Tandis que Bilbo montrait à Frodo comment couper les parts, une pile de cadeaux s'improvisa près d'eux. Bilbo fit la distribution des gâteaux, alors que Frodo piétinait près de lui maintenant qu'il avait repéré la tour de cadeaux. Quand enfin il fut autorisé à s'en approcher, tout le monde commençait à déguster les fraises et les Smarties.

\- C'est pour toi tonton ! indiqua Frodo en apportant un premier cadeau à Bilbo.

Ce dernier se lécha le doigt qu'il avait malencontreusement couvert de crème, et remercia son cousin. Frodo poursuivit ses allers-retours et enfin, il eut fini de donner tout ses cadeaux à Bilbo. Alors il se jeta sur les siens et déchira le papier cadeau avec euphorie. Le cadeau de Bilbo -une valise d'explorateur comprenant des petites jumelles et leur étui, une loupe, une boussole, une lampe de poche dynamo et une boîte d'observation- remporta un cri de joie particulièrement sincère et Frodo ne quitta plus sa valise de la soirée.

De son côté Bilbo attendit un peu pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il voulait d'abord voir tout ce qu'avait reçu Frodo. Il prit ensuite le temps de découvrir ses présents. Des livres pour la plupart. Celui de Gandalf le fit rouler des yeux. Il le brandit vers son ami avec une moue fatiguée.

\- Sérieusement. _Quête du partenaire idéal_ ?

\- Qui sait peut-être que ça te permettra d'enfin trouver chaussure à ton pied.

\- Si seulement je mettais des chaussures, ricana Bilbo.

\- Touché. Je reconnais que l'expression était loin d'être pertinente. Mais si l'an prochain tu viens à ton anniversaire au bras d'un bel homme, je pourrais me vanter d'avoir offert le cadeau le plus efficace.

Un rire général accompagna sa réponse. Bilbo malgré son agacement feint, se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son sourire. Il posa le livre sur la table à côté de son gâteau qu'il n'avait pas encore touché, puis prit l'avant-dernier cadeau. Ce n'était pas un livre, mais un petit album photo, aussi grand qu'un carnet de poche et pas bien épais, compilant toutes ses jeunes années, intégrant Gandalf dans des clichés inédits ou oubliés de leurs voyages scolaires, et surtout, beaucoup de photos de lui et Frodo. Il fronça les sourcils, touché par l'idée et leva les yeux pour trouver qui le lui avait offert.

\- Drogo ?

\- Non, mais j'ai aidé, assura son cousin.

Bilbo grimaça, un peu surprit. Le rire de sa mère attira son attention.

\- Tu nous avais demandé si nous avions encore des photos de tes années d'élémentaires au nouvel an. On a dû fouiller mais on en a trouvé, alors on t'a fait ça.

\- C'est super, affirma Bilbo en parcourant les pages. J'adore, merci.

Il garda l'album sur ses genoux pour prendre le dernier cadeau.

\- Celui-là cette fois c'est nous, indiqua Drogo en se désignant avec Primula.

\- C'est moi qui ai choisi ! ajouta Frodo depuis les genoux de Gandalf.

Curieux, Bilbo détacha soigneusement le scotch avant de retirer le papier cadeau brillant. Il trouva alors une boite rouge, qu'il devina aussitôt en provenance d'un bijoutier. Il souleva le couvercle sans se départir de son sourire et de sa curiosité. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec un anneau en or, pendu à une chaîne d'argent. L'anneau était simple, mais sur les contours intérieurs selon la lumière, brillaient des inscriptions fantaisistes.

\- Ouah, lâcha-t-il de surprise.

\- Tu aimes ? s'enquit Frodo.

\- Grave, assura Bilbo. Merci mon grand.

Il adressa d'autres remerciements à Drogo et Primula tout en passant la chaîne à son cou. Il prit son album photo pour se lever et fit le tour de la table pour remercier un à un tous les invités. Quand il arriva à ses parents, il les remercia d'autant plus chaleureusement pour l'album.

\- Un toast ! proposa tante Muguette déjà bien attaquée par la boisson. Pour Frodo ! Pour Bilbo !

\- Sans oublier son frère qui n'est jamais né, plaisanta Bungo en levant son verre.

\- Sans l'oublier évidemment, assura tante Muguette.

Bilbo et Gandalf éclatèrent de rire. La hobbit était si soûle qu'elle n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait Bungo. Il mentionnait parfois ce détail, par blague, et Belladonna ne manquait jamais de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas méchant soyons clair. En fait, pendant sa grossesse Belladonna avait eu d'abord deux fœtus. L'un des deux avait soudain disparu, absorbé par l'autre, pendant le premier trimestre, de sorte qu'aucune séquelle n'avait été observée ni pour elle ni pour Bilbo. Mais l'histoire rocambolesque avait souvent été abordée en repas de famille et Bilbo la connaissait bien. Pendant une échographie, la gynécologue avait distingué deux fœtus chez Belladonna Baggins, annonçant par là des jumeaux. Lors de la suivante, quelques semaines plus tard, plus qu'un seul fœtus. La perte de ce possible enfant avait eu pour conséquence que Bilbo n'avait jamais ignoré qu'il aurait pu ne pas être fils unique. Il ne pensait pas souffrir du syndrome du jumeau perdu, mais parfois, quand il veillait particulièrement tard, ou que son sommeil était profond, il avait la sensation de se connecter à ce frère ou cette sœur perdu.

Le débat était d'ailleurs relancé à propos des jumeaux à présent. Cela tournait grossièrement sur l'idée judicieuse ou non d'habiller les enfants exactement pareils. Bilbo profita de ne pas prendre part à la conversation pour aller ranger son album et ses livres dans son sac à dos. Frodo sur les talons, il rentra dans la maison. Son petit cousin voulait jouer à un des jeux qu'il venait de recevoir. Bilbo attrapa son sac et rangea son album dedans en premier. Il allait pour ranger les autres livres quand ceux-ci lui échappèrent des mains. Il les regarda s'étaler à ses pieds sans comprendre comment il les avait lâché.

L'instant suivant, il entendit Frodo l'appeler. C'était d'ailleurs plus un cri désespéré. Lointain. Pourquoi était-ce lointain ? Il pivota pour regarder son cousin mais se trouva face à un homme étrange. Le salon de Drogo et Primula avait disparu autour d'eux. Frodo n'était plus là. L'obscurité les entouraient. Bilbo sentit son cœur accélérer. Rêvait-il éveillé ? Il aurait juré revoir son rêve du matin.

L'homme face à lui était très grand, habillé d'un étrange manteau pourpre qui flottait bizarrement autour de lui, comme s'il avait des ailes de chauve-souris. Sa peau était couverte de croûtes noires striées de rouge. Ou était-ce des écailles ? En tout cas l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, son regard le traversant étrangement. Il étudiait quelque chose que Bilbo ne pouvait pas voir, quand soudain, ses deux pupilles de serpent rétrécir et se fixèrent sur Bilbo. Ce dernier eut un frisson d'horreur, et fit un pas en arrière. L'homme le voyait. Il tendit un bras pour l'atteindre et Bilbo eut pour le coup vraiment, vraiment peur. Il recula précipitamment. Son corps bascula en arrière, avant qu'il ne rencontre lourdement le sol. Son visage fut mouillé par l'herbe fraîche. Il papillonna des yeux, le souffle coupé, le corps douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé de plus d'un étage. Il se redressa maladroitement sur ses avant-bras. Un bourdonnement incessant le rendait sourd. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre et se redressa. Des pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il marqua une pause. Ces pieds étaient en fait des bottes, et pas de la marque Timberland. Perdu, Bilbo releva la tête pour découvrir le propriétaire de ces bottes de marche couvertes de fourrure, lacées de lanières de cuir, décorées d'embouts dans un style viking.

C'était un gaillard barbu, trapus, dont le crâne chauve était tatoué de runes, de ce que pouvait voir Bilbo. À sa pilosité et ses oreilles rondes, Bilbo comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas un hobbit. Ses vêtements de voyages boueux, les fourrures sur ses épaules et les tissus brodés sur ses tuniques confirmèrent sa déduction. Les bras puissants de l'inconnu, cintrés par des protèges poignets en cuir, se tendirent et il agrippa une hache massive qui reposait près de là où il se tenait. Bilbo poussa un cri et sauta sur ses pieds pour reculer. Son corps rentra en contact avec un autre inconnu et en se tournant pour lui échapper, il découvrit qu'ils étaient bien plus. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'étrangers était regroupé autour d'un feu de camp, et semblait en train de dîner. Et tous le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu tomber la foudre.

\- Dwalin attends ! cria l'un d'eux -un plus petit, à la barbe et aux cheveux blanc, tout de rouge vêtu.

Bilbo eut le temps de voir le dénommé Dwalin -le chauve à la hache-, retenir son coup et esquiva l'attaque. Son cœur battant la chamade, Bilbo recula de nouveau pour échapper aux mains tendues par celui qu'il avait bousculé -un malabar aux cheveux fous avec une HACHE PLANTÉE DANS SON CRÂNE. Ce constat redoubla la panique de Bilbo. Une poigne de fer se ferma sur ses épaules avant qu'il n'ait pu s'écarter du groupe et il reçut un coup sur la nuque. Il tomba à terre sans un bruit. Ses mains furent ramenées dans son dos avec une force brute qui lui arracha un gémissement.

\- Fíli, une corde, réclama une voix impérieuse.

Le nez à terre, de l'herbe lui rentrant dans la bouche, Bilbo ne vit pas qui était Fíli. Il l'entendit accourir, et l'instant suivant, on ficelait ses poignets.

\- Hé ! Aïe ! Je ne suis pas en sucre mais ça fait mal ! s'écria Bilbo malgré sa peur.

Il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, forcé de se relever et celui qui l'avait attaché le mit à genoux devant les autres, avant de le contourner. Bilbo serra violemment la mâchoire, pétrifié par la peur. Son tortionnaire était au moins aussi grand que Dwalin, mais bien plus séduisant. Ses longs cheveux bruns striés par endroits de gris coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, et deux tresses tombaient devant ses oreilles. Sa barbe étaient moins imposantes que celles des autres maintenant que Bilbo les voyait tous -à part un jeunot à côté d'un blond, qui semblait ne pas s'être rasé depuis une semaine. Ses vêtements et ses tuniques étaient d'un bleu souverain. Les fourrures sur ses épaules et sa tunique couverte de mailles précieuses lui donnait cet air guindé, bien qu'il transpirait un certain raffinement. Mais malgré une beauté que Bilbo ne pouvait nier, quelque chose lui déplut dans l'air de celui-là. Ses yeux sûrement. Il les avait bleus, perçant, inquisiteur. Bilbo décida de ne pas lui accorder l'émerveillement que son physique lui inspirait. Il détailla rapidement les autres étrangers et en dénombra 12.

\- Balin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dwalin au petit vieux aux cheveux blancs.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Bilbo et inspecta son visage à la recherche d'une réponse. Il tendit une main pour détailler ses vêtements.

\- Si vous me touchez je vous mords, prévint Bilbo en reculant sensiblement.

Un ricanement échappa à un des compagnons de Balin restés en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Balin sans se soucier des autres.

\- Ce que je suis ? Je ne vais pas vous répondre alors que vous m'avez attaqué ! s'exclama Bilbo.

\- De notre point de vu, vous êtes celui qui nous a attaqué. Quoique passé la surprise, cela me paraît peu probable.

Balin avait dit ces derniers mots en haussant un sourcil. Bilbo entre-ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Moi je vous ai attaqué ?

\- Vous êtes apparu de nulle part, nous prenant de court alors que nous pensions avoir trouvé un belvédère sécurisé.

Bilbo plissa les yeux et grimaça d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne vous ai pas attaqué, siffla-t-il. Je… Et puis je ne sais même pas où nous sommes ?! Où sommes-nous d'abord ?

\- Ne lui dis rien, c'est sûrement un espion, intervint Dwalin.

\- Un esp- ? Non, non je ne suis pas un espion, grogna Bilbo, je suis un hobbit.

\- Un hobbit ? répéta le blond à côté du gus mal rasé. C'est censé nous parler ?

\- C'est un espion ! lança un autre qui avait l'air délicat dans ses manières et dans son ton.

\- Regardez-le ! coupa encore un autre avec une moustache tressée et un chapeau ridicule. Il est minuscule, c'est pour se faufiler partout !

\- Il a des oreilles d'elfes, ajouta le mal rasé.

Bilbo encaissa toutes les accusations sans oser répartir. La situation était irréelle. Maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, déjà, il avait froid. Un courant d'air désagréable soulevait les mèches sur sa nuque et le faisait grelotter. Ou était-ce la peur ? Tous ces étrangers étaient vêtus comme des vikings, mais sans pour autant en être. Des différences se notaient dans des détails de leurs vêtements, des parures dans leurs cheveux et leurs barbes. Mais ce qui inquiéta Bilbo fut de constater qu'ils étaient tous armés. Épées, coutelas, haches, arc et flèches… Il réprima les nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Autour de lui, une dispute couvait pour savoir ou non s'il était un espion.

\- Assez, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef -le brun flippant. Fíli fouille le. Kíli apporte moi son sac.

Le blond et le mal rasé s'avancèrent. Fíli -le blond donc- releva Bilbo sans mal et tâta ses poches non sans froncer les sourcils face à ses vêtements. Le brun -Kíli- se saisit du sac à dos de Bilbo que le hobbit n'avait pas vu, et le jeta au chef du groupe qui le tendit à Balin.

\- Hé doucement ! réclama Bilbo.

Fíli le fit taire en ouvrant sèchement sa chemise à la recherche d'autres poches. Il ne lui retira pas sa montre, qu'il dû prendre pour un bracelet quelconque, et se tourna vers le chef à qui il donna les clés de Bilbo et son téléphone. Balin étudia la fermeture éclair avec suspicions, et comme elle était déjà défaite il n'eut qu'à ouvrir le sac. Il en déversa le contenu sur l'herbe et montra chaque objet à ses compagnons. Des grimaces de plus en plus méfiantes peignirent leurs visages.

\- Je ne répéterai pas la question de Balin plus d'une fois, prévint Fíli en pressant le bras de Bilbo pour lui faire mal. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Un hobbit ! répondit Bilbo en gémissant de douleur. Je suis un hobbit, de Hobbiton !

\- Hobbiton ? Jamais entendu parler, claqua Dwalin.

\- C'est en Comté !

\- Connaît pas. Et toi Thorin ?

Fili s'était tourné vers son chef. Le dénommé Thorin observait le contenu du sac de Bilbo avec intérêt.

\- Jamais.

\- C'est un espion, affirma Kíli.

\- Je ne suis pas un espion bon sang, s'énerva Bilbo. S'il vous plaît vous devez me croire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez ça ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni qui vous êtes !

L'assemblée le toisa sans répondre. Bilbo se mit à trembler et cette fois, le froid n'avait aucune prise sur lui.

\- Je vous en prie, insista-t-il. J-je voudrais juste comprendre ! J'étais chez mon cousin, on fêtait mon anniversaire et celui de mon filleul, et me voilà ici !

Fíli lui jeta un regard perplexe. Tous les autres semblaient aussi surprit et méfiant. Balin abandonna le sac de Bilbo sur l'herbe et épousseta ses genoux.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas un espion, vous n'aurez aucun problème à décliner votre identité, dit-il toujours prudent.

Bilbo déglutit péniblement, puis, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres moyens de convaincre ses interlocuteurs, il hocha la tête.

\- C'est Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.

\- Vous venez de la Comté, répéta Balin qui semblait bien aimable comparé aux autres.

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Je crains que malheureusement, n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ces contrées.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Balin jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? questionna Balin plutôt que de répondre à sa question.

\- Je… je ne sais pas je vous l'ai dit.

\- Il ment, siffla Dwalin.

\- Hé l'armoire à glace, si je voulais vraiment mentir je pense que j'aurais commencé par dire que vous étiez des personnes tout à fait accueillantes et que j'étais ravi de vous rencontrer, rétorqua Bilbo à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'il avait dit tout haut sa réplique, sous le coup du stress. Dwalin le regardait encore plus méchamment. Balin ramassa le paquet de mouchoir de Bilbo et son chargeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu pareils objets auparavant, marmonna-t-il en tâtant le plastique qui conservait la dizaine de mouchoir.

\- Drôle de corde, commenta Kíli en jouant avec les écouteurs.

\- Hé, c'est fragile, ôté vos grosses paluches, réclama Bilbo.

Au lieu de l'écouter, un autre de leur compagnon fouilla dans ses affaires.

\- Ce sont mes clopes, n'y touchez pas, insista Bilbo en le voyant ouvrir son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Kíli en montrant le baume à lèvre.

\- Du labello, répondit simplement Bilbo. Hé !

Kíli venait de mettre la main sur son portefeuille. Vu la réaction de Bilbo, il ne se priva pas pour l'ouvrir. Il fit glisser la petite monnaie dans sa main et grimaça. Il la donna à Balin pour que le vieil homme l'étudie, puis poursuivit son inspection. Il fronça gravement les sourcils en tirant une à une les cartes de Bilbo, et eut un reniflement mauvais quand ce dernier lui cria après quand il prit la carte bleue.

\- Tout cela m'appartient, insista Bilbo.

\- Évidemment c'était dans votre sac, rappela Fíli. Kíli, regarde le livre.

\- C'est personnel, s'horrifia Bilbo comme le brun se saisissait de l'album photo qu'il venait de recevoir.

En le parcourant, les yeux de Kíli s'agrandir de plus belle. Il se redressa, livide, et donna l'album à Thorin sans oser quitter Bilbo des yeux. Le chef le feuilleta rapidement puis posa un regard septique sur Bilbo.

\- _Kíli, remet tout dans le sac_, ordonna-t-il dans une langue que Bilbo ne comprit pas. _Balin, Dwalin un mot je vous prie. Fíli, surveille-le, et surtout ne le détache pas._

Il lança les clés et le téléphone à Kíli et tourna le dos au feu de camp pour s'éloigner avec Balin et Dwalin. Les autres continuaient d'observer Bilbo avec curiosité et méfiance.

\- Vous pourriez au moins répondre à mes questions, supplia ce dernier. Où sommes-nous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

\- Et bien, Bilbo Baggins, vous voilà notre prisonnier, répondit Fíli en le poussant vers un coin du camp abrité par un rocher.

\- Prisonnier ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est contre les lois et les libertés de la constitution des Peuples Libres !

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Assis.

Bilbo fut forcé de s'installer contre l'alcôve naturelle et Fíli manœuvra pour le détacher, mais aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, les mains de Bilbo furent à nouveau ficelées, devant lui cette fois, et plus fortement.

-Aïe, se plaignit-il.

\- Vous êtes une vraie princesse, grogna Fíli.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas délicat pour un sou.

Fíli lui jeta un regard amusé malgré son air sévère. À bien le regarder, il n'était pas si vieux non plus. Ses pupilles bleues comme celles de Thorin étaient vives, et brillaient de malice. Ses cheveux blonds étaient libres sur ses épaules, bien que plusieurs mèches soient piégées à l'arrière de sa tête. Deux tresses passaient derrières chacune de ses oreilles, alors que deux autres peignaient sa moustache et tombaient de part et d'autre de sa bouche. Au bout de chaque tresse cliquetaient des parures en argent marquées de gravures dans un style qui était inconnu à Bilbo. Malgré sa barbe, Fíli semblait assez jeune. Il devait avoir l'âge de Bilbo à quelques années près. Ses vêtements comme ceux de Thorin, étaient marqués par une esthétique étonnante, et sous son manteau de voyages et les fourrures, il était lourdement armé.

Quand il eut fini d'attacher Bilbo, il resta accroupi devant lui et détailla son visage. Bilbo tremblait toujours, mélange de froid et de peur à présent. En le remarquant, Fíli se leva et l'abandonna, un court instant. Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de penser à se mettre debout pour s'enfuir. Fíli revint et lui passa une couverture de fortune sur les épaules. Une pièce de laine grise, qui sentait le cheval, mais qui réchauffa rapidement notre hobbit.

\- Merci, souffla Bilbo un peu rassuré qu'on ne le malmène pas plus. Vous êtes bon prince.

Fíli lui adressa un regard interdit, surprit, que Bilbo ne comprit pas.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? demanda-t-il pour éviter cette étrange œillade. Vous ne semblez pas savoir ce qu'est un hobbit, mais j'avoue ne pas réussir à deviner ce que vous êtes. Vous et vos compagnons.

Fíli plissa les yeux, puis rejeta une de ses tresses blondes en arrière.

\- Nous sommes des nains.

\- Des nains, répéta Bilbo perplexe.

Fíli esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous êtes le prisonnier de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, maître hobbit.

Et sans rien ajouter, Fíli se leva et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Kíli près du feu. Le brun avait toujours le sac de Bilbo entre les mains, et fixait le hobbit d'un œil mauvais. Bilbo se laissa couler contre la paroi dans son dos, tentant de rassembler ses pensées pour comprendre où il était. Plus il essayait de se convaincre qu'il rêvait, plus tout son environnement lui criait le contraire. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et faisant fi des regards et des discussions dont il faisait l'objet, chercha à se rappeler tous les détails de sa journée. Il sentit le poids de l'anneau offert par Drogo et Primula taper doucement sa cuisse. Il ferma les yeux en priant pour que tout s'arrête et qu'il se réveille sur le canapé, la tête lourde à cause de l'alcool. Finalement, la fatigue l'assomma et malgré lui, il s'endormit, coulant de sa position assise pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre pour vous, début de l'aventure pour Bilbo.**

**Je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours en reviews ou en mp. Je vous répondrais par mp directement (pour que vous n'attendiez pas forcément les chapitres suivant si jamais...) sauf pour les comptes pour lesquels je ne pourrais pas. **

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

\- Debout, ordonna une voix autoritaire.

Une main ferme le secoua. Bilbo la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule, en gémissant.

\- Lâche moi Gandalf.

\- Je ne suis pas Gandalf, et si vous ne voulez pas que je devienne violent, vous allez vous lever maintenant.

La main se ferma sur son bras et le tira sans ménagement. Bilbo fut forcé de tenir sur ses jambes malgré sa fatigue et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était son bourreau. Kili le lâcha une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds et tourna les talons. Bilbo resta planté sur place. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais le ciel était clair. L'air était presque glacial pour Bilbo. Il rajusta la pauvre couverture de fortune prêtée par Fili et remua ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Il était tout à fait réveillé maintenant, et le souvenir de la veille lui nouait l'estomac. Les nains rangeaient le camp. Chacun s'affairaient à une tâche précise, sans se préoccuper de lui.

Bilbo baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour constater que ses poignets étaient toujours liés. Des bruits de pas approchant lui firent relever la tête. Thorin et Balin se plantèrent devant lui et dans la lumière du jour naissant, Thorin parut bien trop imposant et intimidant à Bilbo.

\- Nous partons, dit-il simplement. Deux choix s'offrent à vous, hobbit. Ou bien vous nous suivez de votre plein gré et répondrez à nos questions quand j'en poserais.

Il marqua une pause pour dévisager Bilbo. Le hobbit resta silencieux puis leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

\- Ou bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ou bien nous vous attachons ici, et nous vous abandonnons à votre sort, termina Thorin.

Bilbo ne fut pas surprit par cette option. Il l'avait senti venir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous jugez que je dois être un prisonnier mais je peux vous assurer que c'est une énorme méprise, voulut-il se défendre.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, répondit durement Thorin. Que choisissez-vous ?

Bilbo ne prit pas un instant pour peser les pours et les contres. Il sentait que Thorin n'avait pas le temps, et ne lui en accorderait pas plus.

\- Je vous suis, décida-t-il.

\- Ne nous retardez pas, grinça Thorin.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos et à la manière de Kili, s'éloigna. Bilbo soupira d'agacement. À côté de lui, Balin tira un couteau de sa ceinture.

\- Nous n'avons pas de chausses à vous prêter, commença-t-il en désignant les pieds nus de Bilbo.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, informa le hobbit.

Balin plissa ses petits yeux puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il saisit les poignets de Bilbo et trancha la corde qui entravait ses mouvements.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, prévint le nain. Vous êtes notre prisonnier. Mais attaché vous ne ferez que nous ralentir. Et les nœuds de Fili sont impossibles à défaire.

Il rengaina son couteau et parti de son côté. Bilbo se retrouva comme un idiot, abandonné au bord du camp qui était presque totalement levé. Il repéra un à un les nains de la veille et essaya de mémoriser leurs visages. Ils étaient tous différents mais certains se ressemblaient ou avait des airs de famille. Il cherchait la silhouette de Dwalin et Thorin -surtout pour rester le plus éloigné d'eux- quand il repéra son sac qui traînait près d'un amas de bagages. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et comme personne ne faisait attention à lui, il traversa le camp pour aller le récupérer. Il s'en saisit avec un soupir de soulagement, mais sa quiétude fut de courte durée. Une lame se logea sous son menton et frôla sa gorge. Il se figea immédiatement. Il fut forcé de suivre le mouvement de la lame qui tournait sous la menace et se retrouva face à Kili qui le scrutait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- En plus d'être un espion vous un voleur ?

\- Vole- ? s'offusqua Bilbo. Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez ça mais ceci m'appartient.

Il leva son sac sous le nez de Kili. Le nain le lui arracha des mains d'un geste sec.

\- Vous êtes un prisonnier, vous n'avez pas de biens.

Leur échange avait attiré l'attention des autres nains, et quelques uns s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être de mauvaise foi, persista Bilbo. Mais les effets des prisonniers quand bien même sont-ils saisit par leur geôlier, sont toujours leur propriété.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus malin, menaça Kili en appuyant sa lame un peu plus contre la gorge de Bilbo.

Le hobbit leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- J'ai compris, promit-il doucement. Je voulais simplement porter mon sac moi-même.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous pouviez faire ça ? demanda Fili qui arrivait derrière le brun.

Bilbo hésita, pas sûr de pouvoir donner une réponse sincère. Il balaya le groupe des yeux et formula une réponse rapide face aux regards suspicieux des nains.

\- Et bien, à voir votre empressement pour partir, et le peu d'affaires que vous avez, j'ai déduis que vous voyagiez léger. Nous n'avons pas l'air d'être dans une zone de passage, et si nous étions à proximité d'habitations, vous n'auriez pas eut à monter un camp. De plus, Balin a parlé d'un belvédère sécurisé hier soir.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? insista Kili dont la main se resserrait sur sa garde.

\- Ce que je veux dire, tempéra Bilbo en levant plus haut ses mains devant lui, c'est que vous semblez devoir voyager vite. D'où le minimum de bagages. J'ai pensé que porter mon sac serait une charge supplémentaire que je pourrais vous éviter. Certes ce sont des biens confisqués vu que je suis votre prisonnier, mais, vu votre situation, j'ai supposé qu'il serait plus pertinent de porter ma part plutôt qu'alourdir la vôtre.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. Il se pinça les lèvres d'appréhension, craignant la future réaction des nains. Fili fut le premier à réagir. Il prit le sac de Bilbo de la main de son frère et le soupesa. Un instant, Bilbo craint qu'il ne le balance au loin pour s'en débarrasser. Fili n'en fit rien et à la place, il glissa la sangle dans la main de Bilbo.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous n'ayez pas mentit hobbit, prévint-il en forçant Kili à baisser son épée. Vous venez de créer d'avantages de questions, et peu d'entre elles sont à votre avantage.

Bilbo pâlit légèrement. Sous son apparente cordialité, Fili lui paraissait être le moins amical, même comparé Kili. Il se détourna pour aller aider un de ses compagnons, et Bilbo resta seul face à Kili.

\- Je vous préviens, je vous lâcherais pas des yeux, prévint ce dernier.

Bilbo hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien saisit. Il préféra ignorer la peur que lui inspirait le nain en vérifiant que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son sac. Presque toutes avaient été remises, mais il ne trouva ni ses clés, ni son album photo. Quand il voulut demander où ils étaient à Kili, le brun était occupé à hisser un sac sur les épaules d'un nain obèse. Bilbo garda sa question pour plus tard. Il ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac et embrassa le camp du regard, un peu inquiet pour son avenir. Il ne rêvait pas, il en était certain à présent. Ce qu'il vivait était bien réel, mais tout à fait inexplicable. Sa raison lui criait que c'était impossible, mais son imagination lui dictait une information invraisemblable. Dans combien de roman, de film, de série, de bd et d'anime avait-il lu et vu ce scénario ? Le héros est transporté dans un autre monde sans prévenir, où le sien est totalement inconnu par les habitants. Il refoula un reniflement mal placé, le cœur lourd et les épaules tremblantes. Il n'était pas un héros et n'en avait pas l'étoffe. Il voulait se réveiller ou être rapatrié dans son monde le plus tôt possible. Au moins avait-il la chance de parler la même langue que les nains. Un appel au départ le tira de ses pensées, et il dû revenir au moment présent.

Le camp fut bientôt totalement levé, et les bagages et sacs répartis entre les 13 membres de la compagnies. Bilbo les compta et les recompta à plusieurs reprises, certains d'en avoir compté un de moins la veille, mais son compte le ramena toujours à 13. La compagnie se mit en route et remonta depuis le belvédère par une pente vers une dépression en amont. Bilbo suivit sans opposer de résistance, surveillé de près par Kili et un autre nain du nom de Nori.

Ils se trouvaient dans les montagnes, au cœur d'une nature sauvage. Partout où Bilbo posait son regard, des roches brutes sortaient du sol, flanquées de végétations. La compagnie prit la direction d'un défilé dans les hauteurs. Bilbo remercia Gandalf et toutes les randonnées qu'ils avaient fait ensemble pendant leurs étés, et se félicita de son endurance en comprenant qu'il ne profiterait pas d'une pause avant longtemps.

Le rythme imposé par la compagnie le rattrapa finalement, et il dû forcer sur ses jambes dans les montées, soufflant lourdement quand la pente fut particulièrement rêche. Devant lui comme derrière, les nains ne semblaient pas incommodés. Vers 10h30, Bilbo sentit son ventre grogner. Il réprima un juron. Maintenant qu'il se faisait la réflexion, il n'avait pas mangé avant le départ. Il ignorait combien de temps était passé depuis son arrivé dans ce monde. Qu'était-il arrivé dans le sien ? Il avait entendu Frodo l'appeler et puis… quoi ? Il avait juste disparu ? S'était-il volatilisé ou son corps était-il toujours là-bas ? Et s'il avait disparu, sa famille le cherchait-elle ? Que devait penser ses parents ? Et Drogo et Primula ? Le pauvre Frodo devait être mort d'inquiétude. Gandalf le cherchait sûrement lui aussi. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette idée. Les larmes menacèrent de monter et il les écarta en redoublant l'allure.

La compagnie cessa de grimper après avoir atteint une terrasse plus plate à travers laquelle ils s'engagèrent comme sur un sentier. Là, la file se défit petit à petit. Thorin et Dwalin marchaient en tête. Pas loin derrière eux, Balin allait avec Fili. Nori avait dépassé Bilbo depuis longtemps pour rejoindre deux autres nains qui trottinaient non loin devant eux. Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en se demandant si Kili le surveillait toujours. Il croisa aussitôt le regard sévère du brun. Pas de doute, Kili le surveillait toujours.

\- Vous savez, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, lança-t-il. Nous sommes au beau milieu de nul part, vous êtes 13, et vous êtes armés. Alors que je suis tout seul, que j'ignore où je suis, et je n'ai rien pour me défendre.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous enfuir, même si vous le vouliez, rétorqua Kili.

\- C'est bien ce que je vous dis…

Kili le rattrapa en lui jetant un regard noir. Pourtant, il se mit à marcher à sa hauteur.

\- Vous êtes Kili c'est ça ? demanda timidement Bilbo que le silence rendait nerveux.

L'intéressé plissa ses yeux.

\- J'ai entendu les autres vous appeler comme ça, indiqua Bilbo.

\- Si vous le savez pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

Bilbo s'arrêta net, soudain très fâché.

\- Si je vous emmerde dites le hein ! cria-t-il avec humeur. Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être désagréable alors la moindre des choses serait de me faciliter la tâche.

Kili fit volte face, les yeux ronds de surprise. D'autres nains se retournèrent devant eux, et ceux qui les suivaient s'arrêtèrent net.

\- Vous saviez déjà mon nom, en quoi me le demander vous est-il d'une quelconque utilité ? répliqua Kili.

\- Je me moque éperdument de votre nom, siffla Bilbo. Je cherche juste des repères ici, et vu que vous semblez décidé à me surveiller j'ai pensé que nous pourrions discuter.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous, vous êtes un espion !

\- Encore ça !? Vous vous êtes obtus !

Kili fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Soudain un nain dépassa Bilbo et s'interposa entre eux.

\- Allons Kili, si tu rejoignais Ori ? proposa-t-il. Laisse moi m'occuper de lui.

Kili fusilla Bilbo du regard et suivit la directive du nain. Ce dernier pivota pour sourire à Bilbo.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas avoir plus de problème, je vous invite à poursuivre la route. Vous ne voulez pas que Thorin remarque que nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Bilbo opina, soudain inquiet à l'idée que le chef de la compagnie ne les voit. L'incident passé, tout le monde se remit en marche, et celui qui était venu à son aide chemina aux côtés de Bilbo.

\- Bofur, se présenta le nain.

\- Bilbo, dit en retour Bilbo en lui tendant sa main.

Bofur la considéra avec surprise. Bilbo ferma son poing et le ramena contre son torse sans rien ajouter.

\- Dites-moi Bofur, vous n'êtes pas soupçonneux à mon égard ?

\- Oh si, assura le nain avec un petit rire.

Bilbo ne sut que répondre à cela. Il se contenta de chercher Kili du regard et le trouva en train de discuter avec le seul autre nain assez jeune hormis Fili -qui devait donc être Ori.

\- Kili n'est pas un mauvais bougre, assura Bofur en captant son regard. Il est très méfiant c'est tout.

\- Je ne lui reproche pas, assura Bilbo. Si je le pouvais j'aimerais pouvoir vous convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'une terrible méprise, et que je ne suis en rien votre ennemi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas notre ennemi, le tranquillisa Bofur en agitant un bout d'herbe arraché sur le sentier. Mais nous en avons, et nous devons être prudent.

Bilbo le sonda un court instant, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Vous ne répondrez pas si je vous demande où nous allons ?

\- Nop, sourit Bofur.

\- Pas plus que si je demande qui sont ces ennemis ?

\- Toujours pas.

La gaieté de Bofur acheva Bilbo. Le nain n'était pas méchant, et au moins lui savait le mettre à l'aise, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

\- Je peux vous poser des questions ? demanda Bofur à son tour.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bilbo surprit par la politesse de son interlocuteur.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à notre camp sans qu'on vous remarque ? Cela fait des mois que nous avançons dans la Sauvagerie.

\- La Sauvagerie ?, répéta Bilbo.

Bofur marqua un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et son visage se défit. Il parut gêné.

\- C'est là où nous sommes ? demanda Bilbo.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, voulut se rattraper Bofur.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit précipitamment Bilbo pour l'empêcher d'accélérer. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Bofur le considéra avec surprise.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la Sauvagerie ?

Bilbo secoua la tête. Nerveux, il arracha un plant d'herbe sur son passage et se mit à le décortiquer.

\- Comment êtes-vous parvenu à notre camp ? insista Bofur en ralentissant pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur.

Bilbo baissa la tête, et chercha à se remémorer cet instant fatidique où du salon de son cousin, il s'était retrouvé au milieu du camp des nains.

\- Hier c'était… j'étais avec ma famille, raconta Bilbo. Nous fêtions mon anniversaire et celui de mon filleul. Nous sommes né le même jour.

Bofur laissa filtrer un ''oh'' étonné mais ne l'interrompit pas.

\- J'étais dans le salon quand c'est arrivé. C'était comme si d'un coup je n'étais plus nul part.

Le souvenir le happa. Il se revit dans l'obscurité, face à l'homme à la peau d'écailles.

\- Bilbo ?

Le visage de Bofur se matérialisa à quelques centimètres du sien. Bilbo recula de surprise.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Bofur.

\- O-oui, très bien pourquoi ?

Bofur lui adressa un coup d'œil lourd de sous-entendus, et Bilbo se reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans le salon ? demanda Bofur.

\- Rien, mentit Bilbo sans savoir pourquoi. Je me suis retourné, et j'ai trébuché. L'instant suivant j'étais dans votre camp.

Son débit d'élocution soudain effréné créa un vent de méfiance chez Bofur, mais il ne dit rien et accepta le mensonge du hobbit. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence.

\- On vous a vu apparaître de nul part, expliqua Bofur au bout d'un long moment. Je n'avais rien vu de semblable avant.

Bilbo encaissa l'aveu.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous êtes le premier à me donner une réponse de vous-même, précisa Bilbo.

Bofur hocha la tête.

Comme Bilbo l'avait craint, la Compagnie ne fit aucune pause. À midi, Bofur partagea sa maigre pitance -un morceau de pain rassi- avec lui sans s'arrêter de marcher. Peu à peu, ils échangèrent de plus en plus, et Bofur se révéla très sympathique. Il évita soigneusement de parler du voyage, tant de la destination que des raisons qui les poussaient à se presser, mais fut bien aimable pour donner à Bilbo quelques indications sur la compagnie. Ainsi, Bilbo apprit le nom de tous les nains, et leurs affiliations. Il comprit pourquoi Thorin et Kili se ressemblaient tant quand Bofur lui expliqua que Thorin était l'oncle de Fili et Kili. Dwalin et Balin étaient frères, Nori, Dori et Ori également, tout comme Oïn et Gloïn, et Bofur ne manqua pas de présenter son frère Bombur et son cousin Bifur.

En fin d'après-midi, Thorin envoya Nori en éclaireur pour trouver un coin où installer le camp. Bilbo arrivait à peine à la hauteur du début de la file qui s'était rassemblé, quand Nori revint. Il guida la compagnie pour descendre le long de la rivière qui coulait au creux du défilé qu'il suivait depuis des heures maintenant. Bilbo grommela quand ils traversèrent le courant, bien qu'il ne soit pas profond. Enfin, Nori présenta une niche à demi dissimilée dans les parois de la falaise qui surplombait la rivière. Proche de l'eau, elle offrait un terrain plat et large qui convenait pour établir un campement. Thorin donna ses directives et sans attendre, tous les nains se dispersèrent. Bilbo se retrouva seul, à ne pas savoir où se mettre. Tantôt essayait-il de se poster près du mur, mais là il gênait Dori et Bombur, tantôt, il se décalait vers le cœur de la niche, où Dwalin le bousculait pour le pousser hors de son chemin. Fatigué et un peu désespéré, il se replia près de la rivière au bord de laquelle il s'accroupit. Il retira son sac de ses épaules et en sortit son téléphone discrètement. Un peu bêtement, il le déverrouilla, espérant peut-être qu'avec du réseau, il pourrait contacter sa famille ou Gandalf. Sans surprise, dans ce monde, il n'avait pas de réseau. Bilbo soupira de déception. Il conserva ses mains autour de son téléphone, l'œil fixé sur ses applications qui étaient bien inutiles à présent. Il rangea vivement son téléphone en entendant des pas dans son dos. Il vit Ori et Balin se plier vers la rivière et remplirent les gourdes dans le courant et prit conscience de la soif qui le tenait. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa gourde qu'il déboucha. Il la plongea dans l'eau puis la porta à ses lèvres. Il but avec avidité, soulagé par la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il remplit une seconde fois sa gourde qu'il vida à demi, et la remplit à nouveau. Il capta alors le regard curieux de Fili non loin de là. Le blond s'approcha dès qu'il se sut repéré.

\- C'est une étrange gourde que vous avez-là, commenta-t-il.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Comme Fili ne bougeait pas, il lui tendit sa gourde. Fili la reçut et haussa les sourcils.

\- Elle est si légère. Pourtant elle semble en métal.

\- C'est de l'inox, indiqua Bilbo pas sûr que le nain comprendrait ce que c'était. C'est fait pour.

Fili fit tourner la gourde dans sa main puis la rendit à Bilbo. Il s'accroupit près de lui et sans prévenir plongea sa main dans son sac.

\- Hé ! s'écria Bilbo.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide et Fili se releva, son téléphone en main.

\- Rendez-le moi, pria Bilbo peu enclin à attirer l'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Fili.

\- Mon téléphone, rendez-le moi il ne vous servira à rien.

\- Téléphone, répéta Fili pour s'habituer au mot. À quoi ça sert ?

\- A rien.

\- Je l'ai vu briller dans vos mains. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Bilbo serra les dents.

\- Rendez-le moi et je vous montrerai.

Fili eut un sourire mesquin.

\- Non, je préfère que vous me disiez comment faire.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Fili. Vous semblez attacher beaucoup d'importance à ce drôle d'objet.

Avec légèreté, il balança le téléphone d'une main à l'autre. Bilbo se crispa en le voyant faire.

\- S'il vous plaît, rendez-le moi.

Les lèvres de Fili se déformèrent en moue plutôt négative. Il prit le téléphone à deux doigts et le plaça au-dessus de la rivière par curiosité. Son geste avait pour but d'observer l'objet à bout de bras, mais la réaction de Bilbo le prit de court. Le hobbit se tendit et poussa un petit cri.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît c'est peut-être la dernière chose qui me rattache aux miens !

Fili posa sur Bilbo un regard étonné.

\- Vous accordez vraiment beaucoup de valeur à ce… téléphone ?

\- Oui, admit Bilbo. Oui j'y tiens, alors s'il vous plaît ne le lâchez pas et surtout pas dans l'eau !

Fili ramena le téléphone vers lui et le tint pensivement, guettant la prochaine réaction de Bilbo.

\- Je vais vous le rendre, promit-il. Si vous me dites comment le faire briller.

\- S-si vous voulez, capitula Bilbo en s'approchant.

Il ne vit pas Fili fermer son poing libre sur une des dagues fixée contre sa cuisse, prêt à la dégainer. Bilbo n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de dévoiler à Fili comment déverrouiller son téléphone. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre le nain. Fili était bien plus robuste que lui, et de toute façon si Bilbo parvenait à lui subtiliser son téléphone, Fili n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à le lui reprendre, ou pire à rameuter la Compagnie.

\- Vous voyez sur les bords vous avez des boutons, montra Bilbo.

Fili repéra ce qui devait être les boutons et acquiesça.

\- Appuyez sur celui-là.

Fili fit comme Bilbo lui disait. L'écran s'alluma sous la pression qu'il exerça et il dû se contrôler pour ne pas bondir et lâcher le téléphone.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il en découvrant le paysage qui servait de fond d'écran à Bilbo. C'est de la magie ?

\- Non, c'est de la technologie, expliqua Bilbo en pesant ses mots pour ne pas avoir à expliquer dans les détails.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait à expliquer le concept de fond d'écran à quelqu'un. Pourtant il était là, dans un monde plus proche du Moyen-Âge que de la Révolution Industrielle, à expliquer le fonctionnement du téléphone à un nain qui ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était que l'électricité. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'engager cette discussion, car la voix de Thorin résonna derrière eux.

\- Fili, amène le.

Bilbo comprit sans mal qu'on parlait de lui. Fili lui rendit son téléphone et fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre. À contre cœur, Bilbo ramassa son sac et suivit Fili. Ils traversèrent le camp qui se montait et se rendirent au plus profond de la niche, où les attendaient Thorin et Balin. Le vieux nain chuchota à l'oreille du chef de la compagnie avant de montrer quelque chose à Fili. Le blond saisit le message et abandonna Bilbo avec Thorin.

Bilbo sentit son angoisse s'accroître en réalisant qu'il était à présent seul, face à face avec Thorin. Le nain était vraiment très imposant. Il dévisagea Bilbo puis le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de lui tourner autour, tel un prédateur. Bilbo craignait vraiment le début de leur conversation. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais il donnait une réponse qui ne satisfaisait pas Thorin.

\- Voilà ce qui va se passer, commença le nain. Je vais vous poser des questions, et vous allez répondre. Compris ?

\- Jusque là, je ne me suis pas perdu, assura Bilbo en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

Thorin ne fut pas amusé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, et toisa le hobbit.

\- Quel est votre nom déjà ?

\- Heu… Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait possiblement pas oublié ce détail, Bilbo en était certain. Il le testait. Il voulait s'assurer que Bilbo n'avait pas mentit à propos de son identité.

\- Et d'où venez-vous ?

\- Je suis de Hobbiton, en Comté, répondit fermement Bilbo qui avait comprit à quoi jouait le nain.

\- Une contrée qui n'existe pas, claqua Thorin.

Bilbo sentit ses mains trembler légèrement.

\- Pas ici, apparemment, admit-il.

Thorin plissa les yeux.

\- Admettons que ce que vous dîtes est vrai, continua-t-il. Comment êtes-vous arrivé de votre salon au milieu de mon camp, en pleine terres sauvages ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose que moi-même je ne comprend pas. Attendez… comment savez-vous que… ?

La question de Bilbo mourut dans sa bouche. Il pâlit.

\- Je vous conseille de répondre à ma question, rappela Thorin qui n'avait pas manqué de noter son trouble. Que vous est-il arrivé dans le salon ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Bilbo en se reprenant. En tout cas je ne vous cherchais pas, et je ne suis pas un espion.

\- Ça c'est à moi d'en décider, siffla Thorin en décroisant ses bras. Vous ne semblez pas être un combattant. Avez-vous déjà tenu une épée ?

Bilbo grimaça.

\- Non. Je suis partisan de la non-violence, les conflits n'apportent rien.

Thorin haussa un sourcil hautement perplexe.

\- Votre Comté doit être un endroit bien paisible pour que vous puissiez vous permettre une telle réponse.

\- Nous avons eut nos temps de malheur, rétorqua Bilbo. Comme vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ? interrogea Thorin.

\- Vous fuyez quelque chose, supposa Bilbo. Vous craignez que je sois un espion. … Et Bofur m'a dit que vous aviez des ennemis.

La dernière réponse de Bilbo arracha un sourire moqueur à Thorin. Cette vision inattendu prit Bilbo au dépourvu et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en dénonçant Bofur.

\- Vous êtes moins bête que votre apparence ne le laisse présager, admit Thorin. Fili avait raison.

Bilbo ne releva pas l'insulte, bien qu'il en fut offensé.

\- Mais vous avez tord, reprit Thorin. Nous ne fuyons pas. Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Et d'après Kili, vous le connaissez.

Bilbo pencha la tête avec un sourire surprit.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que non.

\- Gandalf.

Le prénom que prononça Thorin créa une surprise qui tétanisa Bilbo. Son corps se tendit et son sourire tomba. Sa réaction conforta Thorin dans ses suspicions.

\- Vous le connaissez, affirma le nain.

\- Comment ?… je veux dire,… c'est impossible.

\- Nous le cherchons depuis des mois, et juste quand nous nous rapprochons de sa dernière demeure connue, vous apparaissez. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Non je veux dire, Gandalf ne peut pas être ici…

Thorin ignora la soudaine torpeur de Bilbo et l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise. Il le tira vers lui, le dominant d'une tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un espion de notre ennemi, reconnut-il. Mais vous nous conduirez à Gandalf si vous voulez survivre.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, asséna Thorin.

Bilbo se tut, incapable d'expliquer à son vis-à-vis qu'il faisait erreur.

\- En attendant, rendez-vous utile, termina Thorin en le libérant. Allez aider les gars à préparer le dîner.

\- Est-ce que je suis toujours votre prisonnier ?

\- Sous un certain angle, répondit évasivement Thorin. Vous avez une liberté de mouvement, mais vous n'êtes pas libre.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé mes clés dans mon sac, ajouta Bilbo, retenant Thorin qui allait s'éloigner. Ni mon album.

Thorin fouilla dans un pan de son manteau pour en tirer les deux objets mentionnés.

\- Je les conserve pour le moment.

Il les remit dans son manteau et abandonna Bilbo sans regard en arrière, seul avec ses pensées contradictoires. Bilbo se dirigea à petit pas vers le coin où Dori préparait le feu. Bofur l'aidait en lui tendant des brindilles et du petit bois sec.

\- Tout va bien Bilbo ? demanda-t-il en apercevant sa mine sombre.

Bilbo laissa tomber son sac près de ceux des nains et leva les yeux vers Bofur.

\- Thorin m'a interrogé à propos de ce que j'ai vécu dans le salon. C'est vous qui lui en avez parlé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bilbo, Thorin est notre chef…

\- Je sais, je me doute que vous lui rendez des comptes et c'est normal. Je voudrais juste savoir… est-ce vous êtes venu me parler pour gagner ma confiance ? Était-ce juste pour pouvoir me tirer les vers du nez ?

Le silence de Bofur blessa Bilbo plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

\- Je vois, dit-il en se détournant du feu.

\- Bilbo, essaya de le retenir Bofur.

\- Je vais remplir ma gourde, coupa Bilbo en s'emparant l'objet en question.

Il piétina jusqu'à la rivière et y enfonça sa gourde sans se soucier de l'eau sur sa manche. Il la remonta néanmoins en essayant de ne pas aggraver sa situation en ayant des vêtements mouillés. Il refoula les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux et se mordit les joues de rage. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, longues, étouffantes.

\- Hum, excusez moi ?

La timidité avec laquelle il fut interpellé prit Bilbo de court et il se redressa vivement. Il reconnut Ori qui l'observait avec gêne.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, osa le nain.

\- Vous ne m'embêtez pas, assura Bilbo. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- En fait les autres et moi nous nous demandions si vous mangiez comme nous.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres pour retenir une réponse cinglante.

\- Et bien puisque vous le mentionnez, je suis amateur d'omelette, de pain grillé, de tomates fraîches avec de la mozzarella et de m&ms, dit-il vicieusement.

Ori parut soudain très embêté.

\- Mais je suis sûr que ce que vous me proposerez fera l'affaire, se rattrapa aussitôt Bilbo.

Il précéda Ori pour revenir près du feu où Dori, Bofur, et Bombur discutaient du repas. Fili, Kili et Dwalin étaient assit là eux aussi, et Balin n'était pas loin avec Oïn.

\- Il mangera comme nous informa Ori d'un ton rassuré.

\- Il aurait dû se débrouiller s'il en avait été autrement, siffla Kili avec un air mauvais.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Bilbo loin de toutes précautions. Je me serais satisfait de votre cervelle si je n'avais pas eut peur d'attraper votre malignité.

Kili se redressa autant surprit que fâché. Et Bilbo de poursuivre.

\- Mais là encore, pas d'inquiétude, je me contenterai d'empoisonner votre repas quand vous aurez le dos tourné.

Sa plaisanterie laissa un froid entre les nains. Bilbo se fustigea mentalement, conscient d'avoir laissé son esprit parlé plutôt que sa prudence. L'éclat de rire de Dori désamorça la tension qu'il avait créé et les nains furent tous hilare avant que Bilbo ne le réalise.

\- Allons Kili, il t'a mouché, se moqua gentiment Balin avec une tape amicale pour le plus jeune nain.

Bilbo se ratatina sur lui-même sous le regard perçant et rancunier de Kili. Il s'assit dans un coin un peu à l'écart, après avoir récupéré son sac, et tenta de se faire oublier par le brun. Cause perdue, car à présent Kili ne le quittait plus des yeux. Après le souper, que Bilbo trouva fade même s'il n'en dit rien, Bifur prêta à Bilbo de quoi se faire une couche. Il ne parlait pas et la hache enfoncée dans son crâne effrayait Bilbo, mais il se montra doux et généreux, ce qui rassura le hobbit. Bilbo se trouva un coin un peu en retrait, assez éloigné des nains pour ne pas être mêlé à eux, mais pas trop loin du feu pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Comme il galérait à étendre les affaires pour se faire une paillasse confortable, Bofur vint à son aide.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâché, avoua le nain quand ils eurent finit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que je me sois rapproché de vous pour vous soutirer des informations.

\- Non, je veux dire… pourquoi espérez vous que je ne sois pas fâché ?

La question de Bilbo était tout bête mais sincère, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela importait pour Bofur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, essaya d'expliquer le nain. Je vous aime bien.

La réponse honnête eut le luxe de radoucir Bilbo.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'était très sympathique, finit-il par répondre. Je comprend pourquoi vous avez ça. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dis.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

Bofur esquissa un sourire ravi, d'une innocence rayonnante. Ils bavardèrent un peu, puis Bofur prit congé et se leva pour regagner sa propre paillasse sur laquelle il s'étendit pour reprendre des forces avant son tour de garde. Bilbo soupira. Ori et Dori terminaient de laver la vaisselle, Bifur et Gloïn l'essuyaient. Dwalin avait prit le premier tour de garde et s'était écarté du camp pour s'installer sur un rocher en bordure de la rivière.

Bilbo étudia pensivement le comportement de chaque nain. Il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que tous n'étaient pas des guerriers. Bifur peut-être un ancien, mais plus aujourd'hui. Bofur et Bombur ? Définitivement pas. Dori et Ori non plus. Nori avait plus un comportement de gredin que de soldat. Oïn avait un attirail particulier dans ses bagages, qui lui donnait un statut particulier. Sûrement de médecin vu les herbes qu'il triait et rangeait soigneusement dans de petits boîtiers. Gloïn, Dwalin et Balin étaient des guerriers eux. Quant à Fili, Kili et Thorin, Bilbo n'était pas sûr. Ils étaient des combattants, mais pas des soldats. La prestance et la position de chef de Thorin indiquait un statut supérieur évident. Sa filiation avec Fili et Kili permettait à Bilbo de déduire que les deux frères étaient aussi importants que leur oncle. Il en était à essayer de deviner quel pouvait être le statut de Thorin, quand machinalement il tira une cigarette de son sac. Sans se préoccuper des nains, il la porta à ses lèvres et farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver son briquet. C'était un zippo offert par son père pour ses 21 ans. C'était une habitude toute hobbit de fumer, et Bilbo n'était pas le pire. L'oncle Posco fumait comme un pompier. Depuis un an et demi, Bilbo avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour diminuer sa consommation de nicotine. C'était un reportage choc qui lui avait fournit un premier déclic, et sans qu'il ait envie d'arrêter totalement, il avait raréfié sa prise de tabac. Il fit claquer le zippo contre sa paume et alluma sa cigarette avant de refermer le briquet et de le jeter au fond de son sac. Il tira une première latte sur sa cigarette et s'imprégna avec soulagement de l'émanation. Il expira doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La question de Kili le prit par surprise. Il sursauta, manquant de lâcher sa clope.

\- C'est une… cigarette, répondit bêtement Bilbo.

\- Ça se fume ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, ironisa Bilbo.

Le brun se rapprocha. Bilbo ne chercha pas à le repousser, et se dit même que c'était l'occasion pour briser la glace entre eux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier rempli de tabac, expliqua Bilbo en montrant sa cigarette.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle manière de fumer. J'utilise une pipe.

\- Hum, mon grand-père aussi, personnellement, ça ne m'a pas trop réussi. Je trouve ça contraignant.

La réponse de Bilbo donnée sur un ton détaché lui valut un regard déconcerté de la part de Kili.

\- Vous voulez tester ? proposa Bilbo en prenant une bouffée.

Kili haussa les épaules. Bilbo cru que c'était pour décliner mais Kili s'empara de la cigarette et tira dessus avec facilité. Il l'étudia ensuite tout en goûtant le tabac, puis grimaça.

\- Non, je préfère la pipe, dit-il. Et ce que vous fumez est infect.

Ce fut au tour de Bilbo de hausser les épaules. Kili se releva et parti en direction de sa couche, pour s'étendre près de son frère. Bilbo les observa un instant, un peu envieux de leur proximité, se rappelant Gandalf. Et alors il se remémora de ce qu'avait dit Thorin. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Gandalf pouvait être ici, dans ce monde. Il ignorait comment cela était possible, mais si c'était vrai, alors il n'était pas seul. Cette possibilité l'émut profondément. Il renifla et essuya ses yeux soudain humides. Il termina sa cigarette en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Gandalf soit vraiment là, puis s'allongea, déploya la couverture en laine qu'on lui avait prêté, et essaya de s'endormir malgré l'inconfort de sa paillasse, le froid persistant, et toutes les mauvaises pensées qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

**Navré pour l'attente depuis le chapitre 1, j'espère que la suite vous a plu. **

**Je n'ai pas une idée fixe sur la durée de cette fic', mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle sera assez fournit en rebondissement. Hâte d'avoir vos retours. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'aube pointa sur le défilé après une longue nuit de veille pour Bilbo. Il n'avait que très peu dormi. En guettant l'heure à sa montre, il avait constaté qu'il n'avait dormi que par tranches de vingt minutes, et son record était d'une heure. Le froid, les cailloux dans ses côtes et son dos, et les ronflements de certains nains l'avaient empêché de se reposer pleinement. Vers 6h, en réalisant qu'il ne se rendormirait plus, il cessa de se retourner sur sa paillasse. Il se leva, passa la couverture sur ses épaules et fit quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes. Tous les nains dormaient profondément, ou du moins semblaient dormir. Seul Bifur veillait, alerte pendant son tour de garde.

Bilbo ramassa son téléphone et le ralluma. Il avait décidé de l'éteindre la nuit pour économiser sa batterie. Il avait bien son chargeur solaire, mais il se voyait mal expliquer aux nains comment fonctionnait un panneau solaire miniature, et en quoi charger son téléphone pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt -s'ils comprenaient le principe de batterie. Même lui ne le savait pas. Il avait juste le sentiment qu'en conservant ses habitudes, il ne perdrait pas la tête.

En silence, il alla au bord de la rivière. La lumière du jour pointait doucement, chassant les ténèbres de la nuit. Bilbo contempla ce ciel improbable et unique, où se mêlait lumière et obscurité, dans un combat pour un horizon infini, et au milieu duquel, les étoiles scintillaient indifféremment dans l'ombre et dans le bleu naissant du jour. Impressionné par un tel spectacle Bilbo leva son téléphone vers les cieux et prit une photo.

Il s'assura que le cliché n'était pas flou puis rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se débarrassa de sa couverture et se pencha pour prendre de l'eau au creux de ses mains. Elle était froide et le fit frissonner. Il se força quand même à s'asperger le visage pour se revigorer et se donner un semblant de toilette. Il aurait volontiers pris une bonne douche. Il se tourna pour attraper sa couverture et s'en servir comme serviette mais se figea en plein mouvement. Il venait de repérer Thorin, à moitié allongé, à moitié assit contre la paroi de la niche, tout à fait réveillé, le regard braqué sur lui. Bilbo se demanda soudain depuis combien de temps le nain était éveillé. Il baissa les yeux sans le vouloir et jura dans sa tête, fâché de se montrer contraint face à Thorin. Il osa un regard discret vers le nain pour découvrir que ce dernier s'était levé et ne le regardait plus. Soulagé, Bilbo reprit sa couverture et retraversa le camp pour retourner à sa paillasse. Thorin réveillait déjà Fili et Kili. Bientôt, toute la compagnie se préparerait au départ.

Le voyage fut tout aussi rythmé que la veille, sinon plus épuisant. Le bon point pour Bilbo était qu'à présent les nains conversaient avec lui. Seul Kili continuait de lui adresser des regards méfiants -Bilbo n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que tout le monde se méfiait de lui, mais Kili était le seul à le montrer aussi ouvertement. Thorin et Dwalin étaient toujours loin en tête de file, de sorte qu'en restant bien en fin de cortège, Bilbo ne craignait pas de se retrouver coincé avec eux. Fili, Balin, Gloïn et Oïn ne lui adressèrent pas non plus la parole de la journée, et en définitive, Bilbo en fut plutôt satisfait. Aux alentours de 15h, ils entamèrent une remontée vers les promontoires au-dessus du défilé. La zone qu'ils traversèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs heures étaient couvertes de pins aux troncs fermes. Dans la forêt, le soleil perçait difficilement. Il fut plus compliqué de trouver un terrain sécurisé pour passer la nuit, et le camp fut monté plus tardivement, car Thorin chercha à tout prix un endroit meilleur que tout ceux qu'ils passèrent d'abord. Bilbo fut contraint d'installer sa paillasse plus près des nains cette fois, et rivalisa d'esprit pour ne pas se faire haïr d'eux tout en leur envoyant une répartie cinglante. Il s'attira à nouveau les foudres de Kili, et préféra aller dormir -ou essayer de dormir- pour éviter tout contact visuel avec le nain avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui et ne l'égorge.

Un peu avant l'aube, un hurlement sauvage tira Bilbo de son demi-sommeil. Il fut pris d'un frisson et balaya la forêt du regard. Dans la nuit mourante, les ombres étaient fixes à travers les arbres. Bilbo cru avoir rêvé mais du mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention sur les nains. En silence, ils avaient commencé à se lever. Leurs airs préoccupés inquiéta Bilbo. Bofur s'approcha de lui en roulant sa couverture.

\- Debout, nous ne devons pas nous attarder.

\- Ce n'était qu'un animal sauvage, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bilbo dans un souffle qu'il crut bien trop sonore.

Bofur secoua la tête. Il ne donna pas d'explication à Bilbo et ce dernier n'en demanda pas plus pour le moment. Il sauta sur ses pieds et rassembla ses affaires. La compagnie prit le départ moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et c'est au pas de course qu'elle traversa en silence la forêt. Bilbo n'osait pas parler, et la course matinale, le ventre vide, ne lui en donnait pas l'envie de toute façon. Un hurlement, plus proche que le premier, le fit bondir de surprise. Cette fois, il chercha une explication dans le regard de Bofur.

\- Un warg, répondit simplement le nain.

Il dû penser que le nom serait familier à Bilbo, mais le hobbit n'en fut que plus perplexe. Ils redoublèrent l'allure, pour courir à présent. La file de nain était distendue, éparse. Thorin, Balin Bifur et Oïn étaient loin en tête, séparés d'une quarantaine de foulées de Bombur, Ori, Nori et Fili. Juste derrière eux, Dwalin pressait Bofur en vérifiant que Dori, Gloïn, Kili et Bilbo tenaient l'allure malgré leur retard. Ils dévalèrent une pente à pic. Là le terrain se fit pentu, dangereux. Bilbo manqua de tomber et de rouler à plusieurs reprises. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il pouvait entendre les grognements du warg qui se rapprochait, vite, trop vite.

Soudain, il apparut en haut d'un monticule et si Gloïn ne l'avait pas retenu par la sangle de son sac, Bilbo se serait retrouvé juste dans son champ de vision. Le nain les plaqua à terre et intima la même prudence à Dori. Le reste de la Compagnie s'était arrêtée elle aussi, loin au-devant d'eux, si loin que les nains en tête semblaient pouvoir tenir dans la paume de la main de Bilbo. Ils se baissèrent tous à la vue du warg et disparurent derrières des arbustes et des talus.

Bilbo déglutit péniblement et risqua un coup d'œil en direction du warg. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature. Elle ressemblait à la progéniture maléfique entre un loup et une hyène. Ses babines retroussées faisaient claquer une rangée de canines acérées baveuses. Juchée sur son dos, une créature d'autant plus insolite examinait la forêt. De la souche affaissée où il était tapi, Bilbo eut un peu de mal à se figurer le cavalier. Il avait la corpulence d'un homme de petite taille, mais sa peau était blafarde sous son pagne en cuir. Son corps difforme, rachitique et ramassé était couvert d'une armure grossière. Il tenait à la main ce qui devait être une épée, noire, dont la forme rectangulaire terminait sinistrement en pointe.

Le warg grogna lourdement, et sauta du monticule. Gloïn se pressa plus sur Bilbo, comme si l'écraser les ferait disparaître. Le warg contourna la butte et avança dans leur direction. Il ne semblait pas les avoir repéré, pour le moment. Soudain, le museau du warg se redressa et il jappa, se pressant sur ses pattes arrières, prêt à s'élancer. Le cavalier au le visage hideux, sans nez, deux points noirs à la place des yeux, striés de cicatrices, leva son épée et se pencha pour mieux observer son environnement.

Bilbo se laissa faire comme Gloïn le ramenait contre lui et roulait sur le côté. Ils se retrouvèrent collés contre le tronc massif d'un pin, Dori près d'eux. Le warg passa juste à côté, et s'il n'avait pas été focalisé sur un point plus loin, ils les auraient sûrement remarqué. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bilbo comprit ce qui l'attirait. Il repéra Kili, en dépression de leur position. Le nain était caché derrière un terrassement au-dessous d'eux. Le vent était contre lui, portant son odeur aux narines du warg. Dori fit des signes désespérés au brun pour le prévenir du danger. Kili serra son poing sur son arc et encocha une flèche.

\- C'est un éclaireur, souffla Gloïn, si on se débarrasse de lui, cela rameutera la meute.

\- Il faut qu'il se décale avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur lui, renchérit Dori.

\- Bougeons, on doit lui trouver une retraite sûre, ordonna Gloïn.

Bilbo suivit le mouvement quand ils se faufilèrent entre les fourrés jusqu'à un rocher derrière lequel ils se tassèrent. De là, ils avaient une meilleure visibilité sur le danger qui guettait Kili. Le nain ne mit pas longtemps à repérer leur nouvelle cachette. Il roula sur le côté, d'un talus à un autre. Le warg et son cavalier n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de mètre de sa position.

\- Il n'arrivera pas à nous rejoindre, s'horrifia Bilbo.

\- Il n'a pas le choix, siffla Gloïn.

Bilbo serra les dents. C'était impossible. Si Kili bougeait encore une fois il serait repéré. Une montée d'adrénaline malsaine emplit Bilbo. Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit. Il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, tout de suite stoppé par Gloïn. Le nain choppa la sangle de son sac à dos pour le maintenir en place.

\- Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, grogna-t-il. Vous le feriez tuer aussi sûrement que vous.

Le warg venait de bifurquer en direction de la cachette de Kili. Bilbo serra les poings. N'écoutant que son courage -ou sa folie-, il retira son sac, se libérant ainsi de Gloïn, et se rua vers l'arbre le plus proche auquel il grimpa. Sa course fut assez silencieuse pour passer inaperçue et il n'eut aucun mal à escalader le tronc en s'aidant des branches. Tel un primate, il se jeta de ce premier arbre à un autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à parvenir au-dessus du warg. De là où il était, le cavalier était encore plus monstrueux. Bilbo descendit de l'arbre avec précaution, du côté où l'éclaireur ne pourrait pas le voir. Sa main tâtonna dans l'herbe jusqu'à trouver un caillou assez gros, à demi enterré. Il s'en saisit et le ramena contre son menton. Il pouvait sentir son pouls pulser contre sa peau. Il prit une seconde pour inspirer, puis balança le caillou le plus loin possible, à l'opposé de la cachette de Kili. Le caillou tapa contre un rocher et résonna dans le calme de la forêt. Aussitôt, le warg s'élança dans la direction du bruit. Kili n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se jeta hors de sa cachette et courut rejoindre Bilbo.

\- Vous êtes fou ! réprimanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Un merci aurait suffi, siffla Bilbo entre ses dents.

\- Je réfléchirais à ça quand nous serons sûr d'être hors de sa portée, grinça Kili.

Ils se relevèrent et coururent rejoindre Gloïn et Dori. Ils étaient presque arrivés à leur niveau, quand Bilbo entendit les foulées du warg se rapprocher dangereusement. Un grognement sourd précéda son saut et Kili dû se jeter sur le côté pour éviter d'être écrasé par la créature, emportant Bilbo dans son élan. Le hobbit eut à peine le temps de relever la tête. Une hache se ficha dans le crâne de l'éclaireur, et une masse s'abattit sur celle du warg. Gloïn, que Dwalin avait rejoint, achevèrent le warg tandis que Dori appuyait sur le corps sans vie de l'éclaireur de son pied pour retirer sa hache.

\- Leurs hurlements vont attirer le reste de la meute, pesta Dwalin. Les orcs sont tout près.

Comme pour répondre à son inquiétude, des cris et des grognements explosèrent dans l'air, loin derrière eux.

\- Courrez ! leur cria Nori.

Bilbo ne se fit pas prier. Il prit ses jambes à son cou. La compagnie se regroupa et se pressa entre les arbres sans s'éloigner les uns des autres cette fois. Kili courait aux côtés de Bilbo, une main alerte prête à prévenir toute chute du hobbit. La prudence avait été remplacée par la crainte d'être rattrapé et les nains se pressaient à force d'ordre et de cris. Leurs efforts furent vains car brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent cernés par une dizaine de wargs et leurs cavaliers. Les nains se regroupèrent en cercle, dos à dos. Les haches et les épées furent brandit. Kili poussa Bilbo à l'intérieur de leur formation.

\- Le semi-homme ! gueula le chef de la meute. Capturez le semi-homme !

L'ordre figea Bilbo. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction des nains. L'instant suivant un chaos terrible éclata. Les wargs se jetèrent sur les nains qui les cueillirent en plein vol. Des combats s'engagèrent entre les orcs et la Compagnie. Bilbo se retrouva étalé dans l'herbe, à ramper pour échapper aux armes qui sifflaient à ses oreilles. Il se releva maladroitement et s'écrasa contre un rocher. Il se contrôlait pour ne pas trembler mais il transpirait de peur.

\- Bilbo !

Son nom crié désespérément lui fit tourner la tête, à temps pour qu'il esquive une main rugueuse qui chercha à se fermer sur sa chemise. Il tomba sur les fesses et recula péniblement pour échapper à l'orc qui marchait implacablement dans sa direction. Une flèche se planta entre ses deux yeux. Bilbo fit volte-face pour voir Kili baisser son arc et parer un coup d'épée ennemi. Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de s'inquiéter pour le nain. Un autre orc courait vers lui. Bilbo fut saisit à bras le corps et soulevé de terre.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il. Laissez-moi ! Au secours ! Kili !

Il se débattit comme un beau diable, jouant des pieds et des mains pour se libérer de la prise de l'orc qui l'emportait vers sa monture. Un couteau se planta dans l'épaule de son kidnappeur, offrant à Bilbo une chance de s'enfuir quand il tomba dans la poussière. Il rampa sur quelques mètres avant que l'orc ne le rattrape. Il le retourna brusquement et tendit les mains pour l'agripper. Bilbo se défendit, jeta ses pieds contre lui. La main de l'orc se ferma sur la chaîne autour de son cou et dans la frénésie de leur joute, elle se brisa. L'anneau offert par Drogo s'échappa de son attache et vola au-dessus de Bilbo. Dans un effort instinctif, Bilbo tendit la main pour l'attraper. L'anneau glissa entre ses doigts, puis s'enfila mystérieusement à son index.

Soudain, L'orc se figea. Bilbo recula brutalement et s'écarta de plusieurs mètres, profitant de sa soudaine confusion. L'orc cracha et hurla. Il semblait chercher Bilbo. Ce dernier resta immobile, figé par la peur, mais loin de comprendre pourquoi l'orc ne se jetait plus sur lui. Son assaillant n'eut pas le temps de chercher beaucoup plus. Fili le décapita d'un ample coup d'épée. Il récupéra son poignard, fiché dans son épaule et balaya la forêt du regard.

\- Bilbo ! appela-t-il.

Et l'intéressé de ne pas comprendre, car il se trouvait juste en face du nain, à portée de bras. Il eut beau lui faire signe, Fili ne le vit pas. Le blond passa près de lui pour se débarrasser d'un autre orc, alors que la Compagnie mettait en fuite les derniers survivants. Bilbo remarqua alors que son environnement était légèrement différent. Les couleurs s'étaient taries et les sons étaient exacerbés bien qu'étrangement étouffés. Bilbo essaya de se faire voir de Bombur et Ori mais ses efforts furent tout aussi vain qu'avec Fili.

\- Où est le hobbit ?! gronda Thorin qui arrivait derrière Balin.

\- Il a disparu, constata Bofur.

\- Il a prit cette occasion pour s'enfuir, siffla Dwalin.

\- Non, je l'ai vu aux prises avec un orc, contra Fili. Je l'ai lâché des yeux un instant et…

\- Et il a prit sa chance pour s'enfuir ! insista Nori.

Bilbo serra les dents. S'il était vraiment invisible à leurs yeux, effectivement, c'était l'opportunité idéale de leur fausser compagnie. Il contempla les corps des orcs éparpillés à terre. L'idée d'échapper à la Compagnie ne l'avait pas effleuré jusque-là, et maintenant qu'il entrevoyait les dangers qui rodaient dans ce monde, il se disait que la protection des nains, même s'il était leur prisonnier, lui serait profitable. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, en soupirant. Il remarqua alors l'anneau. Il le fixa puis soudain, il comprit. Il avait disparu dès l'instant où il avait enfilé le bijou. Cela paraissait fou, mais peut-être était-ce possible.

Il se pressa derrière un tronc d'arbre pour se cacher de la Compagnie. Il préférait éviter de réapparaître sous leurs yeux à devoir donner une explication qu'il n'aurait pas si sa théorie se vérifiait. Il inspira un grand coup, puis retira l'anneau. Aussitôt, le monde s'éclaira, se colora à nouveau. La gorge sèche, il fit un pas de côté pour sortir de sa cachette. Ori le repéra le premier.

\- Bilbo !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Bilbo rangea vivement l'anneau dans sa poche. Kili se précipita vers lui.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, assura Bilbo touché par l'inquiétude du brun.

Thorin écarta Kili du bout du bras et poussa Bilbo contre le tronc.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans votre salon ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas dit ?

\- Rien ! jura Bilbo.

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Ces orcs n'étaient pas après nous ! Ils vous pourchassaient, je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Je l'ignore !

\- Mensonge !

\- Je ne mens pas ! Je suis terrifié OK ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces monstres étaient après moi, et je ne sais même pas si tout ceci est réel ! J'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié parce que j'ai failli mourir, et vous êtes là à me gueuler dessus comme si ça allait apporter des réponses ! Et bien surprise, je n'en ai pas !

Thorin amorça un mouvement pour rétorquer avec violence, mais Balin le stoppa en agrippant son bras.

\- Bilbo ces orcs auraient pu vous tuer, à plusieurs reprises, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, cela nous fait nous poser beaucoup de questions, insista-t-il pour tempérer la colère de Thorin.

\- Et je me tue à vous dire que je n'ai pas de réponses ! Comprenez-moi ! Je suis perdu ! Je suis seul et vous être 13 à me regarder comme si j'avais le remède à tous les cancers !

La voix de Bilbo se brisa et il s'effondra. L'émotion et la peur lui donnait chaud. Il sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son souffle devint erratique.

\- Bilbo calmez-vous, tenta Bofur. Vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique ?

\- Ha vous croyez ?! suffoqua Bilbo en repoussant sa main.

\- Bilbo vous devez vous calmer, intima Oïn.

Et sans se soucier du rejet du hobbit, il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre lui, de sorte que Bilbo était coincé dos à lui. Il saisit son menton et le força à lever la tête, tout en coinçant ses mains dans une poigne solide.

\- Calmez-vous, dit-il à nouveau. Respirez.

La vue de Bilbo se brouilla et il expira rageusement en comprenant qu'il pleurait. Les larmes souillèrent ses joues terreuses, marquant sa peau par de gros sillons mouillés. Il avait honte de pleurer devant tous ces nains. Devant Thorin qui le jugeait avec sévérité. Il gigota pour échapper à Oïn mais cela ne fit que pousser le nain à raffermir sa prise. Sa soudaine captivité ne l'aidait pas à se défaire de sa panique croissante.

\- Calme, souffla le médecin à son oreille. _Calme. Vous êtes en sécurité Bilbo. Personne ne vous atteindra ici. Vous devez vous détendre._

Il s'était mit à parler dans la langue naine sans faire attention. Étonnement, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un traître mot, Bilbo commença à tempérer sa respiration. Elle devint moins bruyante, plus mesurée, jusqu'à devenir parfaitement silencieuse. Oïn ne le libéra pas pour autant et s'assura que Bilbo était parfaitement apaisé avant de lâcher ses mains.

-_ C'est bien_, dit-il. Maintenant vous allez respirer à fond et tout ira bien.

Bilbo hocha maladroitement la tête. Il se laissa bercer par Oïn jusqu'à redevenir totalement maître de ses réactions. Il renifla à plusieurs reprises, puis tapota le bras d'Oïn pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait le relâcher. Le médecin le libéra et l'aida à se remettre debout. Bilbo essuya son visage dans sa manche avant de relever les yeux vers Thorin.

\- Vous devez me croire, dit-il d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pourquoi ils ont essayé de me capturer.

Thorin le sonda. Puis, il se détourna de Bilbo sans rien ajouter.

\- Nous devons avancer. Dwalin, prend la tête.

Les nains se rassemblèrent en file pour emboîter le pas de Dwalin. Bilbo fut entouré par Bofur et Kili, et se mit en marche sans oser les regarder. En passant devant Gloïn, le nain lui tendit son sac à dos. Bilbo le reprit avec un sourire, que le nain roux lui rendit. La route que prit la Compagnie les heures suivantes fut une succession de descentes à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un ravin au fond duquel coulait une rivière. Là, ils firent une pause tandis que Dwalin, Thorin et Balin cherchaient un chemin en particulier. Biblo n'avait toujours pas saisit leur destination, mais de toute évidence, Thorin savait où aller. Ils revinrent vers le groupe après avoir disparu pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

\- C'est par là, informa Balin. Dépêchons.

Il les mena à point du bord du ravin où la pente tombait brusquement vers le fond du précipice. Là, derrière un renfoncement couvert de végétation, étroit, tout juste assez large pour laisser passer les nains, descendait un petit chemin. Bombur eut bien du mal à passer par là, et il fallut la force de quatre nains pour le pousser et le tirer. Finalement, Dwalin s'arrêta au-dessus d'une rampe escarpée qui semblait sans issue. Bilbo le vit se pencher et désigner le fond du ravin. Thorin hocha la tête et se posta en face du guerrier.

\- Bifur, appela-t-il. Gloïn, Nori.

Les trois nains s'avancèrent et sans attendre, se jetèrent dans le vide. Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour les retenir, choqué. Il se pencha à son tour pour découvrir un boyau abrupt à 8 ou 9 mètres sous eux, qui longeait le ravin pour mieux s'enfoncer dans les parois une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Balin, Oïn, Dori et Ori suivirent les premiers nains à être descendu, puis ce fut le tour de Bofur, Bombur et Kili. Dwalin sauta enfin, avant que Fili ne se dirige vers la rampe. Il s'arrêta sur le point de sauter en remarquant l'air livide de Bilbo.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une petite glissade, se moqua-t-il.

Bilbo le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi robuste que vous, se plaignit-il. Je me casserai sûrement quelque chose avant de retomber sur mes pieds.

Fili eut un rire goguenard. Sans prévenir, il tira Bilbo par l'épaule et le plaqua contre lui. Le hobbit n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre de ce traitement que le blond passait un bras robuste autour de sa taille et le soulevait sans effort. Bilbo se retint à son cou avec un petit cri surprit. Fili sauta, glissa allègrement le long de la paroi rocheuse, et se réceptionna agilement sur ses pieds au fond du boyau.

\- Et voilà princesse, ricana-t-il en posant Bilbo à terre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment désagréable, grinça le hobbit sans pour autant lâcher le blond.

\- Vu la façon dont vous êtes pendu à mon cou, permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes à ce sujet.

Bilbo tourna la tête pour constater qu'il était atrocement proche du nain. Leur nez étaient presque collés. Il lâcha brusquement Fili et recula au maximum. Mais le nain n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa gêne et cela avait allumé une étincelle de curiosité hilare au fond de ses yeux. Thorin tomba derrière eux, fermant la marche, et fit signe à Bifur d'avancer. Fili précéda Bilbo comme ils étaient forcés d'avancer en file dans le boyau, et le hobbit lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée d'avoir le blond dans son dos après cet instant de proximité étrange. Quoi qu'avoir Thorin qui le suivait de près n'était pas forcément mieux.

Ils marchèrent longuement, en silence, les seuls échos traversant le boyau étant ceux des murmures des nains. Après s'être enfoncé dans la falaise pendant des heures, le boyau s'élargit d'un coup et ils se trouvèrent une salle voûtée, au plafond bas. Des stalagmites s'étiraient par endroit. Le boyau continuait de l'autre côté de la salle, et descendait toujours plus loin.

\- Nous nous arrêtons ici pour aujourd'hui, décida Thorin après s'être concerté avec Gloïn et Balin. Pas de feu. Nori et Fili, vous prenez les premiers tours de garde.

Bilbo tomba avec soulagement dans un coin. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête pendre entre ses jambes. Il avait mal partout. Il fit craquer sa nuque en roulant de la tête, puis ouvrit son sac pour boire à sa gourde. Il déplia ensuite sa couverture qu'il passa sur ses épaules. Il se laissa un peu de temps avant d'installer sa couche. Les nains s'étaient éparpillés dans la salle, en petit regroupement -Dori et Ori d'un côté, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur de l'autre, Oïn, Balin, Gloïn dans un coin, et Thorin et Dwalin près de Kili. Ce dernier apporta un linge humide à Fili qui s'était posté à l'entrée du boyau dont ils étaient sorti, pour qu'il se débarrasse du sang d'orc sur son visage. Puis il se tourna vers Bilbo et étouffa la distance qui les séparait. Bilbo le vit se planter devant lui. Il lui sourit nerveusement, puis haussant les sourcils, il ouvrit les mains.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, dit Kili.

Bilbo eut un froncement de sourcil perplexe, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Kili s'agenouilla devant lui. Il triturait nerveusement ses mains.

\- Dans la forêt, si vous n'aviez pas distrait le warg, ils m'auraient sûrement trouvé.

\- Regardez où ça nous a mené, soupira Bilbo. Votre oncle se méfie encore plus de moi, et nous avons failli nous faire égorger par des orcs.

\- Aucun de nous n'a été blessé, précisa Kili.

Bilbo balaya le constat de la main.

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas si tout ça était bien réel, osa Kili.

\- Je… j'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère. Je ne sais plus bien si ce que je vis est un rêve ou la réalité.

Kili sembla hésiter, puis tendit la main pour écraser sa paume sur la joue de Bilbo. Sa chaleur irradia la peau du hobbit dont les yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Kili se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. Bilbo ne bougea pas d'un cil, pas certain de savoir comment réagir. Kili s'écarta et planta son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça vous semble faux ? demanda Kili.

\- Non, parvint à prononcer Bilbo. Non, vous êtes très vrai pour moi.

Kili esquissa un sourire. Il parut très jeune à Bilbo.

\- Reposez-vous pendant que Dori prépare le dîner.

Il se leva et laissa Bilbo à ses pensées. Le hobbit profita de ce moment de calme, à l'abri dans ce refuge, pour fermer les yeux et se reposer un peu. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de courir bien avant que la nuit ne fut passée et depuis l'aube. La journée était bien avancée, et après l'attaque des orcs, Bilbo était content que Thorin ne force pas la Compagnie à poursuivre la route.

Il s'endormit malgré ses précautions et se réveilla confortablement allongé sur sa paillasse, son sac sous la tête, la couverture étalée sur lui. Il se redressa un peu perdu, se demandant qui avait pu avoir une telle attention à son égard.

\- Ho, vous êtes réveillé Bilbo ? se réjouit Bofur en le voyant s'asseoir. Vous vous êtes endormi comme une masse.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bilbo en se massant les tempes.

\- Ne le soyez pas, voyons, rabroua Dori. Tenez, on vous a mit votre déjeuner de côté.

Bilbo reçu le bouillon froid et la miche de pain dur. Il avait affreusement faim. Il mangea lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas gâcher une seule miette.

\- Vous rangez déjà ? nota-t-il en voyant Dori remballer les vivres.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à repartir, indiqua le nain en hochant la tête.

Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il faillit recracher la bouchée qu'il venait de mâcher. Les aiguilles avaient fait le tour du cadran.

\- J'ai dormi si longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et profondément, renchérit joyeusement Bofur. Vous n'avez même pas senti quand Thorin vous a allongé.

Bilbo phasa en entendant ces mots. Thorin avait fait quoi ?

\- Vous me faites marcher, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Pas du tout, assura Bofur qui pensait que Bilbo parlait de son sommeil.

Bilbo avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et pivota pour trouver Thorin du regard. Maintenant qu'il faisait attention, certains nains avaient disparu. Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Gloïn, Bifur et Nori manquaient à l'appel.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- En reconnaissance, informa Dori. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé nous allons pouvoir partir. Soyez gentil allez réveiller Fili s'il vous plaît.

Bilbo termina son repas en une bouchée et se leva. Fili était assoupis dans le recoin où Kili s'était installé la veille. Il était allongé sur le flanc, les bras repliés, une main fermée sur un poignard. Bilbo se demanda s'il était bien judicieux de réveiller un nain armé. Du bout du pied, il tapota le dos de Fili. Le nain ne bougea pas. Bilbo s'accroupit et le remua.

\- Fili réveillez-vous, murmura-t-il.

\- Seulement si vous demandez gentiment, répondit Fili.

Bilbo sursauta.

\- Vous- !

Fili ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire mesquin. Il prit le poignet de Bilbo et sans prévenir le tira de sorte à le faire passer par-dessus lui. Bilbo se retrouva vautré à demi par terre, à demi sur Fili, et le nain cala sa tête sur son poing en le dévisageant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas délicat, maître hobbit.

\- Vous vous êtes regardé ?!

Fili éclata de rire.

-Vous avez osé me pousser du pied comme un vulgaire brigand.

\- Ce que vous êtes probablement, répliqua Bilbo.

\- Dire que le soir de notre rencontre vous me jugiez bon prince.

\- Ce que vous êtes assurément quand vous n'êtes pas dans vos bons jours.

Fili fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, un sourire déconcerté étirant ses lèvres.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens.

\- Allons debout maintenant, siffla Bilbo en le poussant de ses deux pieds.

\- Hé, se plaignit Fili. Doucement !

\- Ne faites pas votre précieux, vous ne méritez aucune douceur. Debout j'ai dis.

Sans se départir de son rire, Fili se leva et offrit sa main pour lever Bilbo. Le hobbit l'accepta après avoir jugé de la sincérité de son propriétaire et se hissa sur ses pieds. Fili s'étira puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Bilbo se dit qu'il devait faire de même et trottina jusqu'à sa paillasse.

Thorin et Kili reparurent un peu avant qu'il ne propose son aide à Dori pour finir de ranger le camp. L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Bilbo croisa celui de Thorin. Le hobbit rougit en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Bofur, et détourna les yeux un peu trop rapidement. Il leva les yeux au ciel en s'insultant intérieurement de cette faiblesse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer Thorin. Il enfila son sac, prit quelques affaires en plus pour décharger Bombur, puis attendit que tous les nains soient prêts. Sur l'ordre de Thorin, la Compagnie s'engouffra dans le boyau.

Ils étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures, et Bilbo en avait ras-le-bol de ce tunnel étroit et obscur. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que piétiner au lieu d'avancer, et trois pas sur quatre, il trébuchait. Pourtant, l'air se fit plus frais à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Vint alors la sortie et le début d'un nouveau sentier. Bilbo plissa les yeux et leva une main en coupe devant son visage pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil. Ils étaient sur une corniche dominant une gorge baignée de soleil, au fond de laquelle se dressait une cité minuscule, amas délicat de bâtiments finement ouvragés, encaissée à flanc de parois. Bilbo resta ébahis par la splendeur des lieux.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-il à Balin.

\- Notre destination, répondit le nain. Vous voilà parvenu dans la vallée de Rivendell. Elle abritait jadis la Dernière Maison Hospitalière à l'Ouest. La demeure du seigneur Elrond.

\- Et qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

\- Les elfes ont quitté la Terre-du-Milieu au début de notre âge, après la chute du seigneur sombre, raconta Balin en entamant sa descente.

\- Le seigneur sombre ? Des elfes ? De vrais elfes ? s'enthousiasma Bilbo en cheminant près de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'elfes ni de nains là d'où vous venez ? supposa Balin.

Bilbo secoua la tête. Balin jeta un coup d'œil discret autour d'eux puis baissa d'un ton.

\- Nous sommes venu ici en quête d'aide car on dit que le magicien gris réside dans l'ancienne demeure d'Elrond. Notre royaume est tombé entre les griffes d'une créature que nous pensions disparu. Elle a réduit notre peuple en esclavage. Peu d'entre nous ont réchappé à son joug. Vous marchez avec les rares rescapés. Le temps nous est compté, les nôtres meurent Bilbo. Le magicien gris doit nous venir en aide.

\- Le magicien gris ? répéta Bilbo happé par le récit dramatique du nain.

\- Gandalf, précisa Balin.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est le dernier du Conseil des magiciens a vivre encore en Terre-du-Milieu. S'il ne nous aide pas, les nains d'Erebor seront livrés à leur sort, et je crains que face au cracheur de feu… nous ne soyons perdant.

Bilbo s'arrêta net.

\- Le cracheur de feu ?

\- Smaug est un dragon, indiqua naturellement Balin sans se retourner.

Bilbo resta immobile sur le chemin. Les nains le dépassèrent sans lui accorder beaucoup d'intérêt alors qu'il digérait les révélations que venaient de lui faire Balin. Le monde dans lequel il se trouvait, ou du moins le pays, se faisait appeler la Terre-du-Milieu. Les nains étaient pressés par le temps dans une quête pour sauver leurs congénères. Gandalf était un magicien.

\- Avancez, ordonna Dwalin.

Bilbo fut obligé d'obtempérer sous la pression de main que le guerrier pressa sur son sac. Il n'osa pas poser les mille et une questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à propos de Gandalf, à propos des nains et d'Erebor, à propos du dragon.

Ils suivirent les sentiers en lacets qui serpentaient le long du flanc de la vallée échancrée. Enfin, la Compagnie passa le pont qui marquait l'entrée de Rivendell. Les bâtiments abandonnés depuis un demi-âge étaient intacts. Le temps et les intempéries n'avaient que peu endommagés les toits et les pavements. L'endroit semblait encore investi par la magie elfique, et Bilbo, bien qu'étranger à ces pouvoirs, les ressentaient dans l'air, dans la terre et dans chaque feuille et brin d'herbe.

La Compagnie déposa ses sacs dans un hall couvert d'un haut-vent, entre les feuilles mortes, et les brindilles qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Séparez-vous, ordonna Thorin en se débarrassant de son propre sac. Cherchez partout. Si Gandalf est ici, nous devons le trouver.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Bilbo à cette idée. Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Thorin pivota dans sa direction.

\- Hobbit, avec moi, précisa-t-il.

Bilbo retint sa répartie mauvaise à propos de la façon dont Thorin s'adressait à lui. Il se pressa pour rattraper le nain et le suivit à travers les couloirs vides de la maison. Sa mauvaise humeur s'allégea à mesure qu'il découvrait avec émerveillement l'esthétique elfique dans les peintures murales, les décorations des colonnes, sur les pièces textiles abandonnées au gré du vent, et à travers les bibliothèques qu'il entraperçut au détour d'un couloir.

\- Vous êtes facilement impressionnable, commenta Thorin qui lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin.

\- Je dirais que c'est légitime, c'est endroit est magnifique, répliqua Bilbo.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus que du bois taillé mêlés à quelques pierres, contra Thorin avec un brin de dédain.

Bilbo plissa méchamment les yeux.

\- Je parie qu'Erebor ne m'impressionnera pas autant, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Thorin s'arrêta net. Il se tourna lentement vers Bilbo. Le hobbit ne se démonta pas.

\- Oui, je connais le nom de votre cité, dit-il anticipant la question de Thorin.

\- Que croyez-vous savoir d'Erebor ? siffla Thorin.

\- Je ne sais que ce que Balin a bien voulu me dire, répondit Bilbo. Mais je peux deviner aussi. Vous autres nains n'étiez pas du tout incommodés par le trajet dans les boyaux pas plus que dans l'obscurité de la caverne où nous avons campé. Vos yeux sont habitués aux ténèbres. J'en déduis qu'Erebor est un royaume souterrain.

Thorin le dévisagea sans laisser transparaître la moindre réaction. Porté par un élan un peu suicidaire, mais souhaitant soudain se débarrasser de cet amas d'angoisse et de stress qu'il traînait depuis des jours, Bilbo choisi de poursuivre sans attendre et de déverser toute son adrénaline sur le nain devant lui.

\- Balin a mentionné un dragon aussi. Là d'où je viens, nous n'avons pas de telle créature, mais bien des histoires les décrivent. Et vous savez ce qu'elles ont toutes en commun ? L'or. Les richesses. Ce qui me fait supposer qu'Erebor est un royaume très, très riche. Et si ces richesses viennent de la terre, alors ce n'est pas que de l'or, mais aussi des diamants, des pierres précieuses qui coulent en rivières dans les murs. Mais où trouves-t-on des filons d'or et d'argent me demanderez-vous ? Et bien par les maigres connaissances géologiques que j'ai, je dirais dans des mines et dans les montagnes. Donc, Erebor est soit l'un soit l'autre. Ou les deux ?

Bilbo marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Thorin ne cachait même plus sa surprise et ses yeux bleus s'étaient agrandit un peu plus à chaque mot de Bilbo. Ravi de ce constat, le hobbit ne voulut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Vous dites que cet endroit n'est rien de plus que du bois taillé et des pierres ? Vous négliger l'art elfique et la délicatesse de leur culture, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Vous estimez que votre peuple a un plus grand savoir-faire dans le domaine artisanal. Ce qui ne serait pas une surprise je dois l'avouer. Je ne me base pas que sur votre esprit obtus pour assurer cela.

Il pointa les vêtements de Thorin.

\- Vous voyagez sous la contrainte, pressé par le temps, pour autant, vous êtes raffiné. Kili, Fili et vous en particulier. Vos vêtements sont faits de tissus plus précieux que la laine d'Ori ou la cape de Bofur. Vos bijoux sont gravés avec précision aussi, et vos parures, bien que limitées, sont autant d'indices sur votre distinction. J'ai vu Bifur réparer de petits objets très complexes de ses gros doigts, et franchement, j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que je voyais tant cela me paraissait déconcertant. J'en déduis alors que les nains sont un peuple d'une habilité et d'une minutie très importante, ce qui enjoint un luxe et une élégance dans votre architecture, votre esthétique et votre art. Et si Erebor est la demeure de votre peuple, alors elle doit être à la hauteur de ses habitants, et les représenter.

Bilbo se tut, un peu essoufflé et engagea un combat de regard avec Thorin. Mais le nain ne jouait pas sur ce plan-là. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, prenant Bilbo de court autant qu'il fit vibrer son cœur.

\- Voilà beaucoup de compliments pour un royaume que vous êtes prompt à estimer ne pas vous impressionner, dit Thorin.

Bilbo réalisa qu'effectivement, dans son emportement, il avait plus fait l'éloge supposé d'Erebor, plus que la rabaisser pour rabattre le caquet de Thorin.

\- Tout cela reste de la supposition, bredouilla-t-il. Je peux très bien me tromper et alors, je ne serais certainement pas impressionné.

\- Vous avez un sens de l'observation plutôt aiguisé, nota Thorin. Et comme me l'avait dit Fili, vous semblez assez pertinent dans vos déductions.

Bilbo haussa les épaules, refusant de prendre les compliments.

\- Vous avez plus de valeur que votre apparence n'en laisse présager.

Bilbo releva son nez en l'air en une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Vos flatteries n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Vous m'avez traité comme un prisonnier.

\- Vous êtes mon prisonnier, rappela Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

Bilbo grimaça. Le peu qu'il s'était rapproché de Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur et des autres venait d'être balayé en un instant par les quatre mots assénés par celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous êtes toujours une énigme, précisa Thorin en faisant un pas en avant, menaçant. Une énigme que j'entends bien résoudre. Vous et vos secrets êtes un danger pour ma compagnie.

Bilbo sonda le regard perçant de Thorin, analysant longuement ses mots, puis s'humecta les lèvres pour répondre.

\- Vous vous reprochez ce qui est arrivé à Erebor, dit-il.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- J'ai lu bien des chroniques à propos d'hommes comme vous. Quoi qu'ai subi votre royaume, pour une raison que j'ignore, vous jugez que c'est votre responsabilité. Comme la sécurité de votre Compagnie. Vous me craignez, parce que je suis un élément invariable, je n'étais pas prévu dans vos plans et vous ne savez pas ce que je pourrais faire.

Thorin fronça méchamment les sourcils et Bilbo su qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Je ne vous crains pas, hobbit. Vous par contre, il serait de bon ton que vous commenciez à me redouter.

\- Vous ne me feriez aucun mal, essaya de se convaincre Bilbo en se raccrochant à la gentillesse que les autres nains lui avaient montré.

\- En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ?

Bilbo voulut répondre, mais son regard fut attiré par un espace derrière Thorin. Il ignora la question du nain, le dépassa et descendit fébrilement les escaliers qui menaient à une terrasse ensoleillée. Là, confortablement installé sur une chaise, se tenait un vieil homme à la barbe broussailleuse et aux vêtements gris fatigués par les voyages. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant Bilbo s'approcher -ce qui surprit le hobbit car il était rare que les gens l'entendent approcher. Il posa ses deux petits yeux noirs sur lui et l'observa avec fascination.

\- Gandalf, reconnu Thorin qui avait suivit Bilbo.

Et le vieux magicien de répondre.

\- Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Quel bon vent amène le plus puissant prince nain de la Terre-du-Milieu à ma rencontre ?

Bilbo entre-ouvrit la bouche alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle terminaient de s'enclencher dans sa tête. Un prince. Cela expliquait les vêtements, la stature, les bijoux, l'élégance, la suffisance et le respect que tous les nains lui accordaient. Cela expliquait la pression que Bilbo pouvait percevoir dans chacune de ses décisions. Puis, il revint au magicien, que Thorin avait appelé Gandalf.

Ce n'était pas son Gandalf. Ses derniers espoirs s'évaporèrent telle la brise qui souleva sa chemise et son menton trembla violemment. Il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper et serra les dents de toutes ses forces.

\- Nous avons grand besoin de votre aide, informa Thorin sans se soucier de Bilbo. Aidez-nous Gandalf, vous êtes notre seul espoir.

* * *

**Merci pour vos retours, ça me fait très plaisir d'en avoir et de savoir que vous êtes enthousiasmé par cette histoire. ****Hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez les chapitres trop long (je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était bien long avec la relecture). A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Just a fan : **_Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, et pas d'inquiétude, je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Une petite précision, parce que je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard : L'anneau de Bilbo n'est PAS l'anneau de Sauron. **

**C'est effectivement une référence, évidente, mais dans le déroulement historique de cette Terre-du-Milieu, l'anneau a été détruit par Isildur. L'anneau de Bilbo est donc un simple anneau rendu magique par son voyage, qui permet de devenir invisible. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

''_En plein troisième Âge de la Terre-du-Milieu, Erebor était l'un des plus puissants royaumes des Nains, sous le règne de Thror, que tous connaissaient d'Est en Ouest sous le nom de Roi sous la Montagne. À force de creuser, d'approfondir leurs mines, les nains trouvèrent beaucoup d'or et beaucoup de pierres précieuses aussi. Ils devinrent riches et fameux. On louait leur habilité à battre le fer. Leurs créations, d'un grand raffinement, émerveillaient même les plus féroces détracteurs. Les pères et les forgerons de Dale, cité d'hommes qui prospérait au pied de la montagne solitaire grâce à ses marchés qui attiraient tous les gens depuis les quatre coins du monde, supplièrent le peuple d'Erebor de les prendre comme apprentis. Les marchands et les autres payaient généreusement, en vivres principalement, pour acquérir objets, bijoux, armes et armures, de sortes que les nains d'Erebor n'eurent plus à se soucier de produire leurs denrées alimentaires ni comment s'en procurer._

_Les salles et les grands halls d'Erebor s'emplirent d'or, de joyaux, de ciselures, de coupes, d'orfèvrerie, et le marché aux jouets de Dale, par la grâce des nains, devint la merveille du Rhovanion, du Sud de la montagne, jusqu'aux plaines de Rhûn. La renommée d'Erebor voyagea à travers les vents de la Terre-du-milieu et parvint même au grand Nord. Un jour, le dragon Smaug, fort et méchant, attiré au Sud par les richesses déterrées dans la montagne, chercha à s'emparer de la place forte. Il commença par brûler la ville de Dale. Les cloches sonnèrent et les guerriers prirent les armes. Le dragon était cruel et féroce. Il se mit à tout flamber, emplissant l'air de son rire sardonique. Mais Smaug fut défait. Abattu par une flèche noire, tirée avec précision par Girion, seigneur de Dale, le monstre n'atteignit jamais les portes du royaume nain et s'échoua sur les flancs désolés de la vallée, détruit par ses flammes. L'incendie des forêts qu'il avait engendré brûla jusqu'à la dernière de ses écailles, et la carcasse de la bête disparu sous les cendres. Erebor avait réchappé à l'assaut de Smaug._

_Mais les nains apprirent une bien âpres leçon ce jour-là, car le cracheur de feu venu du nord leur avait montré les dangers qui les menaçaient. La victoire fut amère. Une cité réduite en cendre, et une faiblesse mise en avant. Les nains renforcèrent alors leur alliance avec les hommes de Dale, aidant à rebâtir leur cité. L'alliance resta cependant acre, avec un arrière-goût de danger. Les nuits de veille s'installèrent. Puis plus rien ne menaça la vallée de la Montagne Solitaire, 80 ans durant._

_Erebor et Dale se fortifièrent et s'enrichirent._''

Gandalf marqua une pause dans son récit pour tirer sur sa pipe. Tous les nains étaient installés en cercle autour de lui, dans l'ancienne salle du Feu, où jadis les gens d'Elrond se rassemblaient après souper pour écouter chants et poésies. Bilbo était installé sur un divan, les jambes repliées contre son torse, tout ouïe au récit que Gandalf avait entreprit. Contre l'avis de Thorin, le vieux magicien avait tenu à contextualiser la raison de la venue de la Compagnie. Au coup d'œil réguliers que Gandalf lui adressait, Bilbo se doutait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le tenir informé lui. Et il en remerciait silencieusement le magicien.

Bien qu'il soit très âgé, et sensiblement différent, à force de l'observer, Bilbo avait retrouvé dans ses traits le sourire de son meilleur ami. Les mêmes yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de sagesse. Sa voix, plus rauque, était également similaire. Ainsi, Bilbo se sentait tout à fait rassuré en sa présence, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir la ressemblance ni même comment elle était possible.

\- Et voilà qu'une compagnie de 13 nains s'aventure à Rivendell à la recherche de Gandalf le Gris, s'exclama le magicien. Et pas n'importe quels nains. Quelle folie aura conduit vos pas si loin de votre royaume Thorin ?

Le prince pivota, délaissant le paysage verdoyant de la vallée pour mieux confronter le magicien.

\- Smaug n'est pas mort, déclara-t-il gravement.

Gandalf plissa ses petits yeux. Il pinça ses lèvres sur l'embout de sa pipe et scruta le nain.

\- Bien des yeux ont vu le dragon tomber, dit-il.

\- Les miens, comme ceux de beaucoup d'entre nous ici présent, confirma Thorin. Mais nous avons été trompés.

\- Dîtes m'en plus, pria Gandalf.

Thorin tourna la tête vers Balin et lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

\- Quelques-uns d'entre nous étaient dehors ce jour-là, raconta Balin. Tous les membres de cette compagnie, notre prince Frérin, et d'autres des nôtres qui avaient à faire dans la vallée. Vili, l'époux de la princesse Dís, vint à nous blessé, essoufflé et nous parla d'un étranger.

\- Un étranger ?

\- Il se faisait appeler Smaug et prétendait réclamer vengeance pour la mort du dragon. S'il fut pris en dérision un instant, ceux qui lui rirent au nez ne sont plus en vie pour s'en vanter. Vili nous raconta comment l'homme devint monstre. Il est le dragon. Il cracha le feu qui embrasa jadis Dale, et revendiqua la montagne. Mais dans son entreprise il n'était pas seul. Il s'est accoquiné avec un ancien ennemi des Nains. Azog le profanateur.

\- L'orc pâle… je le croyais défait par Thorin lors des guerres de la Moria, se permit Gandalf.

\- J'ai abattu ce chien, confirma Thorin en crachant. Mais il a survécu à ses blessures. Il est diminué mais sa haine pour moi et pour la lignée de Durin est doublée. Il sert le dragon en tant que mercenaire à présent, et ses armées d'orcs et de gobelins ont prit quartiers dans la Montagne.

\- Il a tué le roi, ajouta Dwalin.

\- Thror ?! s'horrifia Gandalf. C'est une bien sombre nouvelle que vous m'annoncez là.

\- Ceux qui échappèrent à la répression fuirent dans les monts de fer, quérir la protection de mon cousin Dain, acheva Thorin. Nous avions perdu espoir, certains que les nains prisonniers de la montagne avaient été ou tués ou dévorés, mais des nouvelles ont ravivé la flamme de nos cœurs au printemps dernier. Deux nains échappés d'Erebor par la vaillance et l'esprit de ma sœur Dís, ont pu nous apporter ces nouvelles. Smaug maintient notre peuple en otage, ne tuant que peu, au hasard, interdisant à Azog et ses troupes de se déchaîner sur les nôtres. Dís et mon père sont gardés prisonniers auprès du dragon.

\- Voilà qui est bien étrange, commenta Gandalf. Jamais pareil comportement n'a été établi chez les cracheurs de feu. Mais bien des questions me taraudent à propos de Smaug depuis le début de votre récit. Continuez, il me faut tout savoir avant de pouvoir en demander davantage.

Thorin hocha la tête et poursuivit comme Gandalf le souhaitait.

\- Mon père Thrain m'a éduqué et instruit dans le but de faire de moi l'héritier d'Erebor. Ainsi, je connais la Montagne aussi bien que ma poche. Il existe une porte, une entrée cachée, que même Smaug ou Azog ne soupçonnent pas.

Il fouilla dans son manteau et détacha d'une ficelle solidement accrochée à son vêtement, une clef en argent, usée mais brillante.

\- Par cette entrée nous pourrons pénétrer dans la montagne et reconquérir Erebor. Nous réclamerons nos salles majestueuses et nos profondes galeries.

\- Vous oubliez le dragon, modéra Gandalf. Et l'armée de mercenaires.

\- C'est là la raison de notre voyage, conclut Thorin. Gandalf, vous avez combattu Sauron lors des âges sombres. Vous avez vu la chute du seigneur sombre et avez vécu pour la relater. Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon à côté du seigneur des Anneaux ?

Bilbo tilta à ce surnom, et prêta d'autant plus l'oreille si c'était possible. Gandalf toussota dans sa barbe.

\- Vous me demandez l'impossible, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Nous avons voyagé incognito, risquant de grands dangers depuis les Monts de Fer pour vous trouver, intervint Kili qui s'était subitement levé, emporté par une forte émotion. Ma mère et mon grand-père sont prisonniers d'Azog et Smaug. Notre peuple souffre et fait face à un perpétuel danger.

\- Je comprends les craintes qui vous habitent jeune Kili, assura Gandalf. Mais vous vous faites une fausse image de moi. J'étais certes présent lors de la chute de Sauron, et j'ai fait ma part, comme tous les hommes, les elfes et les peuples libres qui se dressèrent contre lui, mais en aucun cas je ne suis en mesure de me mesurer à un dragon. Et quand bien même cela serait possible, une armée d'orcs et de gobelins m'arrêterait avant que j'ai atteint la montagne avec vous.

\- Nous sommes peu nombreux c'est vrai, reconnut Fili. Mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous !

\- Les nains des Monts de Fer se rallieront sous la bannière du roi sous la montagne ! s'exclama Gloïn.

\- Le roi est mort, siffla sombrement Gandalf.

Puis jetant un coup d'œil perçant à Thorin, il expira un nuage de fumée. Un long silence accompagna son commentaire, durant lequel les nains se regardèrent, abattu. Thorin refusa de croiser le regard de Gandalf. Balin se leva alors.

\- Il en est un pour qui ils se lèveront, dit-il. Ils l'appelleront roi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin. Bilbo retint sa respiration. L'air était soudain chargé de pression et de respect.

\- Sans l'Arkenstone, aucun nain du Rhovanion ou des Ered Luin, ne répondra à mon appel, réfuta Thorin.

\- Au diable cette pierre, siffla Gandalf. Ce joyau n'est qu'informatif. Il n'a aucune valeur dans votre légitimé.

\- Au contraire, gronda Thorin. Mon grand-père en avait fait le symbole de sa légitimité royale. Sans l'Arkenstone, je n'en ai aucune.

\- Pourquoi ne pas la récupérer alors ? demanda naïvement Bilbo.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le hobbit se figea. Il avait l'impression que jusque-là tous l'avaient oublié, et il n'avait peut-être pas été très malin de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

\- L'Arkenstone cintre le trône du roi, expliqua Balin. La pierre se trouve au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire, sous le nez de Smaug.

Un silence pesant suivit. Les nains étaient désabusés. Gandalf inspira bruyamment, puis remuant dans son fauteuil, reprit la parole.

\- Vous êtes venu quérir mon aide, dit-il. Et je ne puis vous l'offrir…

\- Nous sommes des guerriers mais face au dragon quelles chances avons-nous ?! s'écria Dori.

\- J'entends, j'entends, mon cher nain, calma Gandalf. J'ai dis que ne pouvais vous offrir mon aide, mais je puis vous prodiguer des conseils.

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel. Lui comme les autres étaient évidemment déçu.

\- Tout ce voyage pour rien, souffla Ori.

\- Pas pour rien, contra Gandalf. Si vous prenez le temps d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, peut-être partirez-vous plus certains de vous que si je vous accompagnais.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

\- Parlez, les magiciens ont toujours de sages paroles.

Gandalf le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous demander quel était votre plan initial en venant me trouver. Vous disiez vouloir me voir défaire Smaug, mais, l'armée d'Erebor est coincée dans sa propre citée, sûrement asservit à l'heure qu'il est. Et sans l'Arkenstone, vous semblez n'avoir aucun espoir de soutien de vos alliés.

\- Ce que vous dîtes est vrai, confirma Balin. Nous avons néanmoins envoyé des émissaires en Ered Lùin. Vili et Frérin attendent notre retour dans montagnes de brumes, avec une poignée de nains prêt à en découdre. Une fois que nous les aurons rejoints, armée ou pas, avec vous, nous pensions marcher sur Erebor.

Gandalf ne cacha pas sa surprise à ce plan suicidaire. Bilbo lui-même était surprit. Il avait étudié bien des batailles, des sièges et des conflits armés dans ses études, et jamais un tel plan n'avait espoir d'aboutir.

\- Munis de la clef de la porte secondaire, nous serions entrés en secret et aurions attaqué par surprise. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurions mis la main sur l'Arkenstone.

\- Ha ! L'optimisme des nains ! rit Gandalf. J'en suis toujours impressionné.

Balin sourit mais aucun nain ne fut ravi par le commentaire.

\- Un plan qui aurait pu avoir ses chances, reconnu Gandalf. À deux détails près. Le premier, me concernant. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner dans votre quête. Je vous parais sans doute bien vieux, et bien sachez que la vieillesse est en effet en train de me rattraper et je ne puis marchez à l'Est. C'est vers l'Ouest et les Havres Gris que me porterons mes jambes dans mon dernier voyage.

\- Vous quittez la Terre-du-Milieu, s'horrifia Bombur.

\- Mon temps est passé. J'aurais dû partir depuis bien longtemps. Les gens de la Loríen préparent leur départ et je compte les suivre.

\- Que deviendra la Terre-du-Milieu si le dernier magicien quitte ses terres ?

\- Notre monde évolue, l'âge des Hommes et des Nains se profile, il n'est plus de place pour moi ici-bas.

Bilbo capta les airs consternés des nains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que signifiait le voyage de Gandalf, mais il devinait assez bien la déception de la Compagnie. Ils étaient venus plein d'espoir de recevoir son aide. Bilbo en était peiné. Il comprenait mieux la méfiance qui les habitaient, et leur rigidité à présent qu'il connaissait leur histoire.

\- Par ailleurs, continua Gandalf. Quelque chose m'intrigue et m'inquiète à propos de votre récit. Smaug. Vous l'avez décrit comme un homme. Nul pouvoir de dragon ne peut leur faire changer d'apparence.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, lança Nori. Vili l'a affirmé, puis les nains qui se sont échappés de la Montagne. Smaug marche dans l'ombre d'un homme aujourd'hui. Il se transforme occasionnellement, et au prix de douleurs terribles. Mais son pouvoir est plus grand et dangereux que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un ver volant cracheur de feu. Sa malice et sa cruauté sont décuplées et à son appétit pour les richesses s'est ajouté une soif de pouvoir dangereuse.

\- Savez-vous ce qui a pu occasionner un tel changement ? demanda Bofur.

Gandalf plongea dans un silence pensif. Il se leva et s'appuya sur son bâton.

\- Prenez vos quartiers dans la demeure d'Elrond, pria-t-il. Nul elfe ne vit plus ici, mais leur hospitalité reste de mise. Leurs protections tiennent encore ses murs et cette vallée protégés des nuisibles. Vos ennemis ne vous pourchasseront pas ici.

Puis, il se tourna vers Thorin.

\- Je lis dans vos yeux que votre récit n'est pas terminé, dit-il d'un ton grave. Suivez-moi Thorin, et racontez à ce vieux magicien ce que porte votre cœur.

Thorin emboîta le pas de Gandalf, et ils disparurent par la porte. Un grand bruit suivit aussitôt dans la salle. Les nains parlaient fort entre eux, vite et tous en même temps. Bilbo n'essaya pas de suivre ou de se mêler à aucune des conversations. Il était las. Il se faufila hors de la pièce en silence, sans se faire remarquer, et longea le long couloir aéré par une rangée d'arches graciles. Il descendit un petit escalier en bois qui coulait dans les jardins fleurit à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser pour réfléchir tranquillement. Les nains avaient certes leurs soucis, lui avait d'autres problèmes.

Il erra un moment entre les rangées d'arbres. Ses pas le ramenèrent finalement au bâtiment principal, où il entendait encore les nains converser. Dans le silence serein, leurs voix portaient. Bilbo finit son errance en trouvant une pièce aérée, comportant un grand lit, bien plus large et long que lui. Bilbo tâta le matelas et fut surprit de le trouver très confortable. Les draps étaient doux au toucher, et sentait bon. Il laissa son sac sur un bout du matelas et s'étala en étoile en travers lit. Il expira doucement, appréciant le confort de cette couche après ces derniers jours à dormir quasiment contre le sol. Il soupira d'aise en fermant ses mains sur l'oreiller en plume et enfouit son visage dedans avec ravissement.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'assoupit immédiatement, terrassé par le chagrin et la déception. Il ne dormit pas longtemps. Un raclement sinistre le tira de ses songes. Quelque chose se traînait sur le sol de pierre. Il se redressa sur le lit, en alerte. La chambre était vide. Une douce brise faisait voler les rideaux légers. Le raclement lui parvint à nouveau. Les mains de Bilbo se crispèrent sur les draps. Il fixa le bout du lit, certain que le bruit venait de là. Un instant de silence passa. Puis quelque chose bougea au pied de la couche. Une épaule se dessina au-dessus du matelas, suivit par un bras difforme, aux doigts crochus, parsemées d'écailles noirâtres. Bilbo se tendit, et voulut se relever.

Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était incapable de faire moindre geste. Un second bras se plaqua sur le matelas et une tête apparue. Sous les longs cheveux cendrés, deux pupilles reptiliennes jaunes se braquèrent sur Bilbo. Brusquement, les mains se refermèrent sur ses chevilles et le tirèrent avec une force démesurée. Bilbo hurla à plein poumons. La créature grimpa sur le lit et le coinça sous lui. Le visage inhumain se fendit dans une bouche monstrueuse, qui s'ouvrait jusqu'au front, découvrant des dents pointues, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Un filet de bave coula de la langue qui siffla lugubrement.

Bilbo se réveilla en hurlant, crispé et en sueur. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son calme. Le bruit de son cœur battant à ses oreilles pulsait au rythme de ses tremblement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit toute grande et Fili apparut, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le nain en détaillant l'état de panique de Bilbo.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, répondit le hobbit en se calmant.

\- Et pas un petit… Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui…

Bilbo étala ses mains sur son visage comme pour le nettoyer de sa peur. Il souffla lourdement, puis remarqua que Fili était toujours là.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

\- Gandalf m'envoie vous chercher, indiqua le blond.

Bilbo fit un mouvement pour descendre du lit qu'il avorta avant même de passer un pied au-delà du matelas. Fili le regarda avec surprise.

\- Un problème ?

\- Fili ? Pourriez-vous… ? Vérifier que personne… n'est sous le lit ?

Fili haussa les sourcils. Sans commentaire, il se rendit au bout du lit. Il posa une main sur le matelas et se pencha pour regarder dessous. Bilbo se hissa sur ses genoux, guettant sa réaction. Fili fronça les sourcils. Il tira son épée et s'agenouilla, disparaissant de la vue de Bilbo. Ce dernier sentit son cœur accélérer. Il rampa jusqu'au bord du matelas à la recherche du blond.

Soudain, Fili se releva, et ils se retrouvèrent leurs visages très proches. Bilbo cria de surprise et de peur. Fili grimaça un sourire retenu.

\- Vous… ! Vous êtes le pire ! s'écria Bilbo en réalisant que Fili se moquait de lui.

\- Vous êtes facilement impressionnable, se défendit le blond. Allons venez, vous êtes en sécurité. Pas de monstre sous votre lit.

Bilbo glissa du matelas avec son sac en grommelant après le nain. C'était le deuxième à lui dire cela aujourd'hui, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il suivit Fili dans le couloir, jusqu'à un boudoir, entre un salon et une autre chambre. Là s'était réuni un petit comité. Thorin et Gandalf parlaient bas près de l'âtre, leurs pipes fumantes lentement. Balin était assit dans un fauteuil près d'une table basse. Dwalin se tenait adossé contre le chambranle de la seule fenêtre, bras croisé, la mine sombre. Fili laissa Bilbo près de Balin et s'installa sur le canapé coincé contre le rebord du balcon, à côté de Kili.

Quand Bilbo entra, Gandalf releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

\- Ha voilà notre hobbit, sourit-il. Approchez que je vous vois de plus près.  
Bilbo hésita, mais fit comme on lui demandait. Il se trouva bien petit devant le magicien, car même assit, ce dernier était si grand qu'il dépassait les nains. Gandalf le scruta quelques minutes sans mot dire.

\- Votre voyage à vous est bien différent de celui de nos amis nains, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux questions.

\- Il semblerait, s'entendit répondre Bilbo.

Gandalf sourit. Bilbo le vit adresser un regard amusé à Thorin. Il comprit rapidement que le nain avait parlé de lui.

\- Allons j'aimerais savoir, demanda Gandalf. Parlez-moi de votre voyage.

Bilbo se pinça les lèvres. Parler à Gandalf ne le dérangeait pas, il était en confiance en sa présence. Parler devant les nains c'était une autre affaire. Or, face à l'insistance dans les yeux du magicien, il se plia à la demande.

\- Je l'ai dis à ceux qui sont là, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans leur camp.

\- Oh Thorin n'a pas manqué de me relater votre apparition, s'amusa Gandalf.

Du moins, il avait donné sa version de leur rencontre et sûrement son avis sur Bilbo. Ce que le hobbit ne pouvait lui reprocher. Sa langue se délia soudainement, ayant très envie qu'au moins une personne le croit dans cette pièce et il raconta tout. Il parla de l'anniversaire, comment la journée avait été agréable, comment Frodo avait été ravi par ses cadeaux. Il mentionna plus qu'il ne s'attarda sur Gandalf, et les yeux magicien brillèrent de curiosité à sa mention. Puis, il relata ce qui lui était arrivé dans le salon, et il sentit tous les nains très attentifs à cette partie du récit. Quand il décrivit l'homme qu'il avait vu, quelque chose passa sur le visage de Gandalf, une ombre, qui inquiéta Bilbo. Il termina, en précisant combien les nains avaient été désagréables au début, arrachant un sourire amusé à Gandalf et Balin. Le magicien s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et tira sur sa pipe.

\- Fascinant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est fascinant dans ce tissu de mensonges ? grinça Dwalin.

\- Tout, absolument tout maître nain, car plus de vérités ont passé les lèvres de Bilbo ces dernières minutes que Sauron n'en aura jamais dit à Celebrimbor.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil perplexe, ne saisissant pas la comparaison.

\- Bien des secrets sont conservés en Terre-du-Milieu, continua Gandalf. Certains si dangereux qu'aucune bouche ne se risquerait à les révéler. D'autres était détenu par si peu, qu'ils sont perdus à jamais. Celui que je vais vous confier est un de ceux-là. Car voyez-vous, le monde dont vient notre bon hobbit est réel. On le nomme _Onóna_, le jumeau. L'autre monde, l'égal du nôtre. Il est son reflet, à la différence que nulle magie ne le régis ni ne s'utilise là-bas. Les êtres qui le peuplent sont autres, comme les hobbits dont Bilbo est un représentant.

Bilbo fut plus surprit par la facilité avec laquelle il accepta l'explication que par la réalité que cela dévoilait.

\- Les voyages entre ces mondes sont d'ordinaire impossible, ajouta Gandalf.

\- Si c'est impossible comment se fait-il que Bilbo soit ici ? demanda Kili.

Dans un geste précautionneux, Gandalf prit l'album photo de Bilbo que ce dernier n'avait pas vu jusque-là, posé sur la table basse.

\- Vous mentionniez votre ami Gandalf, dit le magicien. Si je ne m'abuse, je le trouverais dans ces pages sur ces portraits.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner beaucoup de pages pour trouver une photo de Bilbo et Gandalf. Celle-là avait été prise lors d'un voyage en Irlande pour fêter la fin du lycée. On pouvait voir les deux meilleurs amis, bières à la main, souriant et grimaçant pour l'objectif, le visage peinturluré des couleurs verte, blanche et orange. Bilbo eut un sourire nostalgique. Ils avaient dû ruser et frauder pour entrer dans ce bar, car à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs. Il prit l'album entre ses mains et caressa distraitement la photo.

\- Il vous ressemble beaucoup. Il est bien sûr différent de vous, souffla-t-il. Plus jeune évidemment. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

Gandalf pouffa dans sa barbe comme Bilbo s'était reprit précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si lui et moi sommes semblables, et je ne parle pas que de nos noms, assura Gandalf. Les… magiciens sont les seuls à pouvoir exister dans les deux mondes. Nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Sans pouvoir dans l'un, vaquant à une vie paisible ignorant de tout, porteur de magie et de savoirs dans l'autre.

Bilbo cessa de regarder la photo de son meilleur ami et planta son regard dans celui du Gandalf en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Gandalf marqua une pause tandis que tous les nains attendaient sa réponse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour, commença le magicien. Après la chute de Sauron, j'ai refusé de quitter la Terre-du-Milieu car je sentais que ma tâche n'était pas terminée. Aujourd'hui je comprends mieux mon sentiment d'alors. Vous n'auriez pas dû voyager dans notre monde Bilbo.

Son ton s'était durci dans sa dernière phrase et il posait des yeux sévères sur le hobbit. Bilbo soutint son regard et attendit la suite.

\- Néanmoins, à la lueur de tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui une réponse commence à se former dans mon esprit. Et je pense que votre venue est indéniablement liée à la quête de la Compagnie de Thorin.

Bilbo sursauta à ces mots. Il tourna la tête vers le prince pour constater qu'il était aussi décontenancé que lui, bien qu'il le montre différemment. Il s'était redressé, les poings fermés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien, expliquez-vous ! réclama Balin.

\- Je ne comprenais pas comment Smaug avait pu survivre, dit sombrement Gandalf. Il me semblait impossible qu'il soit devenu un homme. Mais, en voyant Bilbo et son accoutrement, un doute naquit en moi. Suite à votre récit concernant la prise d'Erebor, Thorin, puis celui de l'apparition de Bilbo, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Puis vous m'avez montré ce livret, contenant des images si réalistes que cela en est presque effrayant. J'ai alors tout de suite compris que cela ne venait pas de notre monde. Vous m'avez parlé de Bilbo, et du fait qu'il semblait me connaître, mais aussi de vos doutes, car quand nous nous sommes vus, ni lui ni moi ne nous sommes reconnu.

Thorin hocha gravement la tête, confirmant tous les dires de Gandalf. Le magicien s'adressa ensuite à Bilbo.

\- Ce que vous avez raconté, et la révélation sur votre voyage m'a alors mis la puce à l'oreille. Que le Gandalf d'_Onóna_ soit votre ami n'est pas non plus une coïncidence.

\- Quel rapport avec Smaug ? s'impatienta Fili.

\- J'y viens, siffla Gandalf fâché d'être interrompu. Mes avis que Smaug est bien mort sous la flèche de Girion. Ma théorie à présent, est bien plus sombre, et réveille en moi une terrible inquiétude.

Gandalf se tut, se perdit dans ses pensées, puis prit une bouffée de sa pipe. Les nains n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche malgré leur envie pressante de comprendre.

\- Je pense que Smaug s'est accaparé un autre corps, finit par confesser Gandalf.

\- Comment ? voulut comprendre Dwalin.

\- Hormis les magiciens liés à _Onóna _par leur double, si vous me permettez le surnom, et quelques entités puissantes, très anciennes en Terre-du-Milieu rare sont les créatures capables de déployer un pouvoir assez grand en mesure de percevoir _Onóna._ Les dragons sont de ces rares espèces qui ressentent l'autre monde. Ils n'ont aucune prise dessus, ni ne sont réellement conscient de son existence pour autant. Selon moi, alors que la mort le tenait, Smaug a pris quelque chose à l'autre monde. Une vie.

Bilbo fut prit d'un terrible frisson. Il n'osait qu'à peine respirer.

\- Je crois que dans les affres de l'agonie, Smaug a sentit une chose, un tout petit être qui filtrait entre nos deux mondes, en passe de disparaître, comme il arrive parfois. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il l'a arraché au néant avec ses dernières forces et a fusionné avec la créature. Il est devenu elle, et a ainsi gagné un nouveau corps, une nouvelle vie. Les années où on l'a cru abattu lui ont permit de ramper et de grandir, de devenir plus fort et plus puissant qu'il ne l'était alors. Car son nouveau corps lui a permit de se fondre dans la masse, et de préserver ses forces, mais pire encore, il était devenu l'égal des magiciens. Un être existant dans les deux mondes, sur les deux faces de la pièce, car ce corps qu'il avait volé appartenait à _Onóna_. Et quand il a redéployé son pouvoir, regagné sa chaire d'antan, il était trop tard. Votre vigilance était retombée, et votre prospérité vous a rendu présomptueux. Il vous a écrasé et a réclamé la Montagne Solitaire.

Bilbo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était une histoire rocambolesque, terrifiante.

\- Et quel rapport avec Bilbo ? intervint Balin. Cela n'explique pas sa venue ! Vous disiez que personne ne passait d'un monde à l'autre. Vous dîtes qu'il est lié à notre quête, en quoi ?

\- Thorin, vous m'avez assuré que les orcs qui vous ont traqué hier étaient à la recherche de Bilbo ?

Le nain hocha la tête.

\- Certain, se rappela-t-il en fixant Bilbo. Et je peux aussi assurer qu'ils sont à la solde d'Azog.

\- Donc potentiellement de Smaug, conclut Gandalf. Mes avis que ces orcs ont une raison très précise de vouloir capturer notre hobbit. Smaug sait qu'il a rejoint notre monde. Il le veut.

Bilbo sentit un frisson remonter sur sa nuque.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'affola-t-il. Je ne suis personne.

\- Je pense que Smaug vous craint, expliqua Gandalf. Depuis toutes ses années à ruminer sa vengeance, il aura eut le temps d'analyser son corps et d'en chercher la provenance. Il sait pour _Onóna._ Et il doit penser que vous possédez le pouvoir de lui nuire.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, consterné par l'idée d'être une menace pour un dragon.

\- Le peut-il ? voulut savoir Dwalin.

Bilbo le fusilla du regard, fâché que le nain puisse le percevoir comme un moyen pour arriver à leur fin après l'avoir traité comme un prisonnier. Ce qu'il était.

\- Je suppose, murmura Gandalf.

Bilbo secoua la tête en haussa haut les sourcils, parfaitement abasourdi. Il voyait bien que les nains le considéraient différemment maintenant. Particulièrement Thorin et Dwalin. Cela l'agaça profondément.

\- Comment Bilbo a-t-il pu passer d'un monde à l'autre ? chercha à comprendre Balin.

\- Si Smaug possède en effet un corps d'_Onóna_ alors la fusion avec ce qui restait du sien lui aura permis d'acquérir un pouvoir semblable au mien, supposa Gandalf. C'est avec sa propre magie qu'il l'aura amené. Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

Bilbo pâlit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi faire ? À quelles fins aurait-il intérêt à me faire venir ?

\- Je l'ignore, avoua le magicien. Mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il souhaite vous retrouver. Les orcs qui vous pourchassent en sont la preuve.

Bilbo sentit sa mâchoire se serrer d'appréhension.

\- Et quelle que soit la raison, ajouta Gandalf, elle est sinistre. Smaug est une créature maléfique, il n'aura pas de bonnes intentions à votre égard.

Les épaules de Bilbo s'affaissèrent. Il était donc en si grand péril.

\- Heureusement, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'espérait. Vous êtes apparu auprès de la Compagnie. En essayant de vous amener dans ce monde, il n'aura pas eu le contrôle total sur votre voyage, termina Gandalf, liant les derniers éléments. Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas aussi puissant que vous le pensez Thorin.

Le prince sembla se détendre en entendant ces mots.

\- Par ailleurs, supposa Gandalf en observant Bilbo. Vous venez de l'autre monde ce qui vous confère une immunité que nul autre être en Terre-du-Milieu ne possède. Et cela pourrait être un avantage contre Smaug.

\- La seule créature vivante capable de l'abattre aujourd'hui, dit pensivement Dwalin.

\- Hé, créature c'est insultant, grogna Bilbo. C'est à cause de lui si je suis ici ! C'est ça les visions. C'est lui que je vois dans mes rêves. Que j'ai vu dans le salon avant d'être transporté dans le camp de la Compagnie.

\- Mais pourquoi Bilbo ? insista Kili.

L'intéressé remercia silencieusement la curiosité du jeune nain. Lui aussi aurait aimé comprendre. Gandalf se rembrunit et une ride supplémentaire barra son front.

\- Cela… c'est à Bilbo de nous le dire.

Bilbo papillonna des yeux, prit de court.

\- Moi ? Je ne sais rien de tout ça, vous m'en apprenez autant qu'à ces nains ! se plaignit-il.

\- Vous êtes intelligent, contra Gandalf en passant une main dans sa barbe. Si vous n'avez pas deviné, cela ne sera qu'une question de temps, car les dernières réponses seront les vôtres, j'en suis sûr.

Bilbo grimaça à la vue de tous, profondément démuni face à la confiance injustifiée de Ganfalf.

\- Et que Bilbo soit tombé sur vous est un heureux hasard, dit Gandalf en regardant tour à tour les nains. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est un atout essentiel si vous souhaitez reprendre Erebor.

Le sourire de Bilbo se fana. À l'euphorie d'avoir enfin des réponses, succéda soudain une terrible inquiétude.

\- Attendez, dit-il. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde.

Tous les regards qu'on lui accorda furent sans réelle empathie.

\- Vous êtes lié à la Compagnie, jugea Gandalf. Et par ailleurs, je ne connais aucun moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.

Bilbo blêmit.

\- Vous… mais vous êtes un magicien. Non ?

\- Même la plus puissante des magies que je connais ne me permettrais pas un tel exploit.

\- Mais Smaug l'a fait ! Il m'a amené ici !

\- En effet, et cela a dû lui coûter bien des forces pour un résultat qui n'a pas dû lui convenir.

\- Pourrait-il me renvoyer ? osa Bilbo.

\- Il possède peut-être les pouvoirs de mes pairs, il reste maléfique, répondit gravement Gandalf. Je doute qu'il vous veuille du bien.

Bilbo laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Ainsi c'était dit. Il était coincé dans ce monde. Rendu muet par ces révélations, il se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Balin empêcha Kili de le retenir et ils le regardèrent sortir sans un mot.

\- Il a besoin de temps, assura Gandalf. Et vous aurez besoin de tact si vous voulez le convaincre de joindre votre compagnie.

Il avait dit ces mots en regardant Thorin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recommandation musicales spéciales pour ce chapitre : **

**\- Metamorphosis (1988) ****Metamorphosis Two, Flowing -**** Philip Glass **

**\- ****Vance Joy Riptide - Dream Your Life Away**

**Vous comprendrez quand ce sera mentionné ;) Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Bilbo contempla le coucher de soleil sans réellement profiter du magnifique spectacle qu'il offrait. Il était sombre depuis les révélations de Gandalf. Il n'avait pas répondu aux questions de Bofur quand il avait croisé les autres nains après la réunion dans le boudoir. Il s'était contenté de passer comme un fantôme et de s'éloigner dans les jardins. Il était à présent avachis sur les marches d'un long escalier de pierre, qui menait à une terrasse dégagée. Autrefois, bien des repas avaient dû être prit là. Aujourd'hui, seules les feuilles mortes battaient les pavés, parfois stoppées par les chaises abandonnées. Le chant des oiseaux se mêlaient à l'écoulement clair de l'eau qui traversait par ruisseaux et douces cascades Rivendell. Bien que les elfes aient déserté la demeure depuis des lustres, Bilbo ressentait encore leurs présences, comme des ombres s'étirant sur les murs et dans les chemins, sereines et bienveillantes.

Pourtant Bilbo n'avait pas le cœur à s'en émerveiller pour le moment. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos, accompagné d'un frottement de tissus contre la pierre. Gandalf s'assit près de lui avec un grognement étouffé par l'effort de s'abaisser au niveau des marches. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Bilbo mouilla ses lèvres pour parler.

\- Jusque-là, je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question de savoir comment rentrer chez moi. Maintenant que cette option est impossible, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

\- Nombreux sont ceux qui regrette leur foyer, répondit Gandalf. Ce n'est pas une question d'endroit. C'est le confort qui nous manque. La sécurité.

\- Là d'où je viens, tout est très différent.

Bilbo avait insisté lourdement sur le _très_, avec une œillade éloquente.

\- C'est une situation cruelle, admit Gandalf. Mais je suis sûr que vous vous acclimaterez à notre monde.

\- Comment pourrais-je vivre ici ? Tout est si étrange. C'est comme si j'avais fait un bond dans le passé.

\- Vous vous adapterez, assura Gandalf.

Bilbo secoua la tête, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Il était néanmoins content que Gandalf lui parle avec confiance.

\- Vous lui ressemblez vraiment, murmura-t-il en pensant à son meilleur ami.

Gandalf esquissa un sourire. Ils se tinrent en silence un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon qui rougissait. Bilbo sentait son angoisse s'évaporer doucement. Il mit sa soudaine sérénité sur le compte de Gandalf, puis s'étira.

\- Je suis absolument terrifié, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

\- Je vous prendrais pour un idiot si vous n'aviez pas peur, rit Gandalf.

Bilbo eut un sourire mesuré, accompagné d'un coup d'œil rieur vers le magicien. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard en coin amusé. Puis l'air de Bilbo s'assombrit.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il si Smaug me capture ?

\- Je l'ignore. C'est à vous d'être assez prudent pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils, peu assuré par ses talents de fugitif.

\- Vous ne serez pas seul, le rassura le magicien en faisant allusion aux nains.

Bilbo pouffa sans hilarité.

\- Ils me considèrent comme un prisonnier.

\- Prouvez-leur le contraire. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils auront autant besoin de vous, que vous d'eux.

Bilbo soupira.

\- Et qu'arrivera-t-il une fois que leur quête sera terminée ? Si jamais ils parviennent à reprendre Erebor ?

\- Il leur faudra se débarrasser de Smaug avant de crier victoire.

\- Le peuvent-ils ? Sans vous ?

Gandalf prit une longue minute pour méditer sa réponse, puis lentement, il posa son regard brillant sur Bilbo.

\- Smaug ne peut être tout puissant. Il reste un dragon malgré son corps d'homme. Il est attiré par l'or et les richesses, elles lui font tourner la tête. Sa malice le rend également plus sûr de lui qu'il ne devrait. Il aura des faiblesses Bilbo.

\- Mais les nains peuvent-ils l'abattre ? insista le hobbit.

\- Je veux le croire. De plus, je pense que Smaug a sans doute peur de vous car vous êtes une menace, supposa Gandalf.

\- Une menace, répéta Bilbo perplexe en désignant son petit corps. Je suis chétif.

\- Mais votre esprit est aiguisé. Et votre corps comme le sien viennent du même monde. Ce point commun pourrait receler la solution.

Bilbo ne fut pas convaincu.

\- Cela aurait été plus simple si vous aviez accepté d'aider la Compagnie, grommela-t-il tout de même.

Gandalf eut un petit rire.

\- Je dois dire que mes plans ont été tout de même bouleversé par votre venue, dit-il entre deux respirations sonores. Je sais à présent que mon temps n'est pas encore tout à fait venu. Je ne marcherai pas tout de suite à l'Ouest.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils.

\- Où irez-vous alors ?

\- Je ne puis décemment pas vous abandonner à votre sort, déclara le magicien en se redressant légèrement. Vers le sud j'irai aussi vite que possible, pour chercher des réponses en Isengard, là où jadis Saruman le Blanc avait construit sa tour. J'espère trouver une solution dans ses bibliothèques et ses archives.

\- Une solution ?

\- Un chemin de retour pour votre monde.

Bilbo entre-ouvrit la bouche, prit de court.

\- Ne pourrais-je pas vous accompagner ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Non, refusa le magicien. Votre place est dans la compagnie.

Bilbo fut déçu par le rejet mais n'insista pas. Gandalf lui tapota gentiment l'épaule puis se leva et descendit l'escalier pour se perdre dans les jardins. Bilbo le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur gros. Il prit son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Il ouvrit la galerie et regarda tristement une photo de son Gandalf. Que son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il serra le poing sur l'appareil puis se releva brusquement, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre. Il remonta en direction des bâtiments d'un pas décidé. Il était résigné. Il suivrait la compagnie et aiderait les nains à reprendre leur royaume, si tant est qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Quand il entra dans la salle du Feu, où les nains avaient justement fait rougir un brasier dans l'imposante cheminée, Gloïn fut le premier à le voir.

\- Vous ne vous êtes donc pas enfuit, ricana-t-il comme Bilbo s'approchait.

\- Non, j'ai eu envie de vous embêter un peu plus longtemps, ironisa le hobbit.

Un rire général secoua les nains. La plupart semblait content de le voir. Cela mit du baume au cœur de Bilbo. Il s'installa sur un pouf, près d'Ori, et posa son sac entre ses jambes. Bofur et Bifur préparaient le repas, de façon plus poussée que les soirs précédents, en coupant minutieusement les pommes de terre et les choux, préparant avec concentration les saucisses et les andouilles. L'air se chargea d'une bonne odeur de nourriture qui ouvrit l'appétit de Bilbo. Fili, Dwalin et Nori revinrent de leur exploration les bras chargés de bouteilles et de victuailles en tout genre. Gandalf reparut un peu avant que Balin ne distribue les assiettes et se joignit à la Compagnie.

Le repas fut copieux, royal même comparé à tout ce que Bilbo avait ingurgité depuis son arrivée. Il fut gagné par la gaieté des nains, bien que leurs manières le rebuta quelques peu. Ils parlaient la bouche pleine, se chassaient pour une bouchée de pain, se volaient tout autant qu'ils se jetaient des aliments. La boisson coulait sans limite, et ils buvaient sans soif. Les rires et la bonne humeur remplacèrent l'inquiétude persistante du voyage, et Bilbo finit par oublier ses malheurs.

En fin de repas, Bofur entama une chanson guillerette qui termina d'enjailler l'assemblée. Il fut sifflé et applaudit et salua comme une diva.

\- Quel malheur que tous nos instruments demeurent à Erebor, se lamenta Dori à l'attention de Bilbo. Nous sommes bons musiciens vous savez.

\- De quoi jouez-vous ? interrogea Bilbo tout curieux.

\- Nori, Ori et moi sommes flûtistes, se targua Dori.

\- Bombur joue du tambour, informa Bofur en tirant sa pipe qu'il garnit d'herbe à fumer. Bifur et moi sommes doués avec une clarinette.

Bilbo tourna la tête vers Fili et Kili.

\- Du violon, dit simplement le blond qui saisit sa question silencieuse. Et messires Balin et Dwalin usent de la viole avec dextérité.

\- Et vous ? demanda Bilbo à Gloïn.

\- Je ne fais pas de musique, sinon en chanson, s'exclama le nain. Et mon frère n'a pas l'oreille musicale.

Les nains éclatèrent de rire, comme Gloïn faisait référence à la surdité prononcée d'Oïn qui le forçait à utiliser une corne d'écoute.

\- Dans mon souvenir Thorin, vous étiez un prodigieux musicien vous aussi, commenta Gandalf en séchant une larme d'hilarité au coin de son œil.

Le prince haussa les sourcils.

\- Quel est votre instrument ? demanda Bilbo à son intention, vraiment curieux pour le coup.

\- Quelle importance ? répondit Thorin. Je ne pourrais en jouer même si je vous le disais.

\- Allons, contra Gandalf. De tous les objets laissés en ces murs, une harpe devrait pouvoir se trouver !

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait bien du mal à imaginer Thorin, bougon et sévère, assez délicat pour un tel instrument. Gandalf se leva et disparu dans une pièce attenante un court instant, avant de revenir avec une splendide harpe. Plutôt petite, dotée d'une colonne cintrée, elle était décorée de dorures élégantes. Gandalf la posa devant Thorin qui le jugeait avec étonnement.

\- Jouez nous un air, l'invita le magicien.

\- Oh oui mon oncle, réclama Kili avec ravissement.

Tous les nains prièrent si fort Thorin, qu'il accepta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer, mais pas non plus à refuser une demande générale. Il ôta son manteau de fourrure, découvrant une tunique semblable à un plastron, couverte de mailles d'argents. Il s'assit confortablement et attira la harpe à lui. Bilbo l'observait avec fascination et étonnement.

\- Un air en particulier ? demanda Thorin en ajustant sa position.

\- Ce que vous voulez, répondirent les nains de concert.

Thorin pinça les cordes de la harpe, plus pour faire plaisir à ses neveux et ses compagnons que par réelle envie de jouer, et quand la musique résonna, claire dans le silence de la maison vide d'Elrond, Bilbo oublia toute la contrariété que le nain lui avait fait ressentir. Il lui paru soudain incroyablement doux. Ses doigts couraient avec précision sur les cordes. D'abord doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Les notes sonnaient à peine. Puis il entama une mélodie plus prononcée, qui sans être vive ou joyeuse, tenait un rythme parfait. Bilbo fut hypnotisé par les mouvements agiles des mains de Thorin. Le prince savait exactement quelle corde remuer pour obtenir tel son, ce qui était tout à fait obscur pour Bilbo. Le nombre de corde et leur ressemblance exacte l'empêchait totalement de se faire une idée de l'emplacement de chaque note. Alors que Thorin les frappait avec dextérité, sans même les regarder, tantôt, les yeux fixés sur le sol, tantôt les paupières closes.

Bilbo se surprit alors à observer le nain. La beauté qu'il lui avait découvert le soir de leur rencontre le frappa de nouveau. Thorin était séduisant, bien plus alors qu'il jouait d'un instrument qui n'allait pas du tout avec son profil au premier abord. La soudaine grâce et l'élégance que la musique lui conférait était tout à fait déstabilisante pour Bilbo.

Un sentiment de fascination naquit en lui à ce moment-là, et à l'avenir, bien souvent, il chercherait à le refouler. La musique de Thorin était belle, à bien des égards, néanmoins, Bilbo lui trouva une profonde mélancolie, voir de la tristesse. Thorin jouait sans joie, et tout concentré qu'il était, il paraissait que ses sentiments les plus profonds remontaient en surface. Ainsi, la douceur de la mélodie faisait écho à une détresse profonde, en opposition à une certaine colère dans le refrain, quand les doigts pinçaient les cordes avec force et rapidité. À la vive symphonie succéda la douceur des dernières notes, avant que Thorin ne cesse de jouer. Nul n'osa parler avant qu'il ne repousse la harpe.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Bilbo ? voulu savoir Kili. N'était-ce pas magnifique ?

Bilbo rougit légèrement, un peu déstabilisé de devoir juger un si bon musicien.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé pour ma part, dit-il avec gêne. Je ne crois pas pouvoir dire beaucoup plus malheureusement. Sinon que… c'était impressionnant. Pour un nain.

Bilbo avait dit ces mots-là en regardant Thorin droit dans les yeux. A sa grande surprise, le nain releva la pique avec amusement. Son sourire caché sous sa barbe fit s'emballer le cœur du hobbit qui détourna un peu trop vite les yeux. Les conversations reprirent sans s'attarder suite à cela, lui offrant une sortie bienvenue. Thorin fut approché par Gloïn, Nori, Dwalin et Bifur, ce qui le subtilisa à la vue de Bilbo. Ils s'installèrent ensemble près du feu, non loin de Bilbo, et allumèrent leurs pipes. Gandalf se lança dans une grande conversation avec Dori, Bofur, Balin, Oïn et Bombur. Quant à Ori, Fili et Kili, ils rapprochèrent leurs sièges de Bilbo.

\- Vous avez de la musique dans votre monde ? demanda Ori sans détour.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je pourrais vous en faire découvrir, répondit Bilbo en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son paquet de cigarette.

\- Ha vous allez fumer votre infect tabac, siffla Kili en le voyant faire.

\- Je n'ai que ça.

\- Tenez, vous devez goûter notre herbe à fumer, insista le brun.

Il se leva et en deux pas passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Bifur pour atteindre la bourse d'herbe à pipe qui reposait sur les genoux de Dwalin, attirant sur eux les regards des nains assit là. Il la tendit ensuite à Bilbo et offrit de lui prêter sa pipe. Bilbo la refusa poliment pour mieux sortir ses filtres de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? grimaça Kili.

\- Ce qui va me permettre de tester votre herbe à fumer, siffla Bilbo.

Il prépara sa cigarette, puis la coinça entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Sous l'œil attentif des nains, il prit plusieurs bouffées avant de jeter un œil surprit à Kili.

\- C'est… très différent du tabac, admit-il. Je conçois que mes cigarettes ne vous conviennent pas.

Kili eut un sourire victorieux.

\- Votre monde est finalement peut-être moins intéressant que le nôtre, se moqua gentiment Fili.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, siffla Bilbo. Tenez, je vais vous le prouver avec de la musique.

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit sa bibliothèque de musique. Il fit défiler sa liste de chansons avant d'arrêter son pouce sur l'une d'elle qu'il lança. La stupeur des nains lui arracha un éclat de rire quand les premières notes de _Riptide_ de Vance Joy s'extirpèrent du téléphone.

\- C'est de la magie ! s'exclama Ori en s'écartant.

\- Toujours pas, rit Bilbo comme le refrain s'engageait. C'est de la technologie. Et de la musique de mon monde.

\- C'est… étrange, proposa Fili. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est laid ou non.

Bilbo ne put que rire davantage. Il avait choisi une chanson avec des instruments et non des sons modifiés ou d'ordinateur, pour ne pas trop perturber les nains en leur permettant d'avoir une référence avec les grattements de guitare, les maracas et la force de la voix du chanteur. Les Daftpunk attendraient un peu. Il stoppa la musique au deuxième refrain, craignant que Fili, Kili ou Ori ne fassent un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Là d'où je viens, on utilise un réseau invisible, qu'on appelle internet pour écouter et découvrir des chansons, raconta-t-il.

\- Mais qui les joues ? grimaça Fili.

\- Des artistes, assura Bilbo. Ils enregistrent dans des pièces faites pour et puis les mettent sur les réseaux.

Bilbo se tut, pas certain de vouloir s'engager dans la suite des explications vu la façon dont les trois nains le regardaient.

\- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ori en pointant les icônes sur le téléphone.

\- Ce sont des applications. Mais sans ce réseau dont je vous parlais, elles sont inutiles. Je ne peux plus les utiliser.

\- Elles vous servaient à quoi ?

\- Et bien à plein de chose. À consulter mes mails-… mon courrier. À discuter avec mes amis sans être avec eux, mais de façon instantanée. Trouver mon chemin aussi. Réserver dans des restaurants ou acheter des livres et toutes sortes d'objets.

Bilbo leur fit défiler ses multiples applications.

\- Cela ressemble à de la magie pour moi, insista Kili.

\- Pourtant ce n'en est pas. Regardez, ça peut -être très pratique, avec celle-ci par exemple, j'ai accès à un application qui me permet de faire des calculs.

\- Vous ne savez pas calculez ? s'étonna Ori.

\- Si, mais j'avoue que parfois, je suis une feignasse.

Sa réponse amusa beaucoup Kili.

\- Et ça à quoi cela vous servait-il ? demanda Fili.

\- C'est un jeu. Pour me distraire.

\- Et ça ? demanda Kili.

\- Pour faire livrer mes repas directement chez moi.

\- Et celui-ci ?

\- Pour lire.

\- Celui-là aussi ?

Bilbo marqua une pause, un peu gêné par l'application de rencontre gay que pointait Ori.

\- C'est pour hum… rencontrer des gens, expliqua-t-il un peu embêté.

\- Vous rencontrez des gens dans ce tout petit objet ?

\- Non dans la vie, mais cela nous met en contact.

Les yeux d'Ori se plissèrent de perplexité.

\- Et que faisiez-vous avez des inconnus ? s'étonna Kili.

Bilbo ferma les yeux dans une prière muette pour que quelqu'un les interrompe.

\- Eh bien toutes sortes de chose. Comme aller boire un verre.

\- Avec un inconnu ? insista Kili.

\- Oui, dans mon monde ça se fait, écoutez.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je bois avec un inconnu c'est quand je sais que nous allons partager notre lit après, commenta Fili.

\- Oui et bien c'est l'idée, siffla Bilbo avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Le mal était déjà fait. Kili, Fili et Ori le regardaient avec curiosité à présent.

\- Vous savez que je faisais référence à des échanges charnels ? précisa Fili.

Bilbo se mordit férocement la joue pour retenir son soupir désespéré.

\- Oui, dit-il. J'avais compris.

Kili se redressa légèrement, observant Bilbo avec un œil curieux.

\- Je commençais à me poser la question, Bilbo, avez-vous quelqu'un qui vous attend dans votre monde ?

Bilbo se contenta de prendre une bouffée de cigarette, fâché par la tournure de la conversation. Il était d'autant plus gêné qu'il savait que depuis les deux pas qui les séparaient, Thorin et sa clique pouvaient les entendre.

\- Ma famille, finit-il par répondre. Gandalf.

\- Oui mais ce Gandalf, est-il votre compagnon ? insista Kili.

Bilbo se retint de balancer son pied dans le tibia du nain.

\- Non, répondit-il fermement. Je n'ai pas non plus de copine avant que vous ne posiez la question. Et je vous préviens, ne m'interrogez pas sur mes penchants sexuels, ça va mal se terminer.

\- Quel est le problème avec vos penchants sexuels ? s'étonna Fili qui ne devait pas se sentir concerné par la mise en garde.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. Emporté par son agacement envers Fili, il laissa sa prudence coutumière de côté.

\- Je suis d'un bord qui ne fait pas l'unanimité voilà tout.

Les expressions perplexes de Fili, Kili et Ori achevèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Je suis gay, asséna-t-il.

\- Quel mal cela peut-il faire d'être joyeux dans votre monde ? grimaça Ori.

\- Non, je ne suis pas gay dans ce sens-là, se rattrapa vivement Bilbo. Je suis heu… j'aime les hommes.

\- Je les ai toujours trouvés antipathiques, marmonna Kili en croyant que Bilbo faisait référence à l'espèce.

\- Non ! s'emporta le hobbit. Je suis gay, j'aime les hommes, c'est… je suis plus porté à être attiré par les gens du même sexe que moi si vous préférez !

\- Et alors ?

Bilbo pausa face à l'innocente question d'Ori. Les autres nains semblaient tout aussi peu étonné.

\- Et bien… c'est un problème… commença Bilbo tout à fait prit de court.

\- Ha bon ? Pour nous ça ne l'est pas, affirma Fili.

Bilbo le regarda avec de grands yeux surprit.

\- Dans votre monde ça l'est ? demanda Kili.

\- Pour beaucoup oui… ma cousine Lobélia me hait pour ça.

Kili fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais attendez, balbutia Bilbo. Vous… vous en fichez ?

\- Oh vous savez, chez les nains, le sexe du partenaire n'a que peu d'importance, expliqua Fili.

''Ha'' fut la seule chose que Bilbo parvint à répondre. Il était agréablement surpris par cette révélation. Puis soudain, il réalisa ce que cela voulait concrètement dire. Toute sa vie, il avait évolué dans un monde normé par les hétérosexuels. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne pas s'interroger sur la sexualité d'autrui, et ne regardait pas vraiment les autres mâles hobbits en se demandant s'il aurait une chance, même avec les plus attirants. Or, il se trouvait à présent dans un mode dépourvu des codes qui l'avaient vu grandir, entouré d'une compagnie de 13 nains, dont les penchants sexuels pouvaient être autant pour les femmes que les hommes.

Son regard glissa brusquement vers Thorin. Son cœur s'emballa. Le nain le regardait. Il avait forcément tout entendu, et il le regardait. Fili suivit le regard de Bilbo et ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se détourner de Thorin avant que le blond ne comprenne quelque chose. Un large sourire élargit ses lèvres. Bilbo craint le pire face à sa mine réjouit. Il se décala pour tourner le dos à Thorin et se rabattit sur sa cigarette.

\- Bilbo, dîtes moi, essaya tout de même le blond.

\- C'est non, claqua le hobbit avant même d'entendre la question.

Il se leva brutalement, vraiment très gêné, prétexta un soudain besoin de prendre l'air, et s'enfuit d'un pas maladroit hors de la salle. Il se cacha -parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie que les nains le retrouvent pour le moment- dans une pièce au-dessus de la salle du Feu, et se trouva un coin ou terminer sa clope, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était médusé par sa stupidité. Fili avait sûrement deviné son attirance pour Thorin à l'heure qu'il était, et toute la compagnie le saurait. Thorin le saurait. Peut-être aurait-il une chance ?

Il se gifla intérieurement. Il était coincé dans un monde étrange, comme un passé magique du sien, où un dragon en avait après lui, et il en était à se demander s'il pouvait pécho un nain. Un PRINCE nain. C'était l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'il ait jamais eut. Il n'aurait qu'à tout nier en bloc si jamais on lui posait des questions. Il était même prêt à mentir pour conserver le peu d'intégrité qu'il avait. Il trouva ses mains soudain très moites et les essuya sur son jean. Sa main passa alors sur sa poche, où un obstacle retint son attention. Il fouilla pour redécouvrir son anneau en or et le porta devant son nez pour mieux l'examiner. C'était toujours le même bijou qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Il le passa au doigt et le monde changea. Il se sut dès lors invisible. Ravi de cette surprise, plus que bienvenue vu les circonstances de son voyage, il le retira et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il remercia silencieusement Drogo, Primula et Frodo, retenant l'émotion qui le cintra, puis remit le bijou dans sa poche. Il prit la décision de n'en parler à personne, car il était sûr qu'on chercherait à lui prendre si jamais il mentionnait sa magie. Celle-la même qui peut-être, à l'avenir, le préserverait de grands périls.

Il resta longuement dans son coin, bien après avoir terminé sa cigarette. Quand il redescendit, la nuit était noire et la plupart des nains étaient parti. Gandalf avait aussi prit congé. Balin demeurait près du feu, parlant bas avec Dori.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Bilbo en s'approchant.

\- Ils ont tous trouvé une chambre pour passer la nuit, répondit Balin avec un sourire aimable.

Bilbo fut rassuré de constater qu'il ne le considérait pas gravement. Avec un peu de chance, Fili n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire pareil, proposa Dori. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'opportunité de dormir dans un vrai lit.

Bilbo hocha la tête, un peut plus d'accord. Il prit son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, mais avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le couloir Balin le retint.

\- La chambre au fond du couloir de l'aile gauche est libre, se rappela-t-il.

\- Ce serait gênant d'entrer par accident dans celle de Dwalin ou de Nori, assura Dori.

À cela, Bilbo acquiesça. Il les remercia et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par Balin. Il poussa la lourde porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur, étonné de la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il s'arrêta net en tombant nez à nez avec Thorin, allégé de sa tenue de voyage, portant plus près une tunique bleue tombant sur son pantalon rentré dans ses bottes. Le nain le scruta avec sévérité, faisant paniquer doublement Bilbo. Il se confondit en excuse, cherchant à expliquer sa méprise dans le mélange de mots qui lui échappa, et voulu se retirer promptement.

\- Hobbit, le retint Thorin. Entrez un instant.

Bilbo se figea, déjà à moitié reparti dans le couloir. Il sentit sa main trembler légèrement sur la poignée. Il n'avait qu'à faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu, claquer la porte et s'enfuir en courant. En enfilant son anneau, Thorin ne le verrait même pas s'échapper. L'ombre portée du nain se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant que Bilbo ne prenne une décision, et le hobbit dû se forcer à obéir. Un frisson désagréable le prit quand il entendit la porte claquer dans son dos.

\- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, commença sans détours Thorin. Il nous faut repartir pour les montagnes et préparer notre attaque contre Smaug maintenant que Gandalf nous a refusé son aide.

Bilbo l'écouta parler en avançant dans la pièce, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si vous nous suivrez.

À cette interrogation, Bilbo tourna vivement la tête vers Thorin.

\- Ne suis-je pas votre prisonnier ?

\- Plus maintenant que je vous sais inoffensif, répondit le nain.

Bilbo tiqua à l'emploi du terme inoffensif. Il aurait aimé affirmer le contraire, mais Thorin avait probablement raison.

\- Pourquoi vouloir que je vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

\- Gandalf semble persuadé que vous serez un membre utile à notre compagnie. Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que lui, mais je m'en remettrais à son conseil.

Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être honnête.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? osa Bilbo.

Thorin le scruta en silence, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- Savez-vous utiliser une hache ou une épée ?

\- Heu… non.

\- Avez-vous déjà eut à vous battre pour survivre ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'avoir cassé le nez par accident à un camarade pendant un jeu ne compte, grimaça Bilbo.

Thorin arqua un sourcil plutôt éloquent. Bilbo tenta un sourire qui ne fut pas rendu par le nain.

\- Je pense que vous serez un fardeau. Vous faites épicier et ce monde n'est pas le vôtre.

Voilà, en un instant, Thorin venait de redevenir détestable. Bilbo serra les dents.

\- Vous paraissez persuadé de mon inutilité, dit-il, incapable de retenir sa contrariété. Je ne prétends pas comprendre vos motivations ni l'ampleur des enjeux de votre quête, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que vous aurez besoin d'adresse dans votre entreprise. Si vous souhaitez rallier vos congénères pour marcher contre l'armée d'Azog, ne vous faut-il pas l'Arkenstone ? Celle-la même qui est coincée dans votre montagne ? Alors je ne suis pas un guerrier, c'est évident, mais je suis adroit. Plus silencieux qu'une souris pour ce qui est de se déplacer en silence, et de passer inaperçu.

Il avait fait claquer sa phrase en pensant à son anneau.

\- Ainsi, si vous voulez la récupérer, il vous faudra bien plus de discrétion qu'aucun de vos compagnons n'en ont. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, ne vous trompez pas, mais faites comme si j'en étais un, et vous verrez, vous serez surprit de me trouver compétent. Et loin d'être un fardeau, quand je serais celui qui vous apportera l'Arkenstone.

Bilbo se tut, essoufflé d'avoir déballé sa tirade dans un souffle et fixa Thorin avec colère.

\- Vous vous engagez donc à travailler pour moi ? demanda Thorin sur un ton qui laissait deviner une intention autre.

Bilbo ouvrit les bras en hochant la tête, grognon mais décidé.

\- Seulement si vous arrêtez de m'appelez hobbit. J'ai un nom.

\- Très bien, accepta très naturellement Thorin. Balin vous préparera un contrat pour votre mission de cambrioleur. Vous êtes donc le 14e membre de ma Compagnie.

Bilbo revint à son calme habituel en réalisant la soudaine bêtise qu'il avait fait. Il n'osa pas revenir sur sa parole, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, et se contenta de se tortiller les doigts. Un silence gênant suivit. Il se racla la gorge et inspira lourdement.

\- Bon et bien, si c'est décidé, bonne nuit, lança Bilbo.

Il fit un pas vers la porte que Thorin stoppa en lui barrant le chemin. Bilbo s'arrêta net. Sa gorge se serra d'appréhension.

\- Une dernière chose, mentionna le nain. Vous ne pouvez plus laisser Fili ou Kili vous approcher comme ils l'ont fait hier et dans la caverne.

Bilbo lui adressa un regard parfaitement déstabilisé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Thorin mangea la distance qui les séparait avant que Bilbo ne se rende compte qu'il était coincé par un divan dans son dos, et ils se retrouvèrent soudain très proche.

\- Vous pensez avoir frappé à ma porte par hasard ? ironisa Thorin.

Bilbo pâlit. Balin et Dori n'auraient pas osé, pas eux !?

\- Je ne suis pas certain de suivre, marmonna Bilbo.

\- Ils vous ont donné à moi, continua Thorin. Et quoi que je sache Fili et Kili assez intelligents pour ne pas vous prendre, sachant que ce sont eux qui souhaitent que je vous accorde mon attention, je les sais aussi assez tactiles. Ce que je n'accepterai pas. Donc je vous dis de ne pas les laisser faire.

Bilbo secoua ses mains devant le visage de Thorin, totalement paniqué par les sous-entendus.

\- Pardon ?! Qui a donné qui à qui ?!

\- La Compagnie estime que je devrais prendre du bon temps malgré les heures sombres que nous traversons, grimaça Thorin. Jusque-là, je refusais car ils sont tous pour moi des frères d'armes et des proches que je respecte bien trop. Mais vous, c'est différent. Vous n'êtes pas le plus laid, vous êtes assez intéressant, même si ce n'est pas tant ce qui compte, -…

\- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, coupa Bilbo. Pourquoi devriez-vous prendre du bon temps avec moi ?!

\- Osez mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ironisa Thorin. Osez dire que je ne vous attire pas. Car vos regards ont été plutôt explicites.

Bilbo ouvrit largement la bouche, choqué.

\- Je ne vais pas ouvrir les cuisses, juste parce que vos compagnons vous ont dit de tremper votre biscuit ! s'emporta-t-il. Je ne suis pas un gigolo !

Thorin ne comprit pas l'expression ni le terme que Bilbo employa mais fut passablement amusé par son rejet. Ce qui déstabilisa Bilbo plus encore.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous faire prier tout de même ? Espérer cela d'un prince…

\- Ce n'est pas une question de statut, siffla Bilbo. Je ne suis pas intéressé voilà tout.

Thorin haussa les sourcils. Bilbo se mordit les lèvres, soufflé par ce qu'il entendait. Il fut forcé de faire un nouveau pas en arrière quand le nain se pencha. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent et les défenses de Bilbo ne tinrent pas une seconde. Il s'accrocha au col de la tunique de Thorin et le nain le ramena contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. C'était grisant. En totale contradiction avec ce que venait de dire Bilbo, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, un crush lui retournerait une quelconque attention.

Thorin le souleva par les cuisses et passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le maintenir contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Les jambes de Bilbo se crochetèrent dans son dos. L'instant suivant, il était allongé sur le divan, et Thorin écartait ses cuisses d'une pression des paumes.

\- Voilà des réactions très engageantes envers quelqu'un qui ne vous intéresse pas, nargua-t-il entre deux baisers.

Bilbo revint à lui comme frappé par la foudre. Il repoussa Thorin de toutes ses forces et chercha à s'extirper de sa position. Thorin le laissa se relever sans insister, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas, siffla Bilbo.

\- Vous essayez de vous en convaincre ?

\- Non, je le sais c'est tout. Vous êtes persuadé que je vais vous tomber dans les bras et ça aurait pu arriver je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais vous êtes bien trop déplaisant et irritant pour que je me laisse séduire.

\- Ce n'était pas une question de séduction, renchérit Thorin. Que de sexe.

Bilbo leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel, pour souligner son exaspération.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas, asséna-t-il de nouveau.

Thorin haussa les épaules, comme si cette réponse lui était égale. Cela fit un peu mal à Bilbo, et touché dans son orgueil, il chercha à attaquer le nain.

\- Quant à votre demande, je ne peux pas répondre positivement à votre requête. J'aime beaucoup vos neveux, et bien des nains de votre Compagnie ont su gagner mon affection.

Thorin plissa les yeux, soudain un peu plus sombre. Emballé, Bilbo poursuivit, ignorant la prudence.

\- Et si je veux coucher avec un autre que vous, ou plusieurs même, vous ne pourrez rien faire.

\- Ils vous ont donné à moi, rappela Thorin. Aucun membre de la Compagnie ne posera un doigt sur vous.

\- De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne vous accompagne pas pour assouvir vos pulsions, claqua Bilbo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Vous avez raison, reconnu Thorin en se levant à son tour. Notre quête passe avant tout.

\- Voilà, admit Bilbo.

\- Sachez tout de même que si je vous vois vous approcher d'un de mes compagnons, je jugerais que vous avez changé d'avis.

Bilbo grimaça, complètement consterné par l'idée.

\- Je vous prendrais, traduisit Thorin sans une once d'humour. Et vous n'aurez aucunement le droit de me repousser.

Bilbo voulut répondre qu'il aurait tous les droits, mais ç'aurait été reconnaître qu'il allait finir dans les bras du prince à un moment ou un autre. L'idée n'était pas horrible, mais Thorin lui était bien trop offensant pour qu'il permette que cela arrive. Malgré son physique très, très attirant. Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter, et ouvrit la porte. Thorin le regarda passer dans le couloir sans rien ajouter.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai si hâte d'avoir vos retours. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note musicale : j'ai été inspirée par plusieurs chansons pour ce chapitre**

**\- For the Dancing and the Dreaming - John Powell - How to Train your Dragon 2**

**\- The Man in the Moon Stayed Up too Late - Bofur's song**

**MlleL : Merci pour ton retour ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début :) **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews c'est un plaisir pour moi de lire que vous appréciez ce que je vous propose. B****onne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Au lendemain de son altercation avec Thorin, dans la chambre, Bilbo avait d'abord beaucoup regretté son engagement de rejoindre les nains, mais finalement, quand Balin lui avait soumit le contrat, refusant de passer pour un pleutre et de manquer à sa parole, il l'avait lu avec attention, puis signé. Dès lors, il était devenu un membre de la Compagnie. La plupart des nains s'en étaient réjouit, rassurés de savoir qu'il n'était pas un espion, et que mieux, il allait leur servir de cambrioleur.

Mais Dwalin, Nori et Bifur -pour ce gus là, Bilbo n'était pas bien sûr vu qu'il ne communiquait qu'en langue des nains-, le jugeaient toujours avec sévérité et méfiance, et Bilbo n'était jamais tout à fait à l'aise en leur présence.

Quant aux autres, bien qu'il les apprécie tous, Bilbo conservait ses distances, toujours choqué par la trahison de Balin et Dori qui l'avait mené dans la chambre de Thorin, dans une position délicate. Or, depuis son rejet, Thorin n'avait rien tenté, et semblait totalement l'ignorer. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bilbo, quoiqu'il en soit légèrement froissé dans son orgueil. Le prince ne le regardait quasiment pas, et si ce n'était pour interagir avec l'ensemble du groupe, ne lui adressait pas la parole.

Pendant les 4 jours qui avait précédé le départ de la Compagnie, Bilbo avait de toute façon passé le plus clair de son temps avec Gandalf, écoutant ses mises en garde et ses conseils. Le magicien lui avait trouvé une épée elfique à sa taille dans l'armurerie abandonnée de la maison. Bilbo avait d'abord essayé de la refuser, prétextant sa maladresse et insistant sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas un guerrier et que les armes lui étaient étrangères. À cela Gandalf lui avait répondu quelque chose de très philosophique, quoique très sage, et Bilbo avait accepté l'épée. Elle avait un atout particulier qui l'avait convaincu d'autant plus. Elle se mettait à briller à proximité d'orcs ou de gobelins.

Il avait aussi passé de bons moments avec Bofur. De toute la Compagnie, il était le plus sympathique, et celui qui semblait le mieux comprendre la situation de Bilbo et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le nain lui avait trouvé des vêtements à sa taille autre que son jean, son tee-shirt et sa chemise, et des affaires de voyage. Bilbo avait profité d'un soir où tous les nains ripaillaient déjà avant le couché du soleil, pour se laver dans les bains de sa chambre. L'eau était fraîche, et il n'était pas resté longtemps, mais pouvoir rincer la terre, retirer la crasse, laver ses cheveux et passer des vêtements propres lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Les deux tuniques, vertes sapin, n'étaient pas les plus confortables, le pantalon en grosse toile marron non plus. Il avait dû retrousser les jambes pour qu'il ne traîne pas à chaque pas. Le veston était un peu grand, parce que Bilbo n'était pas bien épais, mais le manteau lui saillait parfaitement. Il était bien chaud, et l'écharpe tricotée et les mitaines seraient bienvenues si jamais les températures venaient à baisser sur la route.

Quand il était redescendu dans la salle du feu vêtu de ses nouveaux vêtements, il avait récolté des ''oooh'' et des ''haa'', des compliments et des sourires. C'était peut-être la seule fois où Thorin l'avait un peu plus regardé depuis leur baiser. Après cela, les journées avaient été dédiées aux préparations du voyage.

Bilbo contempla une dernière fois la vallée de Rivendell, dans le jour naissant. Il avait le sentiment qu'il entreprenait un voyage difficile, et que la sérénité de la demeure d'Elrond, ses charmes et sa sécurité, ne trouverait aucun égal à l'avenir. Après 5 jours passés dans ces murs, la Compagnie avait fait ses adieux à Gandalf pour prendre la route des montagnes, vers le point de rendez-vous avez le reste des leurs. Bilbo lâcha un soupir défait, quelque peu désarçonné par sa situation. Il n'aurait pas pensé suivre les nains de son plein gré, et pourtant, il était là, à emboîter le pas de Ori, pour cheminer le long de la voie qui longeait la vallée en direction de l'Est.

Les premiers jours de voyage furent similaires. La protection que conférait la vallée permettait à la Compagnie d'avancer vite, à découvert ou discrètement. Il leur fallu encore 10 jours de plus pour atteindre les bordures des terres protégées des elfes. À mesure que les journées de marches s'enchaînaient, Bilbo se liait un peu plus avec les nains. Ainsi au matin du vingtième jour, quand il se leva pour admirer le soleil levant, alors que la journée promettait d'être claire et dégagée, il partagea ce moment avec Dori.

Derrière eux, les autres nains se levaient tranquillement, certains avec plus de paresse que d'autres. Thorin revint de sa course d'éclaireur matinale alors que le ciel palissait un peu plus.

\- Nous ne sommes plus si loin des montagnes, indiqua-t-il. Nous allons entrer dans les terres sauvages, ce qui signifie plus d'orcs et plus de danger en général. Soyez toujours sur vos gardes. Nous aurons rejoint le point de rendez-vous dans quatre à cinq jours si nous ne bifurquons pas.

\- Allons Bilbo, aidez-moi donc à réveiller les derniers, demanda Dori.

Ils tirèrent de leurs couvertures Bombur, Nori et Bofur, puis tous ensemble ils levèrent le camp. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la vallée des elfes, un changement s'opéra dans l'air. Bilbo le perçut aussi étrangement qu'il aurait vu une affiche tombée d'un mur. Dès lors, le groupe avança avec prudence. Parfois ils coururent sur de longues distances. Bilbo était souvent à bout de souffle mais n'osait ni se plaindre, ni ralentir. En fin d'après-midi le quatrième jour, les montagnes se dressaient vertigineusement devant eux. Le chemin disparu et il fut plus ardu de trouver une voie de passage dans les cirques rocheux. Pour couronner le tout, le temps se dégrada de plus en plus. D'énormes nuages remontés du Sud couvrirent le ciel, jusqu'à l'assombrir à tel point que Bilbo avait l'impression que le jour était en veille en permanence.

Ensuite, la pluie se mit à tomber. Fine tout d'abord, puis drue et abondante. La fine capuche de Bilbo ne le préserva pas longtemps de l'humidité et il fut bientôt trempé jusqu'aux os, forcé de patauger dans la boue pour avancer. La foudre précéda l'orage. Contraint de continuer tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé au moins une corniche où s'abriter, la Compagnie repoussa ses forces contre le vent et la tempête, avançant prudemment dans la fin du jour. La nuit aurait pu être tombée que Bilbo ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Finalement, Dwalin revint vers le groupe après être parti en éclaireur, et annonça avoir trouvé un abri.

La caverne était minuscule, en conduit étroit, basse de plafond, mais au sec, sans courant d'air. Bilbo se laissa tomber au fond, entre Fili et Kili, et fut incapable de se relever avant un moment, tant ses jambes tremblaient et le tiraient. Il se débarrassa de son manteau trempé et inspecta son sac à dos. La plupart de ses affaires étaient mouillées, hormis son album photo, son téléphone et sa batterie qu'il avait prit soin d'emballer précieusement dans ses anciens vêtements. Vu le peu de place, il se ménagea une couche rudimentaire, à peine allongé -Fili dormait assit alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre- et chercha à s'endormir. L'insomnie le tint longuement. Il finit par prendre son téléphone et erra sans intention entre les différentes applications. Il visionna longuement ses photos, puis jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui -mais tous les nains dormaient ou du moins semblaient dormir-, avant de regarder quelques vidéos de sa famille et de son anniversaire. Ce jour-là lui paraissait si lointain. Le rire de Frodo emplit doucement le silence de la caverne et ce fut un coup de trop pour Bilbo. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal et pleura silencieusement.

Il écrasa les larmes sur son visage et verrouilla son téléphone pour écourter sa peine. Il se leva doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Fili ou Kili, et enjamba prudemment les nains pour gagner l'entrée de la caverne. Bofur qui était de garde le vit passer et se redressa aussitôt.

\- Bilbo ? appela-t-il.

Le hobbit se tourna et plissa les yeux avant de le repérer dans l'obscurité.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

\- J'ai la tête pleine de pensées, répondit Bilbo en se glissant dans l'ombre pour rejoindre Bofur là où il se trouvait.

Il prit particulièrement soin de ne pas cogner par mégarde le bras de Dwalin ou le sac de Thorin. Il ne voulait réveiller ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? proposa Bofur.

\- Non, ça ira, remercia Bilbo.

Il frottait ses mains meurtries l'une contre l'autre en cherchant à les réchauffer. Bofur baissa les yeux sur son geste, puis sans prévenir, attrapa ses mains pour étudier ses paumes.

\- Vous êtes blessé, constata-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont que des écorchures, assura Bilbo en fermant les poings. Je ne suis pas habitué à grimper en montagne, les prises étaient difficiles à tenir.

Bofur lui offrit un linge pour nettoyer ses plaies. Bilbo l'utilisa sans commentaire, ignorant le nombre de germes et de bactéries que devait porter le bout de tissu.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans votre monde, murmura Bofur en le regardant faire. Quel était votre métier ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en avais pas. J'étais étudiant. Un apprenti si vous préférez.

\- Oh, souffla Bofur. Et en quoi ? Pas de la forge avec ces mains-là. Un épicier peut-être ?

Bilbo arqua un sourcil contrarié. Qu'avait-il tous à le traiter d'épicier ?

\- J'étudiais l'Histoire, précisa-t-il. Les civilisations.

\- Un peu comme un scribe alors.

\- En quelque sorte je suppose.

Bilbo marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre à voix haute, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne savais pas vers quel corps de métier me diriger. Maintenant que je pense à tout ça… je n'avais aucun plan d'avenir. Je vivais au gré des saisons, sans me poser de vraies questions sur mon futur. Je profitais de la vie.

\- C'est un luxe que vous aviez, sourit Bofur.

\- Ma famille n'était pas en difficulté et je touchais ma part d'un héritage certain.

Bofur parut vraiment surprit. Bilbo en fut étonné et chercha à en comprendre la raison.

\- Je vous choque ?

\- Non, non, jura le nain. C'est juste que je ne vous aurai pas cru d'une famille aisée… enfin… je pensais que nous étions pareil.

Bilbo fut profondément touché par les mots de Bofur.

\- Je ne me sens pas différent de vous. Pas à ce niveau-là en tout cas.

Bofur étouffa un rire. Bilbo s'assit près de lui et lui rendit son linge.

\- Maintenant que tout cela m'a été enlevé je me demande ce que je serais devenu, dit-il pensivement. Quelle voie j'aurai prise. J'aurai pu être journaliste. Ou écrivain. Ou chercheur ?

Bofur l'écoutait gentiment, sans le couper ni commenter, tirant doucement sur sa pipe. Un rire nerveux agita les épaules de Bilbo. Le nain eut une grimace amusée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, assura le hobbit. Je me suis pris à imaginer ce qu'allait être ma vie après tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Après la quête. Quand vous aurez récupéré la montagne et libéré votre peuple. Je suis le seul de mon espèce en Terre-du-Milieu. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

Bofur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer, absolument incapable de formuler une réponse satisfaisante. Il baissa tristement les yeux.

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez rester avec moi, finit-il par dire. Si nous récupérons Erebor, Bifur et moi reprendrons notre métier de fabricants de jouet. Vous pourrez peut-être nous aider ?

\- Vous êtes fabricant de jouet ? s'émerveilla Bilbo. Je ne sais pas si je serais très utile…

Bofur eut un petit rire et le prit par l'épaule pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à tirer quelque chose de vous.

Bilbo sourit en retour, amusé à l'idée. Il ne se voyait pas devenir fabricant de jouet, mais la proposition de Bofur le touchait. Il embrassa la caverne du regard et pausa sur chaque nain tour à tour, prit d'une soudaine curiosité à leur égard.

\- Et eux ? demanda-t-il. Que faisaient-ils avant d'être chassé de la montagne ?

\- Et bien, Bombur est architecte, raconta Bofur en désignant son frère. Il a réalisé des merveilles à Erebor vous verrez... Dori est maître d'arme.

Face à l'air étonné de Bilbo, Bofur se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, il est le plus fort d'entre nous. Thorin lui-même vous le dira. Ce que Dwalin et lui savent faire de leurs épées, c'est Dori qui le leur a enseigné.

Bilbo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sous son apparence de dandy, précieux et sophistiqué, en plus d'un pessimisme impossible à taire, Bilbo avait du mal à se figurer un grand guerrier chez Dori. Pourtant, son épée et sa hache étaient scintillantes, et en repensant à l'attaque des orcs, Dori était l'un des seuls à n'avoir eut aucune écorchure ni saleté. Bofur poursuivit en prenant son menton dans son poing.

\- Je ne sais pas si Nori a réellement un travail… Il erre et vit à sa guise, entre Erebor et Dale, quoique ses pas le ramènent toujours vers ses frères. Quant à Ori, il est scribe.

\- C'est lui qui se rapproche le plus de moi par le métier, nota Bilbo. Et Balin ?

\- Balin et Dwalin sont issus de la noble famille Fundin, et sont liés par le sang à la famille royale. Ils en sont des conseillers et guerriers.

Bilbo glissa un regard discret sur Dwalin, allongé à quelques pas de lui, aux côtés de Thorin. Il comprenait mieux la proximité des frères Fundin et des princes maintenant. Près de lui, Bofur continuait.

\- Oïn est médecin, et sert également la famille royale avec Gerhí, l'épouse de Gloïn. Quant à Thorin, Fili et Kili…

\- Ce sont des princes, j'avais cru comprendre.

Bofur hocha la tête. De Dwalin, le regard de Bilbo passa sur Thorin. Depuis l'angle d'où il était, il était incapable de dire si le prince dormait ou non.

\- Bofur m'avez-vous vraiment donné à Thorin ? demanda soudain Bilbo.

Bofur faillit s'étouffer avec la bouffée de pipe qu'il venait de prendre. Il toussota le plus silencieusement possible avant de réussir à donner une réponse.

\- Kof kof- J'ai pour idée que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre vous ? Kof-

Bilbo se pince l'arête du nez, retenant la soudaine énergie négative qui lui fit lâcher un soupir lourd. Bofur se ratatina sur lui-même, un peu embêté.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on donne à sa guise, siffla Bilbo.

\- Ce n'était pas l'idée, assura Bofur. Et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte vous savez, vous ne seriez pas le premier à ne pas convenir à Thorin.

\- Honte ? Non je n'ai pas honte, j'ai repoussé Thorin.

Cette fois, la surprise de Bofur lui fit presque lâcher sa pipe.

\- Mais… par Mahal pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui aimerais comprendre pourquoi cela vous choque, répliqua Bilbo en croisant les bras.

\- C'est évident que Thorin vous a séduit. Toute la compagnie l'a vu à la façon dont vous le regardez.

\- Toute… la compagnie… Non ! Ce n'est pas…

\- Nous serions-nous fourvoyés ? grommela Bofur, lèvres pincés, l'air très confus.

Bilbo fut tenté de démentir, mais vu l'aveu de Bofur il n'était pas très sûr de le vouloir. L'idée que 12 nains s'accoquinent pour le mettre dans le lit du treizième n'était pas particulièrement affriolante. Il re-glissa un coup d'œil sur la silhouette de Thorin, et prit la décision de mentir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n'allait pas se mettre en difficulté pour alléger la conscience d'un nain.

\- Oui, dit-il d'abord. Thorin est séduisant, ne vous trompez pas, et son charisme n'a d'égale que sa prestance, mais il n'est pas pour moi.

Bofur l'écoutait avec intérêt, et Bilbo se doutait que ses paroles seraient retransmises aux autres nains. Pour autant il n'en voulait pas à Bofur. Il trouvait sa dévotion assez amusante et touchante au fond.

\- Je comprends aussi que c'était pour Thorin, ajouta-t-il, que vous vouliez bien faire en l'aidant à décharger la pression. Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, répondit Bofur. Mais je comprends, vous avez raison. Nous nous sommes un peu emportés. Nous étions si enthousiastes à l'idée que vous ne soyez pas un espion, et vous donniez tous les signes qui prouvaient que Thorin vous intéressait. La compagnie et moi avons pensé que ce serait une opportunité.

Bilbo n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver face à tant d'honnêteté. Il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau.

\- Écoutez, je suis très loin de chez moi, la dernière chose qui m'intéresse c'est de me faire passer dessus par un nain, qui qu'il soit.

Bofur haussa les épaules, et hocha gravement la tête.

\- Et si je peux ajouter… je serais peut-être ridicule à vos yeux mais je valorise les sentiments, reprit Bilbo. Je tiens à partager plus que du sexe avec mon partenaire.

\- Oh, je comprends, rassura Bofur. Je comprends même très bien. Nous, les nains, sommes aussi plus guidés par les sentiments. Nous avons l'amour jaloux et le désir empreint et féroce.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une perplexité équivoque.

\- Vos partenaires doivent vivre un enfer.

\- Pourquoi ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis face à l'air incrédule de Bofur, il s'expliqua.

\- J'imagine que j'aime ma liberté de mouvement, et j'aurai peur d'être enfermé dans une relation avec une personne aussi émotive.

Un rire sonore agita Bofur, prenant Bilbo de court. Il s'était attendu à une réponse sèche alors voir Bofur se bidonner le rassura autant qu'il l'étonna. Un mouvement les fit taire devant eux, et Bilbo sentit son estomac se nouer alors que Thorin et Dwalin se redressaient. Il ignorait bien sûr que les deux nains n'avaient pas dormi un seul instant, prit d'insomnie comme lui, et qu'ils avaient entendu tout l'échange entre Bofur et lui. Thorin se repositionna sur le flanc alors que Dwalin s'assit et d'un coup de tête, indiqua à Bofur qu'il prenait la relève. Le nain se leva aussitôt, offrit une tape amicale à Bilbo et alla rejoindre sa paillasse d'un pas léger, ravi de pouvoir enfin se reposer à son tour. Bilbo se tordit les doigts, puis força sur ses jambes pour se lever. En se rallongeant, il essaya de ne pas imaginer comment aurait tourné les choses s'il avait accepté de se donner à Thorin. L'idée le révoltait.

Il se réveilla poussé par le pied de Fili, sans souvenir de s'être endormi, et après un bref déjeuner se résumant à une tranche de pain sec et un bout de fromage, ils reprirent la route. La tempête était passée, mais la pluie persistait. Ce fut donc sous un ciel mitigé, avec peu d'éclaircies, qu'ils atteignirent le flanc sud des montagnes. La route était inégale et tortueuse, à la fois en lacet étroit contre les parois rocheuses, parfois ondulants entre des plateaux déserts couverts de roches grises. Ils bifurquèrent vers une terrasse plus basse en milieu d'après-midi, et continuèrent à descendre des dénivelés toujours plus escarpés, jusqu'à parvenir à un terrassement à demi-protégé par une corniche. Là, Thorin décréta une pause, pour mieux partir de son côté avec Fili, Kili, Dwalin et Bifur.

Bilbo ne posa pas de question, bien trop content de pouvoir reposer ses jambes douloureuses. Il se trouva un rocher près d'un parapet naturel, bien à l'abri sous la corniche, et s'enveloppa dans sa cape, sac sur les genoux pour le protéger de la pluie. Plus d'une heure plus tard, il était frigorifié. Les nains autour de lui n'en menaient pas large non plus. Dori avait ramené Ori contre lui pour le couvrir de son manteau. Nori les veillait attentivement tous les deux. Le retour de Bifur et Dwalin les tira de leurs états d'immobilités.

\- _Ils sont plus loin, dans un ancien fort_, indiqua Bifur en khuzdul -la langue des nains qu'Ori avait expliqué à Bilbo comme étant très secrète.

\- Debout les gars, le chemin est encore long, renchérit Dwalin.

Bon gré, mal gré, Bilbo se remit en marche dans les pas de Bombur. La voie par laquelle ils gagnèrent le fort était accidentée et la pluie la rendait encore plus dangereuse. Bilbo faillit en être éjecté à plusieurs reprises, risquant de dégringoler sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres avant une chute interminable dans le vide jusqu'à s'écraser au fond du vallon. Bien heureusement, aucun incident ne menaça la compagnie et ils atteignirent le fort sans encombre malgré la fatigue.

La façade du bâtiment se découpait dans la montagne, taillé à vif dans la pierre, impossible à repérer si on ne le la cherchait pas. C'était un lieu rustique. De part et d'autre de la porte en bois, deux colonnes semblaient porter l'édifice, ornée de décoration que Bilbo avait appris à distinguer comme étant d'une esthétique naine. Vu l'emplacement et la rudesse des lieux, Bilbo devina qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien avant-poste, comme un gîte pour les nains de passage, destiné à les préserver des vents et des dangers d'une nuit en montagne. Une fois passé le hall, une autre porte donnait sur une unique pièce, taillée en arc-de-cercle dans la montagne, plutôt large, mais qui sembla rapetisser face au nombre de nains présents. Un bon feu brûlait dans le foyer autour duquel se répartissait trois tables rectangulaires.

Là se trouvaient déjà Thorin, Fili et Kili, en grande discussion avec de nouveaux nains. Quand la compagnie passa les portes et s'ébroua, tous se levèrent. L'un d'eux se précipita vers Gloïn et se jetant à son cou, l'embrassa. Bilbo phasa avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un, mais d'une naine. Son épouse Gerhí, de toute évidence.

\- _Amralimé_, soupira Gloïn en posant son front contre celui de la naine.

Elle était large d'épaule et de hanches, une partie de ses cheveux roux tressées dès la cime de sa tête, les autres libérés sur ses épaules. Sa barbe, plus impressionnante que celle de Kili, était ornée de quelques décorations en argent. Elle portait des vêtements de voyage fatigués, et à sa ceinture pendait une paire de haches.

\- _Tout ces jours sans toi, j'ai crains le pire_, souffla Gerhí.

Bilbo détourna les yeux, un peu gêné de les épier. Il imita les autres, se débarrassant de son sac et de sa cape. Il secoua la tête puis passa ses mains pour plaquer se cheveux trempés en arrière. Il vit alors tous les nains se rejoindre avec bonne humeur, et les deux groupes se mêler. Ceux qui étaient déjà présent, et qui accueillaient la compagnie, étaient au nombre de 6 -incluant Gerhí. À les voir tous si joyeux de se retrouver, Bilbo se sentit un peu seul, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son Gandalf et à son monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ? demanda une voix forte.

Bilbo mit un temps avant de réaliser que ''ça'' le désignait. Il se tourna vers le nain qui avait posé la question et grimaça. Sur le plan physique, il avait des airs de Thorin, mais était un peu plus jeune, son visage plus carré, et ses cheveux étaient nattés vers l'arrière de son crâne. En détaillant ses vêtements, eux aussi semblables à ceux du prince, Bilbo n'eut aucun mal à déduire leur lien de parenté.

\- Ça c'est un hobbit, siffla-t-il. Et si vous continuez à pointez votre doigt sur moi aussi dédaigneusement je vais vous le faire manger.

Le nain ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés. Derrière lui, Kili éclata de rire, imité par quelques autres nains de la compagnie à présent habitué à la véhémence de Bilbo quand il se sentait attaqué.

\- Où l'avez-vous ramassé celui-là ? interrogea le nain à l'attention de Balin.

\- C'est une longue histoire, écourta Balin. C'est un cambrioleur, il nous aidera à récupérer l'Arkenstone.

Peu convaincu, le nain croisa les bras et se pencha vers Thorin pour lui parler bas.

\- Tu mets notre peuple et Erebor tout entière entre les mains de cette créature ?

\- Je ne m'y résoudrais pas si je n'y étais pas forcé par les événements.

\- Cette créature vous entend au cas où vous seriez idiot en plus d'être impoli, ajouta Bilbo vraiment consterné d'être traité de la sorte.

Cette fois, c'est avec un air furieux que le nain le regarda, et Thorin le fusilla du regard. Bilbo ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Fili vint à son aide en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'introduire.

\- Bilbo laissez-moi vous présenter Frérin, le frère de Thorin. Mon oncle, Bilbo Baggins, maître Cambrioleur.

''Encore un prince'' ne put s'empêcher de penser Bilbo, tout en étant embêté par le surnom qu'on lui attribuait à présent. Il n'avait jamais rien volé de sa vie mais son engagement auprès de la Compagnie avait créé une sorte de mythe autour de lui qui disait le contraire. Et il avait bien du mal à s'en débarrasser.

\- Et voici Víli, notre père, introduisit Kili en étreignant le grand blond qui était aux côtés de ses oncles.

C'était un nain robuste, au moins aussi grand que Dwalin, au visage doux malgré ses yeux gris perçant. Fili avait hérité de lui le blond de ses cheveux, et leurs styles vestimentaires étaient plutôt proches, en écho avec celui de Kili également. Bilbo le salua d'un signe de tête. Víli lui rendit son salut, non sans essayer de cacher son sourire amusé. Gerhí, Dùff, Beris, et Bogal furent également introduit, et Bilbo fut ravi d'échapper à la fratrie royale quand celle-ci se mit à l'écart.

Les trois nouveaux nains et la naine prirent le temps d'étudier Bilbo avec curiosité. Ils étaient confiants vis à vis de la compagnie et ne suspectaient pas le hobbit comme les autres avaient pu le faire. Ils le prirent rapidement en sympathie et une fois qu'on leur eut expliqué qui était Bilbo et son importance pour la quête, ils l'accueillirent sans poser plus de questions, et sans trop de méfiance, laissant cela à Frérin et à ceux qui doutaient toujours de Bilbo. Le camp déjà installé fut agrandit et on désigna ceux qui seraient en charge de préparer un repas chaud.

Avant d'être réquisitionné, Bilbo s'éloigna sans être remarqué, trouva un coin en retrait et s'y installa. De chaque côté de la salle, des banquettes couraient le long des murs lisses. Il en choisit une une vide et s'aménagea un lit avec ses affaires. Une fois satisfaisait de ses accommodations, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir. Il avait mal partout. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses épaules étaient douloureuses et ses pieds lui semblaient affreusement plats. Il brossa vaguement le poil qui les couvraient, retirant les copeaux de terre qui s'étaient accrochés, puis ramena son sac sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre sa gourde, mais son geste dévia dans l'action et il sorti son album photo qu'il parcourut. Le visage aimant de sa mère lui noua la gorge. Sa tristesse vint alourdir ses épaules tel un poids mort. Il déposa son album sur son sac et s'allongea, dos tourné aux nains. Il ferma ses yeux humides, bercé par les modestes mais réjouissantes retrouvailles derrière lui. Il était épuisé et pensait qu'il ne dormirait pas tout de suite. Trop de choses lui pesaient.

Pourtant, il finit par se laisser happer par le sommeil. Les rires des nains qui lui paraissaient incroyablement bruyants s'estompèrent, puis furent étouffés par un silence de plus en plus lourd. Une obscurité angoissante se développa autour de Bilbo. Il rouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à lui. L'homme à la peau d'écailles le dévisageait de ses yeux reptiliens. Ils se jaugèrent. Bilbo déglutit péniblement. Il devinait qui il était mais ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la créature.

\- _Bilbo _?

La voix lui parut si humaine que le hobbit sursauta. L'homme fit un pas vers lui. Il tendit la main et du bout du doigt, leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Bilbo ne put se retenir de chercher confirmation.

\- _Smaug _?

Le prénom lui brûla la langue et soudain il eut l'impression de s'embraser. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du dragon, qui d'un coup n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était devenu un vers rouge, imposant, dont les ailes claquaient le long de son corps parsemé de piques. Bilbo voulut s'enfuir, mais le monstre le captura entre ses griffes. Des cris se mirent à résonner autour de lui. Sa famille l'appelait, incapable de le voir, ni lui, ni Smaug. Frodo pleurait en s'accrochant désespérément au manteau de Gandalf. Son meilleur ami l'appelait à s'en casser la voix.

-_ Je suis là !_ hurla Bilbo. _Je suis là !_

Ses cris n'atteignirent pas ses proches. Le rire de Smaug explosa à ses oreilles. Il s'arqua, sa poitrine se gonfla, rougeoyante, et dans une expiration brûlante, il embrasa tout. Bilbo se réveilla en sueur, le visage déformé par un hurlement muet, incapable de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tunique encore humide et il resta longtemps le regard fixé au mur devant lui. Il finit par rassembler ses esprits, prenant conscience que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que la fatigue et le mauvais temps des derniers jours l'avaient peut-être affaibli. Il se tâta le front pour constater qu'en effet, il était chaud. Il avait mal au crâne. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer sa gourde à moitié vide et sa petite trousse à pharmacie.

Des choses qu'il avait amené dans ce monde, il avait précieusement conservé sa trousse à pharmacie. D'une part, parce qu'il serait bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle contenait même à Oïn -les pansements passaient encore, mais pour ce qui était des médicaments…- de l'autre, parce qu'il avait peu de ressource et préférait se les garder ou les conserver pour des moments de besoin réel. Il hésita un peu d'ailleurs avant de prendre le cachet d'aspirine dans sa main. Il se défit de sa tunique la plus trempée et l'étendit sur le sol du mieux qu'il put pour la faire sécher.

\- Bilbo, rejoignez-nous ! invita Dori à ce moment-là.

Les nains s'étaient regroupés autour des tables et partageaient leurs vivres avec appétit. Dori tapota la place près de lui, au bout du mince banc en bois. À petits pas, Bilbo gagna la table à laquelle Dori, Ori, Gloïn, Gherí et Oïn dînaient. Ori lui tendit un bol remplit d'un ragoût chaud ainsi qu'une assiette avec du pain et quelques tranches de viande séchée.

\- Merci, le gratifia Bilbo.

Il prit également un verre d'eau tendu par Oïn, et l'utilisa pour faire passer son médicament.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le vieux médecin.

\- R-rien du tout, promit Bilbo qui ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Il se tourna vers Dori pour écouter la conversation qu'il avait avec Gloïn et Gherí, essayant d'échapper au regard perçant d'Oïn. Il mangea avec appétit, malgré une certaine gêne dans sa gorge et le goût fade des aliments dans sa bouche. La chaleur du ragoût le vivifia, et il se sentit rasséréné une fois le bol vidé. Gherí finit par se tourner vers lui et le fixa avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- Vous ont-ils bien traité ?

Bilbo stoppa la course de sa cuillère à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ces sauvages, précisa Gherí en désignant la compagnie d'un mouvement de tête. Ils n'ont pas été trop infâmes avec vous ?

\- N-non, répondit Bilbo avec hésitation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, nota Ori.

\- Non, je suis juste un peu surprit, assura Bilbo en se redressant. Vous avez tous été très bons avec moi compte tenu de ma situation. Et de la vôtre !

\- N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si l'un d'eux vous est désagréable, indiqua Gherí avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Il craigne plus le poing d'une femme que d'un orc.

Bilbo eut un petit sourire. Il avait bien deux-trois noms en tête, vu qu'elle le proposait. Son sourire s'éclipsa en repérant la silhouette de Thorin et Frérin qui discutaient avec Fili et Vili à la table voisine. Il les lâcha rapidement des yeux, mais pas assez vite pour que Ori ne repèrent pas la raison de son soudain silence. Bilbo préféra brouiller le sujet en posant des questions à Gherí. Ainsi, il apprit que la naine avait eut la chance d'être dans la vallée le jour où Smaug avait revendiqué Erebor. Elle parla de Dùff, qui était un marchand, souvent en déplacement à Dale, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie le jour de l'attaque. Quant à Beris et son petit frère Bogal, ils étaient forgerons et n'avaient réchappé à la prise d'Erebor que par miracle. C'étaient eux que la princesse Dís avait fait sortir en secret d'Erebor au printemps et qui avaient pu apporter l'espoir à Thorin et la compagnie. Il n'en fut pas expliqué beaucoup plus à Bilbo, mais il saisit que les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans cette quête avec la ferme intention d'aider leurs princes. Gherí se montra tout à fait charmante, taclant sans hésitation tous les mâles présents, ce qui lui valu l'adoration immédiate de Bilbo.

À la fin du repas, elle en était à expliquer avec fierté comment elle avait évincé toute la concurrence pour le poste d'assistante de Oïn, se taillant par là une réputation à faire frémir, quand un chant rauque s'éleva à la table derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul pour mieux voir Bofur sauter à pied joins sur la table et commencer à chanter avec entrain. Bilbo ouvrit des yeux ronds mais fascinés alors que tous les nains entamaient un tintamarre pour rythmer la chanson. Ori saisit sa cuillère et la tapa avec jovialité contre son bol. Bifur faisait de même et Bogal initia une petite danse avec ses bras que Fili, Nori et plusieurs autres suivirent. La salle se remplit de rires à travers lesquels perçaient la voix de Bofur, rejoint par celles de la plupart des nains. Bilbo cru même apercevoir un rire franc chez Thorin, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, après quoi le dos de Dwalin cacha le prince, et les rires de Balin et Frérin couvrirent sa voix. Bofur conclut sa chanson avec un pirouette révérencieuse et il fut sifflé et applaudit.

\- Une autre ! réclama Beris. Qu'on chante et qu'on rit, ce n'est pas l'heure des ténèbres ! Chassons les !

Un cri d'approbation général suivit. Gloïn se dressa faisant trembler la table et sursauter Bilbo. Il se dégagea pour se placer au centre de l'espace que formait les tables et tendit sa main vers Gherí. La naine fronça les sourcils avec un sourire surprit.

\- _J'affronterais toutes les tempêtes. Sans peur des vents déchaînés. J'éviterais tous les récifs, si tu voulais m'aimer_, commença doucement Gloïn d'une voix grave.

Un concert de sifflement encouragea son initiative. Gherí gloussa en rougissant sous les poils de sa barbe, puis se leva et prit la main de son époux. Bilbo les regarda se placer face à face alors que Gloïn poursuivait.

-_ Aucun soleil, ou froid du nord, ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Si tu me promettais ton cœur. Alors je t'aimerais pour l'éternité._

Le couple se tourna brusquement, plaquant leurs avants-bras l'un contre l'autre et se mirent à tourner à pas marqués. La chanson prit de l'ampleur et leur danse se fit plus frénétique. Alors que les premiers couplets leur avaient été réservés, avec le refrain les autres nains se joignirent à leur chant. Bien que Bilbo n'en comprenne pas un traître mot, il devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour, aux regards langoureux que Gloïn échangeait avec sa femme, tout en étant à la fois une chanson populaire puisque le rythme était entraînant et que tous les nains la chantaient.

Avec une note finale qu'ils tinrent tous aussi longuement que possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition -que Dwalin gagna si tel était le cas-, Gloïn et Gherí joignirent leurs fronts et cessèrent de danser, leurs souffles courts battant les poils de leurs barbes.

\- C'est une belle chanson, commenta Bilbo pour Ori et Oïn. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- Oh simplement de vœux échangés par des cœurs amoureux, répondit Oïn. Vous devez bien avoir des chants semblables.

Bilbo se laissa un instant de réflexion puis hocha la tête.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup en entendre, s'exclama Ori. Mais pas venant de votre boîte magique, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un coup d'œil ver la poche de Bilbo.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

\- Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas bon chanteur.

\- Foutaise, rouspéta Oïn. Allons, faites nous plaisir.

Bilbo prit son menton dans sa main à la recherche d'une chanson simple, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Non vraiment, se désola-t-il. Rien ne me vient. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Ori paru déçu. Bilbo n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Des chansons d'amour, il en connaissait beaucoup. Pour autant, pas une seule ne serait de circonstance et il n'avait pas la force d'en entamer une devant tous les nains.

Bogal se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser son verre et entama une nouvelle chanson sans attendre. Sa voix grave portait et il ne manqua pas d'entraîner les autres nains qui le suivirent avec joie, et un nouveau concert de pieds et de mains engagea la mesure. Gherí emporta Gloïn dans une nouvelle danse, moins intime, et fut bientôt suivit et rejoint par Nori, Dùff, Kili, Bofur et Beris. Bilbo imita les autres nains et battit le rythme de ses mains, une expression de pur fascination sur son visage. Tout à coup, les malheurs et les misères de la route semblaient oubliés, remplacés par une effervescence qui réchauffait son cœur. Il s'entendit même rire à la vue d'un pas particulièrement ridicule que Bofur exagéra.

Il vit soudain Kili fendre le groupe de danseur dans sa direction.

\- Venez Bilbo ! invita le jeune prince.

\- Sans façon, répondit Bilbo.

\- Oh allons, le poussa gentiment Dori. Ne soyez pas timide !

\- Je suis très mauvais pour me déhancher, assura Bilbo. Ce serait pathétique.

Kili fit un mouvement de la main pour marquer son désaccord, puis le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se lever et l'entraîna dans le groupe de danseur. Bilbo n'était pas contre quelques pas de danse, mais ceux des nains étaient très spécifiques, et rythmés. Il bougea maladroitement, emporté par le corps de Kili qui le tenait à bout de bras et le faisait tourner ou reculer pour mieux l'attirer de nouveau. Bilbo s'accrochait à ses bras un peu désespérément, la tête baissée pour voir où il mettait les pieds et essayer de reproduire les mouvements de Kili.

\- Vous devez vous laissez emporter, indiqua le jeune nain en riant.

\- Je voudrai bien vous voir essayer d'apprendre le rock ou la salsa en direct, grommela Bilbo sans relever la tête.

Le rire de Kili se rapprocha et il sentit le corps du nain se presser contre le sien. Une main glissa sous son menton et releva fermement mais gentiment sa tête. Les yeux de Bilbo s'ancrèrent malgré lui aux pupilles bleues aciers de Kili qui lui souriait patiemment.

\- Laissez-vous faire, invita-t-il. Je vous tiens. Ne me quittez pas des yeux.

Bilbo opina du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'osait rien dire. Kili eut un sourire encore plus lumineux et comme le chant reprenait de plus belle, l'entraîna joyeusement dans la danse. Bilbo se laissa faire, et bien vite, obéissant à l'injonction de son ami, il se mit à danser sans se soucier de faire les bons pas. Il semblait tout de même s'en sortir car Kili l'encourageait et le félicitait.

La danse se termina dans un raffut, au cœur duquel il était difficile de différencier rires et cris. Bilbo applaudit vaguement, puis se laissa aller au rire, encouragé par son entourage de danseurs. Puis il se tourna vers Kili qu'il remercia profondément.

\- Vous ne vous déhanchez pas si mal, assura le nain en le prenant pas les épaules.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, supplia Bilbo dans un sourire. Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur ce genre d'activité.

\- Vous ne dansez pas ? s'étonna Kili en les asseyant à la table de ses oncles.

Bilbo essaya d'ignorer ces derniers aussi bien qu'eux l'ignoraient. Les chants avaient été remplacés par des conversations bruyantes et animées.

\- Les gens dansent de là où je viens, précisa Bilbo pour Kili, Fili et Vili qui l'écoutaient. Mais moi, je n'aime pas particulièrement ça.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut comprendre Kili.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer les boîtes. Des boîtes de nuit, des endroits où on passe de la musique toute la nuit et où les gens dansent et boivent. C'est pour faire la fête, précisa aussitôt Bilbo face aux airs perplexes des nains.

\- Des boîtes de nuit, répéta Fili, troublé. Et pourquoi n'aimez vous pas ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas un grand adepte du collé serré. Les pistes de danse surchargées où tout le monde se colle à tout le monde pour se trémousser, non merci. Je préfère occuper mes soirées avec des activités plus… intellectuelles ?

Kili haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Un bon livre en main, traduisit Bilbo avec un regard narquois.

Vili eut un petit rire alors que Kili levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Et chantez-vous alors ? proposa Fili.

\- Moi ? Non ! Je connais des chansons mais je n'ai aucun talent pour ce qui est de les partager.

\- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, se persuada le blond. Chantez-nous quelque chose.

Bilbo secoua obstinément la tête. Fili et Kili insistèrent, tentant par tous les arguments qui leur venaient à l'esprit de convaincre Bilbo, mais le hobbit refusa catégoriquement. Vili le sauva de ses fils – non sans s'être fendu la poire avant- et demanda quel type de livre se trouvait dans le monde de Bilbo. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Bilbo pour se mettre à parler avec passion de tous les auteurs qu'il adorait. Les nains étaient de nature curieuse, et très naturellement, ils posèrent chaque fois de nouvelles questions, ce qui mena Bilbo à aborder d'autres sujets sur son monde. Il se rendit compte que plus il en parlait, moins il souffrait de sa situation. Sans doute parce qu'il levait ce qui pourrait sembler être un tabou, et que dans le regard des nains, il lisait de plus en plus d'empathie pour lui, comme s'ils réalisaient ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il en était à expliquer le principe de l'éducation, et ses études, quand quelqu'un dans son dos se remit à chanter. Les voix des nains s'élevèrent une à une pour rythmer la mélodie. Bilbo se tut et se laissa happer par l'histoire qu'ils racontaient, mais bientôt, la fatigue l'étreignit et il fut le premier à aller se coucher. Tandis que les nains continuaient leur chant, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il se réveilla alors que tout le monde dormait, et resta longtemps allongé, à réfléchir sur les raisons qui auraient pu l'amener dans ce monde. Bien plus tard, il entendit les premiers nains se réveiller, leurs pieds traîner contre les dalles et leurs reniflements, avant de se décider à se lever pour aider à préparer au départ.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! **

**Message informatif : ****Je risque de d'espacer les postes des chapitres à l'avenir, malgré moi. ****Je suis toujours avancée dans l'écriture, mais entre les cours, le temps partiel et le mémoire, je dois bosser, ce qui implique moins de temps pour écrire cet fic'. Si je n'espace pas les postes, je vais me retrouver bloquée avec aucun chapitre en réserve. Donc je préfère poster moins souvent, mais être sûre d'avoir toujours deux chapitres d'avance pour ne jamais vous lâcher, que me retrouver sans chapitre d'avance et sans assurance de pouvoir en écrire prochainement.  
J'espère que vous comprendrez ! Et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît assez pour que vous ne perdiez pas la hype et ne l'abandonniez pas en cours de route si je poste moins souvent :') (ça me fait un peu peur j'avoue).**** A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour votre patience ! Et merci pour vos retours, et tout ce qui s'en suit ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

En deux jours de voyage, il semblait à Bilbo qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Sur ordre de Thorin, ils se dirigeaient vers les abords des bois de Mirkwood, là où, selon les dernières nouvelles, les attendaient une trentaine de nains d'Erebor et des monts de fer, rescapés et volontaires, qui consolideraient leurs forces. La pluie avait cessé, quoiqu'elle menaçait toujours les voyageurs, comme le ciel était chargé de nuages menaçants, gris et compacts.

Dans la fin d'après-midi du deuxième jour de voyage (depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Frérin et son groupe), la Compagnie entama une longue descente à travers des combes parsemés de roches aux fils acérés. Les monts brumeux rapetissaient petit à petit dans leurs dos, jusqu'à ce qu'au soir du troisième jour, ils ne soient plus que des profils impérieux dont les ombres coulaient sur la vallée où la Compagnie évoluait. Avant que la nuit ne devienne trop dense, Nori et Beris, parti en éclaireur, trouvèrent un abri pour monter le camp. Dissimulé sous une hauteur, au pied des monts, les ruines d'un petit refuge blotti à flanc de falaise étaient idéales. Les pierres anciennes se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage désertique. La partie de toit encore en état était arrondie, ne craignant ainsi aucune intempérie montagnarde. Les nains décidèrent de faire halte là, mais prudent, Thorin refusa d'allumer un feu. Bilbo s'accommoda un couchage confortable, bien que sommaire, et s'allongea le ventre vide.

Après la fête des retrouvailles, il avait fallu rationner les provisions, et Frérin veillait au grain pour que leurs ressources restent stables. La plupart des nains se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement. Dans le camp silencieux, seules les voix basses de Frérin et Thorin perçaient. Bilbo ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il avait remarqué au fil des jours la proximité des deux frères. Leur complicité était encore plus évidente que celle de Fili et Kili, et sans doute leurs neveux les copiaient-ils un peu parfois. À les voir ensemble, Bilbo se demandait parfois s'il aurait ressemblé à ça avec un frère jumeau.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux alors qu'il écoutait sans faire attention la conversation des deux princes. Il se redressa, plongeant son nez dans son coude pour limiter le bruit et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa gourde. Il but deux longues rasades pour calmer sa gorge douloureuse. Il sentait qu'il couvait quelque chose depuis les jours de pluie. Jusque là il n'avait pas pu changer de vêtements et l'humidité couplé au froid des montagnes avait sûrement affaiblis ses défenses immunitaires. Il reposa sa gourde en s'éclaircissant la gorge, une main sur son cou. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin serait de tomber malade. Il constata avec embarras qu'il avait très chaud. Ses joues brûlaient, et de son front bouillant coulait de gouttes de sueur. Il les épongea de sa manche dans un geste nerveux.

Puis il se leva avec l'idée d'aller chercher un peu de fraîcheur. Les nains encore éveillés ne firent pas attention à lui quand il passa entre eux pour sortir du carré de ruines. À quelques mètres de l'abri, juché sur un rocher taillé comme un siège de fortune par le temps, Dwalin montait la garde, ses deux mains posées sur sa hache de guerre. Vu le regard qu'il lança à Bilbo, le hobbit comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à ses côtés. Dwalin, tout comme Frérin et Nori, ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Il comprenait la raison de sa présence, mais de là à le considérer comme un membre de la compagnie, il restait du chemin à faire. En fait il ne s'agissait même pas de confiance, car pour cela, il aurait fallu que les nains lui accordent un certain respect. Or aucun des trois ne lui en témoignaient. Thorin non plus d'ailleurs, mais au moins celui-là gardait-il ses remarques désobligeantes et ses regards pour lui -la plupart du temps.

Bilbo prétexta un besoin d'air frais rapide et s'éloigna le long de la pente vers un petit plateau qui s'étendait derrière l'abri. Dwalin lui tournait résolument le dos et ne s'occupa pas de lui. L'air était frais, et la nuit avancée. Bilbo se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer, tout en appréciant la fraîcheur bienvenue.

Il allait rentrer, quand un bruit lointain le figea. C'était comme un écho de pas rapides et lourds qui grimpaient. Inquiété, Bilbo fixa le crêt de la montagne, espérant se tromper. Lorsque la première silhouette se dessina au-dessus de l'abri, à une quarantaine de mètres, il glissa sa main dans sa poche par réflexe. L'obscurité de la nuit le dissimulait, par chance. Son poing se ferma sur son anneau. Une deuxième silhouette, plus rachitique apparut derrière la première, et une autre encore, et ainsi de suite. Bilbo enfila son anneau de peur d'être repéré. Il aurait couru se mettre à l'abri et prévenir les nains s'il l'avait pu, mais les orcs étaient plus rapides et en moins d'une minute, ils se regroupaient en masse autour de l'abri à bonne distance, silencieux. Ils étaient plus rachitiques et courbés que ceux qui avaient attaqué la Compagnie dans les bois bordant Rivendell. Bilbo en dénombra une vingtaine, et au moins autant arrivaient sans discontinuer, tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. Par chance, Bilbo avait pu disparaître avant d'être repéré.

Avec un cri de guerre sauvage, la troupe d'orc sauta dans l'abri. Bilbo se figea en entendant les répercussions du combat que les nains engagèrent à l'intérieur. Des hurlements se brisèrent dans l'air, le choc des lames résonna, il entendit des injonctions dans la langue des nains, et d'autres dans un parler affreux, puis le silence retomba. Bilbo attendit un bref instant. Pétrifié, il piétina désespérément sur place, ne sachant que faire. Son épée était restée là-haut, avec ses affaires. Quoique, même s'il l'avait eut en main cela n'aurait pas fait une grosse différence. Il porta la main à son visage, terrifié à l'idée que la compagnie à l'intérieur ne subisse les conséquences de son manque de réactivité. Il aurait dû courir les prévenir au lieu de sauver sa peau en se cachant.

Il tendit l'oreille. Rien ne lui parvint hormis un claquement répété. Il se reprit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Il s'arma de courage, s'ordonnant mentalement de ne pas rester sans rien faire, et à pas de loup, il s'approcha du camp. Il enjamba les cadavres des cinq ou six orcs que Dwalin avait dû occire à lui seul avant d'être submergé par le nombre. Bilbo fut rassuré de ne pas le trouver parmi les corps, malgré son inquiétude.

Il se savait invisible, mais la magie de l'anneau était nouvelle -et toujours inexplicable car il n'avait pas osé en parler à Gandalf- aussi craignait-il qu'elle ne fasse plus effet à un moment. Il passa la tête par dessus un mur affaissé, rongé par la pluie. Il découvrit alors les nains prisonniers, assis de force, désarmés et menacés chacun par une épée noire sur leurs gorges. Bilbo déglutit péniblement face à ce spectacle. Il était néanmoins impressionné par la quantité d'orcs dont la compagnie s'était débarrassée avant d'être maîtrisée. De la quarantaine qui avait envahi le camp, il n'en restait guère que la moitié, et si le nombre numérique et la surprise avaient avantagé les orcs, Bilbo était certain que si les nains récupéraient leurs armes, ils n'auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis.

Mais la situation n'était pas à l'avantage de la Compagnie. Fili fut violemment jeté à terre après s'être fait prendre sa deuxième épée courte et un des orcs planta sa main griffue dans son épaule pour mieux l'immobiliser. Kili esquissa un mouvement rageur au secours de son frère. Les autres nains grognaient et leurs yeux jetaient des éclairs. Bilbo aurait voulu leur donner de l'espoir, leur dire que tout irait bien, sauf que rien ne lui permettait de le faire ou de l'affirmer.

Les armes furent empilées en tas devant eux. Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires. Son épée elfique était toujours calée sous son sac à dos, à demi cachée par sa couverture. Il jaugea ses chances un court instant, puis puisant dans tout le courage qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, s'engagea dans le camp, entre les paillasses retournées. Le chef des orcs, difforme, dont la figure plate s'apparentait à un mélange entre un rat et un faucon, s'avança vers Thorin. Il releva son visage pour mieux lui asséner un coup de poing.

\- Pourriture ! siffla Frérin en cherchant à se libérer pour se jeter sur l'orc.

Il fut retenu par son propre bourreau qui le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Son souffle colérique souleva un petit nuage de poussière alors que le regard de Thorin lui intimait de ne rien faire de stupide.

\- Où est le semi-homme ? cracha l'orc en forçant Thorin à se redresser.

\- Je ne parlerais pas à un rebut de la Moria_._

L'orc émit un son désagréable, à la limite du sifflement.

\- Je sais qui tu es nain, précisa l'orc avec un ricanement mauvais. Thorin Oakenshield. Fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Je connais un orc qui serait prêt à payer cher pour ta tête. Juste la tête. Et celles de ton sang.

Thorin serra les dents, se contentant de jeter à son ennemi un regard empli de haine. Le chef de la garde pivota vers un de ses orcs qui avait les mains libres et parla dans la langue noire. Aussitôt, l'orc prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans la nuit. Bilbo n'eut pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre qu'il était parti chercher des renforts, ou pire, quérir un ennemi plus dangereux encore. Le chef tira son épée, dont la lame courbe était tâchée de crasse et de sang séché. Il la posa sur l'épaule de Thorin et répéta sa première question.

\- Où est le semi-homme ?

Thorin se borna dans un mutisme furieux.

\- Si tu valorises la vie de ces chiens tu répondras, siffla l'orc.

Il aboya un ordre dans sa langue, et la pression des lames se raffermit sur toutes les gorges.

\- Nous vous pistons depuis 3 jours, et nous savons que le semi-homme vous accompagnait. Ta tête est mise à prix pour une somme indécente nain, mais lui, il vaut bien plus encore.

Bilbo sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il était arrivé au milieu du camp à présent. Face au péril des nains, il mit la prudence de côté, certain d'être invisible, et se précipita vers son épée, toujours le plus silencieusement possible. Si un des orcs perçut le doux tapotement de ses pieds dans l'herbe, il ne fit pas attention à ce détail, ce qui permit à Bilbo de passer tout à fait inaperçu. Une fois à sa couche, il vérifia qu'aucun regard n'était tourné dans sa direction. Il dégaina doucement son épée, qui disparut aussitôt dans sa main, et se releva. Elle brillait d'une lueur bleutée froide. Bilbo ne se laissa pas impressionné par son éclat sinistre. Il la prit bien en main et se tourna vers le danger.

\- Où est le semi-homme ? répétait l'orc au visage de Thorin.

\- Ces orcs des montagnes sont vraiment de mauvaise facture, grogna Frérin avec un rire mauvais. Ils sont lents à comprendre, si tant est qu'ils comprennent, que les nains ne parlent jamais sous la menace.

Un rire moqueur agita quelques nains. Thorin lui ne riait pas, mais il fixait son vis-à-vis avec condescendance. Fâché, l'orc raffermit sa prise sur son épée.

\- Tu l'auras voulu chien, aboya-t-il.

Il le jeta dans les bras d'un de ses subordonnés et marcha vers Frérin qu'il plaqua au sol d'un coup de pied. Les nains autour de lui cherchèrent à se libérer, criant après l'orc et l'insultant furieusement. Thorin donna un grand coup à l'orc qui le maintenait. Son geôlier vacilla mais l'immobilisa aussitôt en l'agrippant par le dos, son épée fermement plaquée contre sa gorge. Le chef orc brandit la sienne au-dessus de Frérin, prêt à le décapiter. Bilbo ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Toujours dissimulé par son anneau, il fondit à la rescousse du prince nain. Il voulut donner un grand coup à l'orc mais malhabile, il se trouva à ne l'entailler qu'à peine, sous les côtes. L'orc poussa un petit cri strident et se tourna vers l'un des siens, celui qui maintenait Frérin.

\- Abruti ! persifla-t-il.

Bilbo qui se trouvait juste entre les deux s'immobilisa. Il respirait à peine. Il comprit parfaitement que le chef avait cru que l'autre était celui qui l'avait blessé. Il saisit sa chance. Il attendit que le chef retourne son attention pour exécuter Frérin, et d'un geste vif, lui asséna une nouvelle attaque.

\- Ça pique ! grinça le chef orc. Ça pique abruti !

De rage, il envoya son poing contre l'orc désabusé et innocent. Un rire sinistre agita les autres orcs qui diminuèrent leurs prises sur leurs prisonniers sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Bilbo ne s'arrêta pas là. De plus en plus sûr de lui, il se faufila derrière le chef et le piqua à nouveau. Il craignait de se faire repérer s'il tentait autre chose, et de toute façon, cela semblait suffire pour déstabiliser l'orc. Ce dernier poussait des cris de dément qui terminèrent de déstabiliser ses hommes. Il envoya son pied dans les côtes de Frérin, de rage. Le prince roula sur le côté.

\- Range moi ce dard ! hurla le chef de la garde.

Les orcs le regardaient s'agiter totalement désabusés, et de moins en moins sur leurs gardes. Les nains observaient la scène avec la même incompréhension. Bilbo cessa pourtant de torturer l'orc, craignant un retour malencontreux en sa défaveur, et profita de ce que sa victime s'époumone contre celui qu'il jugeait responsable, pour glisser vers Thorin. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comptant sur la réactivité des nains, et il fendit l'air de son épée et frappa l'orc qui maintenait Thorin prisonnier. La créature s'éjecta sur le côté avec un cri terrible. Son flanc saignait abondamment. Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Thorin roula jusqu'au tas d'armes. Il saisit Orcrist, l'impressionnante épée elfique offerte par Gandalf à son départ de Rivendell, et la fit tournoyer et fendre l'air. Il l'asséna avec violence sur un orc, le tuant d'un coup. Les autres nains se libérèrent de leurs geôliers avec la même énergie. Les orcs, prit par surprise, furent incapables d'empêcher les prisonniers de se relever ni de se réarmer. Frérin n'eut même pas besoin de sa hache. Il attrapa la tête de l'orc qui l'avait mit à terre et la fracassa à plusieurs reprises contre un mur qui fut démoli par le choc, avant de lui prendre son arme pour la retourner contre ses congénères. Le chef des orcs sauta sur le côté pour échapper à une attaque furieuse de Bifur. Bilbo le réceptionna du bout de son épée. Il la planta profondément dans son épaule, et elle manqua presque de lui échapper des mains quand son ennemi frappa au hasard dans sa direction, une lueur folle dans le regard.

\- Où-est-ce ?! hurla-t-il.

Bilbo se cacha derrière un pan de mur encore debout et retira son anneau. Il le rangea dans sa poche avant de sauter à découvert, son épée couverte du sang noir de l'orc.

\- Ici connard, appela-t-il en prenant à deux mains la poignet de son arme.

L'orc poussa un sifflement malfaisant avant de se précipiter sur lui. Le hobbit tenta tant bien que mal de résister mais en trois passes, il fut désarmé et un cri de détresse lui échappa. Tous les nains furent forcer de s'immobiliser en le découvrant aux mains du chef des orcs. Il l'étranglait d'une main, le portant sans difficulté et l'utilisait comme bouclier.

\- Lâche le ! hurla Ori en visant l'orc de son lance-pierre.

\- Non ! l'empêcha Dori.

Bilbo battait l'air de ses pieds, agrippé à la poigne qui le tenait. Il écumait de rage. Sa faiblesse et ses lacunes aux armes avaient permis à l'ennemi de le capturer. Le peu d'orcs qui avaient survécu à la révolte des nains se regroupa autour de leur chef. Ils se reculèrent lentement, Bilbo toujours brandit comme une mise en garde silencieuse.

\- Libérez-le, claqua Thorin, la main serrée sur la garde de son épée.

\- Non, siffla l'orc. Nous prenons le semi-homme, et vous chiens, vous pourrez vous estimer heureux de vivre jusqu'à l'aube. Azog va te trouver Oakenshield. Nous allons lui indiquer où chercher. Ta tête sera sienne.

Bilbo suffoquait. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il s'en voulait d'être un fardeau, un point faible pour la compagnie.

\- Pas si je te tue avant, siffla Dwalin en faisant un pas menaçant vers les orcs.

Il était le plus proche du groupe d'assaillants avec Beris. Ils ne leur fallu qu'un instant pour percer la ligne ennemie. Aussitôt qu'ils furent sur les orcs, Víli, Dori et Thorin se précipitèrent à leur tour. Accablé par sa position de bouclier vivant, Bilbo donna un grand coup de pied à l'aveugle vers l'orc qui le tenait. Il se sentit soudain tomber en avant. Il craint un instant de tomber lourdement au sol, mais son dos rencontra une surface tendre et un bras le plaqua contre un buste. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir dans les bras de Thorin. La main de l'orc qui enserrait son coup avait été séparé du reste du corps en même temps que le bras. Bilbo la retira vivement avec dégoût. Dans un puissant coup de masse, Beris acheva le dernier orc au moment où Dori faisait tomber la tête du chef.

Le silence qui retomba sur le camp fut de courte durée.

\- Allons mon garçon, bats-toi !

Bilbo tourna la tête vers le cri pour découvrir Oïn agenouillé près de Dùff. Il appuyait désespérément sur la plaie béante qui coupait sa gorge en deux, pour contenir vainement le flot de sang qui s'en échappait. Le marchand tenait fermement la main de Gerhi, les yeux remplis de larmes, incapable de parler. Oïn s'acharnait à essayer de colmater sa blessure, mais même un ignorant comme Bilbo savait que la plaie était trop profonde. Quand Dùff rendit son dernier souffle, Gloïn posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Il est parti. Que Mahal l'accueille dans ses halls, et nous laisse honorer sa mémoire.

La tête de Gloïn tomba en avant. Accablé, il ne fit pas attention au sang sur ses mains quand il les porta à son visage pour refouler son chagrin. Gerhi prit les bras de Dùff et les plaça doucement sur son torse. Ainsi, les yeux clos, il paraissait serein. Bilbo baissa tristement la tête.

\- Nous ne pouvons rester ici, décréta Frérin.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Thorin en lâchant Bilbo. Rassemblez vos affaires.

Bilbo s'écarta de Thorin soudain conscient de leur proximité. Le nain n'en tint pas compte, mais resta près de lui.

\- Et Dùff ? demanda plaintivement Ori.

Personne ne répondit, car la réponse était atroce et évidente. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener son corps. Pendant que Dwalin, Beris, Bogal, Kíli, Fíli, Víli, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori et Nori évacuaient les dépouilles des orcs pour les balancer dans une crevasse un peu en dessous du camp, Gloïn et Oïn portèrent Dùff sur sa paillasse, dans la partie la plus à protégée de l'abri. Gerhi nettoya du mieux qu'elle put sa gorge et son visage. Le sang s'écoulait encore. Balin l'aida à rajuster ses vêtements et ils arrangèrent ses affaires autour de lui. Ses armes furent disposées de part et d'autre de son corps, et sa hache lui fit mise entre les mains.

Bien qu'en retrait, Bilbo était attentif à toutes les attentions que les nains accordaient au défunt. Quand Oïn et Gerhi reculèrent, Thorin et Frérin s'avancèrent. Thorin décrocha le petit couteau à sa ceinture, prit une des tresses qui peignait la barbe de Dùff et la coupa. Il la tendit à Frérin pour que son frère la range dans une petite bourse en cuir brun, qu'il conserva précieusement.

\- _Hurun ganat, khuzsh. Dayamu Khuzan-ai men,_ murmura le jeune frère de Thorin, suffisamment bas pour penser que Bilbo ne l'entendrait pas.

Tour à tour les nains se penchèrent pour honorer Dùff, puis, Thorin leur donna l'ordre de lever le camp. Bilbo allait faire comme demandé, quand la main du prince se ferma sur son bras.

\- Vous, j'ai un mot à vous dire.

Bilbo frémit face à la gravité dans le ton de Thorin. Il se laissa pousser dans un coin, et fut encadré par Thorin et Frérin qui du haut de leurs têtes de plus, le jugeaient avec sévérité.

\- Êtes-vous inconscient ? siffla Thorin. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

Bilbo baissa les yeux, penaud. Il triturait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa tunique.

\- Vous n'êtes ni entraîné au combat ni habitué à l'hostilité de notre monde, insista Thorin. J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour détourner leur attention sans être vu, mais c'était inconscient. Ne les avez-vous pas entendus ? Ils en avaient après vous, c'est la seule chose qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Bilbo ne répondit rien, trop conscient de cette vérité.

\- Ce que tu essaies sans doute de dire mon frère, c'est que le hobbit nous a sorti d'un sacré pétrin ajouta Frérin dans un sourire reconnaissant.

Bilbo papillonna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu le prince. Frérin lui adressa une tape amicale.

\- Et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, dit-il. Bien que j'ignore comment.

Bilbo ne put retenir le soupir soulagé qui comprimait sa poitrine. La soudaine bienveillance de Frérin le déstabilisait mais lui plaisait tout à la fois.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Thorin. Nous ne vous avons pas vu attaquer ces orcs.

\- J-je suis très doué pour me faire discret, mentit Bilbo. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

\- Un vrai cambrioleur, admit Frérin en souriant à son frère.

Thorin hocha la tête sans quitter Bilbo des yeux. Ses yeux bleus semblaient vouloir sonder l'honnêteté du hobbit. Il était évident que discrétion et invisibilité étaient deux choses différentes et Thorin n'était pas un idiot. Frérin non plus, mais pour l'heure, il ne semblait pas vouloir résoudre ce mystère.

\- C'était imprudent de votre part, dit Thorin sur un ton de reproche. À l'avenir, vous n'aurez pas autant de chance, alors restez en retrait, et ne vous laissez pas capturer. Qui sait ce qui vous attend en captivité.

Bilbo opina, un peu déçu que Thorin soit contrarié par son initiative.

\- Et il serait de bon ton qu'on vous apprenne à vous servir de ça, intervint Víli qui arrivait, l'épée de Bilbo à la main.

Il la fit tourner habilement pour présenter sa garde au hobbit qui la récupéra en souriant timidement.

\- Je ne suis pas un guerrier, justifia Bilbo.

\- Personne ne naît habile aux armes, assura gentiment le blond. Vous marchez avec les meilleurs guerriers d'Erebor, d'une façon ou d'une autre vous apprendrez.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Il chercha dans le regard de Thorin l'autorisation de s'éloigner, puis trottina pour récupérer ses affaires. Il avait tout juste fermé son sac et accroché son épée à sa ceinture quand Bofur lui tomba dans les bras. Bilbo se tendit brusquement, surprit par l'étreinte inattendue. Bofur le libéra aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait enlacé et agrippa ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes le plus inconscient, et à la fois le plus courageux des hobbits ! s'exclama le nain.

\- Je suis le seul que vous connaissez, se moqua Bilbo.

\- Vous m'avez fait très peur, insista Bofur. Ne recommencez plus jamais.

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Loin de moi l'envie, je vous assure.

Bofur sourit de toutes ses dents, prenant ces mots comme une promesse.

\- Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, se moqua Fíli. Il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Bilbo se pencha pour ramasser son sac tout en écoutant les deux nains débattre à son sujet. Sa vue se brouilla un court instant, et il dû s'accroupir pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes, blanc comme un linge, attendant que le malaise passe.

\- Bilbo ?

Il releva la tête vers Gherí. La naine le jugeait avec sévérité et inquiétude.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit le hobbit en se relevant, sac sur l'épaule. J'ai juste un peu chaud, assura-t-il. Le contre-coup de l'adrénaline et de la peur.

Gherí ne fut pas totalement convaincue par son explication, à raison, mais la perte de Dùff pesait sur son cœur et elle n'insista pas. Elle glissa quelques mots d'alerte à Gloïn et le nain fixa suspicieusement Bilbo. Le hobbit se fit tout petit et sorti du carré de ruines pour attendre un peu plus bas que les nains soient prêt à partir. Un à un, ils finirent par le rejoindre. Beris et Bogal furent parmi les derniers, suivit de Gloïn et Gherí. Frérin fermait la marche.

Malgré la nuit noire, la Compagnie se mit en marche, au pas de course. Ils parcoururent de bons miles jusqu'à l'aube, et avec le soleil levant, ils gagnèrent les premières futaies depuis les montagnes. Le pays devint alors plus verdoyant. Les rayons du soleil perçaient les derniers nuages à l'est, réchauffant les corps glacés des nains et de Bilbo. La route devint plus praticable, et ils purent se permettent de courir sur de bonnes distances. De grandes plaques de fougères, de taillis fleuris et de larges bandes de barbe-de-bouc se répandaient à perte de vue, à mesure qu'ils gagnaient du terrain.

Ils étaient profondément engagés dans les futaies, au cœur d'un escarpement sauvage mais abrité, quand Thorin ralentit son pas et cessa de courir, pour permettre à la Compagnie de se regrouper. En voyant la file ralentir, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un soulagement prononcé. Il se sentait nauséeux et courir le ventre vide n'aidait pas beaucoup.

\- Une courte pause, informa Víli comme chacun s'arrêtait à ses côtés. Restez sur vos gardes.

Bilbo s'écroula avant même que les premiers sacs ne soient retirés des épaules. Il essaya de se redresser maladroitement, sans succès. Il se sentit alors soulevé par une paire de mains puissantes et l'instant suivant, Fíli le tenait précieusement contre lui.

\- Oïn ! réclama Kíli tout près de son frère. Bilbo est brûlant !

\- Ce n'est rien, bredouilla Bilbo en voulant se dégager.

\- Mensonge, vous suez abondamment, siffla Fíli en le retenant fermement.

Oïn dégagea Nori et Beris de son chemin et s'agenouilla pour ausculter Bilbo. Le hobbit se laissa faire, bien trop faible pour repousser les mains qui se tendaient vers lui de toute façon.

\- Il a une fièvre de cheval, gronda Oïn. Pas étonnant qu'il ne tienne plus sur ses pieds.

\- Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec vous, renchérit Gherí. Vous traînez ça depuis des jours !

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un peu de repos et je serais sur pied, assura Bilbo.

\- Pas sans soins ! contra Oïn. Thorin, il faut nous arrêter, si on le pousse à reprendre la route, il ne fera que nous ralentir, ou pire, il pourrait vraiment aggraver sa situation.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'à une demi-journée de course du point de rendez-vous avec le bataillon, indiqua Frérin.

\- Laissez-le avec les bons soins et Bofur, et ils nous rejoindrons plus tard, proposa Nori en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se séparer maintenant, contra Beris.

\- Bilbo est notre cambrioleur, ajouta Dori.

Les pour et les contre continuèrent de fuser, comme Bilbo remarquait pour la première fois la diligence des nains. La plupart étaient contre l'idée d'abandonner Bilbo qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des leurs à part entière, tandis que certains refusaient de risquer d'être ralenti par sa présence. Finalement, Thorin coupa court aux discussions.

\- Oïn, traite-le. Bifur, Bogal, trouvez-nous un abri pour la nuit. Nous partirons aussitôt que Bilbo ira mieux.

Les nains acquiescèrent. On allongea Bilbo temporairement, la tête sur son sac et Oïn prépara rapidement une concoction qu'il le força à avaler, à grand renfort d'eau.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? réprimanda Kíli à genoux près de lui.

\- J'ai cru que ça passerait tout seul, s'excusa Bilbo. Je ne tombe jamais malade d'ordinaire.

\- Votre monde et le nôtre sont différents, sembla bon de rappeler Fíli. Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur le vôtre pour évoluer dans le nôtre.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête, penaud.

\- Tenez, prenez ça, lui demanda Oïn en tendant une feuille épaisse et grasse. Mâchez-là mais ne l'avalez pas.

Bilbo la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'amertume de la plante le fit grimacer.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, siffla le médecin. Allons, mâchez.

De mauvaise grâce, Bilbo enfourna la feuille et la mâchouilla. Il avait honte d'être un fardeau pour le groupe, et plus encore alors qu'il aurait pu prévenir une telle situation en se soignant plus tôt. Fíli et Kíli restèrent près de lui jusqu'au retour de Bifur et Bogal. Ils avaient trouvé un abri discret non loin de là, sous une arche de pierre en bordure d'un point d'eau. A la grande surprise de Bilbo, Dwalin se porta volontaire pour le transporter jusque là.

Le grand nain confia son sac à Kíli, puis s'agenouilla devant Bilbo, que Fíli porta sans difficulté pour l'installer sur ses épaules.

\- Désolée, murmura le hobbit une fois calé sur le large dos de Dwalin.

Le nain ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un reniflement compréhensif. Il se releva et Bilbo s'accrocha à sa tunique par peur de tomber. Mais Dwalin le tenait fermement, bras sous ses cuisses. Il marcha près de Thorin, suivit par Fíli et Kíli, et Bilbo préféra ne pas penser à la pathétique forme qu'il devait être ainsi transporté. Une fois arrivé à l'abri, Dwalin le déposa délicatement dans un coin sec, où Kíli installa sa paillasse. Oïn fut à son chevet avant même d'être appelé, et tandis que les nains s'affairaient pour préparer le campement, le médecin intima à Bilbo de se reposer. Il fut débarrassé de ses tuniques humides de sueur que Bombur emporta pour les laver dans le point d'eau, et on lui passa son tee-shirt et sa chemise. Puis, on étala ses couvertures et auxquelles on rajouta une fourrure. Ainsi bordé, Bilbo se sentit bien et son sentiment de gêne s'évapora.

Avant même de l'envisager, il s'endormit, terrassé par la fièvre. Les trois fois où il se réveilla ensuite lui parurent décousues, comme arrachées d'un rêve. Lors de la première, il comprit vaguement qu'Oïn le relevait pour lui donner à manger. C'était liquide et chaud, de sorte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à l'ingurgiter. Il fut forcé de boire aussi, mais sa gorge irritée décida plutôt de le faire tousser et il faillit tout recracher, ce qui força Oïn de retenter plusieurs fois avant que Bilbo ne prenne totalement son traitement.

La deuxième fois où il se réveilla, un peu étourdi, fut quand il sentit une fraîcheur bienvenue se répandre sur visage. Malgré le flou qui masquait son regard, il reconnu la forme de Gherí qui passait un linge humide sur sa peau. En notant qu'il était réveillé elle le redressa pour le faire boire un peu, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à Bilbo. Cette fois, sa gorge accueillit l'eau fraîche sans rouspéter et il en apprécia chaque goutte.

\- Rendormez-vous, souffla Gherí en le rallongeant.

Et Bilbo ne se fit pas prier. Au cœur de la nuit, quand il rouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois, le campement était silencieux. Il était toujours un peu fiévreux mais le mal de crâne, la gêne dans sa gorge et le froid était passé en grande partie. Il se tâta doucement le visage pour constater qu'il avait regagné une température décente. Il avait soif cependant. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'une gourde, sauf qu'au lieu de ça, il trouva Thorin. Le prince le veillait. Il était assit en tailleur près de lui, attentif à ses gestes.

\- S-soif, réussit à prononcer Bilbo d'une voix rauque.

Thorin passa doucement ses mains sous ses épaules et le redressa pour mieux le caler en position assise contre lui. Il porta à ses lèvres une outre et l'aida à boire. Bilbo lui en fut reconnaissant. Quand il fut rafraîchit, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Thorin. Le prince le laissa dans cette position quelques minutes. Ou était-ce bien plus long ? Finalement, comme Bilbo commençait à se rendormir, Thorin le rallongea et rajusta les couvertures sur lui. Puis, chose à laquelle Bilbo ne s'attendait pas, Thorin posa sa main sur son front et caressa distraitement sa peau, mêlant ses doigts à ses boucles soyeuses. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fièvre et son état quasi-comateux, Bilbo cru qu'il avait rêvé ce geste affectueux.

Et à l'aube, quand il se réveilla, il se convainc qu'il l'avait imaginé en ne trouvant pas Thorin à ses côtés. Il s'assit sur sa paillasse, alors que tous les nains dormaient encore, et fut surprit de constater qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, voir complètement remit. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et il réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé la veille. Il n'osa pas pour autant aller fouiller dans les vivres, des fois que Frérin le prenne la main dans le sac et ne lui passe un savon. Il resta donc sur sa paillasse, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, à contempler le jour embrasser le paysage.

Du mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention sur Ori. Le jeune scribe fut le premier réveillé.

\- Bilbo vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir en voyant le hobbit assit.

\- Beaucoup mieux oui, répondit l'intéressé.

Ori se faufila jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur les joues de Bilbo comme pour juger de son honnêteté. Le hobbit se laissa faire, un peu déstabilisé, mais en un sens ravi par la prévenance du nain. Un nouveau gargouillement sonore émit par l'estomac de Bilbo les sépara sur un rire.

\- Je vais vous chercher de quoi grignoter, proposa Ori en se mettant debout.

Bilbo le gratifia d'un signe de tête. Malgré ses précautions, le trajet d'Ori à travers le camp réveilla les autres nains, qui se réjouirent tour à tour de la meilleure mine de Bilbo. Frérin autorisa vaguement Ori à piocher dans les vivres -il dormait encore à moitié- et le scribe ramena des tranches de viandes séchées, quelques tomates rouges et jaunes de petites tailles, ainsi qu'un morceau de fromage épais avec des fruits séchés et des biscuits nains dont Bilbo n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom. Bilbo mangea avec appétit les tomates et le fromage, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant que les nains remballaient déjà le camp.

\- Vous ne mangez rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il auprès de Gherí.

\- Nous serons au camp en début d'après-midi, et nous aurons de la nourriture à foison, assura la naine en secouant la tête.

Bilbo cessa de manger, un peu embêté d'être le seul à se nourrir.

\- Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, contra Frérin qui s'était finalement levé.

Il s'agenouilla devant Bilbo et sans prévenir, passa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et poser son front contre le sien. Bilbo en lâcha la tomate qu'il avait entre les doigts.

\- Mieux, constata Frérin en reculant. Mangez, ou vous le regretterez plus tard. Dwalin ne vous portera pas deux fois.

Il se releva, laissant Bilbo figé sur place, toujours surprit par le côté tactile des nains. Il avala sa tomate et un morceau de viande, puis décida de garder le reste pour plus tard au cas où. Il rangea donc avec précaution la fin du fromage, la viande, les biscuits et les fruits séchés dans un linge qu'il fourra dans son sac, puis prit sa gourde et se leva pour aller la remplir. Se mettre debout causa un vertige passager, mais il était en meilleure forme. Quel qu'ai été le traitement d'Oïn, il était rudement efficace. Le médecin vint d'ailleurs à lui comme il remontait du point d'eau, sa gourde remplie. Il l'ausculta rapidement avant de sourire.

\- Mieux, dit-il, bien mieux. Venez, vous allez quand même prendre ça avec vous.

Oïn mena Bilbo jusqu'à ses affaires et de son sac à dos il sortit une boîte dans laquelle il avait rangé méticuleusement des petites poches en cuir. Il en tira une, l'ouvrit et prit deux des six feuilles qui se battaient en duel à l'intérieur.

\- Contre la fièvre, indiqua Oïn. Le pire est passé, mais je serais plus serein si vous les aviez sur vous, des fois que vous vous sentiez nauséeux à nouveau. Je vous donnerai autre chose une fois arrivé au camp, mais en attendant les feuilles de reine-des-bois sont d'une efficacité redoutable pour endiguer la fièvre et endormir la douleur.

Bilbo le remercia en recevant les deux feuilles qu'il alla aussitôt ranger soigneusement dans sa petite trousse à pharmacie. Peu après, Thorin annonça le départ et toute la compagnie se remit en route. Bilbo chemina d'un bon pas, en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Ils sortirent des bois en milieu de matinée et poursuivirent en direction du plein Est à travers des plaines jaunes, piquées de roches et de bosquet fleuris. Bilbo se demanda quelle distance ils avaient déjà parcouru depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, et cala dans un coin de sa tête l'idée d'obtenir une carte ou deux à un moment donné.

L'horizon se déforma lentement, devenant une succession de collines de plus en plus vertes, jusqu'à laisser loin derrière les plaines plates et sèches. Le chemin devint une succession de montées et de descentes qui fit grommeler Dori. Puis enfin, la file de nains repéra sa destination.

\- La fumée, pointa Dwalin en montrant une colonne blanche qui s'élevait paresseusement derrière la colline qu'ils escaladaient.

\- Nous ne devrions plus tarder à apercevoir le camp, informa Víli.

Ils pressèrent l'allure, soudain porté par l'anticipation des retrouvailles avec d'autres des leurs. Bilbo força le pas, puisant dans le peu de force retrouvée qu'il avait gagné. Mais une fois arrivés sur les hauteurs de la colline au bord de laquelle devait se trouver le camp, ce fut une vision d'horreur qui accueillit les nains. Et ce fut à ce moment là également que Bilbo prit conscience de l'ampleur du danger qui les guettait. Le camp avait été retourné. Les tentes déchirées, enflammées, les sacs de vivres éventrés et piétinés. Les corps des nains prit par surprise étaient mutilés et rassemblé en tas morbide au centre du campement. Avec un rugissement pénible Frérin dévala la colline. Dwalin, Víli et Bifur s'élancèrent sur ses pas, tant pour le retenir que pour chercher des survivants.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Thorin au reste de la compagnie.

Ils descendirent tous la colline et s'éparpillèrent à la recherche d'espoir. Nul nain n'avait réchappé cependant. Bilbo marcha au hasard, livide et terrifié. Il s'accroupit près d'une tente en charpie et déterra machinalement un linge brodé d'initiales. Un mouchoir.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu se défendre, dit la voix de Balin dans son dos, dans un constat amer.

\- Les orcs ne leurs ont laissé aucune chance, confirma gravement Nori.

Les nains se rassemblèrent près du tas de corps, sans avoir besoin de les compter pour savoir que toute la troupe qui les attendait avait péri. Thorin était silencieux, mais il irradiait une colère dangereuse qui transpirait de tout son corps. Soudain, un battement sinistre transperça l'air. Un coup de tambour, sourd, qui résonna longuement. Immédiatement, les nains se regroupèrent.

\- Les orcs ! cria Kíli.

\- Ils nous attendaient, c'est une embuscade ! s'horrifia Dori.

\- Regroupez-vous ! ordonna Frérin.

Son cri rallia la Compagnie derrière son ombre et celle et de Thorin. Ils se pressèrent hors du campement en direction de l'Est, et entamèrent une course folle en direction de la forêt.

\- Vers Mirkwood ! intima Thorin. Vite !

\- Bilbo, allons ! encouragea Bofur.

Le hobbit fit de son mieux pour accélérer comme les autres. Après une course qui lui parut interminable, la forêt finit par se dessiner à l'horizon. Au moment où Bilbo était soulagé d'apercevoir la cime des arbres, le premier orc, juché sur un warg, apparu par derrière une colline.

\- Kíli! appela Frérin.

Le jeune prince n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne de plus ample détail. Tout en courant, il prépara son arc en l'armant d'une flèche et quand l'orc ne fut plus loin, à bonne distance, il banda l'arc et tira, tuant le warg sur le coup. Bilbo fut poussé en avant par Bifur, comme il redoublait l'allure. Ils n'étaient plus loin de la lisière de la forêt quand une troupe de wargs, tous montés par des orcs, se dévoila par derrière les collines à leur gauche. En un instant, ils coupèrent toute retraite dans les bois.

\- Bilbo restez derrière moi ! cria Thorin en l'attrapant par la sangle de son sac.

Il n'avait pas fini de tirer le pauvre hobbit qu'un warg blanc émergea de la meute. Un orc à la peau pâle, striée de cicatrices le montait. À la vue des nains acculés, un sourire sinistre dévoila ses canines. Il leva son bras gauche, dont la main avait été remplacée par une sorte de double crochet qu'on lui aurait enfoncé sans ménagement à travers le coude pour faire office de remplacement.

\- _Amenez moi le __semi-homme__. Tuez les autres. Mais laissez-moi Oakenshield_.

Bilbo frémit, car il n'avait pas compris un traître mot du parlé orc, mais il avait discerné le nom de Thorin, et pouvait deviner les intentions des autres orcs quand ils se tournèrent vers la Compagnie.

\- Bilbo, disparaissez, souffla Thorin tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ignore comment vous avez fait jusque-là mais si vous le pouvez encore, disparaissez, insista le prince.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Thorin le repoussa d'un geste brusque et tira son épée. Il la brandit devant lui et sans avertir ses compagnons, s'élança au-devant d'Azog. Les orcs s'écartèrent aussitôt sur son passage, pour lui dessiner une voie directe vers Azog. Le profanateur descendit de son warg avec un rire profond et mauvais. Il leva sa masse haut au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux l'abattre avec une puissance décuplée sur le nain. Thorin l'évita en se jetant de côté. Il tournoya agilement et taillada le mollet d'Azog. L'orc vacilla avec un cri rauque. Il jeta sa masse en arrière et cogna Thorin en plein visage.

Le warg blanc referma ses crocs sur lui avant même qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il le souleva de terre, emprisonnant son bras armé et une partie de son torse dans sa gueule, et d'un brusque mouvement de tête, le balançant contre un rocher. Thorin sentit l'herbe sèche caresser son visage alors que son corps tombait lourdement sur le sol. Il ne sentait plus son bras, et semblait soudain privé de toutes forces. Il se poussa pour mieux se retourner sur le dos. Azog apparut dans son champ de vision, sa masse remplacée par une épée.

Thorin poussa un cri de rage et avec une énergie décuplée face au danger, il força ses jambes à le soulever pour mieux parer le coup d'épée de son ennemi. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et chantèrent en se frottant méchamment. Azog émit un sifflement strident et frappa de plus belle. Le bouclier de Thorin encaissait chaque attaque, mais le nain faiblissait. Les blessures causées par le warg l'avaient diminué. Dans un sursaut guerrier, il repoussa l'épée d'Azog de son bouclier et se servant de sa jambe gauche comme pivot, fit un tour sur lui même pour gagner en force et taillada profondément le torse nu de l'orc.

Le hurlement de douleur d'Azog précéda celui de Thorin. Le warg blanc s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait jeté à terre d'un violent coup de tête. Au sol, le prince entrevit les siens aux prises avec les autres orcs, à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Frérin et Dwalin en tête, ils avaient presque exterminé la troupe d'Azog. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu et les flammes léchaient l'herbe avec furie, éloignant les wargs apeurés. Thorin serra les dents à s'en faire mal, et poussa sur ses bras pour tenter de se remettre debout. Brusquement, une mâchoire acérée se referma sur sa jambe et il fut retourné sans ménagement et traîné sur le sol. Le warg blanc ouvrit la gueule au-dessus de sa gorge, menaçant. Soudain, une entaille sanguinolente se dessina entre son museau et ses yeux, remontant jusqu'à la cime de sa tête. Le warg recula avec un gémissement plaintif. Alors, surgissant de nul part, Bilbo se matérialisa devant Thorin, son épée dirigée contre le warg. À sa vue Azog se redressa brusquement.

\- Le semi-homme !

Bilbo s'était précipité sans réfléchir, assuré de son invisibilité par l'anneau. Mais à présent qu'il réalisait combien l'orc pâle était grand et menaçant, il n'était plus trop sûr de lui. Néanmoins, il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, et se composa un regard furieux. Azog eut un rire moqueur. Sa blessure saignait abondamment mais il semblait s'en moquer, ignorant le liquide noir qui coulait de sa poitrine.

\- Écarte toi, ricana-t-il en jaugeant Bilbo avec amusement. Je dois te ramener en vie. Indemne malheureusement. Il a insisté là-dessus.

\- Smaug ? siffla Bilbo. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Qui sait. Ce qu'il veut m'importe peu, tant que j'ai la tête des Durin. Écarte toi, je ne le répéterai plus. Oakenshield est à moi.

Bilbo resta planté sur sa position. Azog grimaça, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il fit un pas en avant, tout de suite arrêté par Thorin. Le nain s'était relevé et avait saisit Bilbo à bras le corps. L'ayant plaqué contre lui, il menaçait sa vie de son épée, la lame placée contre sa gorge. Bilbo poussa un petit cri surprit. Il se raidit mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Thorin ne lui ferait aucun mal, il en était certain. Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le nain s'adressa à Azog tout en reculant doucement.

\- Fais un pas et je le tue, menaça-t-il.

\- C'est un des tiens, tu ne lui feras aucun mal, assura Azog.

\- Ce n'est pas un nain, rappela Thorin. Pourquoi devrais-je le garder en vie ?

La réponse dû créer un doute chez Azog car son expression se mua en incertitude et il n'osa pas bouger. Thorin en profita pour soulever Bilbo et d'un coup, pivota et se mit à courir. Il lâcha rapidement Bilbo, lui permettant de courir avec lui et ils se précipitèrent en direction des bois. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent la Compagnie prendre la même direction. Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'opportunité de se rejoindre. Les orcs se pressaient derrière eux Frérin et Dori et Dwalin fermaient la file, protégeant les arrières du reste du groupe, tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à Bilbo et Thorin. Ces derniers s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres sans regard en arrière, bien trop concentré par leur propre fuite. Azog hurlait des ordres dans la langue noire.

Thorin entendit Bilbo l'interpeller mais ne saisit pas le sens de sa phrase. Son environnement se mit à tourner et soudain, il se sentit partir en avant.

* * *

**Note Vocabulaire : **_Hurun ganat, khuzsh. Dayamu Khuzan-ai men : _**_Repose toi, ami. La bénédiction des ancêtres t'accompagne._**

**Note : je fais mention des reine-des-bois à un moment comme remède médicinal. ça n'en est absolument pas à ma connaissance. Je trouvais ****juste ****le nom approprié. Liberté d'auteur et de fanfic' tout ça tout ça.**

**Hâte d'avoir vos retours ;) je retourne lire des fanfic' Doctor Who huhu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Bilbo descendit difficilement la pente couverte de racines jusqu'à l'arbre qu'il venait de repérer. Il déposa son fardeau contre le tronc, dont le creux offrait un abri discret et bienvenu. Thorin ne broncha pas quand Bilbo l'allongea avec plus ou moins de douceur. Le hobbit se félicitait de l'avoir porté jusque là, car en dépit de sa carrure, le prince n'était pas si lourd. Ou alors, Bilbo s'était endurci rapidement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour inspecter les alentours, puis leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres à la recherche de lumière. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis l'attaque. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Au cœur de Mirkwood, le soleil ne perçait pas, et le temps semblait disloqué, incertain, de sorte que Bilbo avait perdu ses repères depuis longtemps. Il savait vaguement que c'était l'après-midi grâce à sa montre, mais il avait fini par douter de celle-ci sans réelle raison. Il hésita à grimper à un arbre et chercher la réponse directement au-dessus des feuillages, aussi haut que possible, d'où il pourrait voir le ciel. Or l'idée de laisser Thorin seul ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il lâcha un soupir épuisé. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussit à échapper aux orcs, et encore moins à une mort certaine. Dans leur fuite, Thorin avait perdu connaissance et si Bilbo n'avait pas eut le réflexe de le rattraper, le nain se serait écroulé à la merci d'Azog et de son warg. Bilbo avait puisé dans une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour soulever le nain et le porter à travers la forêt tout en courant. Heureusement, le terrain avait joué en sa faveur et il avait rapidement semé leurs poursuivants. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de la Compagnie. Sa seule certitude était qu'eux aussi avaient pénétré dans les bois en échappant à leurs assaillants.

Bilbo renifla et s'allégea de son sac. Il garda son épée en main, puis jeta un coup d'œil discret hors du tronc. Il écouta de tout son cœur le silence de la forêt, à l'affût du moindre raclement de terre, du moindre écho de mâchoire claquée, ou d'ordre orc. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié la sécurité de leur cachette, il revint auprès de Thorin pour qui il aménagea une couche à peu près confortable.

D'une main hésitante, il explora les blessures du nain. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'aucune d'elle ne nécessitait une prise en charge importante. Il fouilla son sac pour en sortir sa trousse à pharmacie et sa gourde. Il les posa près de Thorin, prêtes à être utilisée en cas de besoin, puis s'assit en tailleur près du prince et conserva son épée sur ses genoux. Il resta en alerte, attentif à tous les sons produit par l'obscurité de la forêt, inquiété par le moindre craquement, le cœur battant à chaque ombre portée. Son épée ne brillait plus depuis longtemps mais il la gardait fermement entre ses mains. À la vérité il était un peu fébrile, et le poids de son arme ne le rassurait pas.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, longues, pesantes. Les ténèbres s'épaissirent, et un silence doublement angoissant remplaça les bruissements de feuilles et les éboulis lointain. Bilbo avait l'impression que la forêt toute entière s'était mise en sommeil. Tandis que le soleil poursuivait sa course sans que Bilbo ne puisse vraiment le voir, le hobbit prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil, à l'attaque et surtout aux mots d'Azog. Une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui ? De tous les hobbits à amener en Terre-du-Milieu, pourquoi Bilbo Baggins ? Les hobbits n'étaient pas réputés pour leur hardiesse ou leur sens de l'aventure, et lui en particulier ne se démarquait dans aucun domaine significatif. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne perçut pas le réveil de Thorin.

\- Bilbo ?

La voix du nain le fit sursauter. Il pivota vivement pour croiser le regard du prince, fiévreux mais conscient. Bilbo se glissa dans l'ombre près de lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Où sommes-nous ? voulut savoir Thorin.

\- Dans les bois de Mirkwood j'en ai peur.

\- Azog ?

\- Nous l'avons semé. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu des autres.

Thorin inspira par saccades et se redressa avec difficulté. Bilbo l'aida tout en l'empêchant de faire des mouvements trop brusques. Thorin le gratifia d'un hochement de tête, puis inspecta ses blessures. Elles étaient toutes superficielles, par chance. Son armure l'avait protégé, et c'était sa chute qui avait été la plus dommageable. Le warg ne s'était pas non plus acharné sur sa jambe et par chance, ses crocs n'avaient fait qu'entailler la peau en surface. Il accepta la feuille de reine-des-bois que Bilbo lui présenta et la mâchouilla consciencieusement.

\- C'est une chance qu'Oïn ait insisté pour que j'en prenne avec moi, commenta le hobbit tout en lui offrant de l'eau.

Thorin en but un peu avant de continuer à mâcher pour répandre la sève amère de la feuille dans sa bouche. Il la cracha après un moment, quand il eut la sensation qu'elle avait tout donné, et Bilbo lui offrit quelques fruits secs. Là encore, le hobbit se félicita d'avoir gardé son petit déjeuner de côté. Il avait été bien inspiré, bien que la situation ne leur soit pas favorable. Thorin le remercia d'un signe de tête, que Bilbo lui rendit.

\- Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie ? murmura-t-il finalement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbo.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Bilbo. Sur le moment, il m'a semblé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

\- Vous seriez mort si je n'avais rien fait.

\- Je vous dois la vie. À nouveau. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop difficile avec les intérêts car je crains que de ma vie je n'ai jamais assez de gratitude pour cela.

Bilbo eut un petit rire que Thorin partagea. Puis le prince redevint grave. Son visage se ferma et il sembla se concentrer sur les environs. Il écouta profondément la forêt, puis Bilbo vit ses épaules se tasser légèrement, comme si elles se détendaient. Bilbo n'osa pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il s'assit en tailleur à une distance raisonnable et ses pensées rejoignirent inconsciemment celles de Thorin, vers le reste de la Compagnie. Il espérait que les nains aient réussi à s'échapper, et qu'ils réussiraient à se rejoindre à un moment ou un autre. Il observa la mine sombre de Thorin et comprit que le nain pensait à eux également.

\- Ils iront bien, Frérin veillera sur eux, dit-il sans assurance.

\- Je sais, ils sont tous ensemble et armés, souffla Thorin. Et j'ai plus confiance en mon frère qu'en moi-même. Ils sont mieux loti que nous.

Bilbo esquissa un sourire pour marquer la dérision de Thorin.

\- Vous avez de la chance, commenta-t-il. D'avoir cette relation avec lui.

\- C'est mon frère, dit simplement Thorin.

\- Je n'ai pas de frère et sœur, et même si je considère que Gandalf est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ce n'est pas la même chose, raconta Bilbo. C'est parfois décevant d'être fils unique. J'ai des avantages par dizaines évidemment, mais n'avoir personne pour échanger, ni avoir une relation fusionnelle comme vous et Frérin… Fili et Kili. Toute la compagnie en fait.

\- Je comprend, murmura Thorin. Vili est fils unique, et j'ai déjà eut ce genre de discussion avec lui. Pour moi ce n'est pas si spécial pourtant.

\- Je pense que ça l'est. C'est incroyable de connaître quelqu'un à ce point, de l'aimer si fort, ce doit être un sentiment indescriptible.

\- C'est également éreintant parfois, témoigna Thorin. Avant que Smaug ne prenne Erebor, Frérin était bien moins sombre. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et ne prenait rien au sérieux. La perte de notre royaume nous a tous assombris en un sens.

Bilbo hocha sensiblement la tête, couvant Thorin d'un regard compatissant. Il était à la fois surprit que le prince se confie à lui et soulagé que ce soit le cas. Soudain, une idée saugrenue se forma dans un coin de son esprit. Il sentit un nœud dans son ventre se renouer fortement.

\- Gandalf a dit que Smaug s'est servi d'une vie pour renaître. Qu'il a puisé dans ses dernières forces pour fusionner avec elle, rappela-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est exact, répondit Thorin qui tâtait les zones douloureuses de son corps.

\- Et cette vie venait de mon monde…

Un déclic s'opéra dans le cerveau de Bilbo et il porta la main à sa bouche. Thorin lui adressa un œil interloqué, et à l'expression du hobbit, dû sentir que quelque chose se passait dans son esprit.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Bilbo ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi j'ai été happé en Terre-du-Milieu. Je sais pourquoi moi et ce qui me lie à la quête.

Le nain lui prêta une oreille attentive, plus encore si c'était possible.

\- C'est mon frère, lâcha Bilbo.

\- Quoi ? grimaça Thorin.

\- Enfin pas exactement, rattrapa Bilbo. Plutôt, l'être qu'a mentionné Gandalf, que Smaug a prit pour se doter d'un corps ? C'était mon jumeau.

Face à la légitime incompréhension de Thorin, Bilbo se mordilla la lèvre à la recherche d'une meilleure explication.

\- C'est simple, résuma-t-il. Pendant sa grossesse, ma mère était enceinte de deux fœtus, mais j'ai absorbé l'autre, ce qui a causé sa disparition. C'est une histoire très populaire dans ma famille. Je ne vous raconte pas la flippe de mes parents pendant l'échographie quand on leur a dit qu'au lieu de deux enfants, ils n'en avaient plus qu'un. Bref, c'est sûrement ce fœtus que Smaug a volé et dont il a prit le corps ! C'est la seule explication pour que ce soit moi et pas un autre hobbit qui ait été amené ici !

\- Un fœtus ? Vous l'avez absorbé ? répéta Thorin qui ignorait le terme, et bien d'autres parmi tous ceux que venait de déballer Bilbo et essayant de se figurer le hobbit absorbant un autre enfant.

\- Pour résumer en terme simple, j'aurais pu avoir un jumeau, mais il n'est jamais né parce que… trop compliqué, réalisa Bilbo en se coupant. Mais bref, il allait disparaître quand Smaug se l'est accaparé. Ça doit être ça n'est-ce pas ? L'événement rare dont parlait Gandalf, cette vie qui filtre entre nos deux mondes, ça pourrait être ça ?

\- Très probablement, confirma Thorin bien qu'il n'ait aucune certitude.

\- C'est ce qui me lie à ce monde, conclut le hobbit. Le fait que Smaug a volé mon jumeau perdu !

\- Cela ferait sens, admit Thorin soudain très sombre. Vous partagez donc un sang commun. Cela expliquerait également pourquoi vous pourriez être une faiblesse pour lui.

\- Ça nous n'en savons rien, nota Bilbo en secouant négativement la tête. Mais maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi j'ai ces visions de lui. Un jumeau, c'est plus qu'un frère, c'est une connexion.

Le visage de Thorin se crispa sensiblement.

\- Bilbo, ôtez-moi d'un doute. Vous n'avez pas senti de connexion avec Smaug depuis votre arrivée ?

\- Non, assura le hobbit. En revanche il a habité mes cauchemars…

Thorin se redressa en fronçant méchamment les sourcils. Bilbo se tendit, inquiété par sa mine soudain très grave.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, rien de plus, dit-il.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai, grommela le nain.

Bilbo aurait voulu avoir les mots pour rassurer Thorin. Il sentait en son cœur qu'il n'existait aucune connexion entre lui et Smaug. La seule et unique vision qui les avaient lié avait été celle dans le salon de Drogo et Primula. Depuis son arrivée en Terre-du-milieu, il n'avait jamais ressentit la relation de proximité qu'il avait vécu à ce moment-là. Il préféra ne pas se creuser l'esprit inutilement, et se concentra sur leur situation présente.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il auprès de Thorin.

\- En état d'avancer, assura le nain.

Thorin étouffa un grognement douloureux en essayant de se soulever. Bilbo le bloqua d'une pression de la paume sur son épaule. À contre cœur, Thorin se rassit. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait en état de voyager. Pas pour le moment. Bilbo le comprit sans mal.

\- Comment allons-nous retrouver les autres ? s'inquiéta -t-il.

\- Nous avons un point de rendez-vous, expliqua Thorin. Nous savions à quels risques ce voyage nous exposait avant même de l'entreprendre. En cas de séparation, nous avions établit de nous retrouver dans une cachette aux abords du lac, au pied de la vallée de la montagne solitaire. Quand nous nous sommes regroupé avec Frérin, nous avons décidé que si jamais cela devait arriver, ceux qui arriveraient les premiers au refuge attendraient jusqu'à la veille du jour de Durin, et si après cette date ceux manquant à l'appel ne les avaient pas rejoint, ils poursuivraient sans eux.

\- Le jour de Durin ? Quand est-ce ?

\- Dans une quinzaine de jour, répondit Thorin. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Cette forêt s'étend sur des kilomètres, et si nous dévions seulement un tout petit peu, nous pourrions nous perdre, dériver trop au sud, ou trop au nord, et manquer le rendez-vous.

\- Il nous faut déterminer où nous nous trouvons, décida Bilbo en se levant. Restez-là, je vais grimper pour essayer de voir où nous sommes.

Thorin n'eut pas l'occasion de le retenir. Bilbo se faufila hors du creux sans attendre. Le nain se retrouva seul. Il prit alors conscience de l'abri sommaire dans lequel il se trouvait. Lors de l'attaque, il avait abandonné ses bagages derrière lui pour affronter Azog, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bilbo. Le sac du hobbit était ouvert près de lui. Son étrange gourde était posée à son côté, et une drôle de trousse noire la jouxtait. Thorin se hissa sur une grosse racine pour s'en servir comme assise. Il eut la surprise de trouver Orcrist, abandonnée derrière le sac de Bilbo. Il s'en saisit et la rengaina, rassuré d'avoir son épée. Dans son mouvement, le fourreau frappa le sac dont le contenu s'étala dans la poussière. Thorin siffla et tendit la main pour ranger les affaires de Bilbo une à une. Il les trouva toujours aussi étranges. Quand sa main se ferma sur le carnet de note de Bilbo, il hésita. Prit de curiosité, il l'ouvrit à la première page. Il ne comptait pas en lire le contenu, mais face à tous les mystères qui entouraient le hobbit, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus.

L'écriture de Bibo était élégante, régulière. Ses lettres était dansantes, bien que réservées, tout en marquant une volonté de fer. Thorin ne lut pas vraiment ce que contenait le carnet -ce n'était que des prises de notes incompréhensibles pour lui, inscrites en vrac, dont seul Bilbo pouvait quérir le sens. Il releva quand même le retour récurrent de certains mots comme des noms, et se demanda ce que pouvait être ces notes. Il rangea le carnet dans le sac, avant que sa main ne tombe sur l'album photo. Celui-là, il l'avait déjà parcouru. Il le rouvrit malgré tout, et passa en revue les visages inconnu, dans des endroits fantaisistes. Sur chaque image où il se trouvait, Bilbo arborait un sourire tantôt superbe, tantôt rayonnant. Un sourire que Thorin ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Thorin posa sa main sur une image qui le montrait en train de lire, concentré et perdu dans son ouvrage. Distraitement, il traça du doigt la ligne de son visage. Il prit le temps de détailler son profil. Bilbo n'était pas laid. Il ne correspondait certainement pas aux critères de beautés nains, avec son visage imberbe, son corps effilé, et ses oreilles pointues. Sans parler de ses pieds, quoique cela n'avait jamais dérangé Thorin -comme Balin, il s'était juste demandé si le hobbit n'aurait pas froid ou mal à marcher sans chausses. Le bruit des pas feutrés de Bilbo frottant le tronc pour en redescendre précédèrent le hobbit et Thorin eut tout juste le temps de refermer l'album et de le ranger dans le sac. Bilbo reparu par l'ouverture dans le creux, l'air plus enthousiaste que précédemment.

\- Je n'ai pas pu voir la fin de la forêt, dit-il d'un ton d'abord misérable. Mais j'ai aperçu le reflet d'un lac, vers l'est. La montagne solitaire était bien plus loin au nord est. J'ignore combien de temps il nous faudra pour l'atteindre.

\- Quatre à cinq jours, si nous ne rencontrons pas d'imprévus, répondit Thorin en forçant ses jambes à le soulever après un rapide calcul.

Son gémissement étouffé alarma Bilbo qui fut immédiatement près de lui pour le retenir en cas de chute.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voyager dans cet état, grimaça-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, siffla Thorin. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

\- Ce serait perdre du temps que de se lancer dans une excursion abîmé comme vous l'êtes ! Oïn étant absent, je suis responsable de vous et de votre santé, et je dis que vous avez besoin de repos.

Thorin baissa sur Bilbo un regard étonné qui ne fit pas changer d'avis au hobbit.

\- Que se passerait-il si nous décidons d'avancer avec vous dans cet état ? Si nous étions coincé par Azog ? Non, je dis qu'il vaut mieux attendre, vous devez reprendre des forces. Commencez par manger un peu, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier.

Tout en parlant, Bilbo força Thorin à se rasseoir et lui présenta le reste de son fromage, la viande séchée et un des biscuits qu'Ori lui avait donné.

\- Quand vous aurez mangé, vous dormirez un peu, et seulement après nous irons au point de rendez-vous.

Ne pouvant nier qu'il n'était pas en grande forme, Thorin accepta de manger et se plia aux requêtes de Bilbo. Il était surprit par sa force de caractère et sa prévenance. Il entama le fromage en silence, et apprécia la texture et le goût prononcé de la viande séchée. Tout en mangeant, il en profita pour observer un peu plus Bilbo. Le hobbit était installé près de lui et grignotait des fruits secs. Ses doigts fins et délicats se perdaient dans le linge où il avait entassé ses provisions, et fouillaient au hasard avant de porter un raisin séché à ses lèvres. Ils burent aussi à la gourde de Bilbo, une gorgée chacun, Thorin préférant éviter de gaspiller leur réserve, car il craignait l'eau de Mirkwood. Il parla alors des dangers de la forêt à Bilbo, les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu depuis son enfance, abordant sans vraiment l'expliquer l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait entre les arbres.

\- … et après le départ du roi Thranduil, peu d'elfes sont restés dans son royaume, termina-t-il de raconter. On dit qu'une troupe demeure encore au plus profond de ces bois, les protégeant des visiteurs importuns.

\- Ne risquons-nous pas de croiser leur route ? demanda Bilbo qui espérait secrètement voir des elfes.

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- J'en doute.

Bilbo cacha sa déception en croquant dans un biscuit. Il s'efforça de le mâcher avec concentration tout en réfléchissant aux potentiels dangers que la forêt pouvait receler. À présent qu'ils avaient brisé la glace, Thorin lui parlait librement, comme à un confident, ce qui ravissait Bilbo. Il aurait été gênant de devoir traverser la forêt en tête à tête avec un mur. Bienheureusement, cela ne serait pas le cas, et quoiqu'un trajet en duo était peu rassurant, surtout comme Bilbo était inexpérimenté aux armes, le fait que le nain ne soit plus fermé à son encontre soulageait le hobbit.

\- Bilbo, puis-je vous poser une question ? interrogea soudainement Thorin.

Bilbo redressa la tête et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux bleus du nain.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Face à Azog, avec les orcs des montagnes, comment êtes-vous passé inaperçu ?

La main de Bilbo trembla légèrement, et il avorta le mouvement que celle-ci avait entreprit vers sa poche. Son anneau lui parut soudain bien lourd.

\- Je…

Il se tut à peine ce mot prononcé. Thorin l'observait avec attention, curieux. Bilbo se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait l'existence de son anneau. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement en faire un secret, tout du moins, pas par cupidité, or il sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dévoiler son atout.

\- C'est une particularité toute hobbit, tenta-t-il.

\- Pouvoir disparaître ? Et réapparaître à volonté ? Bilbo, bien de choses sont inexplicables, et je ne connais rien de votre peuple, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire cela, s'amusa faussement Thorin.

\- Vous sous-entendez que je vous mens ? essaya d'insister Bilbo.

\- J'essaie de vous faire voir l'absurde de votre excuse, corrigea le nain. Si vous aviez effectivement ce pouvoir, vous vous en seriez servit dès notre rencontre.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil, reconnaissant la véracité de cette remarque.

\- Je ne vous forcerai pas à me parler, promit Thorin. Gardez vos secrets.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton d'une fin de conversation, et ce fut effectivement le cas, puisque ensuite, tout en restant assit, il cala sa tête contre une racine qui ondulait le long du tronc, et ferma les yeux. Bilbo termina de manger en silence. Il n'osa pas épier Thorin, craignant qu'à tout moment il rouvre ses yeux et que ses pupilles exigent des réponses que Bilbo serait incapable de lui refuser.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir près de l'ouverture et monta la garde. L'air était lourd, étouffant presque, comme si il en manquait à l'intérieur des bois. Les ombres, les racines, la terre non foulée depuis des lustres, tout était pesant. Bilbo avait l'impression qu'en écoutant plus attentivement encore, il pourrait distinguer les battements de son propre cœur. Peu à peu, un poids tomba sur ses épaules, comme un sac à dos trop lourd après une longue journée de marche. Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer et sa tête le lança de façon désagréable. Il se tâta le front, craignant une nouvelle poussée de fièvre. Au même moment, la main chaude de Thorin se posa sur sa peau, avant la sienne. Bilbo sursauta et tourna vers le nain des yeux surprit. Ce dernier le scrutait avec sévérité -ou était-ce de la préoccupation ?

\- Que faites-vous ? voulu comprendre Bilbo.

\- Vous étiez encore malade ce matin, rappela Thorin sans répondre à sa question. Dormez à votre tour, je vais monter la garde.

\- Vous êtes celui qui est blessé…

\- Si vous êtes responsable de moi en l'absence d'Oïn, l'inverse est également vrai, précisa Thorin. Alors reposez-vous.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche sans trouver de réponse convenable. Il laissa sa place à Thorin, et au contraire du prince, s'allongea en position fœtale, la tête sur son sac rembourré par sa couverture de voyage. Il fixa le profil de Thorin un court un instant, puis ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Quand Thorin le réveilla, il se sentait ragaillardi, bien que toujours fatigué. Il rassembla ses affaires en quelques mouvements de bras, et suivit le nain en dehors du tronc.

\- Par où se trouvait la montagne solitaire quand vous êtes monté aux arbres ? demanda Thorin.

\- Dans cette direction, indiqua Bilbo en pointant un chemin entre les arbres arqués.

\- Nous marcherons en silence, déclara Thorin. Nous ferons le moins de pauses possible, et en cas de danger, vous resterez près de moi.

\- Cela me semble jouable, sourit Bilbo.

Thorin lui rendit son sourire à sa grande surprise. Cela allait devenir monnaie courante décidément. Ils se mirent en route sans attendre, marchant côte à côte. Si d'abord Bilbo tenta de tenir le rythme soutenu de Thorin, il remarqua bien vite que le nain s'adapta à ses foulées. Thorin les fit avancer sans bifurquer pendant de longues heures. Parfois, il demandait à Bilbo de grimper pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Au fur et à mesure, Bilbo proposa même des itinéraires, justifiant ses choix par des détails qu'il avait vu de là-haut. Et Thorin l'écoutait. Dans la forêt, toute notion de temps était absente. La lumière était trompeuse, le vent absent. Les bruits du bois étaient des échos lointains, comme s'ils avaient été émit des jours plus tôt et ne leur parvenaient qu'avec un décalage horaire.

Ils avancèrent ainsi sans s'écarter de leur chemin jusqu'à la nuit -que Bilbo annonça une heure avant qu'elle ne soit complète en redescendant d'un arbre. Alors que l'obscurité se densifiait, ils trouvèrent un abri sous une corniche de pierre, taillée par l'érosion et le délitement des roches. Thorin prit le premier tour de garde et Bilbo s'effondra sans objection. Il fut prit d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve. Pourtant, il lui sembla que loin dans son inconscient, une silhouette le cherchait. Et plus elle avançait vers lui, plus il tenait à reculer et à s'en éloigner. Quand Thorin le réveilla, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette étrange sensation. Il prit son tour de garde et trois heures durant, surveilla patiemment la forêt. Malgré la pression constante qu'il ressentait, il n'était plus aussi inquiet. La présence de Thorin le rassurait. Ce dernier se réveilla de lui-même dans ce qui semblait encore être le milieu de la nuit, et proposa de manger un peu avant de poursuivre leur route. Bilbo partagea leur maigre rations, conservant au maximum ce qui pouvait l'être dans son sac. Ils burent un peu. En rangeant sa gourde, Bilbo fit l'amère constat que malgré leur précaution, l'eau allait venir à manquer.

La journée de route fut éprouvante et lui donna raison. Lors d'une courte halte, la gourde fut vidée. Thorin la fixa intensément, à la recherche d'une solution. Il posa un genou à terre et au grand étonnement de Bilbo, il s'allongea au sol. Du moins c'est ce que cru le hobbit au premier abord. Quand il se décala d'un pied pour mieux observer le nain, il le vit agenouillé, l'oreille contre terre, les yeux clos. Il écoutait la forêt. Thorin se redressa et pointa un chemin serpentant entre des arbres voûtés.

\- Je perçois un cours d'eau, informa-t-il pour confirmer les doutes de Bilbo. Nous pourrons faire une halte et remplir la gourde.

\- Cette eau est-elle potable ? s'inquiéta Bilbo.

Thorin haussa les sourcils. Bilbo secoua la tête en se rappelant que ses mots n'étaient pas ceux des nains.

\- Pourront-nous la boire sans risque ? corrigea-t-il.

\- A moins de vouloir mourir de soif, il vaut mieux prendre le risque.

Bilbo ne fut pas satisfait par la réponse, mais s'en cacha. Il emboîta le pas de Thorin sans objection et ils se mirent en quête du cours d'eau. Ils marchèrent longuement entre les arbres dont l'indicible vieillesse paraissait épuiser les troncs. Ceux-ci étaient écaillés, couvert de craquelures et pliés par le poids de leurs feuillages. Du lichens et de la mousse poussaient en profusion, tant sur les racines que sur le sol. Un tapis de feuilles racornies formait un tapis bruissant. À chaque pas, Bilbo craignait que le bruit de leur déplacement, si sonore dans le silence du bois, n'attire quelques dangers. Finalement, au terme d'une marche relativement courte, ils trouvèrent le cours d'eau.

C'était un fin ruisseau qui coulait en lacet au fond d'une large crevasse. Ils descendirent prudemment la pente raide qui glissait vers le lit d'eau. Thorin le jaugea un court instant, puis mettant une main en coupe il en puisa et but.

\- Elle me semble bonne, assura-t-il en levant les yeux vers Bilbo.

Le hobbit hocha la tête et sortit la gourde qu'il tendit à Thorin. Le prince la plongea dans le cours d'eau tandis que Bilbo se penchait à son tour pour boire. Il fut soulagé de la trouver claire et revitalisante. Il but plusieurs grandes lampées, sans prendre gare aux dangers que la clarté de l'eau pouvait receler. Quand ils furent tout à fait rassasiés, ils reprirent leur route. Leur pas fut plus léger, et en moins de quelques heures, ils parvinrent à faire le double de la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis l'aube. Au soir, ils s'aménagèrent un campement à l'abri de deux arbres, dont les branches se nouaient en toit naturel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bilbo distribua les tomates et un morceau de viande séché chacun -les derniers-, et conserva les fruits secs et les derniers biscuits pour le chemin du lendemain. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, happés par leurs pensées, Thorin se trouva à regarder fixement Bilbo. Le hobbit finit par le remarquer et un peu gêné, se racla doucement la gorge. Thorin se ressaisit et détourna les yeux.

\- Vous pensez que les autres vont bien ? demanda Bilbo qui préférait engager la conversation que rester sur cet échange étrange.

\- J'en suis certain, répondit Thorin.

Il ne développa pas, et un instant, Bilbo cru que la conversation était déjà tarie.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir prit en otage, ajouta Thorin en faisant référence à sa menace face à Azog.

Bilbo balaya ses excuses d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je comprend pourquoi vous l'avez fait, dit-il.

\- Quand bien même, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, insista Thorin. Menacer un ami n'est pas dans ma nature.

Bilbo haussa haut les sourcils à l'appellation du prince. Il était touché et flatté.

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire conciliant. Je commence à vous connaître.

Face à l'air interrogateur de Thorin, Bilbo s'expliqua.

\- J'ai bien compris que vous les nains, vous êtes du genre obstinés, têtu même, vraiment difficiles quand il s'agit d'interagir avec d'autres gens que votre peuple. Vous êtes secrets et méfiants, et vos manières laissent vraiment à désirer.

Thorin arqua un sourcil perplexe qui arracha un sourire rayonnant à Bilbo. Le type de sourire que Thorin n'avait vu que dans le livre d'image du hobbit.

\- Mais vous êtes braves et bons, poursuivit-il. Et loyaux. Une fois qu'on acquiert votre sympathie vous devenez… protecteur. Attentif. J'ai bien senti la différence de traitement entre notre rencontre et depuis Rivendell. Dès lors que vous avez été certain que je n'étais pas un danger pour votre compagnie vous m'avez été moins désagréable.

Bilbo se garda bien de mentionner l'incident du baiser et si Thorin y pensa, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- En revanche, j'ignorais que vous me considériez comme un ami, admit Bilbo.

\- Cela vous embête-t-il ? demanda Thorin.

\- Loin de là, j'en suis flatté !

Le sourire de Thorin émoustilla Bilbo et le mit tout à fait à l'aise.

\- Depuis l'attaque dans les montagnes, précisa Thorin. Quand vous êtes apparu pour nous sauver, j'ai compris combien je vous avais mal jugé. Et ces derniers jours n'ont fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Me pardonnerez-vous mes mots et leurs rudesses à votre égard ?

\- Je les ai déjà oublié, sourit Bilbo.

Thorin le regarda avec une tendresse nouvelle. Il leva la main et du dos de ses doigts caressa sa joue. Bilbo se figea. Son cœur s'emballa et il cru qu'il allait rougir. La facilité des nains à se toucher lui était vraiment étrangère. Imperceptiblement, il recula. Il parvenait tout juste à devenir ami avec Thorin, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Un bâillement inopiné lui sauva la mise.

\- Je prend le premier tour de garde, proposa le nain. Reposez-vous.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, son sac comme oreiller. Thorin le regarda fermer les yeux. Il porta ensuite son attention sur les bois. Pourtant, alors qu'il était concentré sur les alentours, la fatigue l'enveloppa. Il ne voulait pas s'autoriser même un court instant de repos pour le moment, mais le sommeil le prit sans lui demander son avis.

Il reprit conscience avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils. Une douce odeur flottait dans l'air, étrange mélange de bergamote et de fraîcheur. Il remua et sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. La paillasse sur laquelle il était étendue était bien trop confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux, plus difficilement qu'il n'aurait cru, et passa ses mains sur la pièce de tissu qui le couvrait. Celle-ci était incroyablement douce.

Il resta interdit en découvrant un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était plus dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Les arbres menaçants avaient été remplacés par des murs d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'était plus assit sur une motte de terre froide, mais allongé dans un lit moelleux. Bilbo n'était plus à ses côtés et leurs affaires non plus. Il était dans une pièce confortable, une chambre simple, chaleureuse.

Pourtant, bien qu'il puisse nommer tous les éléments de ce nouveau décors, Thorin n'en reconnaissait aucun. Tout était étrange et inconnu. C'était un lit, mais d'une facture surprenante, dont l'armature n'était pas en bois mais en métal. Les parures qui décoraient les murs étaient d'une esthétique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un lampion étrange pendait au plafond.

Il se redressa et s'assit pour se découvrir à demi-nu, simplement couvert d'une pièce de tissu en dessous de la ceinture qui s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisse. Il tâta le textile et grimaça, surprit par sa douceur et sa capacité à s'étirer. Soudain, des bruits de pas lui firent lever le nez vers la porte. La poignée s'abaissa et Thorin eut la surprise de voir entrer Bilbo, vêtu de la même pièce de tissu que lui, les cheveux défaits.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda le hobbit.

\- Bilbo ? fut la seule réponse de Thorin.

\- Il est midi passé, informa l'intéressé en prenant un objet sur la table de nuit -le téléphone si Thorin se souvenait bien du mot. Il serait temps de nous lever, on nous attend pour 14h.

Thorin ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop happée par la nudité de Bilbo pour réussir à digérer ce que lui disait son vis-à-vis. Bilbo le remarqua et claqua des doigts sous son nez.

\- Levez-vous monsieur Oakenshield, intima-t-il dans un rire clair. Vous ne voulez pas que je parte sans vous tout de même ?

Comme frappé par la foudre, Thorin repoussa vivement la couverture et se leva, se dressant de toute sa hauteur face à Bilbo. Le hobbit, loin d'être surprit par son mouvement, se rapprocha pour l'enlacer. Thorin se laissa faire, pétrifié par la surprise. Les lèvres de Bilbo épousèrent les siennes et à ce moment là, le nain sut que ce n'était pas possible. Il repoussa le hobbit et prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, le força à le regarder.

\- Rien de ceci n'est réel, souffla-t-il.

Bilbo arqua un sourcil.

\- Quand tu m'embrasses ça me semble très réel, ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, Bilbo, nous n'avons pas une telle relation. Nous sommes amis.

\- Plus depuis que tu m'as prit sur ton canapé, se moqua Bilbo. Thorin, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Thorin recula, de plus en plus troublé. Bilbo posa une main sur la sienne, une inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

\- Nous étions dans la forêt essaya de se rappeler Thorin. Azog nous a attaqué, vous m'avez sauvé et nous avons été séparé de la Compagnie dans notre fuite. J'étais mal en point mais nous avons quand même décidé de reprendre la route…

\- Thorin, si tu me racontes un rêve, précise-le, pria Bilbo en tournant les talons. Maintenant, prépare-toi, je ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard pour l'anniversaire.

\- L'anniversaire ?

\- Mon anniversaire ? précisa Bilbo comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Celui de mon frère ?

\- Vous n'avez pas de frère.

\- Thorin, la blague va être redondante à force. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

Bilbo sortit de la pièce. Thorin se jeta à sa suite, en l'appelant. Un maléfice les tenaient, rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer la familiarité de Bilbo, et surtout la relation qu'il semblait imaginer avoir avec Thorin.

Le nain passa l'encadrement de la porte et fut cueilli par une lumière vive et claire. Il papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine clarté. Des rires et des conversations emplirent l'air. Un sentiment de paix emplit son cœur et son corps aussi fortement que la lumière l'aveugla. Quand il put enfin regarder autour de lui, il était dans un jardin délicieusement fleuri, bordé d'une maison à l'architecture étonnante sur la gauche et d'un cours d'eau ruisselant à droite. Des gens étaient rassemblés autour d'une table au soleil, et parmi eux, Bilbo riait de bon cœur. Thorin voulut faire un pas vers lui, mais un poids se referma sur sa jambe, lui faisant baisser les yeux sur un tout petit garçon -et constater qu'il était à présent vêtu d'un pantalon dans une drôle de matière, et d'une chemise serrée sur son torse.

\- Oncle Thorin, viens jouer avec moi ! rit le petit garçon.

\- Frodo, laisse un peu Thorin, tu ne l'as pas lâché depuis qu'il est arrivé, réprimanda une dame depuis sa chaise.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules. Il libéra Thorin et roula dans l'herbe pour trouver des vers de terre. Bilbo quitta la table pour s'approcher de Thorin. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça amoureusement, ce qui tendit aussitôt le prince.

\- Tu as besoin que je te kidnappe ? proposa-t-il.

Thorin prit Bilbo par les épaules et se pencha pour lui parler sérieusement.

\- Bilbo, rien de tout ceci n'est réel. C'est une illusion dont nous devons sortir.

\- Ça me semble très réel à moi.

Et il ponctua ses mots d'un baiser auquel Thorin eut bien du mal à résister. Bien qu'il soit conscient du mensonge que c'était, il répondit à l'invitation et ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par la sensation des lèvres de Bilbo contre les siennes. Son odeur l'enivra et il se prit à espérer que tout cela ne soit pas que chimère.

Tiens ? Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Bilbo n'avait pas de penchant aux sentiments. Le baiser partagé à Rivendell s'était inscrit dans un désir charnel intéressé qui, une fois repoussé par Bilbo, avait été oublié par Thorin. Le courage et la valeur par plusieurs fois prouvée de Bilbo avait bien sûre contribué à faire naître en lui un sentiment de respect et d'intérêt pour le hobbit, mais de là ce que cela deviennent des sentiments plus profonds et intimes…

Thorin rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Bilbo se laissa repousser une fois de plus.

\- Bilbo nous devons sortir de là !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le hobbit. Je ne suis pas celui qui est enfermé dans ses propres rêves.

Thorin pâlit. Cette fois, il lâcha Bilbo et recula avec crainte. Le hobbit ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- Où est Bilbo ? grinça Thorin.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? questionna le hobbit, ou du moins ce qui avait son apparence, en montrant vaguement l'environnement d'un moulinet de la main.

\- Où est-il ?!

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais où il est. Dans la forêt, avec toi.

\- Je veux me réveiller, siffla Thorin.

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier. Mais reste, pria Bilbo en s'approchant, bras tendu. Je t'aime.

Thorin ferma rageusement les poings.

\- Tu possèdes peut-être son visage et sa voix, pour autant tu n'es pas lui.

Bilbo esquissa un petit sourire attristé.

\- Je suis ton rêve. Je ne suis que ce que tu désires que je sois.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il laissa Bilbo s'approcher non sans rester sur ses gardes.

\- Je t'aime, répéta le hobbit. Reste, ici nous sommes heureux. Pas de combat, pas de dragon. Pas d'Erebor. Juste nous.

Bilbo avait glissé ses bras autour de la taille du nain et se pressait contre lui, les yeux débordant d'amour. Thorin hésita, alors qu'il se sentait happé plus profondément par son rêve, poussé à le vivre comme l'unique réalité. Les lèvres de Bilbo touchèrent à nouveau les siennes.

\- Je… je veux me réveiller, souffla-t-il au plus près du baiser.

Bilbo ferma tristement les yeux, tout en conservant un sourire sincère.

\- Je suis ton rêve, répéta-t-il. Pas ton geôlier. Cette tâche tu t'en incombe parfaitement tout seul.

Thorin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les ténèbres de la forêt l'assaillirent brutalement. Il se redressa sans se soucier de la douleur dans son bras et ses côtes. Il était de nouveau dans les bois de Mirkwood. Bilbo était assoupi près de lui, la tête coincée entre ses bras. Thorin le secoua sans douceur.

\- Bilbo ! siffla-t-il plaintivement. Bilbo réveillez-vous !

Bilbo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ouvrir un œil au grand soulagement de Thorin. Il frotta son visage de façon adorable, et à ce moment Thorin comprit, au pincement dans sa poitrine, qu'il ne pourrait pas être ami avec Bilbo et que son rêve reflétait un désir profond. Une vie paisible auprès de la personne pour qui il nourrirait des sentiments sincères, et partagés. Ce souhait refoulé s'était matérialisé sous la forme du hobbit dans son rêve.

\- Thorin ?

\- Bilbo, il ne faut pas que vous vous endormiez, quelque chose est à l'œuvre, insista Thorin.

Bilbo secoua la tête, puis sembla se réveiller tout à fait. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux de Thorin et l'espace d'un instant, il parut voir quelque chose d'invisible au nain.

\- Nous devons reprendre la route ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous devons sortir de la forêt.

Thorin se releva en silence, encore embrouillé par son rêve, et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Bilbo, tout en faisant mine d'inspecter la forêt. Si le destin l'autorisait, il aurait à cœur que son songe devienne une réalité, malgré toutes les occurrences qui étaient contre. De son côté, affairé à rassembler ses affaires, Bilbo n'en était pas moins perturbé par le rêve qui l'avait ceint. Une fois prêt, il prit la route dans l'ombre de Thorin sans parler, le cœur lourd.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite (j'espère) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai imposé ! Je vous avais prévenu et malheureusement mon planning est en effet très chargé! Je profite des grèves parisiennes qui me bloque chez moi pour avancer la fic héhé **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

Frérin s'arrêta pantelant, le souffle court et bruyant, son regard vif porté sur les nains qui se pressaient derrière lui. Il les compta rapidement. Seul Thorin et Bilbo manquaient à l'appel. Il serra les poings sans les revoyait parfaitement s'enfuirent dans les bois. Qui de lui ou Dwalin, ou même un autre avait engagé la compagnie vers la forêt, il ne s'en souvenait plus. La suite, tous les nains avaient suivit. Ils courraient depuis des heures, sans s'inquiéter du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. La distance qui les séparaient de Thorin et Bilbo lors de l'attaque et les orcs à leur trousse les avaient irrémédiablement éloignés de son frère et du hobbit. À présent, bien qu'ils aient semé leurs ennemis, Frérin n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient être tous les deux. Il couvrit les nains autour de lui d'un regard inquiet. Balin s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ils iront bien, souffla le vieux nain.

\- Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'en fais, avoua faiblement Frérin.

Balin fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Frérin pivota, tournant le dos aux nains qui se rassemblaient et se soulageaient les uns les autres de s'en être tous sorti.

\- Balin, sans Thorin, qui mènera la compagnie ? s'inquiéta Frérin.

\- Toi mon gars, répondit Balin du tac au tac.

Frérin grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas la force de mon frère. Je ne suis pas…

\- Frérin, l'interrompit Balin. Tu es prince d'Erebor. Tu as autant de force que Thorin. Et tu n'es pas seul.

Frérin se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas convaincu. En l'absence de Thorin, il se sentait toujours faible et illégitime. Il maintenait en permanence une attitude assurée de façade qu'il craignait de trahir. Il inspira profondément, encouragé par le regard assuré de Balin, et se consolida une attitude rassurante pour la compagnie.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda plaintivement Ori. Thorin et Bilbo sont perdu !

\- Ils iront bien, assura Víli confiant.

\- Ne devrait-on pas les chercher ? s'inquiéta Bofur.

Sa question en entraîna une foule d'autres et rapidement, chaque nain exposa son idée, plus ou moins bruyamment. Frérin mit fin à leurs jacassements d'un ton sec.

\- Thorin et le hobbit auront plus de chance de passer inaperçu que nous dans cette forêt. Il serait vain d'essayer de les retrouver, et dangereux de rebrousser chemin.

\- Que proposes-tu ? questionna Nori.

\- Nous allons marcher en direction d'Erebor. Notre point de rendez-vous n'a pas changé. Thorin nous retrouvera sûrement là-bas.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Bogal.

Le visage de Frérin se ferma. Il devint plus sombre un court instant, puis posant les yeux sur le nain, il secoua la tête.

\- Il sera là-bas. Avancez en silence, si nous faisons vite, nous serons là-bas en moins de quelques jours.

Sa réponse ne laissait pas de place au débat. Il enjamba une racine et se guidant grâce aux mousses qui recouvraient le sentier, il prit le chemin de l'est. Dwalin lui emboîta le pas, puis les autres suivirent. Ils avançaient vite, et malgré les inégalités du terrain, les pentes accidentées, les branches osseuses et renflées qui s'accrochaient à eux, ils parvinrent à couvrir une bonne distance avant la nuit. Personne n'osait parler. Leur route finit par croiser un ruisseau tortueux au bord duquel ils firent une halte bienvenue.

Kili plongea sa main dans l'eau clair et se pencha pour en savourer la fraîcheur. Soudain, sans que rien ne l'ai prévenu, une lame se glissa sous sa gorge. L'acier froid le fit frissonner.

\- Je ne boirais pas de cette eau si j'étais toi, nain, déclara une voix pénétrante.

Kili laissa l'eau filtrer entre ses doigts et releva doucement les yeux vers la personne au bout de l'épée. Le visage de l'elfe était lisse et pur comme ceux des gens de son peuple, mais une combativité se ressentait dans sa posture et sa main ferme. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombait en cascade le long de son dos, et bien que tressés par endroits, aucune mèche ne se permettait une dissonance. Elle observait Kili avec sévérité. D'une pression subtile, elle le força à se lever. Un coup d'œil autour de lui fit réaliser au jeune prince que ses compagnons étaient tous dans une posture similaire à la sienne.

Une troupe d'elfes sylvestres les avaient encerclé en silence et les tenait prisonniers. Ils leur étaient bien supérieur en nombre. Ceux qui ne les menaçaient pas de leurs épées pointaient sur eux leurs flèches, arcs tendus, prêt à décocher. L'elfe rousse donna un ordre dans leur langue et aussitôt, les elfes aux épées se mirent à fouiller les nains. Ceux-ci se laissèrent faire malgré eux, impuissants face au nombre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire troupe d'orcs des montagnes. Les elfes étaient des combattants redoutables, et rien ne pouvait les déstabiliser lorsqu'ils étaient attentifs. Et ces elfes là avaient toutes leur attention braquée sur la compagnie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, siffla Kili à l'intention de l'elfe qui le tenait en joue.

\- Cela c'est à moi d'en juger, répondit cette dernière.

Elle laissa la garde de Kili à un autre elfe et grimpant sur un rocher qui surplombait la compagnie, parla à deux autres de ses compagnons.

\- Nous ne sommes pas hostiles aux peuples de Mirkwood, déclara Frérin maintenant qu'il avait repéré en elle la chef de la troupe. Nous sommes des nains d'Erebor, des alliés de Thranduil, votre roi.

L'elfe plissa les yeux. Elle pivota pour se tourner dans sa direction, et du haut de son perchoir, lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Le roi Thranduil a quitté notre royaume depuis fort longtemps.

\- Ne respecterez donc vous pas les anciennes alliances pour autant ? demanda Balin.

À cela, l'elfe sauta agilement au bas du rocher et s'approcha de Frérin, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le prince garda contenance tout en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

\- Vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque nain, dit-elle d'un ton sec. En ces temps troublés les alliances vont et viennent.

Sans rien ajouter, elle fit un pas de côté pour laisser un autre elfe désarmer Frérin. Les nains se laissèrent faire malgré une brûlante envie de se rebeller. Quand ils furent tous désarmés, un autre ordre les poussa en ligne et sous la contrainte, ils suivirent le chemin que les elfes leurs imposaient. Frérin enrageait. Il devinait que la route qu'on leur faisait prendre bifurquait de leur destination. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures sous les arbres, tantôt poussés rudement en avant, tantôt engagés à accélérer par des ordres secs. La forêt se densifiait, mais cela ne ralentit pas les elfes.

Après une marche interminable, les immenses portes de pierre des Halls elfiques se découpèrent dans un mur végétal, si bien dissimulé qu'il fallu plusieurs minutes aux nains pour les remarquer avant qu'ils ne soient poussés à les traverser. À peine eurent-ils passé les portes, que Frérin fut arraché à la compagnie. Les protestations de ses compagnons furent ignorées alors que l'elfe rousse le forçait à prendre un pont différent des autres. Ils vit ses amis descendre une passerelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du royaume elfique, au tréfonds du palais souterrain, jadis creusé par leurs pairs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup s'inquiéter du sort de ses compagnons. Arrivé au bout du pont de pierre, il dû monter une série d'escalier en colimaçon, puis l'elfe le fit entrer dans une chambre nichée sous la souche d'un arbre centenaire. Les racines s'étaient entremêlée harmonieusement pour former une voûte, tandis que quelques une glissait le long des piliers qui portaient l'arbre. La chambre était ouverte par un large balcon qui surplombait une chute d'eau brillante. Le doux chant de la cascade emplissait l'air de sérénité. Confortablement installé à la massive table de bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce, un elfe était penché sur des parchemins, une plume à la main. Il releva la tête en entendant les intrus avancer vers lui. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine glissèrent sur ses épaules pour se déployer sur ses clavicules.

\- _Qui m'amènes-tu Tauriel ?_ demanda-t-il en posant sa plume.

\- _Ce nain et sa compagnie traversaient nos terres, armés_, indiqua Tauriel.

L'elfe se leva pour contourner sa table et s'arrêta devant Frérin, une main posée négligemment sur la surface plane de son bureau. Frérin releva la tête sans se laisser impressionner.

\- Que font des nains au cœur du royaume sylvestre ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Rien qui n'intéresserait un elfe, répondit un peu trop sèchement Frérin. Donnez-moi votre nom, et je vous donnerai le mien.

Sa réponse fut accueilli par une œillade surprise de la part de l'elfe blond. Tauriel dégaina aussitôt un de ses poignards qu'elle pointa férocement contre le nain. Frérin la regarda avec dédain, pas le moins du monde impressionné. L'elfe blond leva la main pour arrêter sa congénère, la forçant à reculer.

\- Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, roi des elfes de Mirkwood,

\- Roi ? répéta Frérin surprit.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, nain ? demanda Legolas sans relever son étonnement.

\- Frérin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror.

Legolas baissa les yeux, comme aspiré par ses pensées, puis se dirigea vers le bord du balcon pour contempler la cascade.

\- Que font des nains, et plus particulièrement un prince, au cœur du royaume sylvestre ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Comprenant que cette fois l'elfe attendait une réponse plus élaborée, Frérin sera les poings d'anticipation. Il devait réfléchir à toute vitesse pour ne pas compromettre la quête de la compagnie mais tout à la fois, il devait s'arranger pour en pas offenser les elfes. Il aurait voulu que Thorin soit là. Son frère aurait su quoi dire, comment les sortir de cette situation.

\- Nous ne faisions que traverser vos terres, confirma-t-il innocemment.

Legolas eut un sourire en coin qui déstabilisa Frérin. Il pivota vers Tauriel et s'adressa à elle dans la langue commune, permettant ainsi à Frérin de le comprendre.

\- En tant que capitaine des gardes, vous avez mené plusieurs excursions à travers nos terres ces derniers jours. Qu'avez vous trouvé ?

Tauriel se redressa, plaçant ses mains dans son dos, puis donna sa réponse sur un ton détaché.

\- Une troupe d'orcs a passé nos frontières voilà deux jours. Ils étaient en chasse et suivaient une piste fraîche.

Frérin frémit. De cela il serait obligé de répondre. Legolas posa les yeux sur lui, une lueur amusée brillant au fond de sa rétine.

\- Une compagnie de nains fuyant des orcs, résuma-t-il. Des orcs à la solde d'Azog, le profanateur. Et vous ne faisiez que traverser nos terres ?

\- Si vous avez une conclusion, de grâce, faites-m'en part, ne put se retenir d'asséner Frérin sur la défensive.

Legolas esquissa un sourire sans hilarité.

\- Vous êtes le prince Frérin, dit-il comme s'il le connaissait. Je sais quels espoirs et quelle folie vous conduisent à travers Mirkwood. Vous voulez gagner Erebor.

Démasqué, Frérin ne chercha pas à nier.

\- Vous nous en empêcheriez ?

\- Vous mettriez la région entière en danger pour un but inatteignable.

\- Erebor appartient à mon peuple, siffla Frérin avec colère. Smaug doit payer.

\- Smaug est un danger imprévisible depuis son retour.

\- Ne me parlez pas du cracheur de feu, menaça Frérin. Où étiez-vous quand il a prit Erebor ? Que faites-vous des anciennes alliances ?

Legolas fit un pas menaçant vers lui, soudain fermé et sombre.

\- Les anciennes alliances ?! Que savez-vous du prix payé par les elfes pour honorer les anciennes alliances ?

Frérin cligna des yeux, sensiblement déstabilisé. Il n'en savait rien. Legolas le lut dans sa posture et se détourna en silence.

\- Vous voilà disparu depuis plus d'une année, rappela l'elfe. Votre cité est aux mains de Smaug et des orcs d'Azog. Dale est tombée. Smaug a brûlé le bois à l'est. Il a enflammé les bords du lac, tuant des centaines d'hommes et d'elfes qui essayaient de marcher contre lui pour venir au secours du peuple d'Erebor.

\- Quand ? voulut savoir Frérin, livide.

\- Nous avons tenté notre fortune voilà deux lunes. La plupart des orcs avaient été renvoyés par la créature, nous pensions les défenses de la montagne affaiblit. Maintenant, les hommes de Dale connaissent le même sort que les nains, et j'ai pour devoir de préserver la vie des elfes qui ont survécu.

Frérin inclina la tête, à demi désolé, à demi-touché par la loyauté des elfes. Legolas n'insista pas, ni ne lui reprocha son silence.

\- Nous voyagions depuis Rivendell, finit par avouer le nain.

Au nom de la maison d'Elrond, Legolas et Tauriel échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- Enfin, une partie des nôtres, précisa Frérin. Une compagnie de 13 mené par mon frère, Thorin.

\- L'héritier d'Erebor ? commenta Legolas en reconnaissant le nom.

Frérin acquiesça. Il relata aux deux elfes ce que Thorin lui avait lui-même raconté lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il mentionna Bilbo sans préciser son espèce et surtout les circonstances de son arrivée dans ce monde, le définissant comme un simple voyageur, ami de Gandalf. Quand il eut terminé son récit avec la découverte du camp de nains dévasté et l'attaque des orcs, il attendit la réaction de Legolas un peu anxieux.

\- Vos poursuivants ne devraient plus vous inquiéter, indiqua tout d'abord le jeune roi en regardant Tauriel.

\- Nous les avons traqué et abattu jusqu'au dernier, confirma la chef de la garde. Du moins pour ceux qui étaient entrés dans la forêt. Nous n'avons pas trouvé la trace d'Azog.

Frérin inclina profondément la tête, dans une marque de remerciement sincère.

\- Notre quête attend, dit-il. Mes compagnons et moi ne sommes pas une menace pour vous, vous devez nous laisser reprendre la route.

Legolas grimaça, comme gêné par la demande de Frérin.

\- Vous avez perdu plus de la moitié de vos ressources et pourtant, vous voulez toujours marcher sur la montagne ?

\- Si nous abandonnons à la première difficulté, nous aurions mieux fait de ne jamais nous lancer dans cette quête, rétorqua Frérin.

\- Vous ne ferez pas tomber le dragon, siffla Tauriel qui jusque là n'était pas intervenue sans l'accord de Legolas. C'est un espoir fou.

Frérin lui jeta un regard perçant.

\- Mais c'est un espoir.

À sa grande surprise, un sourire discret, presque invisible, étira les lèvres de l'elfe à sa réponse. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, comme Legolas prenait la parole.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Tout d'abord, retrouver Thorin, répondit Frérin sur le ton de la proposition. Puis nous aviserons.

Legolas marqua une pause. Frérin pouvait lire le doute dans sa posture. Il sentait qu'un mot de travers pourrait faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté pour lui et les siens. Il devait s'arranger pour que les elfes ne les voient pas comme un danger, et qu'ils les libèrent.

\- Je ne demande pas votre assistance, indiqua-t-il. Mais vous êtes roi. Vous savez ce que représente un peuple. Ne feriez-vous rien pour les vôtres ?

Legolas plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Frérin. Le bleu de leurs pupilles s'affrontèrent un court instant, à se sonder, puis, l'elfe se détourna pour marcher vers la table.

\- Vous serez nos invités pour le moment, indiqua-t-il. Mais je ne peux vous permettre de quitter le royaume. Votre quête si elle venait à dévier ou pire, à échouer, pourrait tourner la colère du dragon contre la forêt. Laissez-moi le temps de statuer. Je reviendrais vers vous avec une décision.

La mâchoire de Frérin se resserra brutalement. Il se sentait impuissant. Il aurait préféré une autre réponse mais au moins avait-il encore un peu d'espoir que Legolas revienne sur sa décision. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il à l'elfe pour en prendre une… Thorin aurait-il pu convaincre les elfes ? Thorin aurait-il pu les sortir de cette situation ? Oui. Probablement. Il expira bruyamment en se fustigeant pour son manque de réussite. Il se laissa emmener par Tauriel après avoir salué le roi, se demandant s'il avait bien mené l'entretien. Tauriel le conduisit à travers le palais vers une salle aménagée profondément sous la terre. Le reste de la compagnie avait été enfermée là. Dès que la porte claqua dans son dos, les regards de ses compagnons le trouvèrent.

\- Frérin ! s'écria Kili avec soulagement.

Alors qu'il dévalait les trois marches qui le séparaient des autres, les nains se pressèrent autour de lui pour l'assaillir de questions.

\- Alors ?

\- As-tu passé un marché ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attends ?

\- Sommes-prisonniers ?

\- Pourquoi ils ne nous ont-ils pas mit en cellule ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Taisez-vous tous ! réclama Vilí en élevant brutalement la voix.

Tous les nains se turent, autant penaud que choqué par le ton du blond qui d'ordinaire ne s'énervait jamais. Frérin le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il se racla la gorge puis commença à répondre une à une aux questions.

\- Nous ne sommes pas leurs prisonniers, le roi Legolas m'a assuré que nous étions leurs invités pour le moment. Nous attendons qu'il prenne une décision.

\- Quelle décision ? s'inquiéta Dori.

\- Savoir s'il nous laisse poursuivre la quête ou non. Je lui ai tout dit. Du moins ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Face aux mines dépitées des nains, il n'ajouta rien et s'accommoda un passage pour gagner une alcôve où il se laissa glisser contre le mur, sur le banc de pierre taillé directement dans la paroi. Aussitôt, les murmures jaillirent au sein du groupe. Chacun se posait des questions, s'inquiétait et essayait de se convaincre. Vilí ignora leurs interrogations et rejoignit Frérin, suivit de près par Balin.

\- J'ignore si j'ai fais le bon choix, avoua le prince tout bas quand les deux conseillers l'entourèrent. Si seulement Thorin était ici…

La main chaude et réconfortante de son cousin pressa son épaule. Balin le couvait d'un regard rassurant.

\- Tu t'en sors parfaitement.

Frérin hocha vaguement la tête.

L'attente de la décision de Legolas fut insupportable. Se basant sur les repas, les nains calculèrent qu'ils étaient retenu dans le royaume sylvestre depuis quatre jours déjà. Chaque fois qu'on leur portait les pitances, Frérin prenait à parti les elfes, leur réclamant des nouvelles de leur roi. À chaque fois, la même réponse suivait. ''_Le roi vous donnera bientôt sa réponse._''

On leur avait rendu leurs effets personnels, hormis leurs armes, mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter leur salle commune. Nori et Bogal rouspétaient sans discontinuer à propos de l'hospitalité, gageant qu'ils n'étaient pas des invités mais bien des prisonniers. Dwalin, Dori et Gloïn essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une anfractuosité à exploiter, un gond à faire sauter, qui leur offrirait une chance d'évasion. Gherí avait beau vouloir les dissuader, ils n'écoutaient pas, et il fallait que Frérin les réprimandent pour qu'ils cessent leurs recherches. Avant de les reprendre un peu plus tard. Au déjeuner, le quatrième jour après leur capture, Tauriel parut à la porte, suivit de Legolas.

Frérin se leva aussitôt qu'il reconnu le duo. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'un malaise irrépressible prenait son estomac. Derrière Legolas, une file d'elfes entra, chargée des armes de la compagnie. La vue des haches et des épées fit gonfler le cœur de Frérin d'espoir. Vilí et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil brillant. Frérin s'avança à la rencontre de Legolas.

\- Vous avez prit votre décision, dit-il en guise de salut.

Legolas acquiesça.

\- Je ne risquerai pas les vies de mon peuple dans un affrontement direct contre le dragon. Mais je ne laisserai pas pourrir les anciennes alliances.

Il présenta Tauriel d'un geste gracile.

\- Tauriel vous accompagnera avec un détachement. Si elle juge que votre quête a des chances de réussir, alors elle enverra un émissaire me trouver et seulement si les conditions sont réunies, les elfes marcheront à nouveau sur la montagne.

Frérin écarquilla les yeux face à l'offre plus que généreuse des elfes.

\- Merci, Roi Legolas, soupira-t-il.

Legolas inclina doucement la tête. Il fit un signe de la main aux elfes autour de lui et ceux-ci avancèrent dans la pièce pour donner les armes aux nains. Dwalin récupéra ses haches avec un grognement satisfait. Fili examina chacun de ses couteaux avec attention avant de les rengainer. Beris soupesa sa masse avec un soupir content, semblant apprécier de retrouver son arme. Quand tous les nains furent réarmés, Legolas reprit la parole.

\- Mes émissaires ont fouillé la forêt à la recherche de votre frère et de votre ami.

\- Vous avez trouvé Thorin et Bilbo ?! questionna vivement Bofur.

\- Ils ont pu remonter leurs traces, confirma Legolas. Tout indique qu'ils sont sorti de la forêt hier, à la nuit tombée.

Cette nouvelle diffusa un vent de soulagement au sein de la compagnie.

\- Ils doivent avoir rejoint le refuge à présent, se réjouit Balin sur un ton apaisé.

\- Tauriel, aidez-les à préparer votre départ, pria Legolas à sa capitaine des gardes.

La rouquine hocha la tête et invita les nains à la suivre d'un signe de menton. Au moment de le dépasser, Frérin sentit Legolas poser sa main sur son bras. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Les nains passèrent près de lui, le dépassant, sans remarquer quoique ce soit. Quand il fut le dernier nain de la pièce, Legolas baissa les yeux vers lui alors que Frérin les levait vers l'elfe.

\- Votre quête ne doit pas échouer, murmura le roi.

Frérin fut prit d'un frisson.

\- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas prévu.

\- Qu'importe les sacrifices, ajouta Legolas, un peu plus sombre.

Frérin ne répondit rien. Sacrifice. Ce simple mot portait un poids invraisemblable. Il se sentit hocher la tête sans le vouloir. Legolas le libéra, et Frérin rejoignit ses compagnons.

Tauriel mena les nains vers les grandes salles salles, là où, sur les ordres du roi, avait été empilés provisions et bagages. Les nains se servirent avec enthousiasme dans tout ce qui était proposé, ignorant pour la plupart les légumes et les salades. Tauriel les observait distraitement, curieuse et détachée tout à la fois.

Legolas avait prit le temps de peser les pour et les contres, les risques et la victoire. En tant que sa plus vieille amie, quasiment sa sœur, comme le roi Thranduil l'avait recueilli et presque élevé à la mort de ses parents, Tauriel avait été là pour Legolas quand ce dernier avait dû prendre sa décision finale. Depuis que le prince était devenu roi, elle avait veillé sur lui et l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses décisions.

Elle savait que le dragon hantait ses pensées. La créature était une menace qui risquait de s'étendre, une ombre sinistre et destructrice. Les orcs pouvaient être éliminés. La forêt offrirait toujours un terrain avantageux aux elfes pour se débarrasser des nuisibles. Mais le dragon… le dragon menaçait de réduire leur royaume en cendre.

Elle comprenait les nains qui s'affairaient devant elle, leur besoin d'accomplir leur quête, d'au moins tout tenter pour sauver les leurs. Quand Legolas lui avait fait par de ses hésitations vis à vis de l'objectif des nains, elle, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

''_C'est notre combat. Nous ne pouvons pas entraver leur route ou nous allouons la victoire à Smaug. Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher, vivre dans les ténèbres et la peur. Ne faisons-nous pas parti de ce monde ?_'' avait-elle dit. Et Legolas de lui offrir un sourire. Un sourire teinté de tristesse, empreint de crainte. Il la jugeait sage, elle se trouvait compréhensive. Elle avait juré de ne pas se risquer à intervenir dans la quête quoiqu'il advienne et sur cette promesse, Legolas avait prit sa décision.

Un bruit d'éclat de pierre attira son attention au sol. Elle eut le réflexe de coincer l'objet qui roulait en toute liberté sous son pied juste avant que celui-ci ne tombe du haut de la plate-forme où ils se trouvaient. Elle se pencha et le ramassa en constatant qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'un vulgaire caillou. C'était une pierre noire, polie, marquée de runes. Un des nains s'approcha vivement d'elle, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle la faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Elle le reconnu comme celui qu'elle avait empêché de boire l'eau de la rivière enchantée. Il l'observait avec raideur, probablement inquiété par le sort qu'elle réservait à son bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en ouvrant sa paume pour lui présenter la pierre.

\- Un talisman, répondit-il avec un regard sombre. Une pierre puissante qui maudit les impudents qui osent la regarder sans permission.

Tauriel fut prit d'un frisson. Elle cacha sa crainte soudaine sous un masque d'indifférence et rendit la pierre à son propriétaire, prête à s'en aller dès qu'il l'aurait récupéré.

\- Ou pas, ajouta ce dernier avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Piqué de curiosité, Tauriel se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la jaugeait avec amusement. Elle se laissa prendre au jeu et l'écouta poursuivre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pierre runique, expliqua-t-il en la lançant dans les airs pour mieux la recevoir entre ses deux mains, plusieurs fois de suite. Ma mère me l'a donné pour me protéger.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Tauriel. Elle suspecta qu'il devait être encore bien jeune.

\- Elle aurait dû la garder pour elle, confessa le nain avec un soupir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tauriel.

\- Elle est coincée dans la montagne, à la merci de Smaug, résuma le nain, son visage marqué d'une expression douloureuse.

Il jeta une nouvelle fois la pierre dans les airs mais cette fois, plus rapide que lui, Tauriel la saisit au vol pour l'inspecter un peu mieux. Son geste déplu au nain et il fit un pas vers elle prêt à la lui reprendre de force. Pourtant, en la voyant contempler l'objet, il n'en fit rien.

\- Kili ! Vient me donner un coup de main, réclama un des siens à son intention.

Tauriel pivota vers lui pour mieux lui rendre sa pierre.

\- Vous retrouverez votre mère, assura-t-elle.

Kili prit la pierre dans sa main d'une main hésitante. Puis il posa sur elle un regard chargé de pensées. Elle lui sourit, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus pour échanger avec d'autres elfes. Kili se pressa pour aider Gherí qui remplissait les gourdes de tous le monde, un peu déstabilisé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir. Gherí le chargea de fermer les gourdes au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle les remplirait, et il s'attela à cette tâche sans commentaire.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient vidé toutes nos outres à la rivière quand nous avons été capturés, mais maintenant ça me paraît plus clair, commenta la naine en plongeant une flasque dans la fontaine.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Kili qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- La rivière est enchantée, précisa Gherí. Un des elfes m'a expliqué que si nous en avions bu nous serions tombés dans un songe, impossible de nous réveiller, prisonniers d'un rêve.

Kili trouva l'idée désagréable. Il eut un flash en se rappelant que Tauriel l'avait prévenu au moment de sa capture, et tourna la tête pour chercher l'elfe du regard. Il la trouva juste un peu plus loin, de trois quart, souriant aux deux gardes avec qui elle conversait. Il la trouva jolie et cette pensée fit tambouriner son cœur. Il baissa vivement la tête pour se concentrer sur les gourdes.

Il fallu encore quelques heures pour préparer le départ de la compagnie. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la sécurité du palais, le cœur léger à l'idée de reprendre la route à l'aube, et quand ils passèrent les portes des halls elfiques aux premiers rayons du soleil, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête. Rejoindre Thorin et Bilbo.

* * *

**J'ai bon espoir de vous poster le chapitre suivant assez rapidement ! Avant noël si tout va bien. Je vous l'annonce dès maintenant, prochain chapitre : Lemon. héhé. **

**Merci pour votre patience et votre enthousiasme dans vos retours, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre mes espoirs et mes possibilités on a eu beaucoup de désillusions, mais voilà, enfin le chapitre 10 ! **

**Un jour avant Noël, je crois qu'on peut définir cela comme un cadeau ;) Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le refuge n'était qu'une vieille maison en pierre perdu à flanc de colline. Un bâtiment ramassé sur lui-même, dont le toit fait de tuiles semblait pouvoir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Thorin força la porte en bois pour entrer. Les gonds manquèrent de sauter sous son poids mais heureusement, ils résistèrent et ne firent que grincer bruyamment. Une odeur désagréable d'humidité chargeait l'air à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Bilbo protégea son nez dans le creux de son coude tant cela l'incommoda au premier abord. Une pièce unique formait le rez-de-chaussé. Il se trouvait là une vieille table, entourée de deux bancs, quelques chaises, dont une cassée, flanquée de vieilles pièces de tissus. Une cheminée depuis longtemps inutilisée couvrait un mur. Un escalier en bois grimpait à l'opposé de la pièce. Après avoir rapidement inspecté le rez-de-chaussé, Thorin ferma la porte derrière Bilbo et monta à l'étage. Le hobbit le suivit sans faire de commentaire.

En haut de l'escalier s'étendait les combles. Un matelas gonflé d'humidité avait été calé contre le mur du fond, au dessus de la cheminée.

\- C'est en meilleur état que je n'aurais cru, constata Thorin.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. Il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il déchargea ses épaules de son sac à dos au pied du lit alors que Thorin inspectait les moindres recoins.

\- Je vais voir si je peux nous trouver de quoi manger, décida le nain en le dépassant pour redescendre. Donnez-moi votre gourde, je la remplirai.

Bilbo ne s'y opposa pas. Il confia son bien à Thorin et le suivit comme il re-descendait. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille, et le ventre de Bilbo criait à la maltraitance. Trop faible pour suivre Thorin dans son excursion, il se donna pour mission d'accommoder un peu mieux le refuge. Il arracha les draps moisi du lit et les étendit à l'extérieur, à plat dans l'herbe, calés sous des pierres de bonnes tailles. Au rez-de-chaussé, il laissa la porte grande ouverte pour faire circuler l'air. Il trouva quelques pièces de faïences en état convenable et les répartit sur la table, dans l'espoir que Thorin ramène quelque chose pour les remplir. Puis, il examina la cheminée. Il se demanda si faire un feu serait une bonne idée vu les circonstances actuelles. Ses hésitations furent rapidement étouffées par l'air frais qui assainissait la maison. Il fit le tour du refuge à la recherche de petit bois, et quand il pensa en avoir trouvé assez, il ramena son butin pour préparer un âtre convenable. Il n'alluma cependant aucun feu dans l'immédiat, préférant attendre l'avis de Thorin. Il craignait de prendre une décision qui les mettrait en danger et faisait suffisamment confiance au nain pour le laisser décider.

Une fois qu'il eut occupé ses mains de-ci de-là, il s'assit contre le mur à l'entrée de la maison, alluma une cigarette et attendit le retour de Thorin. Il guettait les moindres bruits, les moindres possibles dangers, mais les environs étaient calmes. Ils étaient à présent suffisamment loin de la forêt, dans les terres. Le refuge était installé sur une butte au-dessus du lac, dans une zone stratégique, car il était ainsi loin des routes. Si tout d'abord le calme traduisit un sentiment de sérénité pour Bilbo, bien vite, une terrible angoisse le prit. Et si Thorin avait été capturé, ou pire ? Et si les orcs l'avaient trouvé ? Bilbo se fustigea mentalement d'entretenir des idées aussi sombres. Thorin était simplement parti chercher de quoi manger. La faim et la peur commençait à faire dérailler Bilbo, voilà tout.

Néanmoins, il se mit à craindre le pire. Son imagination féconde le porta à penser au plus mauvais scénario. Celui où il se retrouverait seul, dans ce monde inconnu, à la merci du danger. Celui où Thorin ne serait plus là. Cette perspective le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Des bribes du rêve qui l'avait étreint dans la forêt lui revinrent et il sentit ses joues chauffer doucement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son talon se mit à marteler la terre battue sous ses pieds, dans un réflexe nerveux.

Il venait d'écraser sa cinquième cigarette quand la silhouette de Thorin se dessina, remontant depuis le versant ouest. À peine l'eut-il aperçut, Bilbo sauta sur ses pieds et attendit le cœur battant que le prince vienne à sa rencontre. Thorin marchait la tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées, mais quand il ne fut plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres du refuge, il releva les yeux. Ses iris bleues trouvèrent immédiatement Bilbo et son visage se détendit sensiblement. Les lèvres de Bilbo s'étirèrent dans un sourire soulagé et il jeta son mégot dans son paquet de cigarette à présent vide, avec les autres.

\- Je nous ai trouvé du lapin, annonça Thorin en levant devant lui son gibier.

Bilbo entendit son ventre gargouiller en réponse. Pas qu'il soit mordu de viande de lapin, mais il était bien trop affamé pour rejeter n'importe quel repas.

\- J'ai pu rassembler quelques champignons aussi, et de l'oseille sauvage, ajouta Thorin en désignant vaguement ses poches. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins cela remplira un peu nos estomacs.

\- C'est parfait, assura Bilbo dans un soupir soulagé.

Thorin sourit, puis dépassa Bilbo pour aller droit à l'intérieur du refuge. Le hobbit le suivit, et ferma la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule alors que Thorin étalait son butin sur la table.

\- J-j'ai rassemblé un peu de bois, déclara Bilbo en pointant la cheminée du menton.

Thorin avait remarqué le petit tas de branches et de brindilles rassemblées dans le foyer.

\- Il nous faudra au moins une ou deux bûches, commenta-t-il.

\- Oh.. oh oui, bien sûr, admit Bilbo un peu gêné par l'aspect ridicule de sa pile.

\- Cette chaise cassée fera l'affaire, indiqua Thorin en désignant l'objet en question à la gauche de Bilbo.

Le hobbit tourna la tête vers la chaise en question, avant de reporter son attention sur le nain qui se défaisait de son manteau. Une grimace douloureuse teinta son visage. Ses blessures reçu lors de son duel contre Azog n'étaient pas vraiment guérie. Bilbo le fixa, tracassé par son état. Thorin releva les yeux et par hasard, leurs regards se croisèrent. Bilbo bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible à propos du bois, même pour lui, et attrapa la chaise. Deux blocs de celle-ci tombèrent aussitôt de ses mains. Il les cala précautionneusement sous son tas de branches, et s'attela ensuite à démanteler ce qui restait de la chaise. Quand il parvint à obtenir des morceaux corrects, il en ajouta deux à son amas de bois, et laissa les trois autres sur le bord. Thorin qui tout en s'occupant des provisions avait surveillé ses gestes du coin de l'œil, posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains à ce moment-là et vint s'accroupir près de Bilbo.

\- Vous savez faire un feu ? demanda le hobbit un peu innocemment.

\- Et bien, ce savoir faire est la spécialité de Gloïn et Oïn, mais je ne suis pas en reste.

Et pour confirmer ses mots, grâce à son petit kit de feu, il embrassa plusieurs brindilles. Dès qu'il vit les premières étincelles, il superposa les branches les plus sèches. De longues minutes durant, il s'évertua à faire prendre un petit feu. Quand il eut la certitude que les flammes ne risquaient plus de s'éteindre au premier souffle, il se releva en époussetant ses genoux.

\- Surveillez le pour moi, demanda-t-il à Bilbo. Je vais préparer le lapin.

Bilbo hocha gravement la tête. Ainsi, l'heure qui suivit, ils conversèrent par intermittence, sans que le silence ne soit pesant pour autant. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, fatigué et pressé de manger. Un grondement lointain fit relever la tête de Bilbo alors qu'il admirait les flammes danser dans la cheminée -le feu était vigoureux à présent, et sa chaleur avait ranimé le corps transit du hobbit.

\- Un orage approche, souffla-t-il. Je suis bien content que nous soyons à l'abri cette fois.

\- La pluie effacera nos traces si nous sommes chanceux, ajouta Thorin.

Il souleva le récipient dans lequel il avait mélangé le lapin, l'oseille sauvage et les champignons et le porta jusqu'à la cheminée. Il le suspendit au-dessus du feu par la vieille crémaillère usée. Il plongea ensuite une cuillère en bois dans la mixture et touilla lentement le tout.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un prince saurait cuisiner, murmura Bilbo.

Thorin haussa les sourcils et glissa un regard perplexe sur Bilbo. Le hobbit mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu faire avant aujourd'hui, précisa-t-il vivement. Bombur et Bofur sont toujours ceux chargés du dîner.

Thorin retint son sourire pour ne pas trahir son amusement.

\- J'ai dû apprendre sur le tard, admit-il. Mais je ne pense pas vous empoisonner maître hobbit.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux, assura Bilbo, les joues légèrement rosies.

Un autre grondement emplit l'air, plus sourd, et plus proche. Bilbo se tut. Il croisa le regard de Thorin et un instant, seuls dans ce refuge, à l'abri dans les murs de pierre et tranquillisés par le bon feu qui brûlait pour eux, ils se prirent à s'observer sans pudeur. Bilbo se laissa happer par les yeux si clairs du prince. Un infime rapprochement les porta l'un vers l'autre, tels des aimants. Thorin ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des yeux si brillants, des joues si roses, des lèvres si rouges. Soudain, Bilbo se dressa comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

\- Les draps ! s'écria-t-il.

Sans explication, il se précipita hors de la maison. Thorin se leva à son tour, prit de court par le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Bilbo se pressa pour rassembler les draps qui devait être suffisamment aéré maintenant, les roula en boule, et courut rejoindre Thorin qui s'était arrêté à la porte. Le ciel s'était chargé de nuages épais, denses et orageux. Un éclair déchira le ciel à présent obscurcit. son écho leur parvint comme un roulement de tambour plusieurs secondes après. Bilbo et Thorin restèrent une seconde sur le pas de la porte, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Le reflet de la foudre s'était dessiné sur la surface du lac, telle une magnifique peinture. Alors, annoncé par le tumulte de l'orage, un rideau de pluie se mit à tomber. Thorin poussa la porte doucement, forçant Bilbo à entrer totalement dans la maison.

\- Allons manger, proposa la prince.

Bilbo acquiesça. Il monta rapidement à l'étage pour abandonner les draps sur le lit, et redescendit pour se mettre à table. Ils mangèrent en silence, sans évoquer l'étrange attirance qui les avait prit devant la cheminée. Les éclairs et la pluie accompagnaient leurs pensées. Une fois le repas terminé, Thorin installa une bassine à l'entrée de la maison pour recueillir de l'eau de pluie tandis que Bilbo empilait les plats sales.

Bilbo monta ensuite faire le lit. Il était en train de lisser les draps d'une main experte quand une réalisation évidente le frappa. Dans cette toute petite maison se trouvait un seul et unique lit. D'ordinaire, partager son lit avec quelqu'un ne dérangeait pas notre hobbit. Il avait dormi un nombre incalculable de fois avec Gandalf. Or, dormir avec Thorin était une toute autre histoire. Premièrement, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proche que pouvait l'être Gandalf et Bilbo. Ensuite, parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, une fois, et que c'était de loin un souvenir qui hantait encore Bilbo. Pas un souvenir désagréable non, mais suffisamment intense. Et enfin, parce que Bilbo était attiré par Thorin Oakenshield.

Il était inutile de le nier, de se le cacher ou d'essayer de se persuader du contraire. Les derniers jours passés ensemble, dans l'intimité la plus totale, avaient fait prendre conscience à Bilbo qu'il était tombé amoureux du nain. C'était un constat amer, compte tenu de son espoir d'un jour regagner son monde si Gandalf d'ici trouvait une solution. Et il était peu probable que les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient pour Thorin lui soient retournés.

Bilbo attrapa son sac machinalement et défit les cordelettes qui retenaient ses couvertures. Il les étala dans un coin, et s'aménagea une paillasse en essayant de repousser son amertume de ne pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Il était préférable pour sa santé mentale et pour le confort de leur amitié que Bilbo laisse le lit à Thorin, ou du moins, qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble.

\- Que faites-vous ?

La voix de Thorin le fit sursauter. Le nain était haut des marches et le fixait d'un air mécontent.

\- Je- me prépare à dormir, répondit Bilbo.

\- Vous n'allez pas dormir par terre, contra Thorin en avançant vers le lit. Cette couche a suffisamment de place pour nous deux.

Bilbo pâlit sensiblement. Son cœur se mit à accélérer malgré lui. Thorin lui tournait le dos, mais il dû sentir son hésitation dans son silence, car il ajouta.

\- Vous êtes épuisé, autant que moi si ce n'est plus. Allons, vous méritez de bien dormir cette nuit.

Bilbo hocha bêtement la tête, ignorant le fait que Thorin ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Il rassembla grossièrement ses affaires et les poussa du pied vers le côté du lit où il prévoyait de s'allonger. Il vit du coin de l'œil Thorin se débarrasser de sa côte de maille, de ses protèges-bras et de ses armes. Il l'imita et se déshabilla en partie, gardant sur lui son tee-shirt et son pantalon en toile. Il étendit le reste de ses vêtements pour les faire sécher et s'assit sur le plancher. Il fouilla dans son sac et attrapa sa batterie solaire. Il cliqua sur le bouton central du boîtier qui lui indiqua le niveau de charge qu'il pouvait en tirer. Son téléphone était à plat depuis deux jours et il voulait profiter de ce refuge pour prendre le temps de le recharger. Il brancha donc son téléphone et attendit que les premiers pour-cents remontent. En attendant que la jauge passe du rouge ou vert, il se roula une cigarette. Il allait l'allumer mais arrêta son briquet à mi-chemin en réalisant que son paquet de tabac avait beaucoup diminué. Il n'en avait plus que pour deux autres roulés, et encore. Après avoir fumé comme un pompier en attendant Thorin plus tôt, il avait gaspillé ses précieuses réserves. Il remit soigneusement sa roulée dans son paquet et rangea le tout dans son sac.

Il se leva pour étaler sa couverture sur le lit. Il allait simplement se coucher et essayer de dormir, quand son regard tomba sur le dos de Thorin. Le prince était assit sur le bord du lit, le nez plongé dans une vieille carte. Il était concentré, la tête dans une main, les cheveux emprisonnés dans sa poigne. Bilbo se laissa happer par cette vision plaisante. Les séquelles de son rêve l'étreignirent. Il serra les dents à en avoir mal.

\- Que ferons-nous demain ? demanda-t-il pour écarter son mal être.

\- J'aimerai partir en reconnaissance, indiqua Thorin sans relever la tête. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici, au cas où la Compagnie arriverait. Et vous serez en sécurité, vous en profiterez pour vous reposer.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer à l'idée d'être laissé derrière, mais la referma très vite. Il n'avait pas de bons arguments hormis sa crainte d'être seul et son envie de rester auprès de Thorin.

Il eut soudain besoin de se rapprocher de ce dernier. Il en avait envie. Une envie féroce aussi bien qu'inexplicable. Bilbo n'avait jamais été une personne rentre-dedans. Il n'était pas doué pour séduire ou pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Néanmoins, dans la proximité des combles, alors que Thorin avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent le même lit, il força ses doutes et ses hésitations. Le prince avait déjà voulu le prendre une fois, cela pouvait arriver à nouveau. Et sans que Thorin n'ait besoin de savoir quels sentiments portaient le cœur de Bilbo. Oserait-il ?

D'une main tremblante, il traça l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, avant de le retirer. Il sentit l'air froid et humide caresser sa peau dans un frisson désagréable. Bilbo repoussa toutes ses pensées cohérentes et contourna le lit pour s'arrêter devant Thorin, silencieux. Le nain ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Thorin.

L'intéressé releva la tête à son nom prononcé doucement par Bilbo. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Bilbo était torse nu, le visage paisible -en réalité un tourbillon de peur tétanisait le hobbit-, les yeux fixés sur lui. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge du nain.

\- Bilbo ?

Le hobbit s'avança sans un mot. Doucement, il prit la carte des mains de Thorin et la déposa sur le sol. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers le nain et lentement, sans explication, se défit de son pantalon. La mâchoire de Thorin se serra fermement, alors qu'il conservait son regard vissé au visage de Bilbo.

\- Que faites-vous ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je… je vous veux, répondit simplement Bilbo.

Thorin nota une incertitude notable dans sa voix. Il détourna la tête et vivement il s'empara de la couverture du hobbit, et s'en servit pour l'envelopper.

\- Vous êtes épuisé par le voyage et les émotions, voulut justifier Thorin. Allez vous reposer.

Bilbo repoussa la couverture et chercha à se blottir contre le nain. Ce dernier le maintint à bonne distance sans mal.

\- Bilbo, insista-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas…

\- Cessez de prétendre savoir ce que je veux Thorin, grogna Bilbo. Car ce serait vous tromper. Je vous veux et je ne m'en cache pas, et nous savons tous les deux que vous en avez besoin.

\- Besoin ? répéta Thorin interloqué.

Bilbo s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, arrachant un hoquet surpris et choqué au nain.

\- Vos compagnons m'ont donné à vous, se souvint Bilbo.

\- C'était un contexte très différent, grogna Thorin agacé.

Il voulut relever Bilbo mais chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur le hobbit, il avait l'impression de brûler. Il ne savait pas comment le toucher car il était averti qu'au moindre contact, il pouvait se laisser aller dans les bras du hobbit. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Thorin dû faire appel à une volonté qu'il n'avait pas pour échapper au baiser. Pourquoi le tentait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce fichu cambrioleur !?

\- Bilbo je ne vous toucherai pas, claqua-t-il. Vous êtes mon ami et j'entends rester le vôtre ! Nous ne ferons rien de tel, quand bien même nous serions tous les deux désireux d'assouvir une quelconque passion.

\- Alors ne me voyez pas comme votre ami, répliqua Bilbo sans forcer le contact. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être votre amant ?

Le mot claqua aux oreilles de Thorin. Prit d'une colère sourde, il se leva, manquant de renverser Bilbo par la même, et s'éloigna le plus possible du lit. Il lui était insupportable d'entendre de telles choses. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà en train d'emporter Bilbo dans une étreinte passionnée, cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas ! Pas comme cela, pas maintenant !

\- Rhabillez-vous Bilbo. Couchez-vous. Je dormirai en bas.

\- Pourquoi !? insista Bilbo dans un cri presque plaintif.

Thorin fit volte face pour le découvrir à genou près du lit, misérable, à peine couvert par la couverture. Touché par l'état du hobbit, il vint s'accroupir près de lui malgré toute la prudence qui lui indiquait de garder ses distances. Il remonta tendrement la couverture sur ses épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

\- Je vous estime bien trop, souffla Thorin.

\- M'estimer et faire de moi votre amant n'est pas incompatible, grimaça Bilbo en refusant de croiser son regard. Suis-je à ce point disgracieux ?

Thorin secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non Bilbo. Vous êtes doté d'un esprit remarquable, pertinent et vif, que seule de rares âmes possèdent. Et je vous trouve beau.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous rebuté ?

\- Rebuté ? Je ne le suis pas. Si… si par malheur je m'écoutais vous seriez mien dans l'heure Bilbo.

À cela, le hobbit fronça les sourcils et porta sur Thorin un regard courroucé rempli d'incompréhension. Le nain caressa distraitement sa joue du dos de sa main. Le menton de Bilbo trembla et Thorin le vit se mordre les joues pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- Je rêve encore n'est-ce pas ?

Thorin retira sa main, décontenancé par la question de Bilbo. Ce dernier essuya ses yeux humides et couvrit sa nudité.

\- C'est impossible que nous ayons cette discussion, dit-il en inspirant lourdement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thorin, interdit.

\- J'ai toujours essayé de faire en sorte que les gens se sentent aimé autour de moi, parce que je sais ce que l'ont ressent quand on ne l'est pas. Juste une fois, j'aimerai être aimé. Je voudrais qu'une personne reste éveillée toute la nuit à penser à moi. Mais ce n'est pas possible, parce que je ne suis pas…

Bilbo se coupa, incapable de mettre des mots sur sa peine. Il baissa piteusement la tête. Thorin le regardait sans broncher. Une colère sourde grimpait en lui. Comment une personne comme Bilbo pouvait à ce point souffrir d'insécurité. Pour le nain, c'était rageant de constater de la douleur du hobbit. Mettant de côté la prudence, refusant de laisser Bilbo se perdre dans ses idées noires, il s'humecta les lèvres pour parler.

\- Vous êtes bon Bilbo. Suffisamment bon. Vous l'avez toujours été, mais simplement, avec les mauvaises personnes. Elles vous ont empêché de le voir.

Bilbo fit glisser son regard sur le nain avant de croiser son regard. Il semblait ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient voilés, comme perdu dans un songe.

\- Vous ne rêvez pas. Si je vous repousse ce n'est pas parce que vous ne me méritez pas, mais parce que je crains ce qui pourrait advenir. Nous pourrions être amants Bilbo.

La tension qui comprimait la poitrine de Thorin s'adoucit en notant la lueur d'espoir qui passa dans le regard de Bilbo. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser affectueusement son épaule. Le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa autant qu'il les fit frissonner.

\- Mais si vous aviez la possibilité de rentrer, de repartir dans votre monde, continua sombrement Thorin. Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Un nœud se noua dans l'estomac de Bilbo. Il posa sa main sur celle de Thorin qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-il comme revenu à la réalité. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une position délicate. Pourrions-nous… faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Thorin prit un instant avant de secouer la tête, à la grande surprise de Bilbo.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas... Bofur vous l'avait dit. Les émotions naines sont intenses. Et à cause de ce que je ressens pour vous, si nous devenions amants... pour vous voir repartir un jour, je ne le supporterai pas.

Bilbo cligna des yeux, parfaitement surpris. Tout d'abord parce que si Thorin faisait référence à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Bofur dans la caverne des semaines plus tôt, cela signifiait que le prince était éveillé alors. Les joues de Bilbo rosirent légèrement à cette idée. Ensuite, les aveux de Thorin le faisait espérer.

\- J-je ne-

\- Je ne pourrais vivre sans vous après vous avoir goûté, déclara Thorin en lui coupant la parole. Et je ne puis me résoudre à vous prendre si c'est pour vous perdre ensuite.

Bilbo resta muet. Thorin était prit des mêmes craintes que lui. Il le couvait d'un regard tendre, presque triste.

\- Pourriez-vous vivre, commença-t-il à répondre d'une voix hésitante. Pourriez-vous vivre en sachant que vous vous êtes privé d'une relation ? Quand bien même celle-ci ne durerait pas ? Accepteriez-vous d'y renoncer alors même que vous savez au fond de vous que ce sera la meilleure chose qui vous arrivera dans toute votre vie ?

Bilbo marqua une pause, laissant ses questions flotter dans l'air. Thorin savait que ces interrogations ne lui étaient pas réellement destinées. C'étaient les tourments qui bourdonnaient dans l'esprit de Bilbo.

\- Je ne sais plus distinguer ce qui est réel de ce qui est du rêve, avoua soudainement Bilbo. Si ça se trouve, vous n'existez même pas Thorin. Peut-être suis-je toujours en train de dormir dans la forêt. Ou pire, peut-être que la Terre-du-Milieu n'est qu'un fantasme, un monde que j'ai inventé pour échapper à ma réalité. Et vous n'existez pas. Peut-être suis-je en train de rêver d'une relation avec vous car vous représentez le partenaire idéal ?

\- Je suis loin d'un idéal…

\- Très loin, en effet. Mais vous êtes devenu le mien.

Lentement, Bilbo se défit du drap et ses mains vinrent prendre le visage de Thorin en coupe. Doucement, il se pencha et leurs lèvres s'épousèrent. Thorin se permit ce baiser, mais resta distant, près à reculer et à s'effacer. Bilbo, lui, poussa le contact jusqu'à attirer Thorin vers lui, le relevant par la chemise. Il s'allongea et dans le mouvement força le nain à le couvrir de son corps.

\- Bilbo, supplia Thorin en rompant le baiser.

\- Je vous en supplie Thorin. Je n'ai jamais rien désiré comme je vous désire. Là d'où je viens, je suis jugé en permanence sur ce que je suis. Toute ma vie j'ai supporté les messes basses, les jugements, à devoir défendre qui j'étais, à devoir me battre pour vivre sous le soleil. Ici, pour la première fois, je peux être moi et moi seulement. Et vous… personne ne m'avait regardé comme vous le faites. Personne ne m'avait embrassé comme vous l'avez fait. Personne…

Un sanglot se brisa derrière les lèvres de Bilbo. Thorin soupira silencieusement. Pas d'exaspération, ni d'agacement. Il avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte tout le temps où le hobbit s'était confié. Il fixa Bilbo, dont le regard débordait de tristesse mêlée à une peur tangible d'être perdu dans son inconscient. Alors, contre toute prudence, il l'embrassa. Il refusait de laisser cet être si parfait souffrir une seconde de plus. Il voulait le chérir. Il voulait le faire se sentir aimé. Car il était question d'amour. Thorin, premier surprit par ce constat, aimait Bilbo. Il s'écarta du hobbit, dont les yeux ronds traduisaient un étonnement manifeste.

\- Je suis réel, assura Thorin. Ce monde est réel. Je peux vous parler, vous sentir, vous toucher. Et si vous me demandez de passer ce cap, vous m'aurez, murmura-t-il. Mais il vous faut comprendre que vous serez lié à moi. Je ne pourrais vous laisser repartir.

L'enchaînement de promesses emplit la poitrine de Bilbo d'une charge nouvelle.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas repartir dans votre monde, précisa Thorin.

Cette phrase fit frémir Bilbo. Ses lèvres et son menton vibrèrent d'appréhension.

\- Serait-ce folie d'espérer des sentiments de votre part ? demanda Bilbo.

\- C'est bien à cause de ces sentiments que je vous préviens de tous les risques à vous engager dans une relation avec moi, sourit Thorin. A Rivendell ç'aurait été une nuit sans lendemain, mais après tous ces mois à voyager ensemble, à affronter les dangers, et à vous côtoyer… Je veux plus. Je suis avide, et mes sentiments sont exclusifs.

\- … Si tant est qu'ils sont réels, je ne demande rien de plus.

Thorin laissa passer un instant, durant lequel il contempla Bilbo, puis très doucement, il se pencha.

\- Je serais votre seule réalité après cette nuit, promit-il dans un souffle au bord des lèvres du hobbit.

Bilbo sentit sa poitrine trembler par saccades, d'anticipation. Quand Thorin épousa leurs bouches, Bilbo ferma les yeux. Plus aucune hésitation ne les retint. Thorin souleva Bilbo pour le porter au centre du lit et tout en le couvrant de baisers tumultueux, chauds et passionnés, il s'allongea sur lui. Bilbo se laissait faire, baladant ses mains un peu au hasard, hésitant.

Thorin voulait le découvrir. Il marquait avec application chaque parcelle de peau. Les soupirs satisfaits de Bilbo l'encourageaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du hobbit. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient braqués sur lui. Thorin se redressa et plongea pour capter ses lèvres. Ses mains se fermèrent sur sa nuque, forçant Bilbo à pencher la tête en arrière et à lui donner plus d'accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et comme si elles se souvenaient de leur première rencontre, entamèrent une danse sensuelle.

Les mains de Bilbo se fermèrent sur la chemise de Thorin, qu'il tira sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et de la même manière, un instant plus tard, ses mains valsaient sur le ventre de Thorin. Il les avait glissé sous la chemise et remontait inexorablement vers le torse du nain, découvrant avec délice les muscles sculptés qui roulaient sous la peau brûlante. La ballade de ses doigts eut bientôt raison de Thorin qui s'écarta vivement pour retirer sa chemise. Ainsi à genoux entre les cuisses de Bilbo, le hobbit complètement nu sous lui, il prit le temps d'apprécier la vue.

Il remarqua alors comme les oreilles de Bilbo avaient rougit. Il se plia pour les embrasser, et ce qui fut d'abord des baisers papillons se transforma en légères morsures et en suçons. Les soupirs de Bilbo furent immédiatement remplacés par des gémissements. D'une faible pression de la main, Thorin força la tête de Bilbo à se tourner pour accéder complètement à cette zone érogène. Bilbo riposta en remuant doucement sous le corps de Thorin, induisant une friction délicieuse entre leurs hanches. Thorin laissa échapper un grognement satisfait. Le son rauque fit frémir Bilbo. Ils étaient à présent très excités. Bilbo pouvait sentir le sexe tendu du nain battre contre le sien à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Le prince abandonna son acharnement sur les oreilles de Bilbo, laissant ses lèvres glisser le long de la mâchoire du hobbit, pour mieux trouver leurs jumelles qu'il maria tendrement. Bilbo passa ses bras autour des épaules de Thorin pour resserrer leur étreinte, ce que le prince accueillit avec entrain. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à ne rien initier d'autre que ce baiser affamé et insatiable.

Puis Thorin s'écarta et entama une descente entrecoupée de bises lascives. Bilbo rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, tout aux sensations exquises que les lèvres de Thorin faisait naître sur sa peau. Pourtant, quand celles-ci se posèrent sur son aine, une boule d'appréhension se logea dans sa poitrine.

\- Tho-

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'émettre une plainte. Thorin l'avait prit en bouche. Un hoquet silencieux déforma celle de Bilbo comme il se crispait et s'arquait de surprise. C'était une sensation nouvelle et merveilleuse. Et quand Thorin commença un va et vient expert tout en massant ses testicules, Bilbo cru qu'il allait venir sur le coup. Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons son amant, avant de se poser dans ses cheveux. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Thorin alors qu'il continuait de sucer avec application la verge tendue de Bilbo. Le hobbit ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir, et l'entendre exprimer son bien-être ravissait le prince. Il s'évertua à lui arracher le plus de soupirs possible, se régalant de chaque son produit par Bilbo. Puis soudain, le hobbit s'arqua plus intensément.

\- Tho-Thorin ! supplia-t-il en tirant doucement ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas- ! Pas comme ça !

Thorin le voulait lui. L'idée de faire venir son amant rien qu'avec sa bouche lui plaisait particulièrement. Mais pour leur première nuit -car il comptait en vivre bien d'autres- il ferait comme Bilbo préférait. Aussi abandonna-t-il le sexe frémissant du hobbit dans un dernier suçon et se redressa-t-il, se portant au-dessus de Bilbo en plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les yeux de Bilbo était clos. Il respirait bruyamment, et son visage avait rougit. Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, son regard vitreux fit vaciller la volonté de Thorin. Il était si proche de la jouissance que c'en était frustrant de le laisser dans cet état. Se soutenant sur un bras, le nain mena son autre main vers le sexe de Bilbo, titillant ses limites par caresses volatiles sur sa peau. Aussitôt que ses doigts se fermèrent autour de sa verge, la bouche de Bilbo forma un ovale tendancieux qui excita profondément Thorin. Ignorant ses suppliques il commença un mouvement de va et vient habile. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour porter Bilbo à la jouissance.

Il se libéra dans la main de Thorin, son cri étouffé sous ses mains, le corps cambré dans une position érotique qui embrasa le bassin de Thorin. Jamais la nuit à Rivendell n'aurait valu celle-ci. Voir le hobbit se mouvoir sous lui de façon obscène alors qu'il l'amenait à la jouissance sans se soucier de son propre plaisir était bien plus attrayant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il contempla Bilbo se laisser retomber sur le matelas, pantelant. Il lâcha son sexe et étudia le sperme répandu dans sa paume.

\- Pardon, murmura Bilbo qui le regardait embarrassé.

Thorin lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant. Mais dans cette situation, excités comme ils l'étaient, ce fut plus un sourire charmeur qui émoustilla Bilbo. Légèrement craintif, ce dernier prit la main souillée de Thorin et la dirigea vers son entrée. Thorin comprit ce que voulait son amant et ne put contenir son envie de le dévorer. Tout en utilisant son sperme comme lubrifiant pour masser son intimité, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbo. Il l'embrassa avec passion, sans douceur cette fois, uniquement portée par une faim irrationnelle et charnelle.

Bilbo se perdit dans ce baiser qui prenait toute son attention, ignorant la gêne et l'inconfort que les doigts de Thorin provoquaient. Ce fut même de plus en plus agréable. A nouveau, il se mit à gémir, au grand plaisir de Thorin. Le nain recula finalement, pour mieux se déshabiller. Les mains de Bilbo cherchèrent à le retenir tout comme le soupir mécontent lui indiquèrent que son départ ne convenait pas à son amant. Thorin s'humecta les lèvres d'un coup de langue, soudain doublement excité. Il s'installa entre les cuisses de Bilbo, se positionnant devant son entrée et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il attendit que Bilbo ouvre les yeux et le regarde pour s'assurer de son consentement.

\- Thorin, murmura ce dernier les yeux clos.

\- Regardez-moi.

Bilbo fit comme on lui disait. Il découvrit alors Thorin prêt à lui faire l'amour, tremblant d'excitation, un brasier obscène au fond de ses yeux. Le prince semblait se retenir. Bilbo pouvait voir son désir transpirer de chaque détail. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandies. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient voir sa langue qui réclamait de titiller Bilbo encore et encore. Son torse se soulevait par inspirations profondes, contenant l'excitation qui maintenait son bassin immobile. Bilbo n'avait jamais été regardé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été prit. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à Thorin par crainte que le prince ne veuille pas le prendre, et à présent il était trop tard pour le préciser. Il sentait qu'une fois le prince lancé, ce serait une expérience incroyable, intense. Jusque là Thorin avait été doux. Il s'était montré un amant patient, mais à présent qu'il était temps de le pénétrer, Bilbo avait le sentiment qu'il allait devenir plus demandeur.

\- Thorin, répéta-t-il.

\- Réclamez-moi, souffla le prince.

Bilbo ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Vous voulez vous faire prier ?

\- Je suis un prince après tout, taquina Thorin qui cherchait surtout à détendre Bilbo.

Le rire qui agita délicieusement Bilbo lui confirma qu'il faisait ça bien. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles subtiles sur la peau brûlante du hobbit.

\- Je ne vous prierais pas, assura Bilbo. Vous allez devoir mettre plus d'ardeur à la tâche si vous voulez m'entendre vous supplier.

Prenant le hobbit au mot, Thorin le pénétra. Sans réserve ni mesure. D'un coup. Il s'empala en lui jusqu'à la garde, savourant chaque centimètre acquis. Bilbo s'arque-bouta dans un cri de plaisir mêlé à un choc manifeste. Il attendit que Thorin bouge, le cœur battant, anticipant la douleur. La surprise avait anesthésié celle de le pénétration, or à présent, il se sentait tiraillé, déchiré de l'intérieur, repoussé par ce corps étranger qui s'était ménagé une place de choix dans son intimité. Mais Thorin ne bougeait pas. Bilbo, la tête rejetée sur le côté, les mains crispées aux draps, jeta un coup d'œil au nain. Ce dernier le dévisageait, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

\- Thorin, siffla Bilbo.

Le prince se pencha pour embrasser sa pommette, tout en maintenant ses hanches immobiles.

\- Suppliez-moi, réclama-t-il.

Bilbo serra les dents. Ce petit jeu les amusait beaucoup, de toute évidence, et si Thorin appréciait, il aurait à cœur de le faire durer un peu. Quand il secoua la tête, têtu et joueur, Thorin raffermit sa prise sur son bassin.

\- Bilbo, murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il glissa ses lèvres le long de la joue de Bilbo, et vint dessiner sa mâchoire tout en titillant sa peau de petits coups de langues. Pour le hobbit, cette torture était exquise et tout à la fois terrible. Dans le même temps, Thorin avait commencé à bouger ses hanches. Il sortait, très lentement. Le mouvement arracha un soupir conquis à Bilbo. Et quand Thorin s'immobilisa pour la seconde fois, le hobbit sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Il tenta de donner un coup de rein, que Thorin avorta sans mal, avec un petit rire.

\- Thorin, souffla Bilbo à bout de patience.

\- Oui ? sourit le prince.

Bilbo le poussa doucement pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, réclama-t-il. Je vous jure que si vous me faites attendre plus longtemps vous allez le regretter.

Thorin haussa un sourcil amusé. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce au grand damne de Bilbo.

\- Plus l'attente est longue, plus la récompense est savoureuse, susurra le nain au creux du cou de son amant.

\- Vous n'allez rien savourer du tout si je décide d'écourter-

Bilbo n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Thorin venait de s'empaler en lui à nouveau, brusquement. Et une fois encore, il se statufia. Autant agacé qu'attisé, Bilbo rendit les armes.

\- Thorin, supplia-t-il d'une voix pressante. Thorin s'il vous plaît, je ne vais pas le supporter.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le nain soulagé que Bilbo ait capitulé alors qu'il était lui-même au bord de la résignation.

\- Vous ! Thorin je vous veux vous !

Ils auraient d'autres nuit pour jouer. Ils auraient d'autres moments de passions pour s'attiser et se pousser dans leurs retranchements. Alors en entendant les suppliques de Bilbo, Thorin s'abandonna à la passion. Il autorisa ses hanches à bouger et aussitôt qu'il entama un va et vient rythmé, Bilbo s'arqua et se perdit dans le plaisir que lui procurait les poussées vigoureuses de Thorin. Pour le nain, c'était si bon. Depuis la chute d'Erebor, il ne s'était plus permit de penser à ce genre de plaisir. Avant il n'était déjà pas porté sur cette activité, préférant avoir des amants ponctuels lors des périodes festives, profitant de l'alcool pour se laisser aller. Or, avec l'arrivée de Bilbo, et depuis qu'il avait noté les regards intéressés du hobbit, et surtout, depuis qu'il savait comment Bilbo concevait une relation, il avait eut des pensées obscènes le concernant, avant même d'admettre son attraction pour lui. Après leur baiser à Rivendell, il l'avait souvent regardé discrètement, imaginant ce que ce serait de poser sa bouche ailleurs que sur ses lèvres.

A présent que leurs corps s'unissaient, l'expérience n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était meilleur à tout point de vu. Thorin voulait tout de Bilbo. Il voulait honorer chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait que le hobbit soit incapable de se passer de lui. Il voulait tant de Bilbo et à la fois, il voulait tout lui donner. Les cris de plaisir de Bilbo lui arrachèrent des frissons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se permit de se laisser aller. Jamais auparavant il n'avait lâché le contrôle d'une situation, trop concentré sur les implications et les répercussions dues à son rang. Mais ce soir, au creux des reins de Bilbo, il s'en moquait.

Ses gémissements rejoignirent ceux de Bilbo, qui se sentit soudain complet, ravi et heureux. Leur ébat s'intensifia, et sous les combles battus par la pluie, dans ce refuge perdu dans la tempête, seuls, ils ne retinrent pas leurs voix quand la jouissance les foudroya. Thorin se retira un peu après et s'allongea sur le côté, proche de Bilbo. Le hobbit ferma ses cuisses, encore ébranlé par la tourmente de sensation. Thorin le trouva encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Vulnérable, contenté, il paraissait plus précieux que jamais. Sans vraiment se demander si c'était une bonne idée, Thorin tendit les bras pour l'amener contre lui. Bilbo ouvrit les yeux, et le dévisagea un peu étonné.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que vous soyez du genre câlin après l'amour, dit-il en essayant de paraître confiant.

\- Je ne le suis pas, confirma Thorin en refermant ses bras autour de Bilbo. Mais tout est différent quand il s'agit de vous.

Bilbo cacha son sourire en baissant la tête, secrètement enchanté par les mots de Thorin. Un long moment passa. Les deux amants se remettaient tranquillement de leur première étreinte, en écoutant les gouttes s'écraser sur le toit et les pierres. Thorin ramena sur eux la couverture de Bilbo, dont le grain incommoda le hobbit. Il se tortilla pour se rapprocher au plus près de Thorin et ainsi échapper à la couverture, ce que le prince accepta sans rien dire. Puis, Bilbo releva la tête vers le nain.

\- Si vous reprenez Erebor, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bilbo.

\- Si jamais… si je décidais de rester dans ce monde, osa Bilbo qui espérait surtout qu'il n'aurait pas à choisir.

\- Vous resterez avec moi, répondit fermement Thorin. Je ne vous laisserai pas devenir marchand de jouet.

\- Vous étiez vraiment réveillé, soupira Bilbo en couvrant son visage d'une main pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Thorin embrassa ses doigts, séduit par le charme innocent de Bilbo.

\- Resterez-vous avec moi ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Bilbo écarta ses doigts pour laisser voir ses yeux.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup… si c'est possible.

Thorin le serra plus fort contre lui. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre, enveloppé par la douce promesse d'une vie à deux, remettant au lendemain les craintes, les doutes, les dangers que la quête imposait.

* * *

**C'était le Lemon promit et tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)**

**Note pour la suite : les chapitres ne feront plus la même taille. Jusque là je m'imposais facilement un mode d'écriture et un nombre de page équivalent pour tous les chapitres, mais pour la suite, ce sera impossible. Les chapitres seront probablement plus court mais j'ai bon espoir que ça ne changera rien pour vous!**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon si vous fêtez Noël ! A très vite ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Petit pavé pour expliquer mon absence, si ça ne vous intéresse pas bonne lecture ;) **

**Comme vous le savez, l'Île-de-France a été sévèrement touchée par les grèves de décembre et janvier, et mes cours de fac/mon travail pro en ont été très affectés. Plus les nombreux partiels reportés d'un mois à l'autre à la dernière minute,**** jusqu'à début mars,**** ça a été très rude dernièrement pour moi. Je sors enfin, et à peine, de cette période, et je peux ENFIN, vous partager la suite de cette histoire qui est malheureusement restée en suspens jusque là. Un mal amène un bien, j'ai pu travailler la fin, et je suis plus satisfaite de ce que je vous proposerais maintenant que ce que j'aurais pu vous proposer sans cette pause forcée. J'espère donc que vous prendrez plaisir à retomber dans ce monde et ce Thilbo avec moi. **

* * *

La pluie était tombée sans interruption toute la nuit durant, et depuis l'aube, bien que l'orage soit passé, elle persistait. Les bords du lac semblaient avoir gagné de quelques centimètres sur les terres. Les gouttes qui s'écrasaient à la frontière entre l'eau et les galets produisaient des petits ''plocs'' réguliers. Les plaines autour du refuge ruisselaient. L'eau roulait à grosses gouttes le long des murs s'évacuaient en ruisseaux autour de la bâtisse. Les nuages couvraient le ciel, mais la nuit était mourante. Quelques rares chants d'oiseaux perçaient le silence monotone de cette matinée qui promettait d'être pluvieuse.

Thorin écoutait la nature avec sérénité. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Erebor lui avait été arraché, il se sentait apaisé. Allongé au fond du lit, sous les combles, Bilbo blottit contre son flanc, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser la perfection de ce moment. Le regard fixé au plafond, il traçait des ronds réguliers sur l'épaule découverte de son nouvel amant. Le hobbit dormait encore profondément. Au contraire Thorin ne dormait jamais longtemps. Son corps et son esprit étaient toujours aux aguets, sous pression. Qu'il ait pu dormir auprès de Bilbo, sans arme, l'étonnait. Il pivota la tête pour regarder le hobbit. La tête de ce dernier était posée confortablement dans le creux de son épaule. Un de ses bras était plaqué contre lui tandis que l'autre reposait en travers du torse de Thorin. Une de ses jambes s'était emmêlée à celles du nain. Thorin remonta la couverture sur eux et sans bouger, se prit à contempler Bilbo. Ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges, ses mèches aux reflets de miel qui s'éparpillaient joliment autour de son visage. Ses paupières closes s'agitaient doucement. Le souffle de sa respiration caressait délicieusement la peau de Thorin. Le prince était séduit. Bilbo était définitivement la plus merveilleuse créature qu'il ait jamais vu.

Tendrement, il se souleva et se pencha pour embrasser furtivement la joue offerte. Bilbo grimaça, émit un petit gémissement qui précéda un autre plus sonore. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'écarta de Thorin et tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il retomba sur le dos, le bras de Thorin toujours calé sous son cou, et poussa ses jambes pour s'étirer entièrement. Son torse se cambra sous l'effort dans un arc sensuel que Thorin ne se priva pas d'admirer. Quand Bilbo se laissa retomber sur le matelas, Thorin se hissa sur son coude, portant tout son poids sur le côté pour l'observer sous un nouvel angle. Bilbo ramena ses deux mains sur son ventre. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec le teint basané, marqué par le soleil de Thorin. Les yeux du hobbit mirent plusieurs minutes avant de finalement s'ouvrir. Dans son regard, Thorin lu d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il avait oublié où ils étaient. Enfin, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Thorin et une infinie tendresse les illumina.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Bonjour, répondit Thorin.

Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Bilbo. Ce qui aurait dû être un simple baiser matinal, fut approfondi par l'un et l'autre et il fallu que Bilbo ait besoin de respirer pour les séparer. Thorin resta dans sa position, en contre-plongée au-dessus du hobbit. Sa main vint trouver celles de Bilbo sur son ventre. Ce geste provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire magnifique chez Bilbo.

\- Tout est réel, souffla ce dernier.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Thorin en se penchant à nouveau pour quémander les lèvres de son amant.  
Bilbo lui en accorda l'accès avec plaisir.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Tôt, répondit Thorin en s'allongeant un peu plus près, quasiment de moitié sur Bilbo.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas nous lever ?

Thorin marqua une pause.

\- D'ordinaire je dirais que oui, admit-il.

Bilbo attendit la suite, mais Thorin n'ajouta rien, se contenant de déposer une série de baisers humides sur son épaule et sa clavicule. Sa barbe provoqua un frottement qui chatouilla Bilbo. Le hobbit se replia sur lui-même, tel une tortue dans sa maison, et se mit à rire. Le son ravit Thorin qui accentua ses caresses, jusqu'à frotter amplement son visage. Le rire de Bilbo éclata délicieusement à ses oreilles et Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps secoué d'hilarité. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, cette fois totalement allongé sur Bilbo et respira à grandes bouffées son odeur musquée. Passé un court instant, Bilbo se calma, tout en gardant un sourire ravi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Il glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Thorin et l'enlaça amoureusement.

Thorin resserra sa prise et ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment. Puis, Thorin se redressa et prenant appuis sur ses coudes, s'éleva pour observer Bilbo. Ce dernier laissa ses mains glisser des épaules aux joues du prince qu'il prit en coupe. Il se souleva et pressa ses lèvres d'abord sur la pommette du prince, puis sur son nez, puis au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'enfin l'embrasser. Thorin ferma les yeux, et de son nez traça celui de Bilbo.

\- Il faut nous lever… soupira-t-il.

\- Vous changez vite d'avis, rouspéta Bilbo un peu déçu.

\- Je crains de ne jamais quitter ce lit si je ne m'oblige pas.

Un sourire taquin remplaça la moue boudeuse sur le visage de Bilbo. Il embrassa une dernière fois Thorin puis le libéra. Thorin se leva également et s'habilla rapidement, ignorant le regard avide du hobbit qui le lorgnait sans discrétion. Bilbo roula vers le bord du lit où étaient entassées ses affaires et tendit le bras pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il passa son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour avoir un bon pull en laine et un plaid. Les temps pluvieux étaient pour lui les meilleurs moments pour rester sous la couette, une tasse de thé dans une main, un bon livre sur les genoux, et un fond de musique pour accompagner la pluie. Il sorti du lit à son tour en faisant le deuil de ses petites habitudes. Il se réchauffa en enfilant une tunique par-dessus son tee-shirt ainsi que son veston. Il s'accroupit près de son téléphone toujours en charge –il l'avait complètement oublié. Les cent pour-cent de batterie le mirent aussitôt de bonne humeur. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et déverrouilla l'appareil. Pourtant, une fois le doigt au-dessus des applications, il resta immobile. Que pouvait-il en faire ? A quoi cet outil pourrait bien lui servir dans ce monde ?

Brusquement, une vague d'amertume le submergea à l'idée que tout dans ce monde était contraire à ce qu'il connaissait. Plus d'outil numérique. Plus d'internet. Plus de pause café à la fac pour discuter des derniers cours. Plus de nouvelles musiques toutes les semaines grâce à spotify. Plus de bus pour l'emmener au vieux libraire du centre-ville toujours habillé avec un costume trois-pièce blanc cassé impeccable. Plus de douche bouillante après une journée d'hiver particulièrement froide. Plus d'appel pressé avec sa mère, et son père non loin derrière elle qui parle comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Plus d'arrivée surprise de Gandalf en fin d'après-midi après des mois de voyage. Plus de pique-nique avec Frodo dans le parc du pays de Bouc à la faveur de l'été.

La liste était longue. Un brusque soupir précéda un sanglot. Sa main se serra douloureusement sur son téléphone et il plongea son visage dans l'autre, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Les mains de Thorin furent sur ses épaules un instant après. Le nain le tira contre lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, laissant Bilbo écraser son visage dans sa tunique.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le prince en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Bilbo ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, incapable de retenir son chagrin. Thorin ne le brusqua pas. Il fallu plusieurs minutes de pleurs ininterrompus avant que Bilbo soit capable de reprendre contenance. Sentant qu'il se calmait, Thorin releva tendrement son visage et de ses pouces essuya les larmes chaudes qui marquaient à gros sillon les joues du hobbit.

\- Parlez-moi, pria Thorin.

Bilbo renifla bruyamment en hochant la tête.

\- Je- excusez-moi, dit-il piteusement. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Quelles étaient-elles pour vous mettre dans un tel état ? voulut savoir Thorin bien qu'il ait sa petite idée sur la question.

Bilbo essuya son visage avec sa manche et secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement répondre. Une légère pression des mains de Thorin, couplé à son regard perçant firent vaciller la volonté du hobbit. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment d'avoir brisé la perfection de cette matinée, il craignait la réaction de Thorin s'il parlait de ses regrets. Pas qu'il en ait concernant leur nuit non. C'était plus vicieux que cela. Il était contenté, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait qu'il était complet. Les mots de Thorin avaient su le rassurer et lui faire oublier ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui s'il se donnait à cette relation. La veille, il n'avait pas craint de franchir le pas. Il ne le regrettait pas, mais il n'était pas certain de savoir comment l'expliquer à Thorin.

Ce dernier le couvait d'un regard protecteur. Son visage avait délaissé sa sévérité habituelle pour se détendre et ses sourcils avaient abandonné leur froncement ordinaire. Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de Bilbo se briser dans un sanglot, son cœur avait raté un battement. Regrettait-il ? Le repousserait-il à présent ? Thorin avait prévenu qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Or, il ne forcerait pas le hobbit dans une relation si cela signifiait lui causer de la peine. Il préférait souffrir que de faire souffrir cet être qui s'était imposé à lui sans concession, et qu'il aimait plus encore à chaque minute qui passait.

\- Je repensais à ma vie d'avant, expliqua finalement Bilbo.

\- Chez vous, précisa Thorin dont les doutes se confirmaient.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Il s'écarta un peu et accrocha ses mains à la tunique de Thorin.

\- Je dois juste me faire à l'idée que…

Bilbo s'arrêta net, incapable de prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Thorin pencha la tête de côté comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Bilbo croisa son regard et il sut qu'il devait tout lui dire. Il devait être honnête avec le nain qui s'était ouvert à lui. Il ne pouvait pas fouler au pied la mise à nue de Thorin et lui cacher l'infime espoir que Gandalf lui avait donné. Alors il parla. D'une voix tremblante, il raconta à Thorin sa discussion avec le vieux magicien à Rivendell, et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Quand il eut terminé, le visage de Thorin était plus sombre. Il ne le regardait plus. Les clous du plancher semblaient plus intéressants.

\- Thorin ? questionna Bilbo en le lâchant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le prince se leva et s'éloigna du lit sans un mot. Chaque pas qu'il l'éloignait de Bilbo mettait ce dernier au supplice. Une boule de stress s'était logée dans sa gorge. Thorin s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par pivoter pour reporter son attention sur Bilbo. Le hobbit frémit. Les yeux du prince portaient une tempête sinistre, une froideur comme celle qui avait marqué leur rencontre. Bilbo ouvrit la bouche mais incapable de trouver des mots convenables se contenta de baisser les yeux. Son regard se brouilla avant même qu'il ne réalise que les larmes étaient revenues. Il les écrasa violemment, refusant d'imposer sa lâcheté à Thorin.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas à vous.

Les mots du nain mirent un instant avant de résonner dans l'esprit de Bilbo.

\- Si Gandalf revient avec moyen de vous renvoyez chez vous, et que c'est votre souhait, je ne vous retiendrais pas, promit Thorin. Mais dès maintenant, pas une minute ne passera sans que je mette tout en œuvre pour que vous me choisissiez.

Bilbo releva la tête, hagard et déboussolé. Thorin mangea l'espace qui les séparait en quatre grandes enjambées et prenant son visage en coupe dans ses deux grandes mains, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo. Emporté par le mouvement, Bilbo inclina la tête offrant un angle et une ouverture parfaite pour Thorin qui la prit immédiatement et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Bilbo fut forcé de s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas vaciller. Ses jambes devinrent flageolantes tant l'émotion le prenait.  
Aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, Thorin s'écarta. Il maintint fermement Bilbo en place et le força à le regarder. Il avait une expression que Bilbo lui connaissait bien maintenant, un mélange d'émotions retenues et d'une volonté inflexible.

\- Je vous ferais choisir une vie à mes côtés, dit-il dans un soupir, qui sonna fort aux oreilles de Bilbo.

Bilbo hocha docilement la tête, bouleversé. Thorin était dangereux. Thorin pourrait le faire choisir une vie dans ce monde plutôt que le sien. Bilbo le savait, et pour cela, il trouvait Thorin dangereux.

\- Je vais partir en reconnaissance maintenant, ajouta Thorin. Et trouver de quoi manger. Restez ici, soyez vigilant pour la compagnie.

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, il aurait avoué à Bilbo qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, de digérer ce que venait de lui avouer le hobbit. Mais il ne voulait pas que son jeune amant se retrouve en proie à des tourments et des pensées noires. Ils se séparèrent sans rien ajouter. Thorin prit ses armes, accrocha fermement son épée à sa ceinture puis descendit. Bilbo le suivit sur le pas de la porte, là où le prince lui promit de revenir rapidement dans un baiser. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Bilbo se retrouva seul dans le refuge. Combien de temps resta-t-il devant la porte, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Finalement, épuisé malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil, il remonta sous les combles et s'allongea. Très vite, il se retrouva roulé en boule dans la couverture, là où Thorin avait occupé le lit. Son odeur n'avait pas imprégné les draps mais le souvenir de sa présence suffisait à Bilbo. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le son de la pluie. Les gouttes marquaient un rythme régulier.

Plic. Ploc.

Bilbo se détendit, satisfait par la chaleur et le confort de son installation.

Plic. Ploc.

L'obscurité l'enveloppa. Tendre, rassurante.

Plic. Ploc.

Le son d'un anneau qui tombe, tombe, tombe, pierre après pierre.

Plic. Ploc.

Les pièces d'or remplacèrent l'eau. Les pièces d'or tombaient sans fin.

Plic. Ploc.

Une pile se forma autour de lui. Bilbo dormait sur un tas d'or. Des montagnes d'or. La sensation de chaleur devint étouffante.

Plic. Ploc.

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir allongé dans une salle immense, au plafond si lointain qu'il pouvait à peine l'apercevoir. Le rougeoiement des torches ne parvenaient pas à en éclairer tous les recoins. Il se leva en vacillant, glissant à plusieurs reprises sur les pièces d'or qui jonchaient le sol. Sol qui était invisible tant les richesses avaient submergé la salle. Bilbo tourna sur lui-même, soudain prit de panique. Un sentiment d'urgence remuait ses entrailles. Il ne devait pas rester là. Ce n'était pas un endroit sûr.

\- Bilbo.

La voix qui prononça doucement son prénom lui asséna des sueurs froides. Il savait à présent. Il avait été trouvé. Avec une lenteur accentuée par la peur, il se tourna pour découvrir le propriétaire de la voix. Il s'était attendu à trouver l'homme de ses premiers rêves, Smaug, mais ce fut son reflet qui lui fit face. Bilbo fronça les sourcils, désarçonné. Son sosie esquissa un sourire, et l'image créa un sentiment de malaise chez Bilbo.

\- Je te trouve enfin, déclara l'autre avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu-qui es-tu ? demanda Bilbo, incapable de poser une autre question.

Le sourire de l'autre découvrit ses crocs, et aussitôt, sa peau se rida pour se couvrir d'écailles. Bilbo eut un mouvement de recul, vivement avorté par l'autre. Il l'avait saisit par le poignet à une rapidité déconcertante et ses doigts griffus s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du hobbit. Bilbo tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Il avait beau tirer, tirer, l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

\- C'est inutile, assura le sosie. Tu ne m'échapperas plus.

\- Laisse-moi ! hurla Bilbo, plus plaintivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Qui es-tu ?! Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu sais qui je suis, siffla l'autre avec un ton de serpent. Je suis Smaug, et tu es mon frère.

Bilbo secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu as volé son corps mais tu n'es pas mon frère ! cria-t-il. Nous n'avons rien en commun.

Smaug éclata d'un rire sardonique.

\- Rien en commun ?! Regarde-nous ! Les deux faces d'une même pièce !

Bilbo tira de plus belle sur son bras. Le sourire de Smaug s'accentua. La grimace sadique qui peignait son visage était douloureuse à voir pour Bilbo. Il avait l'horrible impression que c'était lui et non Smaug qui souriait ainsi.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, souffla soudain Smaug à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Son souffle chaud brûla la joue de Bilbo. Avec un rire maléfique, il le libéra et Bilbo s'écroula en arrière. Il se redressa d'un coup. Il était à nouveau sous les combles, dans le refuge. Il se jeta hors du lit, le souffle court. Un rêve. Un affreux cauchemar. Rien de plus. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Il écrasa ses mains sur son visage et appuya fortement sur ses yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard tomba immédiatement sur son poignet. Son visage se vida de tout son sang. La trace laissée par la poigne de Smaug avait formé une marque vermeille sur sa peau. Bilbo se mit à trembler sans pouvoir le contrôler. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Smaug l'avait trouvé.

Il se remit debout et se rua sur son sac. Sans perdre une minute, il empaqueta toutes ses affaires et dévala les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Gandalf l'avait prévenu, Thorin l'avait rappelé. Si Smaug mettait la main sur lui, nul ne savait ce qui l'attendait en captivité. En fait, personne ne savait ce que Smaug lui voulait.

Était-ce une bonne idée de partir ? Où irait-il ? Les questions l'assaillirent comme il posait la main sur la poignée. Le silence du refuge l'imprégna, angoissant, lourd. La pluie à l'extérieure avait cessé. Le ciel n'était pas plus clair, mais vu la luminosité, le matin était passé. Bilbo avait sûrement dormi plusieurs heures. Cela signifiait que Thorin était parti depuis longtemps maintenant, et qu'il pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment. Valait-il mieux que Bilbo l'attende ? Pour lui parler ? Dans les bois, Thorin avait craint une connexion entre Smaug et Bilbo. Maintenant que celle-ci était établie, que dirait-il ? Bilbo craignait sa réaction. Lui en voudrait-il ? Un frisson désagréable parcouru son échine. Il ne voulait pas que Thorin lui en veuille. Il avait beau connaître le nain depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, tout à la fois ils paraissaient être des étrangers.

Un bruit lui parvint de l'extérieur et il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'abandonner à ses interrogations. La poignée lui échappa de la main et la porte s'ouvrit. Fili s'arrêta net, nez à nez avec Bilbo. Un sourire débordant de joie étira ses lèvres et avant que Bilbo n'ai le temps de réagir, il se trouva porté dans une étreinte puissante au creux des bras du blond.

\- Vous allez bien ! se réjouit le prince en le libérant.

\- Bilbo ! s'écria joyeusement Kili derrière son frère.

Le brun poussa son aîné pour enlacer le hobbit à son tour et cette fois, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Bilbo aperçut la compagnie. Ils étaient tous là, et Thorin aussi. D'étranges personnages encapuchonnés, de grandes tailles, avaient rejoint leurs rangs mais Bilbo ne s'attarda pas sur eux tant il était heureux de revoir les nains.

\- Laissez-nous entrer avant d'étouffer notre cambrioleur, rabroua Dwalin en écartant Fili et Kili de son chemin.

Il pénétra dans le refuge, adressant une tape furtive sur l'épaule de Bilbo au passage, et à sa suite entrèrent Beris et Bogal, Nori, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Dori, Fili et Kili, puis Bofur qui s'empressa à attirer Bilbo pour une joyeuse embrassade, suivit de Oïn, Gloïn et Gherí. Frerin précéda Balin, puis entrèrent les étrangers, et derrière eux, accompagné de Vilí, Thorin claqua la porte. Il marqua une pause près de Bilbo, et il fallut quelques minutes au hobbit avant de se souvenir qu'il avait faillit s'en aller et que son sac à dos l'attestait. Thorin ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer au centre de la pièce. La Compagnie s'aménageait déjà une retraite confortable. Beris et Bifur avaient prit d'assaut les ustensiles de cuisine, et Bombur étalaient déjà les provisions sur un coin de table, réclamant l'assistance d'Ori et de Bogal. Gloïn avait prit sur lui de faire un feu pour revigorer les corps. Dwalin et Balin entourèrent Thorin, qui discutait avec Frérin et Vilí. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait les rejoindre. Il doutait que sa nouvelle relation avec le chef de la compagnie des nains soit déjà parvenue aux oreilles de ces derniers. Il doutait même que cela arrive. Une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le sourire franc de Dori.

\- Maître Baggins, se réjouit ce dernier. Quel soulagement de vous voir saint et sauf ! Thorin nous as conté votre bravoure, et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que je suis le premier à vous remercier pour votre courage. Sans vous, nous aurions perdu notre prince.

Bilbo eut un sourire timide et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, assura-t-il. Rien qu'aucun de vous n'aurait fait tout du moins.

Dori dodelina négativement de la tête, prêt à contredire Bilbo.

\- Cesserez-vous d'être modeste un jour ? taquina Gherí. Vous nous avez sauvé la mise plus d'une fois et tous les nains dans cette pièce vous doivent la vie.

\- Certains plus que d'autres, confirma Gloïn en approchant.

Il essuya ses mains par deux grandes frappes de ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, à présent qu'il avait allumé un bon feu.

\- Vraiment tout ces compliments me touchent mais j'ai bénéficié de beaucoup de chance dans ces mésaventures.

\- Vous vous êtes néanmoins distingué, insista Gheri.

Les nains autour d'elle acquiescèrent lourdement. Bilbo n'eut pas le cœur à réfuter à nouveau. Il écouta le récit de Dori, qui lui raconta leur fuite dans la forêt, leur capture par les elfes, puis les jours passés dans le royaume sylvestre. Bilbo ne le formula pas mais Gheri put lire dans son expression qu'il était envieux. Lui aussi aurait aimé rencontrer des elfes. Bilbo leur parla vaguement de son trajet dans les bois en compagnie de Thorin, se gardant bien de mentionner le rapprochement qu'il avait eut avec le prince. Il était en train d'expliquer combien il avait eu peur face à Azog quand la voix de Frerin couvrit celles de tous les nains.

\- Vous tous, approchez, réclama Frerin. Vous aussi Bilbo, venez.

Dori poussa Bilbo en avant et le hobbit fut forcé de se frayer un chemin entre les nains. La soudaine affluence dans la pièce avait rétrécit drastiquement le refuge. Il se retrouva entre Fili et Kili et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Thorin. Le prince ne le regardait pas. Il semblait concentré sur les mots qu'il échangeait tout bas avec Balin. Bientôt, seul le claquement sec du couteau de Bombur interrompit le silence. Puis, Frerin jeta un coup d'œil aux étrangers dans son dos, et d'un signe de tête leur fit signe d'avancer. L'un d'eux s'approcha, et Bilbo découvrit alors que c'était une. Elle retira sa capuche humidifiée par leur marche sous la pluie et ses longs cheveux roux dansèrent sur ses épaules. Fussent ses oreilles ou bien son teint délicat, ou encore ses traits si graciles qui firent écarquiller les yeux de Bilbo ? Il se retrouva en tout cas à l'admirer sans réserve, au point de faire rire les nains qui l'entouraient.

\- Fermer votre bouche Bilbo, taquina Beris. On croirait que vous allez avaler des mouches.

Bilbo se reprit et se confondant en excuses, confus et gêné. Tauriel dissimula un sourire amusé, plus que flatté, et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Frérin déplaça quelques pots et une partie des ingrédients de Bombur d'un ample mouvement de l'avant bras, s'attirant les fureurs des deux cuisiniers, qu'il ignora évidemment. Dans son sillage, Thorin déplia la carte que Bilbo l'avait vu étudier la veille et la lisser à plat sur la table.

\- Selon les informations données par Legolas, la défense de la montagne est amoindrie, commença Frerin. Smaug a renvoyé une partie des mercenaires orcs, Azog compris. Nous devons saisir cette chance, malgré notre petit nombre.

Il marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Thorin. Son frère lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est un entreprise désespérée. Si tant est que nous parvenions à entrer dans la montagne, on ignore à quoi s'attendre dans nos halls.

\- Peut-on au moins entrer dans la montagne ? demanda Bofur.

\- Il existe une entrée cachée, assura Thorin. Elle sera sans doute difficile à atteindre sans être repéré cependant.

\- Il nous faudra nous séparer, déclara Frerin. Créer des petits groupes pour disperser l'attention.

Un murmure se répandit entre les nains. Bilbo était attentif à toutes les réactions. Tauriel aussi.

Frerin fit taire les rumeurs d'un coup de poing sur la table. Une des tomates faillit tomber par terre, rattrapée de justesse par Nori.

\- Erebor est aux griffes de Smaug depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est notre foyer, nous devons le lui reprendre.

Un grognement affirmatif général lui répondit.

\- Nous aurons besoin de renfort malgré tout, ajouta sombrement Thorin. Les nains des monts de fer ne se rallieront à nous qu'en me reconnaissant comme roi.

\- Comme vous le savez, la légitimité de Thorin dépend de l'Arkenstone, confirma Frerin.

En prononçant ces mots, il s'était résolument tourné vers Bilbo. Il fallu un instant au hobbit avant de remarquer que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

\- Nous vous ferons entrer dans la montagne, mais trouver et voler l'Arkenstone ne dépendra que de vous, dit doucement Frérin.

Le regard de Bilbo passa du prince à son frère aîné. Thorin avait les sourcils particulièrement froncés et semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il releva les yeux vers Bilbo en entendant Frerin insister sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Bilbo n'ira pas...

\- Dites moi simplement à quoi elle ressemble et où la trouver, réclama Bilbo coupant la parole à Thorin avant que le prince ne finisse sa phrase.

Sa témérité surprit quelques uns des nains, mais la plupart était habitué à son tempérament flamboyant maintenant et ne firent pas attention.

\- L'Arkenstone est incrustée dans le trône du roi, indiqua Balin. Pour la décrire grossièrement, c' est une grosse Gemme blanche. Du genre que vous ne trouverez assurément pas ordinaire.

\- Une grosse gemme blanche, répéta Bilbo.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous entriez seul dans la montagne, imposa soudain Thorin, attirant des regards surprit sur lui.

Frerin lui adressa une grimace déconcertée, alors que Bilbo souriait en son fort intérieur.

\- Ce que vous voulez ne vous aidera pas à récupérer l'Arkenstone, répondît-il.

\- Nori est aussi bon voleur que vous pouvez l'être, assura Thorin.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche dans un rond scandalisé, à moitié paniqué que sa cleptomanie soit mise en avant, surtout quand Dori lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Mais moi je peux passer inaperçu. Et Smaug est à ma recherche, si jamais il me mettait la main dessus, au moins je ne risquerais pas d'être tué.

Nori pointa Bilbo avec un air convaincu.

\- Il marque un point.

\- Bilbo a signé pour être notre cambrioleur, rappela Dwalin à Thorin. C'est son travail de ramener l'Arkenstone.

Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse, mais Bilbo le devança. Il ne voulait pas que leur nouvelle relation soit révélée aux nains. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

\- Je comprend vos réserves Thorin, assura-t-il en appuyant son regard sur lui. Mais je tiendrais parole. Je ne faillirais pas. Si toute votre entreprise dépend de cette pierre, je vous la ramènerais.

Thorin sonda longuement Bilbo, les poings serrés. Autour d'eux les nains se satisfaisaient de leur choix de cambrioleur.

\- J'irais avec le hobbit, déclara soudainement Vilí.

Filí et Kilí se tournèrent vivement vers leur père. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il aura besoin d'un guide, et d'un protecteur, justifia le nain. Nous avons tous constaté de ses piètres talents aux armes.

\- C'est folie, siffla Kilí.

\- Il a raison, intervint Dwalin. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Ce qui serait dangereux serait de ne pas mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. Si jamais cela devait mal tourner, j'offrirais une chance au hobbit de sortir de la montagne.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, bien qu'il ne soit pas contre un peu d'aide face au danger.

\- Vilí a raison, convint Balin à contre cœur.

\- Nous viendrons avec vous ! déclara Kilí, soutenu par la présence de Filí auprès de lui.

\- Non, refusa sèchement Vilí.

Il décroisa ses bras puissants et, lui qui ne s'imposait jamais dans les conversations, fit le tour de l'assemblée d'un coup d'œil pénétrant.

\- J'ai autant de raison que chacun ici de vouloir récupérer Erebor. Mais par-dessus tout, ma loyauté va à la famille royale, à toi Thorin, et toi Frerin. Mais mon cœur, lui, est entièrement à votre sœur. Dís est prisonnière d'Erebor depuis trop longtemps. Je l'admettrais volontiers, j'accompagnerais Bilbo tout autant pour l'Arkenstone que pour m'assurer que la princesse va bien.

Tous les nains restèrent silencieux, trop conscient de la volonté inflexible de Vilí. Ses fils pour autant n'en restèrent pas moins volontaires. Filí s'apprêtait à le faire valoir quand Bilbo se permit d'intervenir.

\- Je serais rassuré que vous m'accompagnez Vilí, dit-il. Vous nous ferez gagner un temps précieux.

Vilí hocha gravement la tête, puis se tourna vers Thorin et Frerin en quête de leur approbation.

\- Thorin, donne moi ton autorisation, réclama l'intéressé.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le prince. Frerin sonda son frère, et secoua la tête quand ce dernier chercha son conseil. Puis, Thorin plongea son regard dans les yeux de Bilbo. Le hobbit n'avait aucune bonne réponse à lui donner. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard en silence.

\- Vilí ira avec Bilbo, finit par déclarer le prince.

\- Thorin, non ! voulut refuser Frerin.

\- Le passage secret devrait se trouver à flanc de montagne dans cette zone, indiqua Thorin en ignorant son frère. Je mènerai un groupe aux portes principales pour attirer l'attention quand vous approcherez la montagne pour trouver la porte cachée. Use de cette clé pour la passer.

Contre l'avis de son frère et de Dwalin, Thorin décrocha la dite clé de sa ceinture et la tendit solennellement à Vilí. Son beau-frère la prit en lui adressant une promesse muette qu'eux seul entendirent. Alors que ses Kilí et Filí grognaient pour marquer leur désapprobation, la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Tauriel prit la parole. sa voix sonna gracieuse et claire aux oreilles de Bilbo qui ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par son ton accent elfique qui transparaissant discrètement dans la langue commune.

\- Si vous ressortez de la montagne avec l'Arkenstone, les elfes de Mirkwood se joindrons à nouveau à votre combat, assura l'elfe à Thorin.

\- Voilà comment nous procéderons, proposa Thorin en hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

Bilbo l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, les yeux fixés sur Thorin, mais l'esprit focalisé sur son poignet. Il avait caché la marque de Smaug sous ses habits pour ne pas alerter les nains. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur désagréable en irradier et se répandre insidieusement dans son bras. Il ne pourrait plus échapper à Smaug. Il pourrait simplement faire de son mieux pour offrir une chance de victoire aux nains, et à Thorin.

* * *

**Update : J'ai légèrement changé la fin, parce que j'ai retrouvé une autre version de la fin que j'avais écrite en parallèle, et que j'aimais mieux, donc j'ai mixé les deux. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce retour, mi-fluff, mi-amer. Merci de revenir lire si vous avez suivi depuis le début cette histoire, et merci des messages que vous m'avez envoyé, je ne pouvais pas y répondre, mais j'ai été très touché par votre inquiétude. **  
**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour votre gentillesse et vos retours plein de compréhension et d'engouement pour cette fic. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revenir avec cette histoire.**

**Note 1 : J'ai légèrement changé la fin du chapitre précédent, parce que j'ai retrouvé une autre version de la fin que j'avais écrite en parallèle, que j'aimais mieux, de fait j'ai mixé les deux. Le chapitre 11 a donc un peu évolué, mais je vous met en début de chapitre l'extrait en question.**

**Note 2 : Comme annoncé au chapitre 10, la longueur des chapitres va désormais varier, il est donc probable que celui-ci vous semble bien court en comparaison des précédents. C'est le cas. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

'' _\- Bilbo a signé pour être notre cambrioleur, rappela Dwalin à Thorin. C'est son travail de ramener l'Arkenstone._

_Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse, mais Bilbo le devança. Il ne voulait pas que leur nouvelle relation soit révélée aux nains. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça._

_\- Je comprend vos réserves Thorin, assura-t-il en appuyant son regard sur lui. Mais je tiendrais parole. Je ne faillirais pas. Si toute votre entreprise dépend de cette pierre, je vous la ramènerais._

_Thorin sonda longuement Bilbo, les poings serrés. Autour d'eux les nains se satisfaisaient de leur choix de cambrioleur._

_\- J'irais avec le hobbit, déclara soudainement Vilí._

_Filí et Kilí se tournèrent vivement vers leur père. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_\- Il aura besoin d'un guide, et d'un protecteur, justifia le nain. Nous avons tous constaté de ses piètres talents aux armes._

_\- C'est folie, siffla Kilí._

_\- Il a raison, intervint Dwalin. C'est trop dangereux._

_\- Ce qui serait dangereux serait de ne pas mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. Si jamais cela devait mal tourner, j'offrirais une chance au hobbit de sortir de la montagne._

_Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, bien qu'il ne soit pas contre un peu d'aide face au danger._

_\- Vilí a raison, convint Balin à contre cœur._

_\- Nous viendrons avec vous ! déclara Kilí, soutenu par la présence de Filí auprès de lui._

_\- Non, refusa sèchement Vilí._

_Il décroisa ses bras puissants et, lui qui ne s'imposait jamais dans les conversations, fit le tour de l'assemblée d'un coup d'œil pénétrant._

_\- J'ai autant de raison que chacun ici de vouloir récupérer Erebor. Mais par-dessus tout, ma loyauté va à la famille royale, à toi Thorin, et toi Frerin. Mais mon cœur, lui, est entièrement à votre sœur. Dís est prisonnière d'Erebor depuis trop longtemps. Je l'admettrais volontiers, j'accompagnerais Bilbo tout autant pour l'Arkenstone que pour m'assurer que la princesse va bien._

_Tous les nains restèrent silencieux, trop conscient de la volonté inflexible de Vilí. Ses fils pour autant n'en restèrent pas moins volontaires. Filí s'apprêtait à le faire valoir quand Bilbo se permit d'intervenir._

_\- Je serais rassuré que vous m'accompagniez Vilí, dit-il. Vous nous ferez gagner un temps précieux._

_Vilí hocha gravement la tête, puis se tourna vers Thorin et Frerin en quête de leur approbation._

_\- Thorin, donne moi ton autorisation, réclama l'intéressé._

_Les regards se tournèrent vers le prince. Frerin sonda son frère, et secoua la tête quand ce dernier chercha son conseil. Puis, Thorin plongea son regard dans les yeux de Bilbo. Le hobbit n'avait aucune bonne réponse à lui donner. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard en silence._

_\- Vilí ira avec Bilbo, finit par déclarer le prince._

_\- Thorin, non ! voulut refuser Frerin._

_\- Le passage secret devrait se trouver à flanc de montagne dans cette zone, indiqua Thorin en ignorant son frère. Je mènerai un groupe aux portes principales pour attirer l'attention quand vous approcherez la montagne pour trouver la porte cachée. Use de cette clé pour la passer._

_Contre l'avis de son frère et de Dwalin, Thorin décrocha la dite clé de sa ceinture et la tendit solennellement à Vilí. Son beau-frère la prit en lui adressant une promesse muette qu'eux seul entendirent. Alors que Kilí et Filí grognaient pour marquer leur désapprobation, pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Tauriel prit la parole. sa voix sonna gracieuse et claire aux oreilles de Bilbo qui ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par son accent elfique qui transparaissait discrètement dans la langue commune._

_\- Si vous ressortez de la montagne avec l'Arkenstone, les elfes de Mirkwood se joindrons à nouveau à votre combat, assura l'elfe à Thorin._

_\- Voilà comment nous procéderons, proposa Thorin en hochant la tête en signe d'accord._

_Bilbo l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, les yeux fixés sur le prince, mais l'esprit focalisé sur son poignet. Il avait caché la marque de Smaug sous ses habits pour ne pas alerter les nains. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur désagréable en irradier et se répandre insidieusement dans son bras. Il ne pourrait plus échapper à Smaug. Il pourrait simplement faire de son mieux pour offrir une chance de victoire aux nains, et à Thorin._''

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Un long couloir, sombre, interminable, étouffant. Autant d'adjectifs négatifs et oppressants que Bilbo pouvait trouver pour qualifier l'espace dans lequel il tentait tant bien que mal d'évoluer depuis plusieurs minutes. Devant lui Vilí était tout à fait à l'aise. Ils avaient pénétré dans la montagne par la porte secrète indiquée sur la carte de Thorin, sans encombre et en toute discrétion. Bien que Bilbo soit pétri d'inquiétude pour les autres nains restés à l'extérieur, appât pour les orcs et Smaug, il restait concentré sur sa mission.

Son pied buta contre un pli du sol inégal. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur froid et lisse non sans laisser échapper un gémissement apeuré. Vilí, qui voyait comme en plein jour, se retourna pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Constatant que le hobbit ne décélérait pas, il continua d'avancer. Le nain était inquiet. Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Erebor, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il craignait le pire pour son peuple. Il craignait le pire pour son épouse. Il priait Aulë à chaque seconde pour que Dís soit saine et sauve. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, entre ses tripes et dans son cœur, lui ordonnait de croire en la sécurité de la princesse. Cette brûlante pensée guidait ses pas.

Ceux-ci le conduisirent au bout du corridor obscur, là où une faible lueur s'épandait dans un nouveau couloir, plus large, garni de décors taillés dans la roche. Vilí marqua un arrêt et d'un coup d'œil vif inspecta les alentours. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre la respiration quelque peu hachée de Bilbo. Il devinait aisément la crainte qui animait le hobbit, et pour autant comme par le passé, celui-ci ne manquait pas de courage. Après tout, n'était-il pas en train de s'aventurer au cœur d'un repère ennemi, pour accomplir une tâche qui ne servirait en rien son profit ? Pour cela Vilí respectait Bilbo, bien plus que les autres nains, excepté Thorin et ses fils.

\- La voie est libre, souffla-t-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Néanmoins, prudent, Vilí prit son épée dans une main et s'arma d'une hachette dans l'autre. Bilbo l'imita et dégaina son épée elfique. Sa lame terne le rassura. Tant qu'elle ne brillait pas, ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité. La suite du trajet se ressembla en tout point. A chaque intersection, Vilí stoppait leur avancée, et guettait l'arrivée d'un quelconque ennemi. Puis ils continuaient, traçant leur chemin dans des couloirs richement taillés, de décors finement travaillés, et dont l'esthétique subjugua Bilbo, bien qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'admirer.

Lorsque enfin ils parvinrent à un escalier ouvert, Vilí s'accroupit. Bilbo l'imita aussitôt. Tout d'abord assourdi par le bruit de son cœur battant au fond de ses oreilles, le hobbit finit par percevoir un autre son plus lointain, extérieur à son corps. Il leva les yeux vers Vilí pour l'interroger silencieusement, mais l'attention du nain était portée vers quelque chose, en contre-bas de leur position. Intrigué, Bibo suivit son regard.

Là-bas, à une cinquantaine de mètre au-dessous d'eux, il aperçut du mouvement dans la pénombre. La lumière émise par les torches n'étaient pas suffisante pour lui permettre de bien voir, mais il devina des corps en mouvement. Il s'apprêtait à questionner Vilí quand la sensation d'une lame contre sa gorge le figea.

\- Un geste et tu es mort, informa une voix grave à son oreille.

Bilbo hocha faiblement la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit. Vilí était lui aussi menacé par la pointe d'une épée sur son épaule. Malgré tout, il pivota pour faire face à leurs opposants.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna celui qui menaçait Bilbo.

\- Je suis Vilí, fils de Tilí, répondit posément le compagnon du hobbit. Et vous tenez Bilbo, le cambrioleur mandaté par le prince Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, héritier légitime d'Erebor et roi sous la montagne.

Un frisson parcouru la lame qui tenait Bilbo en défi. Lentement, elle s'effaça et le hobbit s'écarta pour enfin faire face aux nains qui les avaient contraint. Ils étaient deux, un grand, robuste, comparable à Gloïn, avec une épaisse tignasse brune tressée serrée sur les deux côtés de son crâne. L'autre, sans âge, malgré sa barbe noire proéminente, et ses yeux qui avait vu beaucoup de choses. C'était lui qui avait menacé Bilbo, et brusquement, il jeta son arme en avant, droit contre le hobbit. D'un geste tout aussi vif, Vilí bloqua son coup et le désarma, retournant son épée contre lui. Il se posta entre le nain et Bilbo et força ce dernier au retrait.

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, siffla Vilí. Mais si vous attentez à sa vie, je prendrais la vôtre.

\- Tu travailles donc pour cette limace répugnante, gronda l'attaquant de Bilbo.

\- Limace répugnante ?! s'offusqua le hobbit.

\- Te cacher derrière ce nain ne te sauvera pas Smaug ! cracha son détracteur.

Vilí sonda le regard des nains, emplit de haine à l'encontre de Bilbo. Lentement, il abaissa l'épée.

\- J'ignore qui vous pensez confronter, mais mon compagnon n'est pas votre ennemi.

\- J-je ne suis pas Smaug, confirma Bilbo en se décalant pour laisser voir son visage.

\- Mensonge, tu ne peux pas nous tromper nous connaissons ton apparence !

\- Il dit vrai, insista lourdement Vilí. Son nom est Bilbo et quand bien même il vous semble voir Smaug à travers ses traits, il n'est pas le dragon. Il voyage avec moi depuis plusieurs lunes, alors même qu'il vient de Rivendell, où il était l'hôte du magicien Gandalf.

Vilí avait raccourcit le voyage de Bilbo à quelques détails importants et essentiels, ce dont le hobbit lui fut reconnaissant. Sa plaidoirie sembla convenir aux nains qui, quoi que toujours méfiants, baissèrent leurs armes. Vilí rendit son épée à son propriétaire et ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

\- Je suis Drelm, fils de Daelm et voici Rolim, fils de Runlim. Nous sommes au service de la princesse Dís.

Au nom de son épouse, Vilí se redressa vivement.

\- Elle est en vie ?

Drelm hocha gravement la tête.

\- Suivez-moi, il n'est pas prudent de rester exposer, invita-t-il en se repliant dans le couloir d'où venait Bilbo et Vilí.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard entendu et se faufilèrent à la suite des nains. Ils se perdirent dans un dédale de couloir, méandre infini d'escaliers et de carrefour, et Bilbo comprit bien vite que seul, il ne ressortirait jamais de la montagne. Il était reconnaissant de la présence de Vilí. Finalement, parvenu à mi-chemin d'une galerie plus grossièrement taillée, les nains s'arrêtèrent, et tandis que Drelm faisait le guet, Rolim posa ses deux mains à plat contre la paroi murale. Il poussa dessus de ses paumes, laissant échapper un grognement étouffé sous l'effort, et à la stupéfaction de Bilbo, le mur pourtant si lisse, céda sous la pression. Une porte dérobée se dessina dans la pierre, et telle l'entrée secrète que Vilí et Bilbo avait prise pour entrer dans la montagne, une porte se révéla et ouvrit un nouveau chemin dans les ténèbres.

\- Dépêchons, chuchota Rolim, les orcs ne sont jamais bien loin.

Vilí fit signe à Bilbo de suivre le nain, puis précéda Drelm qui reboucha le passage, laissant un couloir vide et silencieux aux orcs qui passeraient par là, sans un indice du passage des nains hormis leurs odeurs.

Bilbo plissa les yeux dans le noir. Il ne voyait même pas son propre corps. Il entendait les mouvements des nains autour de lui. Vilí rangeait son épée. Bilbo aurait aimé faire de même mais en était bien incapable à tâtons. Il se blesserait plus sûrement qu'il ne rengainerait sa lame.

\- Nous pouvons avancer et parler en toute sécurité ici, informa Drelm.

\- Je ne vois pas grand-chose, grommela Bilbo.

Il n'eut aucune remarque, et ne put qu'imaginer le dédain des nains.

\- Peut-on allumer une torche ? demanda Vilí qui n'était pas insensible au handicap du hobbit.

\- La lumière ne dérangerait pas, mais nous n'avons rien sur nous, répondit Rolim.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, assura Bilbo en plongeant sa main dans la poche avant de son sac à dos.

Il trouva sans mal son téléphone qu'il déverrouilla d'un rapide tour de doigt. La soudaine lueur émise par l'objet fit reculer Rolim et Drelm. Un autre coup de pouce sur l'écran tactile et la lumière blanche artificielle de la torche de son téléphone perça l'obscurité, révélant les visages effarés de Rolim et Drelm. Les yeux de Vilí s'était écarquillé, plus par surprise et émerveillement que par crainte.

\- Qu'est-ce ?! De la magie ?! siffla Rolim.

\- Non, ce n'en est pas, et tout cela serait trop long à expliquer, contra Vilí. Conduisez nous à la princesse.

Les deux nains hochèrent faiblement la tête, toujours sous le choc de l'étrange outil dont usait le hobbit pour s'éclairer, mais s'exécutèrent et se mirent à avancer. Bilbo rangea son épée, et suivit le mouvement docilement.

\- Vous semblez avoir échappé à Smaug, fit remarquer Vilí en les suivant, juste derrière Bilbo qui guidait son chemin avec la lumière.

\- C'est grâce à la princesse, répondit Rolim d'un ton enthousiaste. Peu après la prise d'Erebor, Smaug à commencé à exploiter le peuple. Il voulait de l'or, à foison. Il a usé de chantage, se servant des femmes et des enfants comme outils de pression.

\- Ceux qui ne lui obéissaient le payait par la mort de d'un proche, confirma Drelm.

Bilbo nota un tremblement de colère dans son ton. Il devina le pire. Instinctivement, sa main se porta sur son poignet, dont la chaleur n'avait plus cessé d'irradier depuis son réveil.

\- Après la mort du roi, continua Drelm, Smaug a prit Thrain et la princesse en otage. C'était comme vivre un cauchemar. Nous étions censé vivre normalement, comme si de rien n'était, mais travailler pour Smaug. Tous nos efforts et notre sueur étaient pour lui. Pour ne rien arranger les orcs sous ses ordres mataient tous les semblants de révolte. Mais nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir. Nous savions que les princes avaient réussit à quitter la montagne et que Smaug n'avait pas mit la main sur eux. Vous nous l'avez confirmé tout à l'heure.

\- Thorin vient-il à notre aide ? demanda Rolim.

Vilí hocha gravement la tête.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux orcs ? questionna Vilí, peu enclin à parler de l'extérieur sans avoir une idée précise de la situation à l'intérieur de la montagne.

\- La princesse, répondit joyeusement Rolim. Elle a échappé au dragon et ponctuellement, avec bravoure, elle est parvenue à arracher plusieurs d'entre nous aux travaux forcés. Nous nous cachons dans les passages secrets du palais depuis des mois, préparant nos forces pour le retour des princes.

Bilbo fut étonné et soulagé à l'entente de ces mots. Le récit que les nains venaient de faire lui glaçait le sang, or, ces derniers semblaient ragaillardit par la présence de Vilí, comme s'il apportait une promesse.

\- C'est grâce à la princesse, insista Drelm. Elle n'a jamais cillé face à Smaug. Et elle n'a jamais perdu espoir et a toujours cru au retour des princes.

Vilí esquissa un sourire discret sous sa barbe. Il se doutait que les deux nains ignoraient qui il était pour la Dís. Pas que leur mariage n'est pas été célébré ou qu'il ait été particulièrement discret, mais fort à parier que la plupart des nains du peuple n'avaient pas retenu son visage comme l'aurait fait des soldats ou des gens du palais.

Au bout d'une longue marche dans les galeries sinueuses, la troupe parvint à une porte en bois de laquelle filtrait des bribes de conversations. Comme Rolim tirait le bouton en son centre, Bilbo éteignit son téléphone. Ils débouchèrent dans une niche au plafond bas, qui se séparaient en de multiples petits campements. Là, riaient des naines et des nains de tout âges, partageant vivres, bonne humeur et ravitaillement. Bilbo resta en retrait derrière les nains qui s'avançaient, craignant une panique générale si jamais on confondait son visage avec celui de Smaug. Il rabattit au mieux ses cheveux sur son visage et baissa la tête.

Leur entrée fit néanmoins tourner toutes les regards dans leur direction, et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupement. Puis, avec un cri comme adressé à Aulë, une naine fendit la foule. Vilí dépassa Rolim avec empressement et se rua à sa rencontre. Elle tomba dans ses bras, entourant son cou des siens. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et respira à grande goulée son odeur musquée. Les nains autour d'eux restèrent stupéfait. Bilbo luit haussa simplement les sourcils. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- J'ai crains le pire, sanglota Dís en s'écartant légèrement.

Ses mains gracieuses prirent le visage de Vilí en coupe.

\- Tant de jours sans un mot de toi. Sans savoir si tu avais survécu ou si tu étais tombé avec nos frères lors de l'attaque.

\- J'ai prié tous les jours pour te revenir, avoua Vilí dans un soupir plein d'émotion.

\- Filí ?! Kilí ?! s'exclama son épouse passé le soulagement des retrouvailles.

\- Nos fils vont bien, rassura rapidement Vilí. Ils sont avec la compagnie, auprès de Thorin et Frerin, prêt à se battre.

Il avait haussé le ton en disant ces mots, s'adressant à tous les nains qui les entouraient. Un murmure général se répandit, mélange de soulagement et de joie. Dís sécha ses larmes du dos de la main. plusieurs nains, anciens gardes ou gens du palais avaient reconnu Vilí et li adressaient des sourires et des tapes amicales. Dís coupa court aux réjouissances et planta un regard déterminé dans les yeux de son époux.

\- De quoi ont-il besoin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour le moment, d'une chose, indiqua Vilí en se décalant pour présenter Bilbo. Thorin souhaite rallier les monts de fer à notre cause, mais pour cela, il doit pouvoir brandir l'Arkenstone. Bilbo est notre cambrioleur et doit se charger de la récupérer.

Comme Drelm et Rolim plus tôt, tous les nains sautèrent sur leur pied, prêt à étriper le hobbit. Bilbo fit un pas en arrière, apeuré par tant d'animosité à son égard. Vilí s'interposa immédiatement pour tempérer les siens.

\- Il n'est pas Smaug ! Quoique vos yeux et votre colère vous disent, il n'est pas le dragon !

\- Comment en être sûr ?! cria un nain.

\- Il vous faut croire ma parole, et je vous la donne, moi Vilí, fils de Tilí, garde de la maison royale.

Bilbo déglutit bruyamment. Il aurait voulu se défendre seul, mais était bien conscient qu'aucune de ses paroles ne seraient crues.

Dís le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, perplexe et indécise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Smaug était là, face à elle, penaud et terrifié. Vilí clamait qu'il n'était pas Smaug, mais, qui d'autre pouvait-il être que le cracheur de feu ? Le bourreau de son peuple ? Celui qui avait livré sans hésitation son père et son grand-père à la lame meurtrière d'Azog.

\- Il n'est pas Smaug, insista à nouveau Vilí, pour elle cette fois. Thorin l'a choisi pour nous aider.

Au nom de son frère, Dís flancha. Elle était la princesse d'Erebor certes, mais qui était-elle pour remettre en question les décisions de son frère aîné ? Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son époux et son cœur lut le reste. Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à tous les nains de baisser leurs armes. Ils s'exécutèrent à contre cœur, et toujours prêt à attaquer. Bilbo se permit un demi-soupir.

\- Thorin l'a désigné ? répéta Dís. Pour récupérer l'Arkenstone ?

\- C'est sa mission, confirma Vilí.

\- Il est si jeune, murmura la princesse en fixant le hobbit.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de présumer de mon habilité ou de mes capacités, prévint sèchement Bilbo en croisant les bras dans une attitude bougonne. J'ai suffisamment fais les frais avec vos frères.

Les yeux de Dís s'ouvrirent rond comme deux joyaux scintillants, soulignant l'éclat bleu de ses pupilles, semblables à celles de Thorin.

\- Bilbo a prouvé sa valeur à de multiples occasions, déclara Vilí. Il m'a sauvé la vie, celles de nos fils, de nos compagnons, et de tes frères.

Dís porta sur le hobbit un regard curieux, tout autant que fasciné.

\- Soit, dit-elle. Pardonnez ma suffisance. Mais les temps sont rudes et les nains d'Erebor ont bien du mal à croire en leur sauvegarde. Sans souligner votre étrange ressemblance avec notre ennemi.

\- Je suis navré de l'entendre, répondit Bilbo. Je ne suis pas porteur d'espoir, et je ne tiens pas à vous en donner de faux. Toute cette entreprise dépend de vous et votre peuple. Je ne suis qu'un artisan, un engrenage dans ce qui, j'espère, sera votre secours.

Dís inclina humblement la tête, ravie des mots que ce jeune garçon prononçait. Elle le savait à présent. Il n'était pas Smaug. Le dragon ne s'exprimait pas avec tant de politesse, et surtout, tant de vérité dans la voix. Elle pivota et fit un aller-retour jusqu'à sa couche pour mieux revenir vers Bilbo. Elle tenait à présent un petit paquet de cuir, au creux de ses mains. D'un geste délicat, comme si elle manipulait un nouveau-né, elle défit les épaisseurs de cuir pour révéler une pierre scintillante, une grosse gemme blanche, d'une pureté inégalée. Sa lueur charma Bilbo un instant, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers Dís, en réalité insensible aux charmes de la pierre.

\- Voici l'Arkenstone, révéla la princesse. C'est par le sacrifice de mon père, Thrain, qui est mort pour la retirer du trône et me la faire porter, que je peux vous la donner aujourd'hui.

Elle la tendit à Bilbo. Il offrit ses mains en coupe pour recevoir le joyaux royal. Dís le déposa précautionneusement, puis tint fermement les mains de Bilbo.

\- Que votre entreprise soit une réussite. Portez l'Arkenstone à mon frère. Faite de lui le roi sous la montagne.

Bilbo papillonna des yeux.

\- N-ne voudriez-vous pas la lui remettre vous même ? osa-t-il comme la possibilité de la faire sortir de la montagne lui semblait une évidence à présent.

Dís secoua la tête.

\- Ma place est auprès de mon peuple, affirma-t-elle. J'attendrais l'arrivée de Thorin au sein d'Erebor, et préparerait la révolte pour appuyer son retour.

Bilbo baissa les yeux sur la pierre et la trouva soudain bien lourde. Tant d'espoir et de responsabilités dans une si petite chose. Dís replia les pans de cuir sur l'Arkenstone avant de reculer d'un pas.

\- Comment sortirez-vous ? interrogea Rolim. Toutes les entrées sont surveillées ou condamnées.

\- Par notre voie d'entrée, répondit Bilbo. Une porte dérobée, à flanc de montagne.

Une rumeur passa entre les nains, à la fois surprit et rassuré par cette nouvelle.

\- Drelm, Rolim, vous les escorterez jusque là-bas, et vous assurerez qu'ils réussiront à sortir, pria Dís.

Les nains acquiescèrent.

\- Pas de temps à perdre, réclama Rolim. Plus vite vous serez hors de la montagne, plus vite vous porterez la pierre au roi.

Bilbo hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il rangea soigneusement et précieusement l'Arkenstone dans un pan de sa tunique, puis salua Dís aussi poliment qu'il lui était possible de saluer une princesse. Rolim le précéda hors de la niche secrète, mais sur le pas de la porte, Bilbo sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers Vilí qui le retenait gentiment.

\- Bilbo, utilisez votre magie d'invisibilité une fois dans les couloirs.

Le hobbit sursauta, prit de court. Il n'avait pas forcément caché son invisibilité lorsqu'il avait été au secours de Thorin face à Azog, mais jusque là, aucun nain ne lui en avait parlé. Cependant, face à l'air grave de Vilí, il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative. Le nain sourit. Il décrocha une dague de sa ceinture et la lui tendit. C'était plus un couteau qu'une dague mais vu la taille de Bilbo cela ferait office.

\- Cela vous sera utile et ce sera plus facile à dégainer que votre épée.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils. Le ton de Vilí sonnait comme des adieux. Le nain dû comprendre sa confusion car il devança tout commentaire.

\- Je ne sortirais pas de la montagne avec vous Bilbo.

La phrase frappa le hobbit de plein fouet. Il pâlit violemment à l'idée d'être séparé du nain. Pour autant, il n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Il entendait la voix ferme et décidée de Dís derrière eux. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Faites attention à vous, demanda Bilbo.

\- C'est à moi de vous dire cela, ricana Vilí.

\- Je pensais surtout aux deux nains qui vous tomberons dessus aussitôt Erebor reconquise.

Vilí laissa filtrer un rire sonore qui réchauffa Bilbo.

\- Adieu Bilbo Baggins. Puissent les poils de vos pieds ne jamais tomber.

\- Adieu Vilí, fils de Tilí. Puisse votre barbe toujours resplendir.

Sur ses mots, Bilbo tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la galerie obscure. Quand la porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd, il se sentit soudain vulnérable. Il serra sa prise sur la dague de Vilí, et s'armant d'un courage Took, il suivit Rolim et Drelm dans le noir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Je sais, tout cela semble un peu précipité, tout autant que certain choix de personnage (notamment Vilí), mais n'ayez crainte, tout aura une logique en son temps :3 ! **

**A très vite !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous aider à affronter le confinement !**

**Restez bien chez vous et prenez soin de vous et de vos proches ! Mes meilleures pensées !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Rolim et Drelm l'avait escorté jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt, puis de là, Bilbo avait enfilé son anneau et disparu dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était presque hors de danger. A mesure qu'il longeait les couloirs qu'il avait précédemment emprunté avec Vilí, qu'il remontait les escaliers descendus, il sentait son pouls accélérer d'appréhension. Il était seul. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être repéré pour autant avec son anneau enfilé, mais il n'était pas rassuré. Cependant, comme à l'aller, il ne croisa pas la moindre âme vivante. La montagne semblait morte. Il pressa le pas une fois engagé dans le corridor qui menait à la porte dérobée, la main sur la poche où il avait rangé l'Arkenstone. Elle était lourde contre son flan. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à l'allégresse de la réussite, mais il avait accompli sa mission. Une fois dehors, il rejoindrait Thorin et lui donnerait la pierre. Cette idée le remplis de courage. Dès qu'il atteignit la porte secrète, il retira son anneau et le rangea. Il s'écrasa contre la porte en pierre et la poussa de son épaule de ses maigres forces. L'air frais du dehors embrassa son visage comme une cuillère de miel adoucirait un verre de lait chaud. Il était à nouveau sur le parapet dissimulé derrière les nains de pierre qui gardaient les flans d'Erebor. Il se laissa un instant pour réaliser son exploit et inspira à plein poumons.

Puis, brusquement, son poignet le brûla. Ce n'était pas comme une friction désagréable ou un coup de soleil sur lequel on appuie. Il lui semblait que son bras s'embrasait et que le feu dévorait sa chair et faisait fondre ses os. La douleur le fit tomber à genou avec un gémissement misérable. Il se plia en deux jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre la mousse fraîche qui couvrait le sol. Un éclat doré scintilla au coin de son œil humidifié par les larmes qui étaient montées d'un coup. Il pivota vers la source du scintillement dans un effort colossal tant la douleur l'épinglait à terre.

Sa respiration l'abandonna quand il reconnut Smaug, nonchalamment installé sur un rocher, le regard braqué sur lui. Le dragon était son exact jumeau, mais tout à la fois ils étaient fondamentalement différents. L'atmosphère autour de lui était pesante. L'aura qu'il dégageait était maligne et mauvaise. Il était paré d'étoffes précieuses, un long manteau à col de fourrure à demi enfilé étendu autour de lui. Une de ses jambes était repliée contre son torse et son bras couvert de bijoux était paresseusement posé sur son genou. Ses cheveux, plus long que ceux de Bilbo, étaient coiffés de parures naines qui éclairaient son visage sombre. Sa peau était couverte d'écailles par endroit, et ses yeux avaient les pupilles d'un reptile. Il esquissa un sourire qui glaça le sang de Bilbo. Terrassé par la douleur dans son bras, ce dernier fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner. Faute de pouvoir s'enfuir, il dégaina la dague de Vilí et la posta entre lui et Smaug d'une main tremblante. Son geste tira un rire rauque au dragon.

\- Bonjour mon frère, salua Smaug.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère, siffla Bilbo.

Smaug porta la main à sa poitrine en mimant une expression peinée qui trahissait une hilarité sinistre. Il se leva accompagné par le bruit du froissement de tissu et les cliquetis de ses bijoux et marcha droit sur le hobbit, son manteau traînant négligemment dans son sillage. Il s'accroupit face à Bilbo, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, s'empara de la dague par sa lame. Le sang coula chaudement et sa vue figea Bilbo qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle action. Smaug profita de sa surprise pour lui arracher l'arme, s'entaillant encore plus profondément la main, et la jeta sur le côté. De la même main, il agrippa le menton de Bilbo et l'étudia avec attention.

\- Que- comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? demanda Bilbo la boule au ventre.

\- J'ai toujours su où tu te trouvais mon frère, répondit Smaug d'une voix suave.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- Où tu étais, ce que tu mangeais, ce que faisais, énuméra le dragon. Qui te touchait.

Il avait ajouté ces mots avec un sourire particulièrement mauvais qui arracha un frisson d'horreur à Bilbo. Le hobbit chercha à se dégager mais la prise de Smaug était incroyablement puissante. Bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû être vu son physique. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement déroutant pour Bilbo de faire face à son reflet.

\- Que me veux-tu ? questionna-t-il les dents serrées.

Smaug pencha la tête de côté, ses lèvres laissant entrevoir la pointe de sa langue.

\- Toi. Il a toujours été question de toi mon cher frère.

Cette fois, ignorant la douleur dans son bras, Bilbo repoussa d'un coup violent la main qui l'immobilisait.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère !

\- Nous partageons le même sang, se renfrogna Smaug.

\- Seulement parce que tu as volé le corps de celui qui aurait dû être mon jumeau.

Smaug haussa les épaules.

\- Que j'aime beaucoup, je te remercie de l'avoir évincé, précisa-t-il.

Il se releva sans se soucier du regard noir de Bilbo et tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Il se perdit dans un instant singulier de contemplation. Bilbo ne sentait quasiment plus son bras. La douleur semblait l'avoir anesthésié. Malgré tout, il était bien incapable de se relever. Il se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse monstrueuse pour se sortir de cette situation. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'après avoir été aussi loin sans l'ombre d'un problème, le pire lui tombait dessus si innocemment. Pour Bilbo ça n'était évidemment pas un hasard. Smaug l'attendait. La réaction de son bras marqué par le dragon en était une première preuve. La seconde résidait en l'affirmation précédente de Smaug. Il avait dit qu'il avait toujours tout su à propos de lui et Bilbo savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Comme une surprise que l'on soupçonne, Bilbo avait toujours eu conscience de cette possibilité, quoiqu'il l'ait toujours ignoré et refoulé tant elle lui paraissait absurde.

\- Si je n'avais pas acquis ce corps je serais mort, soupira Smaug.

Sa voix avait perdu la jovialité feinte qu'il avait maintenue jusque-là. Il était d'un coup bien plus sombre. Bilbo, dont les oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler, lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, interdit. Smaug détacha ses yeux du paysage pour observer le hobbit.

\- Mais ce corps est limité. J'ai découvert le potentiel magique que tout dragon possède sans le savoir en le faisant mien, mais ce n'est pas assez. Ma magie n'est pas suffisante. J'en veux plus. Et ces dernières années, alors que je rampais pour survivre, je t'ai vu.

Bilbo tressaillit, pas bien sûr de comprendre. Smaug le força à relever la tête vers lui d'un doigt sous le menton.

\- Dans mes pires sommeils, quand la douleur était intolérable, mon regard glissait vers ton monde. Ce corps, cette chair que nous partageons est le pont qui m'a mené à toi. Je t'ai rencontré si souvent dans mes songes, mais je savais que tu étais réel. J'ai pris bien des formes pour te rencontrer mais tu le sais... tu m'as vu.

Bilbo sentit sa mâchoire trembler violemment. Il avait peur. Il savait que c'était la vérité. Il savait que les rêves dont parlait le dragon était les mêmes qui avait si souvent agité ses nuits. Smaug s'agenouilla à nouveau et prit le visage de Bilbo en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Et j'ai su que tu serais mon salut. Ton corps et le miens sont la même chair. J'ai affaibli celui-ci au-delà de l'imaginable pour te faire venir dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un corps à peine complet. En t'absorbant, je vivrais pleinement de nouveau. Je pourrais enfin utiliser la magie sans restriction. Je pourrais voler de nouveau. Et la douleur disparaîtra.

Bilbo sentit tout le sang de son visage s'évacuer. Il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Les larmes dues à la douleur dans son bras jusque-là retenues s'épandirent en larges sillons sur ses joues. Dans un geste mécanique, dénué de toute bonté et de toute bienveillance, Smaug caressa sa tête.

\- Ce sera comme de s'endormir, promit-il.

\- Je ne veux pas, sanglota bêtement Bilbo.

\- Je sais, susurra Smaug. Mais crois-tu que ce monde t'acceptera ? Tu ne trouveras aucun congénère sur ces terres.

\- Je resterais avec Thorin, se rebiffa Bilbo.

\- Les nains ? se moqua Smaug. Ton prince ne te sera jamais pleinement acquis. Son peuple et son royaume occupe ses pensées. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour cela que tu es entré dans la montagne après tout.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Smaug glissa une main dans la tunique de Bilbo. Il débarrassa l'Arkenstone du cuir qui la protégeait et la plaça entre son visage et celui du hobbit.

\- Ce cailloux hante ses pensées aussi sûrement que l'or hantait les miennes avant ma chute.

\- Il est roi, cracha Bilbo. Il est de son devoir de penser à son peuple.

Smaug grimaça sans être convaincu.

\- Mais toi mon frère, toi tu n'es pas un nain. Tu n'es pas son peuple.

La faible défense de Bilbo, profondément fragilisée par la douleur de son poignet, vacilla un peu plus à l'idée d'être abandonné par Thorin. Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu cherches à m'embrouiller, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Smaug. Mais tu sais aussi que j'ai raison.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle manqua de se déchirer. Un flot incontrôlable de pensées l'assaillaient. La douleur dans son bras ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer et à clarifier son esprit. Smaug se releva et l'agrippa par le col de sa tunique pour le forcer à se mettre debout.

\- Ne perdons plus de temps, déclara-t-il. Je n'aimerais pas que tu manques la fête que j'ai préparé pour toi.

Bilbo fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Il avait pour idée que la ''fête'' était loin d'être ce à quoi lui pouvait penser. D'un tour de poignet négligeant, et avant que Bilbo ne puisse rien faire, Smaug se débarrassa de l'Arkenstone qui tomba rudement au sol. Elle rebondit une fois, deux fois, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

\- NON ! fut le seul cri que Bilbo parvint à pousser en essayant de se dégager.

Smaug le maintint en place sans difficulté alors qu'un sourire cruel déformait son visage.

\- Si, répondit-il comme si la réaction de Bilbo nécessitait une réponse.

Bilbo voulut se défaire de sa prise à nouveau, mais le dragon ne cilla pas sous ses coups de pieds et ses griffures. Pourtant, finalement agacé par la comportement du hobbit, il le libéra. Mais avant que Bilbo ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac. Bilbo tomba à terre le souffle coupé, avant qu'une remontée de bile ne brûle sa gorge et ne le fasse vomir. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre qu'un puissant coup à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

.

Le ciel couvert promettait une matinée d'orage. Venu de l'Est poussé par vent entêté, les nuages s'étaient accumulés depuis la veille. Tandis qu'il chevauchait à bride abattue, la pluie se mit à tomber. Goutte à goutte tout d'abord, puis si violemment qu'il était impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Cela ne ralenti pas Gandalf pour autant.

Il poussa son cheval tout le jour durant, avalant les kilomètres de pentes boisées et désertées de toute vie. Aucune pause ni pour lui ni pour son cheval ne vint ralentir sa course effrénée. L'après-midi déclina et la visibilité déjà amoindris par la pluie fut totalement estompée. Le vieux magicien gris pesta contre le temps qui l'obligeait à s'arrêter. Il se dénicha un abri sommaire en amont d'un point d'eau et se prépara un petit feu pour se réchauffer et sécher son manteau trempé. Forcé d'attendre le matin pour reprendre sa route, il se borna à tirer sur sa pipe en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. L'infime chance de renvoyer Bilbo dans son monde se fragiliserait à la minute où la Compagnie tenterait d'entrer en Erebor. Si Gandalf pouvait les intercepter et surtout empêcher Bilbo de prendre part à la quête de Thorin…

Le magicien expira lentement la fumée de sa pipe. Une seule chose comptait. Que Bilbo ne rencontre pas Smaug. Tant que cela ne se produisait pas, le hobbit aurait une chance de rentrer chez lui.

.

La flèche fendit l'air. Il la vit venir du coin de l'œil, mais son orgueil et sa confiance absolue en son plastron l'empêchèrent de la considérer comme une menace. Pourtant, quand elle se ficha profondément dans sa poitrine, sous son armure d'écailles, il poussa un hurlement féroce. La douleur le fit se tordre et battre frénétiquement des ailes. Il chercha à s'élever plus haut, à fuir cette souffrance. Son feu faiblit en lui. Il sentit la vie le quitter alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de la vision d'un ciel azuré sans horizon. Son feu s'éteignit et une sensation inconnue l'enveloppa. Le froid. Le ciel perdit ses couleurs et tout fut remplacé par les ténèbres.

Ainsi mourrait le dernier dragon de la Terre-du-Milieu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la fin. Alors que Smaug s'enfonçait dans un sommeil éternel et que son corps coulait au fond du lac qui bordait la montagne solitaire, une étincelle attira son attention. Une chose minuscule, à peine de la taille d'un grain de riz pour un dragon. Mais d'un éclat sans pareil. Aucune richesse n'avait jamais troublé le cracheur de feu avant cela. Sans force, il se fraya un chemin dans les abysses qui l'enveloppaient, puisant dans la dernière once de volonté qui lui restait. Bien qu'en train de mourir, son esprit voulait encore des richesses. Il désirait cette éclat précieux plus que tout. Son corps se disloquait mais il continuait d'avancer. Son esprit se fracturait mais il s'acharnait à atteindre ce bijou étincelant.

Il n'était plus rien quand il parvint à sa hauteur. Sa conscience était la seule chose qui subsistait de ce qu'il avait autrefois été. Sa haine envers les nains d'Erebor et les hommes de Dale. Son ressentiment envers ces peuples qui avaient été l'instrument de son échec. C'était tout ce qu'il était à présent. Et quand ces sentiments mêlés se penchèrent sur le trésor miroitant, quelque chose se produisit. Un cri perça les ténèbres. Des pleurs de nouveau-né.

Il revint à lui dans un tourment de douleur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que ses yeux s'accommodent à la lumière vive qui brûlait ses pupilles. Il chercha à bouger mais son corps n'était que souffrance. Il voulut gémir mais sa voix s'enrailla et se mua en gargouillis répugnant. Peu à peu, la luminosité déclina. Puis elle revint, avant de s'effacer à nouveau. Ce cycle dura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures et des heures, avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était le temps qui passait. Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi alors que son corps se remettaient de sa chute.

Souvent, il fermait les yeux et se laissait aller à des songes étranges. Il voyait toujours la même personne. D'abord un tout petit être, un bébé de toute évidence. Puis, le bébé devint enfant, et passa adolescent. Smaug ignorait pourquoi, mais il était toujours attiré par sa présence, comme si avec lui, la douleur s'estompait, n'était-ce que pour un instant.

Bilbo.

C'était le nom de cet être qui lui venait en rêve.

Bilbo Baggins.

Soudain tout devint clair. Comme frappé par une deuxième flèche, fauché en plein vol, Smaug comprit. Il lui parut si évident qu'un autre monde existait. Que quelque chose l'avait lié à ce Bilbo d'une façon ou d'une autre et que c'était pour cela qu'il vivait encore alors qu'il aurait dû mourir. Alors qu'il gisait là, tantôt dans les ténèbres, tantôt dans une clarté aveuglante, il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière et cela l'aida à passer le temps.

Puis, un jour, sa vue lui revint. Elle était différente, moins perçante, plus restreinte. Mais elle lui permit de constater qu'il était étendu sur une plage de galet, au bord du lac. L'ouïe lui revint en deuxième. Elle était bien moins fine qu'avant sa chute et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Puis son odorat, là encore très amoindris, s'empara de lui. L'odeur de chair calcinée attaqua aussitôt ses narines, et l'imprégna durablement. Le retour du goût lui donna un haut le cœur. La cendre et le sang. C'était là tout ce qui s'épandait dans sa bouche. Enfin, un temps infini ayant passé, il retrouva le touché. Et ce fut comme une résurrection.

Dès qu'il sentit ce picotement singulier qui parcouru son corps, il sut qu'il pourrait se relever. Ce furent d'abords les extrémités. Mais avec ce dernier sens revint une sensation dont il se serait bien passé. La douleur. Elle se logea dans tous les recoins de son être et s'installa pour ne jamais s'effacer. D'abord insupportable, elle fut peu à peu si naturelle qu'il arrivait à l'ignorer la plupart du temps.

Bientôt, il put bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Centimètre par centimètre il remua. Il n'avait pas encore la force de se redresser mais il pu enfin comprendre pourquoi tout ses sens lui paraissaient si étranges. Il avait des mains d'humain. Plus de pattes majestueuses, aux griffes semblables à des épées. Des mains, avec des ongles longs. Une peau lisse, moelleuse, fragile. Des veines visibles sous des poils à peine blond. Horrifié par ce constat, il resta interdit. Ignorant la douleur qui parcourut son corps, il se hissa sur ses faibles membres et se traîna vers le bord de l'eau. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Son reflet lui présenta une forme humanoïde mais ce n'était pas un humain. Sous les couches de cendres mélangées à du sang et de la chaire carbonisées, il distingua un physique singulier. Imberbe mais pourvu d'une tignasse foisonnante, des oreilles pointues mais pas celles d'un elfe, il avait tout l'air d'un homme. Un enfant peut-être ? Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les différences entre les créatures à ce niveau-là. D'ordinaire il les brûlait, les tuait ou les mangeait, il ne faisait pas de sélection.

Le temps s'écoula à nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse se lever. Sa chair abîmée avait finit par se régénérer et les déchirures que son corps subissait dues à sa croissance extrêmement inconstante finir par se refermer. Quand il put enfin se mouvoir librement, quoique toujours sujet à une douleur perpétuelle, il s'observa à nouveau à la surface du lac. D'une main fébrile, il puisa de l'eau au creux de sa main. La sensation était étrange. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'eau de cette façon auparavant. Il s'en servit pour nettoyer malhabilement son visage et dégager les couches de terre, de cendre et de sang séché. Il lui fallut un long moment pour éclaircir son visage et quand il y parvint, il resta interdit.

Bilbo. Il avait le visage de Bilbo. Tout devint soudain très clair. Cet éclat d'une scintillante brutalité qui l'avait attiré au seuil de sa mort était une vie qui comme lui s'achevait. Il l'avait fait sienne, et par là avait gagné ce corps. Il n'était pas Bilbo. Il était Smaug, dans le corps qui aurait dû être celui du frère de Bilbo. Un sourire féroce déforma son visage. Il avait survécu. Il avait survécu. Il avait survécu. Il prendrait sa revanche sur les hommes de Dale et sur Erebor. Cette idée le grisa et comme pour répondre à sa soudaine allégresse, un déclic amorça un nouveau changement en lui. Il savait à présent qu'il n'était plus un dragon. Il était quelque chose de bien plus puissante. Qui pouvait user de magie.

Les temps qui passèrent le menèrent à Lake-Town. Sous cette nouvelle apparence, il passa inaperçu et nul ne le soupçonna d'être le dragon. Il apprit bien des choses pendant son temps dans le village des hommes. Tout d'abord, qu'il n'était pas humain. Il était bien plus petit. Pas même de la carrure d'un nain. Il semblait être un enfant pour les hommes. Seuls ses pieds et ses oreilles marquaient une réelle différence avec un enfant humain. Ensuite, il découvrit que 80 années étaient passées. Il en fut surprit car son corps semblait n'en porter aucune trace. Il s'informa également des retombées de sa ''mort'' sur la vie en Rhovanion. Dale et Erebor avait prospéré et s'étaient même enrichie au-delà de toute imagination. Cela plu beaucoup Smaug. Il n'en avait pas encore la force, mais patient, il attendrait l'heure où il pourrait reprendre son apparence de dragon et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé 80 ans plus tôt. Il sentait la magie couler en lui en flot ininterrompu. Il semblait qu'elle était devenue une part de lui, comme une seconde nature.

A Lake-Town, il apprit les manières humaines. Pas qu'elles l'intéressent particulièrement. Il parlait bien et pensait sagement. Cela lui fut profitable. Son goût pour les richesses le cueillit à nouveau et il se débrouilla pour en acquérir une quantité confortable. Bien qu'il vise un tout autre trésor, ce petit gain le satisfaisait. Il se para d'étoffes soyeuses, mais relativement modestes car en la ville de LakeTown, les richesses n'étaient en rien l'égal d'Erebor ni même de Dale. Son apparence singulière, son ton suave et sa facilité à s'enrichir attirèrent l'attention maligne de curieux. Il apprit autre chose grâce à cela. Quand des hommes, trompés par son apparente fragilité tentèrent de le voler, il constata avec plaisir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa force d'antan. Sa poigne était de fer, et ses coups meurtriers. Ravi de ce constat, il prit le chemin de Dale.

Ce fut dans un lacet désert, qui remontait vers la cité des hommes qu'il croisa la route de l'orc pâle. Ce qui fut d'abord un concours de circonstance tout à fait hasardeux se transforma bien vite en alliance intéressée, car le cracheur de feu connaissait la réputation de l'orc, et Azog ne douta pas de l'identité du dragon tant son aura dégageait une noirceur et une méchanceté toute reptilienne.

Leur alliance mit Dale et Erebor à genoux.

Smaug n'avait jamais autant rit. Il adorait ce corps qui semblait si frêle aux yeux de ses ennemis. Il adorait lire la peur et l'incompréhension quand il les brisait sans difficulté. Aux portes d'Erebor, alors que les nains lui refusaient l'entrée, il se demanda quelles expressions ils pourraient avoir si d'un être insignifiant à leurs yeux il se transformait en dragon.

Curieux de mettre en pratique sa théorie, il repoussa la petite voix intérieure qui le mettait en garde contre une telle action. Il n'oublierait jamais leurs regards. La terreur. Les cris. Le temps de latence qui coûta la vie à toute la garde aux portes de la montagne. Il ravagea la cité naine de l'intérieur, se baignant dans le sang de ses ennemis, se roulant dans leur or, se repaissant de leurs cris. Sur ses traces, Azog et ses troupes de mercenaires pénétrèrent dans la cité, facilitant son avancée.

Mais l'euphorie de la victoire s'effaça bien vite sous les affres de douleur. Son corps était déchiré, torturé et il lui semblait que chaque flamme qu'il crachait l'affaiblissait. Il dut abandonner son apparence de dragon à regret pour regagner celle qui l'avait maintenue en vie. Ses rugissements de douleur emplirent Erebor jusque dans ses profondeurs. Passablement affaibli, il se traîna en gémissant vers le trône du roi au-dessus de laquelle aurait dû briller l'Arkenstone. Pour l'heure, il se moquait éperdument de la pierre. Il avait si mal. Son corps était en charpie. Il s'affaissa dans le trône de pierre avec un souffle lourd. Une abondante traînée de sang avait suivi son déplacement. Il la fixa d'un air absent. Il avait si mal. C'était insupportable. Quel était l'intérêt de pouvoir user de magie si la contrepartie était une telle souffrance ?

Il ferma les yeux et un songe l'enveloppa.

Bilbo était là. Bilbo souriait et riait avec quelqu'un. Bilbo avait un corps intact.

Un cri de rage précéda son réveil. Sans vraiment s'y intéresser, Smaug immobilisa le nain qui cherchait à l'attaquer et d'un geste vif, perfora sa poitrine, en plein cœur. Le corps privé de toute vie s'écroula dès qu'il retira sa main. Il remarqua alors les écailles qui s'étaient formée sur sa peau. Bilbo n'en avait sûrement pas lui. Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Lui qui vivait dans la douleur, dans ce corps imparfait, soumis au bon vouloir de la magie qui l'empêchait de se transformer à volonté. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais s'il avait pu obtenir le corps du jumeau de Bilbo, il pourrait avoir le sien également. Il le ferait venir en Terre-du-Milieu. Il se rassit sur le trône, prit d'un rire sardonique incontrôlable.

Il baissa les yeux en se remémorant les jours passés à attendre. Les heures emplies de ses cris de douleurs. Sa faim grandissante pour la magie. Son besoin de richesse et de pouvoir. Tout cela serait bientôt assouvi. Bilbo était à sa merci. Évanouit à ses pieds, dans la trésorerie des nains où toutes les richesses d'Erebor avait été entassée Bilbo serait bientôt à lui. Bilbo serait bientôt lui. Il fallait juste régler un mince et épineux détail avant de pouvoir absorber son corps. La langue de Smaug claqua contre son palais de mécontentement. Il était pourtant si proche d'atteindre son but.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Vous étiez beaucoup à l'avoir senti venir pour l'objectif de Smaug mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas être 100% originale.**

**En revanche, à la relecture de ce chapitre j'ai réalisé quelques erreurs de cohérence avec le reste de la fic que je m'en vais pointer parce que je suis bête et que même si ça n'est pas très grave, je tenais à m'en excuser.**

**Tout d'abord, et la plus ''gênante'' de mes erreurs tient au fait que Smaug a l'apparence de Bilbo. Je ne l'ai jamais caché, même si je ne l'ai jamais explicitement dit avant ce chapitre. Cependant dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai bien fait remarquer que tous les nains en Erebor sont choqués face à l'apparence de Bilbo et le confondent avec le dragon. Où est mon erreur donc? Très loi****n dans les chapitres précédents à la vérité. Lorsque j'ai présenté Berís et Bogal, j'ai dis qu'ils étaient des nains que Dís avait fait sortir d'Erebor alors même que Smaug avait déjà conquis la montagne. Cela peut donc induire que les deux nains avaient déjà vu Smaug. Ce qui serait logique. Mais pour que ce détail ne gâche pas la cohére****nce de l'histoire, disons plutôt qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu l'apparence hobbit de Smaug. C'est en ce sens que je compte tourner certaines de mes explications futures en tout cas.**

**L'autre détail qui est une erreur de ma part tient en l'apparence de Smaug. Lors de sa première apparition je le présente comme un homme brun, blablabla, en tout cas rien à voir avec la tête de Bilbo. C'est complètement une erreur de ma part que je corrigerais à terme quand cette fic sera terminée. En attendant, je m'excuse profondément pour ces deux erreurs, qui ne vous aurons pas gâché la lecture, mais que les pointilleux n'auraient pas manqué de remarquer. **

**Bref, j'ai voulu être honnête avec vous et admettre que quand bien même on essaie, on se rate toujours à un moment où un autre dans un récit aussi dense. **

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	14. Final

Suite à de multiples événements dans ma vie depuis un an, j'ai été entraînée à droite à gauche, j'ai été happée par un autre fandom, et quand bien même Le Hobbit reste un de mes univers préférés, j'ai laissé cette fiction en plan. A mon grand regret, parce que j'aimais énormément son scénario.

Je vous avais dis que j'y reviendrais, que je la terminerais, mais c'est une promesse bien vague et qui semble très creuse après plus d'un an, presque deux. Avec le recul, pas que je n'ai pas envie de l'écrire, mais je suis trop prise pour le faire. Donc j'abandonne à regret cette fic.

Cependant, je ne vous laisse pas en plan, car je connais cette frustration de ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Donc je vais vous résumer la fin chapitre par chapitre.

_Chapitre 14_

Avant à la capture de Bilbo par Smaug, l'attention se porte sur la grande porte où Thorin et sa compagnie font une escarmouche dans l'espoir de donner du temps à Bilbo et Vili (ignorant tout leur situation évidemment). Ils parviendront à échapper aux orcs, non sans essuyer des pertes. Malgré leurs efforts, ils sont prit par surprise par Azog qui les prend à revers et les capturent tous, minus les elfes. Tauriel décide de poursuivre discrètement les captifs, et envoie ses elfes exposer la situation à Legolas en priant pour que le roi envoie de l'aide.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bilbo reprend connaissance dans la salle aux trésors de Smaug. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le dragon ne l'a ni tué. Smaug lui explique qu'il a besoin que Bilbo lui donne son corps de son plein gré. Il ne laisse bien évidemment pas le temps à Bilbo de se réjouir de ce coup du sort en défaveur du dragon, et l'informe qu'il a capturé la compagnie. Le marché n'est pas bien compliqué. Si Bilbo veut que Thorin et les siens aient la vie sauve, il doit lui donner son corps. Mais Bilbo n'est pas dupe et sait que Smaug tueras tous les otages. Il essaie donc de gagner du temps. Il propose un marché à Smaug. Si le dragon veut son corps, il doit abandonner les orcs. Quoiqu'il advienne, il ne doit pas intervenir en faveur des orcs. Smaug, conscient de sa faiblesse sans l'aide des orcs hésite, mais finit par accepter. Dû à la magie qui l'anime, sa promesse n'est pas que de simples mots. S'il devait la trahir, il en subirait les conséquences.

Autre part dans la montagne, Vili et Dis apprennent la capture de Bilbo mais aussi celle de la compagnie. Vili se maudit d'avoir faillit et abandonné Bilbo mais Dis l'empêche de se morfondre. Elle prend la parole à l'attention des nains cachés, et les enjoint à prendre les armes une dernière fois. Pour une ultime bataille qui déterminera le sort des nains sous la montagne. Pour libérer leur roi et leur peuple.

Dans le même temps, Tauriel parvient à atteindre les prisons orcs au cœur de la montagne, où sont enfermés les membres de la compagnie. Tauriel se débarrasse de leurs geôliers et les libère. Un court échange avec Kili développe leur relation, et renforce les sentiments naissants entre eux, même aux yeux des autres nains.

Ainsi commence la révolte sous la Montagne.

_Chapitre 15_

Alors que Bilbo tente de gagner du temps face à Smaug, les rumeurs de combats naissants leurs parviennent. Bilbo profite d'un moment d'inattention de Smaug pour enfiler son anneau, et s'enfuir. Fou de rage, Smaug entame sa transformation, douloureuse, en dragon et ravage les étages des salles des trésors. L'or lui semble bien fade en comparaison du prix qu'il craint de perdre. Il est obnubilé par le pouvoir, la magie, et la faible possibilité de tout perdre à cause de Bilbo.

Dans sa fuite, Bilbo chute, et perd l'anneau. Visible, il est sur le point de se faire agresser par des orcs, mais sauvé de justesse par Thorin et les siens. Azog apparaît alors. S'en suit un affrontement entre lui et Thorin/Frérin. Smaug surgit comme Azog est en mauvaise posture, et l'orc pâle implore l'aide du dragon. Smaug grogne, frustré par sa promesse qui l'empêche d'aider son allié.Il crache une pluie de flamme de rage. Les nains et Bilbo y échappent de justesse, mais Azog est brûlé jusqu'à disparaître. La compagnie se réjouit de cette petite victoire, et chacun savoure le court répit que leur cachette leur apporte. Thorin embrasse Bilbo devant tous, malgré la gêne du hobbit, et lui assure qu'il ne veut pas avoir de regret, qu'il a craint de l'avoir perdu, et qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter un monde sans lui. Bilbo répond à ces mots en promettant de choisir Thorin. Toujours Thorin. Le cor des elfes résonnent dans les entrailles d'Erebor, annonçant l'intervention de l'armée de Legolas. Avec lui, Gandalf se hâte à la recherche de Bilbo. L'espoir ravive la vaillance dans le cœur des nains.

La bataille reprend. Smaug est à la poursuite de Bilbo, tantôt sous sa forme de dragon, avec une armure d'écailles qui se désagrège de plus en plus, tantôt sous sa forme humanoïde, mais avec une apparence de plus en plus cauchemardesque, mélange de lambeaux de chaire, d'os fracturés et de restes reptiliens pulvérulents. La compagnie est séparée dans leur fuite. Bilbo, Thorin et Fili se retrouvent finalement bloqués par Smaug qui parvient à s'emparer de Fili. Il met Thorin à terre, non sans essuyer une blessure sévère. Ayant à sa merci le roi et son neveu, il réclame le corps de Bilbo pour lui. Bilbo demande à ce que les deux soient libérés d'abord, ce que Smaug refuse. Il ne veut pas risquer de faillir une deuxième fois. Bilbo, pressé par les menaces qui pèsent sur Thorin et Fili, accepte de se donner à Smaug. Evidemment, Thorin et Fili tentent de l'en empêcher, mais Bilbo les arrêtent. Il rappelle qu'il a prit la décision de toujours choisir Thorin, même au dépend de sa propre vie

Gandalf finit par les trouver, mais arrive trop tard. Smaug est déjà en train d'absorber Bilbo. S'en suit un combat de magie entre le dragon et le magicien. Gandalf tente à plusieurs reprises de faire recracher Bilbo à Smaug, mais le dragon s'accroche au hobbit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Finalement, un ultime sort de Gandalf extrait de ses recherches dans la citadelle de Saruman, provoque l'apparition d'une faille dans l'espace, dans laquelle Smaug est attiré. Il s'agit de l'entre monde. Thorin, ignorant les injonctions de Gandalf, tente d'attraper Bilbo. Le hobbit est toujours inconscient. Frérin, arrivé sur ces entre-faits avec d'autres membres de la compagnie, retient Thorin, pour le sauver de la faille. Celle-ci se referme, emportant Bilbo et Smaug.

Thorin éclate contre Gandalf, qui lui annonce que Bilbo n'aurait jamais dû venir dans ce monde en premier lieu, qu'il était juste qu'il reparte. Thorin lui reproche d'avoir fait le choix pour le hobbit. Gandalf maudit l'entêtement des nains et rappelle que Bilbo ne pouvait pas rester, qu'il était une anomalie dans ce monde, et que les siens étaient ailleurs. Thorin, brisé, lui demande de partir.

_Chapitre 16_

Dans l'entre-monde Smaug se retrouve séparé du corps de Bilbo, comme éjecté. Bilbo s'éloigne de lui, comme emporté par une force invisible, jusqu'à n'être qu'un point dans le lointain et disparaître. Smaug hurle de rage, tempête, pleure, ce qui semble être des siècles. Enfin, alors qu'il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, une voix similaire à celle de Bilbo l'interpelle. Une main prend la sienne, l'appelle frère, et le rassure gentiment alors qu'ils disparaissent. Le jumeau de Bilbo est venu le chercher.

Bilbo ouvre les yeux après un rêve étrange. Il lui semble avoir entendu une voix similaire à la sienne lui assurer qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il se trouve dans le hall de la maison de son cousin, de nuit, dans un calme total. Frodo, alerté par le bruit de ses pas, descend les escaliers et à sa vue, se jette dans ses bras. Bilbo avait disparu depuis des mois sans explications.

Les jours, les mois, puis les années passent et la vie reprend pour lui en Comté. L'aventure étrange qu'il a vécue en Terre-du-Milieu reste un souvenir à la fois important et douloureux. Sa disparition et sa mystérieuse réapparition sont un sujet que les hobbits préfèrent éviter.

A Erebor, la vie et la reconstruction de la cité a suivit son cours. Thorin a été couronné, et s'est perdu dans ses responsabilités pour ignorer son chagrin. Un jour cependant, il est appelé dans la salle où il a été séparé de Bilbo. La compagnie est présente, en partie. Une faille est apparue dans l'air, par laquelle s'échappe des murmures indistincts. Thorin distingue la voix de Bilbo, et comprend que c'est un chemin qui pourrait le mener au hobbit. Les nains sont mitigés. Certains veulent le dissuader de pousser les recherches et de plutôt faire appel à Gandalf pour régler le problème (ce à quoi Thorin s'oppose car il tient toujours une rancœur particulière envers le magicien). Les autres se remettent totalement au bon jugement du roi. Finalement, Thorin se tourne vers Frérin, et lui donne sa couronne. Le prince héritier la contemple avec tristesse, puis sourit à son frère et lui dit adieu. Avec un dernier regard pour sa compagnie, Thorin entre dans la faille. Celle-ci disparaît après avoir aspiré le roi.

En Comté, Bilbo rentre chez lui après avoir été fêter la fin de ses études et son diplôme, ainsi que son contrat pour un poste au musée de Hobbitown. Il prend ses clés en sortant de l'ascenseur et marche vers son appartement mais une silhouette de dos devant sa porte le fige sur place. D'une voix tremblante il prononce un nom qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir redire un jour. Thorin pivote vers lui. Un instant étrange passe, puis les deux se tombent dans les bras. Leurs retrouvailles sont larmoyantes et joyeuses. Bilbo invite Thorin à entrer avec lui et chacun se raconte le temps qui les a séparés. Thorin parle de la fin de la bataille, de la reconstruction d'Erebor, de sa vie solitaire de roi. Bilbo lui relate son retour auprès des siens et sa vie en Comté. Puis ils parlent de l'avenir. Bilbo veut que Thorin puisse retourner en Terre-du-Milieu, mais le roi l'arrête. Sa place est auprès de Bilbo. Il a laissé son royaume et les siens entre de bonnes mains. Il est enjoué à l'idée de vivre tout simplement. Vivre avec Bilbo.

L'histoire se termine sur ces retrouvailles, mais on peut soupçonner que Thorin trouverait un travail de forgeron en Comté, et qu'il s'adapterait avec plus ou moins de facilité au monde de Bilbo. Mais que le couple serait heureux.

J'espère que le fait que ça ne soit pas rédigé, nit narré, ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la fin de cette histoire. J'ai essayé de développer au mieux le résumé pour vous satisfaire. Je m'excuse à nouveau de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes, de cette fic, et je vous remercie de votre engouement et vos messages.


End file.
